Gravity 2
by AddriannaDestiny
Summary: A dark, mysterious and surprising new evil threatens to take its toll on the surviving original family and the newly weds Mr and Mrs Mikaelson. While Kol has to face his biggest nightmare, Klaus finds himself in danger of losing it all to an enemy he can't fight without facing his darkest, most painful secrets. Sequel to Gravity.
1. New Begginings and old endings

"Ummmm London sounds nice but…" Caroline placed her little guide to the world's most attractive cities to her chin "…after getting married in Paris, London sounds dull"

Klaus gasped behind her "London is not dull"  
Caroline smiled and moved her leg a little; she raised it so that her knee stood up from under the water "I'm sorry if I'm offending the place where you got your precious little annoying accent from"

Klaus smiled showing his dimples though she couldn't see them due to the fact that she was resting against his chest inside this enormous bathtub, she still felt his breath tickle her neck and she just knew the dimples were there.

"London, Cambridge, Manchester, the entire country is breath-taking and could you please not make fun of my accent. It got me out of very unpleasant situations and kindly led me into many more pleasant ones"

Caroline rolled her eyes "Sydney sounds nice…" she mumbled and turned the page.  
Klaus gently placed a kiss on her cheek and enjoyed that Caroline lazily snuggled her head on his wet chest a little more, he stroked her arm softly and felt the stupid urge to smile every two seconds, he never knew such happiness and peace was even possible.

"UH SPAIN" She said excitedly as she saw the bright colours and wonderful images before her eyes. Madrid, Barcelona and many other cities caught her immediate attention.  
"You like Spain?" he asked her softly and Caroline shivered a little because his husky soothing voice was close to her ear and his strong hands were coming up her arm and to her neck in such evil ways.

She nodded "Sounds hot and fun" she whispered when she felt his lips kiss her neck.  
Klaus chuckled "Of course you would love Spain" he said and kissed her naked wet shoulder, his hands travelled to her chest.

Caroline licked her lips "Then can we go to Spain next?" she asked and moved so she could face him.  
"Anything you wish love" he said and smiled that heart stopping smile of his.

Caroline flashed one of her perfect smiles in return "Me gusta"  
Klaus shook his head laughing at Caroline's silliness and cupped her face, Caroline clicked her teeth when she felt the cold of his wedding ring, how she loved this new sensation on her skin reminding her that he was all hers for eternity.

She threw her book away and giggled when he raised an eyebrow "No longer interested in that country. I find Klaus land a lot more caliente"  
Klaus laughed that rich human laughter of his and she teasingly caught her tongue between her teeth.

She leaned over to a kiss but didn't fully kiss him, instead she trailed her hand on his wonderful chest and entangled her leg with his, she gasped because she felt him ready, just as she was.

Her lips almost touched his but she felt the will to moan when he moved his hand to her back, caressing her slowly and stopping in that place she loved, the small of her back and pressing her closer to him.

Klaus moved and swiftly Caroline was under him, resting against the cold of the tub, when he moved a wave of water spilled out putting out a large potion of the little candles that surrounded their tub.  
Caroline groaned "Klaus… it took me a full hour to set this romantic bubble bath with my husband"

Klaus smirked wickedly at her "It will take me a lot more to visit Caroline land"  
She slapped the back of his head "We haven't been married for a full week yet and already you lost the romance" she complained.

Klaus looked at her in that way he knew messed so much with her, his chin low and his eyes piercing through her.  
"Mrs Caroline Forbes Mikaelson do I have your permission to make love to my own wife?" he asked with a sigh.

Caroline sighed dramatically "Yes, I'll perform my wife duties"  
Klaus shook his head as Caroline started giggling under him, she moved her hands up his smooth back and he too felt her wedding ring reminding him that they were one now.

Klaus smiled at her and slowly took her lips, kissing her with all that consuming love he felt for her.  
She moaned into their deep kiss as he heavenly touched her body under the hot water; she pulled his hair and loved every single second of his sweet slow torture on her.

"Niklaus..." she moaned loudly as he started moving and putting out the rest of the candles with his slow movements.

* * *

Rebekah threw her cell on the table "Disconnected. That's all I keep getting from those two" she ranted.  
Bonnie smiled and turned the page on her magazine slowly "They are on their honeymoon, of course neither has their cell's connected"

Rebekah shook her head mad "I still can't believe they went and got married without me there"  
Bonnie moved her head on the couch and looked at Rebekah "They couldn't get married in here. It was too soon and dangerous to get back, it still is"

The blonde girl squint her eyes mad at Bonnie "And don't think that I'm remotely over the fact that you hid all this from me"  
Bonnie smiled "I had no choice. I told you already Bekah, I had to help Klaus and his crazy plan, we had to try something"

Rebekah shook her head "You lied to all of us"  
"I kept things from you, I didn't lie" Bonnie corrected her.

"Same thing, we thought that he was dead" Rebekah still felt her heart ache at the memory of it.  
"Klaus might be insane but he comes up with the best plans"  
Bonnie reminded her that her beloved brother was safe and alive, blissfully enjoying his honeymoon with Caroline.

"Even better than mine?" Damon asked pulling one of his faces as he walked inside the library; he pulled a chair and sat next to Rebekah.  
"Your plans are a calamity" She told him smiling.

"I'm hurt" he pouted.  
Rebekah rolled her eyes laughing "You are incapable of that"

Damon smiled and leaned over the table closer to her "I am capable of things Rebekah that would make the devil itself blush"  
"I think we have very distinct notions of the devil Damon"

He remained closely to her, watching these cute freckles he thought were just adorable "My kind of devil is the fun kind"  
Rebekah's hair fell dangerously in a sexy way across her side as she tilted her head slightly, she locked her eyes with his perfect blue ones and smiled, seductively and she wasn't even trying.

There was a brief moment of silence between them and it was nothing short from intense.  
"For Christ sake, just have sex already and end all this tension" Bonnie said and turned another page hastily.

Rebekah blushed and looked away, Damon wasn't one to blush and feel awkward but Bonnie's comment still rang truth to him.

There had been a strange vibe between him and Rebekah since their _talk_ outside the Grill.  
They would tease each other; flirt around the subject but without really going any further.

Damon was confused, he had loved Katherine in an all-consuming self-destructive way and loved Elena in the most pure and untainted way.  
But he couldn't deny his growing feelings for Rebekah.

She was his rival in almost everything; every time he had a silly remark she would laugh it out and raise the bar by beating him with one of hers.

She wasn't afraid to scold him and try to push him that extra bit, she was strong opinionated and stubborn about them but all in all, Rebekah was representing something else entirely in his life.

She was the first person in all his existence to accept him for all he was, flaws and all, she never tried once to change him or make him act different.

She might give him the occasional witch migraine when he did something she didn't like but she never really asked him to do something that wasn't him.

Damon looked away from Rebekah and looked at the witch lazily lying on the couch, flicking through her magazine without really looking at it.  
"Actually…" he said and averted his eyes back to the blonde girl "I came here to snatch you away"

Rebekah frown "Where?"  
"I have a favour to do for a friend and I could use the company"

"You don't have friends, they are all dead"  
Damon gave her a look, she smiled.

"Sorry" she said warmly.  
Damon sighed "I'm going to Missouri, Saint Louie"

"To do what?"  
"A favour… do you stop listening to what I say half way on purpose or just to be cute?"

Rebekah gave him a cute smile but didn't last because Bonnie made a gagging sound from the couch.  
"I hope you find your mojo soon because you are quite unbearable right now" Damon threw at her.

Bonnie turned the page so fast it tore apart on the edge.  
Rebekah scolded Damon with her blue eyes, he returned his baby blue's to her and finished with a typical Damon smile.

"I'll pick you up in an hour. Be ready"

* * *

Stefan knocked on Damon's door softly and stepped inside his room "Are you going away for long?"  
Damon smiled and shoved his blue shirt inside a leather bag "Are you going to miss me that much brother?"

Stefan smiled "I could have gone with you if you asked me to"  
"I didn't want to take you away from the love of your life right now" Damon said and zipped the bag closed.

Stefan sighed "Damon we should talk about this"  
Damon laughed "I have no will to sit and talk about Katherine Stefan, not now, not ever"

"I know that you are upset…"  
Damon laughed again and dropped his bag roughly on his bed "Upset? No Stefan, I don't get _upset _over Katherine any more, I got over her, so should you"

"It's… complicated Damon. I don't think I ever stopped feeling something for her, there was always something there that made me care for here, even after all she did to us and to Elena"

Damon clenched his jaw mad "You don't get to use her name. You don't get the right to bring her name into this. Elena died and there was nothing none of us could do about it, after all the fights between us to keep her safe she still died, I'm not about to do the same mistake with the evil doubled face psychotic bitch that you call your girlfriend now"

Stefan didn't say a word, he stood there not sure what to tell his brother, that he loved Katherine? Even knowing all she was and what she was capable of doing?

That he was confusing love with the deep pain he felt for losing Elena first to Damon and then to death?  
He couldn't tell Damon anything because he didn't know any of the answers yet.

"You can't trust Katherine. She only thinks of herself and she will stab you in the back first chance she gets and then I'll kill her" Damon grabbed his bag again and left Stefan in his room.

He left the house quickly without realizing Katherine had been on the hall hiding in the shadows listening to their talk.

She smiled covered in the darkness, between the shadows where she always blend perfectly and worked her mysterious ways.

She played with her bottom lip and went to Stefan, her long curly perfect hair a sign of how deadly this beautiful creature could really be.

Perfect and deadly.

* * *

Kol stopped by the couch where Bonnie had been mopping all day; he gave her a look which she answered with a weak smile.

He sighed and grabbed the stupid magazine she had been pretending to read and threw it over his shoulder, she pouted at him.

"Get up" he told her.  
"I can eat here, can you be the perfect boyfriend and bring me food?" she asked without much enthusiasm.

Kol sighed deeply "Bonnie get your sexy ass up from that couch and grab a coat, we are going out"  
Bonnie closed her face and looked about to start a tantrum "Why?"

"Because I'm Kol Mikaelson and I am taking you out on a date" he answered reaching out his hand to her.  
Bonnie softened up and smiled "You and me on a date?"

"Yes" he determinedly said and urged her to take his hand.  
Reluctantly Bonnie moved and stood up; she smiled when he squeezed her hand smiling that flawless Kol smile.

"What should I wear? I have never been on a date with you so I have no idea where you are planning to take me"  
Kol smiled wider "Darling, you are perfect just like that. All you need is a coat"

"This should be interesting…" she said suspicious.

* * *

"Why are you so quiet?" Rebekah asked snuggling comfortably in Damon's black Porsche passenger's seat.  
Damon raced down the road without looking at her "I had a mini fight with my big forehead brother"

Rebekah smiled "About Katherine?"  
Damon didn't answer, he didn't have to.  
Rebekah was annoyingly too observant and aware of everything around her.

"You can't protect him from everything and everyone" she said and played with her scarf.  
"He's my younger brother, I still feel like I have to ground him every time he pisses me off"

"You are just like Nik…" she sighed, mostly because she missed her brother terribly.  
Damon looked at her unaware of how to react to her comparison.

"It's true. You both feel the irresistible urge to protect us no matter what. Well guess what? We will still mess up; we will still get hurt no matter how much you dedicate your lives to prevent it. If Stefan wants to be with her right now, he will be, there's nothing you can do about it"

Damon shook his head "She's just playing with him and he will get that thing inside his chest broken and Stefan doesn't deal well with heartbreak"  
Rebekah raised her perfect eyebrow, Damon rolled his eyes.

"Okay… he deals slightly better than me, but that's not even the point"  
"Damon, I used to torture you in my living room. Now I'm on another road trip with you and I wouldn't trust anyone else with my life, besides my brothers. People do change"

Damon clenched his wheel "Not Katherine, she will never change and she has a million games going on and a million different schemes to get what she wants. I just have no clue what she's after this time"  
"You are really worried about this" she frowned.

Damon nodded "I took Elena from Stefan… I was selfish after all that time wanting and loving her and ignored my brother's pain a second time. With Katherine I didn't really care what it might do to him but with Elena… I knew exactly what I was doing and still I gave in… I don't want Stefan to get with Katherine just because he has been in pain for so long, I don't want him to become me"

Rebekah was silent, she could feel Damon's honesty and pure humanity coming out, it wasn't something she had seen often and it was a lot to take in.

Damon pressed his foot down and the car seemed to fly above the empty dark road but Rebekah didn't fear it, she never felt as safe as she did when she was alone with Damon.

He might be impulsive, crazy and dreadful when he wanted but he was just like Klaus, when he took someone into his heart, he was loyal to them and protective in a relentless way and that was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

Bonnie laughed when Kol stood before her with two ice-creams, she looked up at him and laughed sitting on the town's square bench.  
"This is your master plan of a date?"

Kol smiled like a little boy at her and handed her the strawberry cup with the little spoon.  
She took it with a stupid smile, he probably compelled the man to open up the store and give him the ice-cream.

Kol sat next to her and ate his vanilla ice-cream happily.  
Bonnie laughed and shook her head.

"What is it darling?" he asked her smiling.  
"I kind of… expected that you would break into some place or reserve an entire restaurant or something totally outrageous to impress me"

Kol rested his arm behind her over the bench "Elijah told me once that if I had to really impress the girl I liked I should do the simplest thing I could think of"  
Bonnie bit her lip smiling "Thank you. I loved it"

"Of course that I'll have to come up with something new when I find that girl…" Kol said pulling a worried face.  
Bonnie slapped his chest and he laughed.

He stroked her arm gently and leaned over to kiss her; Bonnie smiled and loved the unexpected romantic side of him.

He kissed her gently and smiled against her cold lips "I really like strawberry"  
Bonnie giggled and kissed him this time, lingering on his sweet soft lips "Vanilla isn't so bad"

They laughed like silly in love teenagers, their lives were crazy and sad and filled with trouble but tonight under the moon in this empty square they were just two kids in love kissing and eating ice-cream.

Bonnie rested her head against his wonderful hard chest and ate her strawberry ice-cream giggling every time he stole a spoon from it.

* * *

Rebekah checked the road map and looked at the city where they were headed "What's so special in Saint Louie?"

Damon finished filling the tank with gas and rested his hands over the roof of his car; he looked at Rebekah that casually leaned over her open door.

"I'm doing your brother a favour"  
Rebekah gave him a look "My brother Kol?"

Damon nodded slightly "He's worried about Bonnie, the girl has been miserable ever since she realized she lost her powers and he wants to know if there is any way to get them back"  
"So we are going to the heart of Mississippi to find a cure for Bonnie?"

"We couldn't leave you two girls alone back at home, so I brought you and he stayed with her"  
"I should be mad that you didn't bring me along for my wonderful smile and personality"

"You aren't that bad…" he said and went to pay for the gas.

Damon returned to the car knowing Rebekah was going to ask a lot of questions so he just drove fast to the nearest motel and waited for her questions as they stepped outside the car.

"Who are we going to see? What elaborated plan have you gotten me into this time?"  
"Kol asked that Angelus guy if he knew of a way to bring Bonnie's powers back" Damon answered.

"Abby lost her powers and up until you killed her the first time she couldn't do magic at all, she only got her thing back when my mother turned her human"

"Your brother has this thing that runs in your family… he doesn't know the meaning of giving up or when to just wait and see. She's all human now, she's probably not even linked to him any more and he has two choices here Bex, turn her into one of us or back into one of you"

Rebekah shook her head visibly mad at him "So the plan is to do something about it… and why are you making distinctions now?"  
Damon half closed his eyes "We are different Rebekah"

She hated that he reminded her constantly of it.  
Damon walked around the car "You are no longer a vampire Bex, you are a human now with the ability to levitate leafs"

Rebekah turned around mad "I'll get my own room"  
"Bex… why are you mad at me?" Damon asked opening his arms clueless.

"Because" she said furious.  
Damon gave her a look.

"Because if you weren't so keen on making distinctions you would have noticed that I have waited for you to make a move on me ever since that day but you keep reminding me how different we are. I have big news for you Damon, I don't care if you are a vampire, a human or a plain ass" she said and left mad.

Damon huffed, why did people always get mad at him when he tried to do the right thing?

* * *

Klaus signed the bill and smiled because Caroline had her chin rested on her hand watching him closely.  
He gave her a side look and she smiled at him.

"I take it that's all?" he asked the woman at the front desk.  
"Oui, I hope Monsieur and your wife had a pleasant time here in Ajaccio" the woman warmly said and handed Klaus his credit card back.

A big smile graced his features "It was very nice indeed"

Caroline giggled softly and moved under his arm as he reached out for her, it had been _nice _all right; they had practically never left the hotel since they checked in freshly married by a priest Klaus compelled in Paris.

She gave up on her big party and family and friends on her wedding day but Klaus had made it up to her in his own way.

She was proud to say that she was the only woman who got married at night, on top of the Eiffel Tower.

Now they were going to see the city a little before leaving to Seville, the hot and beautiful city of Spain.

Caroline laughed at something Klaus whispered to her and laced her arm happily around his waist, his hand around her shoulder.

The woman at the reception watched them serious now and picked up the phone dialling a number, a deep voice answered from the other side.

"They just left the hotel" she simply said and hung up.

She unconsciously touched her wolf shaped fresh tattoo on the back of her neck.

* * *

Damon came out of the bathroom and poured himself a drink, he sat quietly in the dark of his room thinking about Rebekah's outburst; she had a point.

He was Damon, she was Rebekah, it's not like they hadn't been together.  
They had, more than once and at the time he even admitted it hadn't been any sacrifice at all, Rebekah was a stunning woman and even if he hadn't been with her for the right reasons then it still had been amazing.

So now that he had kissed her, actually because he wanted to; having enjoyed the kiss a lot more than expected what was stopping him for going for all naked and sweaty with her?

He sipped on his drink upset that she had chosen to stay in another room, they shouldn't be staying in separate rooms, they weren't teenagers and walking on egg shells around each other.  
Damon hastily stood up and stepped outside of his room, he knocked loudly on her door.

It took her a little to open it and when she did she showed up with one eye closed and one open, wearing a T-shirt only.

Unlike what she stated before Damon still forgot occasionally that she was human now and that she needed sleep and food like normal people.

"What?" she mumbled sleepily.  
"I haven't kissed you again or made a move because I tend to screw up with every girl I remotely like, they either die on me or choose my brother" he said in one take without taking air.

Rebekah woke up immediately "I loved Matt. You know that I did, it might have not been real to him but it was to me. Everything was real to me, from our first kiss to the last time I saw him laugh and make fun of me outside the Grill. That's my Matty and not the one that tried to kill me and my brothers, the one that Nik killed. I loved him" she told him with tears gathering in her eyes.

He had his lips clenched and his forehead wrinkled as she opened up to him.

"But I can't get over that one kiss you gave me outside the Grill. It took my breath away Damon and I don't know what it means"  
"Neither do I Bex cos I loved Elena with everything I got and it took me as much not to lose it completely when I lost her" he quietly said.

Rebekah smiled and nodded "I know Damon... " she moved to close her door "Good night Damon"  
He smiled at her warmly "Good night sexy Bex. Nice PJ's"

She laughed softly and closed the door, Damon sighed and decided he had a date with the rest of that bottle back in his room tonight.

* * *

Bonnie smiled "Thank you for a wonderful distraction"  
Kol frowned and stopped half way to their front door "I wasn't distracting you"

She placed her hands over his cool tight shirt and played with the set of three buttons there "We are the Queen and King of deflection, I know distraction when I see it"

Kol went serious, he cupped her face and his other hand on her back brought her slightly closer to him "Tell me what to do Bonnie cos I see you get sad with each day and I don't know what to do"

She sighed and shook her head "There's nothing you can do Kol... I miss Caroline, she's been with me since I started walking and it feels strange to not have her around and giggle all the time, say those unfiltered Caroline things and laugh. I miss her laughter cos it reminds me of when there were three of us. I miss Elena as well..." she looked down and then when she raised her eyes, he grimaced, these eyes he always felt trapped in were sad and filled with painful tears.

She gave him a small smile and shrugged "I miss them" she simply said and fought tears.

Kol really didn't know what do, he knew how she felt cos he missed Elijah and Klaus too much; things just weren't the same without them around.

Thinking of Elijah's departure still felt surreal and unbelievable.  
Bonnie took a deep breath and looked at him stroking the back of his neck "But I have you"

"Failing hugely in comparison but it just will have to do" he said in his playful way.  
Bonnie laughed and rested her lips against his, kissing him, she pulled away a little and looked into these hazel eyes of his.

"What about your magic Bonnie?" he asked her carefully.  
She licked her lips and lingered on that one button on his shirt.

"I have no powers because I traded them in order to kill my mother. I had to protect you. Klaus plan was insane and out of this world but it was forged with the help of Elijah from the other side. I felt inside of me that I had to trust them, trust Elijah. The oracle told me in New Orleans that you were the fire and Elijah the water, that he would end it all. And he did. Thanks to him we killed everyone and survived Kol, losing my powers was a small price to pay. I saw what losing one another did to Klaus and Caroline; they were lost without each other. When Caroline died, Klaus was a wreck, a lost deadly weapon. She was a ghost. I have no idea how I would go on without you so when the time came, I chose, I gave up my magic so I could have you alive and with me. The plan was to kill Klaus, make all of you believe it so that Esther believed it herself and finally crossed over. It was a plan between me and your two brothers to keep you and Rebekah alive and out of danger. That's also why I know I won't be seeing Caroline for the next 10 years or so. Klaus won't return to Mystic Falls until he is sure that no one is after you and Bekah any more and I am sad because my friend won't ever leave his side, because she is happy now. As much as she will miss me and Bekah, she is happy with Klaus as I am with you. I am sad but it won't last forever Kol... just... bear with me a little until this sadness goes away because I would do it all over again just to be here, eating ice-creams at 1am and kissing the reckless too cool to love someone Mikaelson that taught me once how to play baseball"

Kol pulled his forehead together "I love you Bonnie"  
She smiled hugely at him "I love you Kol"

He brought her face closer and kissed her deeply but slowly, she pressed her body against his and answered him, melting into one of these passionate kisses that used to blow light bulbs up.

"Well that's one hot kiss"

They broke the kiss a little shaken and Kol turned around to the direction of the unknown voice.  
He felt Bonnie tremble with surprise in his arms, he looked at her, she had her mouth open in plain shock.

"V...Vicky?" she gasped.

Kol looked at the tall girl with long hair and an amused smile; he felt Bonnie clutch his shirt and he knew this wasn't good at all.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Say - _The Damnwells_

Unwanted - _The Strange Familiar_


	2. Seville

"Vicky? How did you get... back?" Bonnie asked moving away from Kol.

Vicky smiled "The witches kept their promise"  
Bonnie shook her head trying to comprehend what her eyes and ears were seeing and hearing.

Vicky stopped smiling "Of course that Matt died and that wasn't part of the plan" she looked at Kol.  
Kol vaguely remembered Bonnie mentioning Donovan's dead sister.

"So were you sent back as human?" Bonnie asked quickly forming a line of thought.  
"No, I died as vampire, came back as one..." she said with an evil twist to her smile.

"What do you want Vicky?" Bonnie asked harshly.  
"Oh... Damon's head in a platter, revenge on my brother and a whole lot of pain. But don't worry, we'll have time to catch up properly. I'll stop by and bring cookies"

Kol moved and she immediately raised her hands "I only want Damon"  
"You just said that you wanted revenge on your brother" he reminded her.

"I just got back, give a girl a moment to breathe and get her crap together. I didn't really mean it" she opened her arms "Besides, I didn't get to have fun as a vampire, the Salvatore's killed me. Literally"  
Vicky pursed her full lips "Then there's that tiny detail about dead blood and all..."

Kol clenched his jaw and eyed the woman giving himself a reason not to rip her apart immediately.  
"So I'll be seeing you soon, send my kisses to Damon" she said smiling hugely and waved walking away.

Kol grimaced because instead of looking worried about this vampire girl, Bonnie was lost in her own world.  
"Bon..." he asked gently stroking her neck.

She looked up from where she had been staring, her black boots and smiled at Kol.  
He smiled cos it has been a while since he has seen such an honest and happy smile grace her beautiful face.

"I think I know how to bring Elijah back" she said with her spellbound eyes sparkling into the dark night.

* * *

Caroline stood flabbergasted and astounded watching the largest wooden structure in the world.

So she had read in her mini guide on their way here, Klaus smiled at her stunned expression and reached his hand out to her.

Caroline smiled and took it, she placed her other free one inside the pocket of her casual flowery dress and leaned over his arm blissfully.  
She was getting used really fast to all the amazing things he was able to show her.

"Is it true that archaeological findings stopped this place from becoming a parking lot?" she quietly asked him as they stepped inside the ultra-modern structure that was so different from the medieval surroundings Klaus had spent the morning showing her.

Klaus watched as she looked up fascinated, it would never cease to amaze him how much information Caroline was always set on getting, she asked about everything, read everything she could get her hands on about the places they visited and she always wanted to see more, know more, ask about his own views on things and he loved it.

The way she seemed to sparkle in pure joy was just the huge fat bonus on top of everything.  
"Yes love, they made a museum, added a farmers market, an elevated plaza and a restaurant where we will have lunch today"

Caroline twirled around and landed on his chest giggling "I love it. I love the Metropol Parasol. _Las Setas de la Encarnación_" she said smugly showing off the Spanish he had taught her within the last 24 hours.

Klaus stroked her happy smiling face and kissed her lips "Are you trying to turn me on Caroline?"  
She laughed and returned his kiss, then she pulled his hand and dragged him along with her happily "Come on I need food, I'm starving"

Klaus dimples made a these days common comeback, it seemed he couldn't stop smiling lately.

* * *

Rebekah closed the door to his car and looked at Damon; they had been mostly in silence all morning.  
"She's meeting us here" he told her and opened the door to some road dinner.

Rebekah chose a table next to a window and ordered random breakfast, she only drank her coffee though; she wasn't feeling that well this morning.  
Damon sat in front of her and dropped his phone on the table.

"She's late"  
"She couldn't find parking for her broom?" Rebekah asked drinking her coffee.

Damon smiled "Are you still upset with me cos I said that yesterday about the leafs?"  
Rebekah shrugged "Didn't lose sleep over it"

He leaned over "Bex... I like you better when you aren't pouting"  
She shook her head softly "I like you better when you aren't being an ass"

"But that's what I am" he said raising his eyebrow.  
Rebekah dropped her coffee and looked at him attentively "Tell me you didn't feel anything when you kissed me outside the Grill"

Damon quickly shrugged it off "I have kissed you a lot of times Bex"  
She kept her eyes on him "One of us is struggling with the fact that we kissed and that it wasn't that random or insignificant and that this flirt we have going on is not helping. And I assure you it's not me"

"I miss the old Bex... the sexy kick ass Bex with less human dilemmas and issues" he said looking away annoyed.  
"Well I miss her too, she didn't have a boyfriend she loved with all of her and that turned out to be one of the master planners behind the mega Original hunt"

Damon looked at her and she avoided his eyes looking outside the window again "So he was a lying psychopath, I've dated a couple of those as well. They only get to us if you let them"  
Rebekah smiled "Don't worry Damon, I won't bother you with my problems any more"

Damon was going to answer her but his cell buzzed and he saw Stefan's name on it, he touched the _Ignore_ button.  
"That's one of your specialities, ignoring" she said.

Damon looked up at her "Since when did we fall into this married couple spat breakfast routine?" he asked opening his arms surprised.  
Rebekah didn't answer him cos a woman sat down next to her.

Damon averted his eyes towards the brunet "You really late"  
The woman seemed nervous, on edge "I was making sure I wasn't being followed"

Damon sighed "I forgot you have this paranoia fixation"  
"I just like being sure so let's make this fast" she said and looked around the dinner.

"I have a witch problem on my hands, the girl seems to have lost her powers and we want her to get them back"  
The brunet shook her coal-black hair "Was it a consequence?"

"She gave up her powers so she could kill another witch" Damon said annoyed that the girl kept twitching in her seat.  
"That's the worst crime among us; we are not allowed to kill another witch. The crime is death"

"She's still very much alive" Damon said smiling upset.  
"Then she must have cheated on death before..."

"Speak English" Damon demanded.  
"She must have some situation in the past where she was dying and found a way to cheat her death and the witches, if they took her powers now instead of killing her, it means they know she would find a way to stay alive"

Damon looked at Rebekah, the girl just shrugged, she had no idea about any of this.  
Only that Bonnie and Kol had been somewhat connected but she always assumed that happened when they needed to perform the channelling spell to save Kol and Bonnie on that fated night.

The woman grabbed her bag "There's no way to help her"  
"Wait" Rebekah said and grabbed the woman's arm, she saw flashes before her eyes, she saw Bonnie crying, a body in her arms.

She couldn't tell who it was but then she saw a face, another man flashed before her eyes and she saw Elijah.

Rebekah gulped down and let the woman go, the brunet looked at her "You are a witch as well"  
The blonde one only nodded.

"What did you see?"  
Rebekah looked at Damon and then back at the woman "My dead brother"

"I have the ability to see into the future but it only comes to me when I don't expect it. I don't know what you just saw but I have a gift"  
"You see into the future" Rebekah said.

"She foreshadows death Rebekah" Damon said.  
"But Elijah is already dead" she said looking at him.

"Oh this witch you are talking about is not you" the brunet frowned.  
"A friend..." Rebekah said.

"She must have dealt with a lot of bad things... she messed up with the higher powers here or is about to cos if you saw your dead brother it means that Nature is finding a way to punish her or worst... she might unbalanced it by unraveling death"

Rebekah squint but the girl stood up hastily "I suggest you keep her on a leash"  
"What do you mean on a leash?" Damon asked.

"She hasn't lost her powers, they crossed over to the black side of her magic and if she taps into that she will never be able to leave, she'll became a slave to the dark magic"

Both Damon and Rebekah watched as the girl left looking at each other confused.

* * *

"Gracias" Klaus told the woman and handed Caroline her drink.

At night he had decided to bring Caroline out to the river side where all the young people gathered in summer to drink out in the streets.

Caroline couldn't have loved it more, everyone drank and talked gathering either in small or large groups all mashing up into a huge loud crowd.

Music came from everywhere, the bars, the houses, the cars parked with loud music coming out of their stereos.  
She loved it; it was loud, young and fun.

She took a sip of the weird mix of alcohol and pulled a face, she still had a hard time handling her drinking and he still found it terribly adorable.  
"What do they call this again?" she asked coming closer to Klaus.

Klaus smiled "_Botellón_. Apparently this is illegal as it was banned a few years ago but Spanish people are rogues" he told her without the need to shout through the loud music like everyone else.

Caroline smiled and drank a little more, she looked around taking every little detail and cataloguing it inside her mind, this entire honeymoon trip was something she would never forget, no matter how many more centuries she might live.

Klaus licked his lips after a sip of his strong drink; he was making unforgettable memories of his own as he watched the dress Caroline had chosen for tonight.

The red ruffle hem rather short dress featured an open back with a circle ring that held the tiny very easy to destroy straps, he smiled to himself.

He honestly had no idea how he had managed to not rip the damn thing off her when she showed up smiling in front of him back at the hotel.

Caroline was on a very deadly mission tonight indeed as she finished her _casual _night look with black ankle stiletto boots and her hair was up in a French braid.  
She squinted as she saw his lingering eyes on her.

Klaus smiled that awkward smile of who was caught having very naughty thoughts.  
"I want to show you something" he told her and Caroline smiled letting herself be led through the crowd with him.

They reached a part of the street that wasn't so busy and she heard the sound of stamping and clapping, she frowned amused at him.

Klaus smiled and took her drink throwing it away, he knocked softly on a door and a small gateway was open, a man peeked from inside and Klaus strategically placed Caroline in front of it, the man closed the gateway and opened the door immediately.

Caroline gave Klaus a look as he chuckled smugly; he knew how beautiful his wife was and how easy it would be to get inside.

He nodded smiling at the large man and led Caroline inside the rather hot, dark and mysterious night club.

They reached the source of the sound Caroline had heard before and it was so loud and powerful Caroline froze watching the two women that danced to the strong strokes of a Spanish guitar.

The women circled each other, sizing each other and stamped their feet hard on the wooden floor.

Caroline smiled captivated by all of it, the music, the bright red voluptuous dresses and the long black hair the women held with red roses.

It was bright and emotionally intense, she had heard about this dance, the _Flamenco_ but it was very different watching it this close, the proud carriage, the expressive use of the arms and rhythmic stamping of the feet.

Caroline loved dancing and any kind of dance and she knew Klaus was well aware of it.  
In Italy he had taken her to see a Tango show and she had been almost in tears with emotion and he had promised to teach her one day how to properly dance it.

She looked at him and found him watching her, enthralled by her sheer fascination with the alluring rhythm.

She smiled and moved closer to him "Thank you" she whispered to him, thanking him for always thinking of her and taking her to see and experience things he knew she would love, most of them she hadn't even heard about.

Klaus smiled and cupped her face; it didn't take long for them to indulge in long kisses away from the jealous eyes and to the sound of gypsy magic.

* * *

"Are we really going to stay mad at each other now?" Damon asked, he didn't like the tension between him and Rebekah.  
She ignored him and rested her head against the window.

Damon sighed and hit the brakes, he stepped outside his car raging mad, she opened her door and looked at him in silence and calm in contrast.

He looked at her upset and raised his arms in the air mad, he huffed and blew some air and she just frowned.

"Are you alright Damon?" she simply asked him leaning over her door.  
"I like you and I screw everything up cos it's in my nature to place huge rocks in the middle of the road when there's none. It's stronger than me" he ranted.

She remained silent as he paced around puffing and huffing still upset.  
He looked at her "I'm trying really hard to be that guy"

"What guy?" she asked him calmly.  
"The... Stefan kind of guy" he said with a hand circle in the air.

Rebekah smiled "I don't want Stefan. I want you Damon"  
He looked at her stunned and blinked.

"Are you done ranting in the middle of the road like a mad man?" she asked him softly.  
"Yes" he said and compressed his forehead.

She quietly got inside the car and closed her door waiting for him.  
Damon pulled his head back slightly and pressed his lips, he moved and stopped by his door, then he got inside.

He looked at her and she moved her head to the side, her hair fell across her face and she smiled.  
"We both liked that kiss and it meant something for us both. That's all I needed to know"

Damon waited a second then drove away, she smiled and bit her lip, her hair covering her happy expression.

* * *

Caroline giggled when Klaus kissed her neck and stroked his neck in return "Nik… stop it" she whispered to him.

But Klaus was a rebel at heart and placed another rather evil kiss on it, his perfect stubble tickling her and his hand on her naked back.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight…" he whispered in that husky deep accented voice of his.

It pulled a shiver from Caroline and she moved a little away looking into his eyes, she licked her lips, maybe it was the music, the heat inside the dodgy club, the loud stamping that seemed to make her heart come to life and race with each fast clapping but there was definitely something in the air.

Klaus pierced her soul intensely looking at her, his hand ran down her bare smooth back and she bit her red devilish lip when she felt the cold of his wedding ring on her lower back, she moved and melted against him, their eyes always locked with each other.

No matter how long had passed or what they had been through or maybe despite of it all, they still seemed to set each other on fire by just looking at each other like they were about to do unspeakable things on the spot.

Caroline wanted to speak but words seemed to have vanished from her mind, she only could think of Klaus hands on her body now and his lips devouring her.

She gushed out a hard breath as her hand traced his familiar steel chest, his perfect abs under her hand and she smiled naughty as her hand trailed down, Klaus gulped down and pulled her closer to him, there was no need to make him want her even more but apparently Spain was bringing out something in Caroline.

Or was it marriage?

She brought her lustful lips in a sinful way closer to his and lowered her eyes to his full raspberry lips, she didn't kiss him but he felt her lips softening his and felt her hand come between them stroking him.

Klaus groaned with her touch and looked up from her shoulder, no one seemed to be taking interest in their little sex with clothes session but as she moved her hand again he became very self-conscious that he needed to be inside of Caroline as fast as it took them to get back to the hotel.

* * *

Caroline looked at him innocently as they waited for the elevator and it seemed like an eternity to Klaus.

Finally it arrived and the boy who operated the elevator at their pushed up classy five stars Hotel smiled at Caroline, she stepped inside and returned the smile, she teased Klaus from behind the boy biting her finger leisurely.

"Do you have security cameras on the elevators?" Klaus asked casually to the boy standing on the door.

The boy smiled "No señor, we have many famous people staying here so for privacy issues we don't have them in here. Paparazzi could steal tapes you see? But I assure you that you are quite safe with me"

Klaus smiled and widen his eyes "Keep watch so that we don't get disturbed and if anyone asks, the elevator is being fixed. Thank you, that would be all"  
The boy nodded compelled and left them alone.

As soon as the doors closed Klaus flashed to Caroline and thoroughly kissed her, he kissed her roughly and she pulled his hair, Klaus hands went to her back, down on it and cupped her ass pulling her up, she laced her legs around his waist at once, his lips travelled to her neck and Caroline smiled happy.

Klaus searched her lips again kissing her deeply but a little less slow than usual; Caroline scratched his neck gently because she enjoyed the hastiness in Klaus and his almost desperate need to have her.

She moaned into his kiss messing up his hair and sliding her hand underneath his shirt, Klaus broke the kiss breathing hard as he felt her hand on his skin.

Caroline smiled and looked into his eyes as he slowly trailed his hand from her back along her long bare leg, all the way to her ankle boot and slowly took it off, something about this slow movement of his trigger Caroline.

The sensuality behind it was erotic to her and she couldn't even explain why but when he did the same with her other shoe she panted because that was not all she craved that he stripped her off.

Klaus took advantage that she had her legs wrapped around him and moved his hands to her back, he tore the fragile metal circle that held all these tiny fragile straps of her dress and it fell down Caroline's faultless body.

Caroline never took her eyes from him as his big hands began to caress her new-found nakedness.  
"I really liked that dress" she groaned and took his lips eagerly and excited.

Her hungry hands tore his shirt, buttons and fabric flew to all sides inside the elevator; she removed the remaining of his white tight cotton shirt exposing his perfect chest to her.

Klaus treated himself placing warm kisses on her shivering skin, on her neck, her collarbone and up to her chin, assaulting her mouth again.

There was an implicit urgency in him that was new and exhilarating to Caroline, she stroked his broad back and moaned loudly when his hand fond her breast.

She gushed out a lot of air, it was getting impossible to wait any longer, her fingernails found his chest and she clawed them down leaving red marks of her ultimate need and desire for him.

She easily unbuckled his belt and his jeans with a shaken movement to it because she found herself shuddering for him.

"Caroline…" he whispered in her ear and it took her everything to keep it together, it was ridiculously too soon to yell his name.

He took her lips into his as soon as she got rid of everything that was between them; Klaus ripped her red laced boxers and kissing her deeply entered her slowly but determined.

They broke the kiss gasping, ok, that was mean but God damn it, she loved every second of it.

Klaus didn't stop and kept moving, Caroline moaned loud because it wouldn't take her long.

He kissed her neck, she reached her hands up to grab on to something but there was nothing but the empty wall, so she just laced her arms tightly around him, feeling his strong shoulders ripple, his heavy hot breath on her as he moved in a steady way.

Caroline rested her head against the cold wall and bit her lip hard, Klaus knew her body too well, he knew exactly what ticked her, what drove her over the edge, his hand found its way to her breast again and Caroline knew this was it.

The way he was pushing into her, hitting every perfect right place, the way he caressed her, his eyes on her because she knew he was watching her, every tiny reaction to him, to what he was doing to her and she felt that it all was coming fast and overpowering.

She moved her leg and her knee brushed his back, her foot his ass and her hands stroked the back of his neck completely lost.

She opened her eyes and pulled him closer for the last seconds; she moved with him, rested her forehead against his and breathed with him.  
"Nik… Niklaus I love you…" she whispered.

Klaus pinned her lower back to him and grunted as she whimpered in pleasure.  
He kissed her lips slowly and then finished it.

Caroline moaned and panted loud with every deliberate push and finally felt that incredible wave come over her.  
She rested her head against his shoulder tired and stroked his sweaty neck idly.

Klaus cupped her cheek and she moved to face him "I love… you Caroline" he whispered knackered and gently kissed her.

She smiled into their kiss that slowly turned into one of these amazing Klaus kisses, he still owed her a brand new red dress though.

* * *

"Bonnie you have spent all day on the phone with Angelus, what are you up to darling?"  
Kol demanded answers as she spread a few books and old scrolls over the table.

"I needed to know if he had tried to bring Elijah back" she said focusing on her task.  
She opened another book and started cross reading it, looking for something.

"We been through this, he hasn't been able to contact Elijah since Nik died" Kol said starting to get worried.  
Bonnie tapped her finger on the page and then narrowed, she moved to get another book from the library and he snapped.

He snatched the book from her hands and turned her around, his hands on her shoulders.  
"Talk to me, I'm right here"

Bonnie smiled relaxing a little bit "The first time Vicky tried to cross over I sent her away but by accident I opened up a door to the world of the dead and they crossed over to this side. It took me and my grandma to close it and send everyone back. What if that door is open again and there's a way for us to bring Elijah back?"

"He would have to be a restless spirit for that, to not have crossed over entirely" Kol said remembering Klaus ramblings about the witches and ghosts.  
"That's why I needed to know if Angelus has been in touch with him"

"Has he?" Kol asked anxiously.  
Bonnie slowly looked up at him.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

****Smooth - _Carlos Santana feat. Rob Thomas_

Buttons - _The Pussycat Dolls feat. Snoop Dogg_


	3. Recife

Caroline sleepily opened one eye and looked around the room, she shot her head up from the middle of the bed where she slept and searched for Klaus.

She frowned because she was resting on her tummy, naked under the sheet and alone in a huge bed, what was wrong with this picture?  
Everything.

She heard the soft chuckle and turned around hastily; she cuddled the sheet closer to her chest and raised her eyebrow.  
"You are drawing me again, aren't you?" she asked him.

Klaus smiled without taking his eyes from the paper "No, I'm attempting to draw you but you keep moving sweetheart"

Caroline smiled and slowly left the bed wrapping the sheet around her, she walked to the couch and reached out, Klaus raised his eyes and found her perfect face, he smiled handing her the sketch pad, she saw the fresh drawing of her peacefully sleeping in the middle of the bed, the way the sheet covered her seductively and she couldn't help to wonder if Klaus hadn't left it this way on purpose.

She went through the other drawings, all with her face, some smiling; others with her just looking at something and then she stopped, an enormous smile on her face.

Klaus watched Caroline closely, taking in every little reaction to his silly scribbles; he smiled because he knew which illustration she was reacting to.  
The one he had made of her with the Eiffel Tower behind her, the one of their wedding night.

He had captured everything about her that night, the dress she wore, similar to the blue one he had given her on the Ball at his house only this one was pale pink and white, her hair picked up that exact same way and he had it on paper, a constant reminder of the happiest day of his existence, the day Caroline had linked herself to him through silly mundane human rules and still this meant the world to him because for someone so attached to her humanity as Caroline, this was the biggest proof of commitment and love she could ever give him.

Caroline took her eyes from the paper on her hand and shared a moment with Klaus, here was the day he had pledged himself to be loyal to her, faithful and never leave her side, forever and if there was one thing Klaus was good at was always keeping his promises.

She sat on his lap and stroked his stubble "You need to stop drawing me"  
Klaus showed his dimples "And why would I even consider that love?"

She ran her thumb over his chin "Because you will get really tired of me, real soon"  
Klaus chuckled and ran his fingers through her naked arm "That's just silly Caroline"

"I'm serious Nik..." she sighed.  
Klaus smiled "What do you suggest I draw then?"

"Trees, flowers... horses, you really like those" she said excitedly.  
Klaus laughed and shook his head "Caroline, you are adorable I give you that but utterly clueless sometimes"

She pouted and took her hand from his face.  
Klaus lowered his eyes and looked at her that way she loathed "I will never get tired of you love"

"Forever is a very long time Niklaus" she said serious and he sensed the reservation in her words.

He softly shook his head "All the human years I have lived and the centuries I endured as a vampire I have lived them alone Caroline. Never letting anyone close enough..." he said and cupped her face "Until I walked into your room that one night and handed you my blood"

Caroline gulped down because they had been together for so long and yet he had never really spoken about that night or his past, Klaus was still so closed up to some things.

"I didn't walk into your house keen on giving you a choice Caroline, that was never part of my plan. I had Tyler bit you just to prove a point, that he was sired to me until I released him but when I stepped inside your room and saw you like that, I lost control over my own will"

Caroline ran her tongue over her dry lips and played with the metal pendant on one of his necklaces "Why did you save me Nik?" she asked him softly.

"I wasn't going to kill you Caroline, it was your birthday" he teased her.  
"Stop..." she smiled. "I'm serious Nik. Why did you do it?"

"Saving you was part of the plan, giving you the choice wasn't" he confessed.  
Caroline looked up from his neck and into his eyes, he was honest with her and she couldn't love him more for it.

"The vulnerability and the pain I saw in you and the way you were so oblivious to how beautiful and magnificent you actually were left me taken aback, I wasn't expecting it because I had known my fair share of beautiful women and they all thought they were more beautiful than they actually were. And there I was in the presence of this exquisite strong creature before my eyes questioning her very existence. There was so much you still hadn't seen and so much you hadn't lived and you were wondering if your life was only this. If it was worth it"

"So you gave me a choice" she quietly said.

"I wasn't given a choice Caroline... I was stabbed in the heart and turned into something I didn't want. I was never meant to be a vampire; it wasn't in my nature to be one. I was born with the werewolf gene and turned into something I never wanted. Before, as a human I was like them, then I was different from my family from the moment they turned me and I was never able to fit in again"

Caroline swallowed at the intensity in his voice, the pain behind it.  
She stroked his neck soothingly.

"You weren't given a choice as well and somehow I couldn't bring myself to take yet another choice away from you. I have not been able to do so once after that night"  
Caroline chewed on her lip keeping her gaze with his.

"I never fed anyone my blood directly like I did with you, I trusted you. There was something in you that made me act different, that made me want to stop fighting, I didn't have to think when I was with you, there was no plan any more; if you had asked me to let you die, I would have granted you your wish. There was never a reason behind anything I did when it came to you. I just did, I just was. With you Caroline I'm just me"

She smiled because she loved him exactly for what he was.  
Klaus trailed his fingers through her amazing face.

"I walked inside that house set on saving you and ended up being saved by you"  
Caroline smiled hugely and came closer to his face "You saved _me _in all possible ways Nik" she said and kissed him.

She loved the way he held her closer to him, the way his hand strongly held her face close as they kissed.  
She touched his neck in that way she knew he loved and giggled when he gave her a look.

"So where do we go next?" she asked him unable to part her lips from his.  
Klaus smiled "Where you want to go sweetheart?"

Caroline displayed that perfect smile of hers "The moon" she said taking his lips again.  
Klaus wasn't really bothered that Caroline held his lips hostage and smiled "It can be arranged"

Caroline laughed and pulled a longer kiss from him this time, her hand travelling from his neck up to his hair.

She became a little more serious this time as they broke the kiss, she licked her lips preparing herself "Actually there's something I wanted to do, or rather a place I wanted to go. Elijah used to tell me and Bonnie about it"

Klaus looked down from her eyes as she mentioned his brother's name.  
She stroked his cheek and smiled as he returned his eyes to her.

"I know it's still early, that we just lost him but its August and they are having a festival..."  
"You want to go to Recife in Brazil, Elijah's favourite city, because it reminded him of what being human was all about. The raw nature of it all" Klaus said with a sad smile.

"I want him to be part of this somehow, of us actually giving a go at this marriage thing" she said tilting her head "He would have been proud that his younger brother made an honest woman out of me so I can be flashing through halls naked carrying my shoes in one hand and my ruined dress and underwear in the other"

Klaus laughed that wonderful loud laughter "It's not my fault that I find you irresistible and that you got all mischievous on me now that you have my surname"  
Caroline giggled "So will you take me to the Olinda Carnival then?"

"I'm quite certain they have elevators in Brazil as well" he teased her.  
"And shops because you owe me a new dress Niklaus" she taunted him back.

Klaus squint "Caroline sweetheart since when do you openly accept my gifts without throwing a fit?"  
She played with her lip and softly shrugged "Since you have so much money to spend, it would be a shame not to waste it"

Klaus gasped and moved, she giggled happily as she landed on her back on the couch and looked at Klaus serious face hovering above her.

"I hereby protest, this is not the same girl I had to convince to accept a ring I had bought for her in one of my rare honest moments" he said sternly.

Caroline laughed "It's all your fault Niklaus, you get me princess dresses and costume made engagement rings and now designed costume made wedding rings..." she said touching his wide black Seranite wedding band with bevelled edges that match hers.

"How am I supposed not to fall into the dark side? With everything you showed me so far, all the cities we've travelled to... it's impossible to resist the allure of it all. It's only natural that I want more" she made circles on his chest.

"I have created a monster" he solemnly said.  
Caroline entangled her finger in one of his dangling necklaces and pulled him closer.

"Yes you have" she whispered before she kissed him like she wanted, intensely but slowly.

* * *

"Are you going to tell Bonnie?" Damon asked leaving his car.

Rebekah stretched her arms tired from the ride and looked at her front door "I don't know how to tell her that she can't do any magic because it might trick the evil bad side in her"

"Hasn't she done that already for Klaus? When he made her possess that old witch?"  
"Yes but back then she was still in control, now she'll just use black magic, there won't be any_ good _magic to balance her cos the dead witches took that away from her"

Damon rolled his eyes "I really don't like witches, always judging and deciding who is worth it and all that superior crap"  
Rebekah raised her eyebrow, he smiled.

"Of course to me you are the exception"  
"You need to work on your lying abilities Damon" she said averting her eyes from him.

Damon chuckled "I just don't get the power trip thingy"  
"You have vampires which live by blood, werewolves that kill on full moons and you have humans that have no powers to defend themselves from all this supernatural environment. Witches were created to defend humans, to be their weapon but no one likes to be used so they eventually became independent as well"

"You know a lot about this, a lot more than I expected actually" he said stopping by her front door.  
"My mother was a witch Damon, and a pretty powerful one, able to create a brand new species. Of course I know a lot about it, how do you think Nik knows all this as well? We were raised among the supernatural and we will all die because of it. We were never meant to exist; we should have never messed with nature"

"Wow, what's with the Finn talk?" Damon asked her, grabbing her arm and turning her around.  
"Maybe he was right after all, no matter how powerful we became, we still kept losing and I'm just tired Damon" she said and faced away from him.

He sighed and turned her again, this time taking hold of both her arms "You are not making sense Rebekah"  
"What's the point to it all? We've spent so long fighting and trying to find a way to just... live and now I'm all alone Damon..."

"You are not alone" Damon sounded truly hurt.

"I miss him Damon, I miss Nik. I lost Matt, Elijah and I lost Nik and the pain is so unbearable that it consumes me and if I start thinking that I lost Caroline somehow as well I'll break down and won't be able to handle any of this. I know that they are just out there living the life he promised her, that they deserve because no one has been through as much as these two but I still miss him" she said with tears dancing in her beautiful eyes.

"I get it, you've been with him all your life but now you are just talking like a tragic little human too attached to her brother" Damon lashed out.  
Rebekah tried to break from him to leave.

"Bekah... wait..." he faltered, that wasn't exactly what he meant to say.

She faced him mad "Do you know how it is to be loved unconditionally, no matter how much you screw up? How much you mess up and get into trouble? Because I do, Nik was the only person that loved me like that. Matt didn't love me for what I was, he made me fall in love with him because I was his ticket into the family but Nik has been there from day one defending me from my father's temper. Did you know that Nik? I bet you are just like everyone else, so fast to judge him and me but you know what Damon, there is one person in this entire world that I would die for and that is Niklaus and my only regret is that I didn't give in when I saw how much he was hurting when I became human for Matt because I feel like I have disappointed him, after all he did for me, I chose the mortal life"

"So now you want to turn back into a vampire because you are tired of being human?" Damon snapped mad.  
"What's this fixation you have with my humanity?" she raised her voice getting angrier.

"Because it's what I miss the most" he yelled at her.  
Rebekah froze staring at him.

He clenched his teeth "I... miss being human more than anything and you are throwing it all away because you had one stupid heartache and because you have this umbilical attachment to Klaus"

She raged with his words and waved her arms around making him finally release her, she marched mad inside her home with him closely behind.

"Oh really? I'm the pathetic one? Well I'm not the one that spent years bending backwards for Elena even when she couldn't choose which boring sweater to wear"

Damon clasped his lips mad "At least I didn't go around with a broken lie detector while my boyfriend tapped me"

"Oh you didn't just say that..." Rebekah clenched her teeth mad and came closer to him.  
"I did" Damon replied mad and they both faced each other furious.

Kol came up to them in a hurry "Bekah..."  
"WHAT?" they both yelled loud.

"Bonnie is packing to go to Brazil meet with Angelus" he snapped at their hostility.  
"She's what?" Rebekah staggered.

"Has everyone in this family lost their God damn mind?" Damon asked opening his arms.  
Kol and Rebekah gave him a side look.

"Can you go up there and talk some sense into her?" Kol asked Rebekah.  
"She's your girlfriend not mine" She replied distressed.

"I know but she doesn't listen to me, she's gotten into that thick skull of hers that she found a way to bring Elijah back" Kol said disturbed.  
"She can't do any magic" Rebekah quickly reacted.

"I know Bekah" Kol simply said, he couldn't get Damon's words from his head ever since he called him with the recent findings.  
"We need to stop her" Rebekah said and moved.

But she didn't make it far because Bonnie was already coming their way with a small bag and her passport.  
"Where do you think you are going?" Rebekah asked cutting her off.

"To see Angelus and you can either come with me or stay here fighting Damon and ignoring all that sexual tension between the two of you"  
Rebekah tilted her head in that way that reminded her so much of Klaus and she smiled, she looked at Kol.

"I'm not letting you go" he said with determination.  
Bonnie sighed "Even if there is the smallest, faintest, little chance to get him back, are you really going to sit around and do nothing? When you all know that he would have moved heaven and hell to get any of you back?" she faced both siblings "Elijah would never give up on any of you if he knew there was a way to bring you back from the dead"

Kol looked at Rebekah.  
"I'll get my passport" Rebekah said and left to her room, Kol followed her.

Bonnie looked at Damon.  
"Well I've always wanted to go to Brazil" he said pulling a forced smile.

* * *

The giant 15 feet puppet made in papier-mâché, bowed as he passed Caroline and she laughed happily, touching him a little in fear and laughing even more when he patted her head with its giant hand.

She knew who he was, Klaus had told her about him.

The Man of Midnight, she couldn't remember the name in Portuguese any more but she knew he officially started the Carnival since 1932 at exactly midnight of Saturday.

She looked at Klaus so happy that his entire chest ached at the perfection of it, she had loved every place they had been to but this Carnival was her favourite by far.

They watched it among all the hundreds of people out on the streets, everyone danced to their own music and it was hard to distinguish tourists from locals that danced and sang to a joy that was contagious and unexplainable.

Klaus had his arm around Caroline that held on to his hand, afraid she might get lost among the huge crowd.

She loved that everyone was a part of it, the freedom and the way everyone seemed to just get loose and play all kinds of instruments, anything was used as one apparently, from pans to whistles and actual instruments, anything that made noise was acceptable.

Everyone danced, old people, children, women and men of all ages with sheer happiness and it was all fascinating to Caroline.

There wasn't any specific music of path; it was all a question of following your instincts and she squint for a second when Klaus pulled her hand.

"Come on love, you can't just stand and watch in _Olinda_" he said with that dimple showing smile and she found herself right in the middle of the dancing crowd.

For a second she doubted herself, what was she supposed to do?  
But Klaus was that perfect man for Caroline, he laced his arm around her waist and started dancing; and then everything was easy.

She danced with him, along with all these strangers and they became one with everyone, she wasn't a vampire, he wasn't a hybrid, they were just a normal couple dancing and laughing, twirling around and following the music and it was the best feeling in the world.

She quickly picked up on the music and moved her hips, occasionally doing what she saw, how the girls moved seductively and teasing and she used it on Klaus that rested his hands on her hips as she moved showing him how she quickly learned it all a little too well but Klaus knew how to move as well and since neither got tired, they just danced all through the night.

* * *

"I can't believe I forgot about the stupid Carnival" Rebekah grunted as she made her way through a couple of drunken people sitting on the side-walk.

She ignored what they said and rushed down the still rather busy street, Damon followed closely behind.  
"I had heard about it before but I never attended it"

"That's odd, with all the women rubbing their asses against men in here. I'd figured you had been here every year..." she threw still upset at him.

Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her into the small alley where they could have some privacy, Kol and Bonnie ignored them and kept walking.

"What are you doing?" she scolded him.  
"You are jealous, you are mad at me but then you go and ignore the fact that I have been here every day since Klaus left and even before that" Damon snapped mad.

A few drunken kids eyed them as they stumbled away from the inconvenient fight.

"What about you? One hour you are saving me, the other you are kissing me and then you are just oblivious to everything I do to seduce you. Any other man would have made a move but no, Damon Salvatore is too cool to admit he has any kind of feelings inside that silly perfect chest" she ranted.

"If you hadn't been so busy trying to seduce me every second you got you would have noticed that the only two times I felt like this it didn't end well for me" he yelled using his finger to keep the little space between them.

"I am not Katherine" she screamed livid "I am not Elena, I'm Rebekah. I had Stefan and guess what? I don't want him. I don't care about Stefan, I want you, because you make me laugh and you make me angry and I want to punch you in the face most of the time but then I want you to kiss me already or do anything because I never felt like this before and I don't know what it is and I'm plain scared that I might have fallen in love with you"

Damon looked at her astounded, she panted and he become conscious that he was panting as well, he closed the space between them and took hold of her neck.

He heard her heart pounding in his ears, that vein in her neck pumping that nervous excitement under his touch and he looked into her eyes.

Rebekah swallowed hard, her mouth dry and she licked her lips, her hand went to his back over his smooth shirt as he became even closer.

She tilted her head slightly when his lips touched hers and quickly gave him permission to deepen the kiss.

They had kissed a lot of times but none felt as honest as this one, Damon took his time and she happily ran her fingers through his thick black hair and his neck, answered his kiss and moaned with every touch of his strong hands on her waist, her back or her neck as he held her closer.

"Damon..." she tried to talk between kisses.  
"Yes Bex?" he asked and placed an evil tender kiss on her upper lip.

She smiled smouldering him "We should get back to the others"  
Damon smiled and moved his hand letting her soft straight hair embrace it.

"Sure..." he said and kissed her again.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline ended up in a slightly less crowded street now that the day was beginning, she giggled as Klaus lifted her arm and she spin around founding his amazing chest again.

They had pretty much found their own rhythm among the rest of the bright loud people who still danced around them, some having danced all through the night like them others coming back after a much-needed rest.

"Are you tired?" he asked her smiling.  
Caroline shook her head in denial and her soft lose curls moved along with her, Klaus placed her hand lost inside his over his chest and smiled at her.

She laced her other free hand around his neck and moved closer so she could kiss him.  
"Our first kiss in Brazil" she whispered as she grew closer to him.

Klaus pressed her lower back closer to him and she melted against him, enjoying that she got to kiss him in the middle of all this euphoria going around them cos that's exactly how she felt.  
Ecstatic and overjoyed even.

Caroline stroke the back of his neck blissfully when someone bumped into them, she broke the kiss remembering where they were and smiled at the boy.

The boy smiled "Less kissing and more dancing" he said and danced the Samba for them moving along with the dancing party.

Caroline looked at Klaus smiling and stroked his stubble; she couldn't resist a second kiss but again was abruptly interrupted by a less pleasant boy this time.

"Sorry..." he simply said and she didn't like his tone or his stupid fake smile.  
"It's ok..." she mumbled and looked at him distrustfully.

The boy stood there watching them with a strange expression, as if he was testing them or something and then he walked away.  
The white shirt covering the small wolf tattoo in his arm.

Caroline felt disturbed by him for some reason and returned her eyes to Klaus that seemed to burn holes into the boy's back.  
"Come on, let's go. My feet are killing me" she smiled at her husband and took his hand.

They walked this time, enjoying the ongoing uproar around them but slowly getting more lost in each other, his arm around her shoulder and her hand resting on his chest, Caroline laughed looking down from his eyes.

"What is it love?" he asked her moving his hand down to her back.  
"The more I see of the world, the more I feel that you truly meant what you said, that you would take me to these cities one day"

"I did mean it, I wanted to show you everything I had seen"  
Caroline rested her head on his shoulder "But you have seen all of this and you have been to these cities and still you are here willing to show them all to me"

"It's like seeing them for the first time all over again with you" he simply said taking pleasure in having her this close to him.  
"So you never grew tired of them..." she said in a low voice.

Klaus recognized the talk from before and the pesky doubt that haunted Caroline.  
He stopped and pulled her gently to him, she slowly met his powerful eyes.

Klaus stroked her chin and smiled "I will not get tired of you, ever"  
Caroline didn't answer, she just looked at him, it was stronger than her, the thought lived inside of her and the possibility of forever being too long for them was a reality to her.

"I have lived it all, I have seen everything and I have craved for love above it all. To truly belong but I never found any of it until you came searching for me after I left you that night in Matt's house. You stood on that place telling me I didn't get to leave you because you would never leave me and I knew then my life had just changed. I wasn't being judged for being a werewolf or for having a different father from the rest of my siblings. I have loved them all the same but I was never truly loved back as much I wanted because I thought I didn't deserve it. I didn't let them in enough, not even Rebekah that was the only one that stood by my side through it all"

Caroline felt that pain again in his words and felt weighed down because after almost two years together Klaus was finally opening up to her, about his painful past and she took his pain into her own heart and felt every word and every restrained and locked emotion not faltering an inch and keeping her gaze with his because it broke her heart to grasp around the notion that he had lived over 1000 years feeling that he just wasn't worthy of any kind of love.

"I have been many versions Caroline; I have been Niklaus to Elijah that was the only one that called me that for many years" Klaus licked his lips missing his brother more than ever and then he smiled "I have been Nik to Rebekah that always saw me as the human coward that was afraid of getting into trouble and has tested my patience every chance she got and I have let her get away with everything. I have been Nik to Kol that simply didn't like that we all had big names while he had such a short one and I have been nothing to Finn that never liked me or saw me as one of them. But I have been Klaus to the rest of the world because I couldn't stand to be what my father saw in me"

He cupped Caroline's face "I have been all of them at some point to you"

She gulped down tears she would not cry and smiled, Caroline smiled through her pain and soothed his "And I have loved every side of you"

Klaus smiled "So you see? How could I ever get tired of finally being loved? It's impossible. I have no desire for any other woman but you Caroline, my heart belongs to you and I have no will or eyes for anyone else, forever is not nearly enough to be with you. I know that you will challenge me, go against me when you don't like something. You aren't afraid of speaking your mind and shutting me down when you have to and I am constantly surprised by you or intrigued and that is refreshing for someone like me. You never do what's expected or predictable and I crave for you like I never craved for any other woman and everything about you leaves me in constant wonder. I simply love you"

Caroline stroked the back of his neck and came closer to his lips, she was beaming now and kissed him, she didn't need anything else, there was no need to further assure her.

* * *

Kol and Bonnie stopped having arrived to Angelus huge white mansion.

The black gates were open and they made their way inside, finally moving away from the commotion that still happened on the streets.

"They have been dancing all night? And they can still walk?" Bonnie asked Kol to push him somehow into talking to her.

"It goes on for the entire weekend, dancing and drinking and a lot of... action" Kol told her a little harsher than she was used to.  
She pulled on his long sleeve and made him look at her "I won't be doing anything stupid"

He smiled and shook his head "Besides coming all the way to the house of one of the world's most powerful followers of _Macumba_? He deals with death and black arts like we deal with blood, it's as easy as that to him and he said he couldn't bring Elijah back"

"I know but when I told him about Vicky he thought the same I did, that maybe that door is open or at least just a bit cracked open and that's the only chance we might ever have Kol" she said with a sad smile, she hated that this was between them now.

"Promise me you are not going to take part in any of this" He asked her with his eyes piercing through her.  
She smiled and nodded; then she took his hand and followed him.

"Okay... this is cosy" She grimaced at the dead black chickens on the floor, burnt cigars and a bunch of other stuff she rather not even know what it was.

"ANGELUS" Kol called into the quiet house.

A tall black man smoking his long cigar calmly came their way and laughed loudly.  
He clapped his hands happily "How you have grown"

Kol laughed "And you are still lousy at telling jokes Angelus"  
Angelus laughed a rich laughter and landed his eyes on Bonnie "Oh but what do my eyes see? What beauty is this?"

"Hi... I'm Bonnie" she said blushing tremendously.  
"My dear friend Elijah never stood a chance... it is good to finally give a face to the warm voice. And what a beautiful face it is" he said bowing slightly to Bonnie's beauty.

She giggled nervously and Kol raised his eyebrow annoyed.  
Angelus laughed "Lucky Kol" he told the younger Mikaelson.

Kol smiled but he wasn't too amused with all the compliments, his hand still locked with hers.  
Angelus smiled "My heart is filled with joy, having you in here is making me remember my good friend with _Saudade_..."

Bonnie looked at Kol for translation.  
"It's hard to explain... it's a deep feeling of nostalgia, longing, missing someone so much it hurts" he told her sadly.

Bonnie smiled warmly and moved closer to him, he softened in his features and laced his arm around her, kissing her head, she sighed that he finally gave in a little.

Angelus watched them taking a long slow pull from his cigar and smiled.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline turned the corner and she looked at the huge mansions, this seemed straight out of some movie.

She made a face when she saw two men walking towards them, she couldn't explain but she just knew they were here for them, the way Klaus instantly pulled her a little behind him proved her right.

The two rather large men stopped, one of them smiled at Caroline and she gave him a repulsed look.

"Welcome to Brazil Mr Mikaelson, my name is Vaughn and I'm here in behalf of my employer, he would like to meet with you"

"And who would that be?" Klaus asked annoyed with the two men, especially the one that didn't take his eyes away from Caroline.

"All in good time, we will be here until tomorrow night" he said and handed Klaus a card.  
Klaus took the card and looked at the man "Not interested in whatever this is" he handed the man the card back.

"I wouldn't be so hasty in judging something that might be good for you" the other man said with a smirk.  
Klaus slowly looked at him "And I would stop looking at my wife if you want to walk out of here alive"

Klaus felt her touch in his arm trying to control him but he didn't like the way this low life was staring at her.

"Let's just say that we share some interests" The first man said "You attract a lot of attention Mr Mikaelson to yourself. A hybrid capable of shifting at will and being able to control its wolf side like that is the kind of news that travels fast around our world. I beg you to consider the meeting at least" he said and touched the other man's arm.

The last one reluctantly left and Caroline took the card from Klaus hand, she saw the name of a hotel and in the back the image of a small wolf.

She looked at Klaus confused and he seemed troubled somehow, how did these people know who he was, where he was and what he could do.  
This was not good at all.

A giggle came from the alley ahead of them and he recognized it at once.  
Rebekah stepped into the street and fixed her hair; Damon followed her and stole another kiss from her.

Klaus watched his sister walk further away from him in silence, at least it was good to see her again, he lowered his eyes from her, she was happy and that made every sacrifice of being away from her and Kol worth it.

Caroline smiled shaking her head; he was going to let her go, stubborn in staying away from her.  
"REBEKAH" Caroline called out loud from behind him and he looked at her surprised.

Caroline simply smiled at him.  
Klaus looked at Rebekah that slowly turned around, she gasped finding him there.

He smiled at her and Rebekah ran to him, she threw herself into his arms like she had done so many times when they were human, when he used to go hunting and then came back home safe to her.

"Niklaus" she choked on her tears.  
Klaus laced his arms around her and closed his eyes "Don't cry silly Bekah, no man..."

She pulled away from him and finished the sentence with him "... likes a crying baby"  
She laughed even through her tears as he smiled at her cleaning them from her face.

"You used to say that when you came home with Elijah... and you called me Bekah" she said widening her eyes, after they had been turned he never called her that ever again.

Klaus smiled showing his dimples "Care to explain me Bekah what were you doing in an alley with Damon Salvatore?"  
Rebekah smiled "So how's the honeymoon going for you?"

Caroline laughed watching these two and then was assaulted by a blonde as Rebekah hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you C"  
Caroline giggled "I've missed you too B"

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

****Light up the Sky - _Christina Aguilera_

A luz de Tieta - _Caetano Veloso_


	4. Never let me go

Angelus eyed the couple with a smile, he never imagined Kol to be the kind to fall in love and be here in his house with a girl under his arm actually in a serious way.

In fact the only thing that wasn't surprising was the fact that Bonnie was so beautiful.  
He smiled at the girl trying to focus again on what she was telling him.

"...there has to be something we can do" she finished and looked determined at him.  
Angelus smiled "My dear _if _there is something we can do, it has to be done after the festival is over"

"Why?" she protested.  
Angelus chuckled loudly at the girl's spunk "Because the spirits are restless and a lot of doors are open right now, we don't want to go in walking into the wrong ones, do we?"

"If there was nothing we could actually do, then what are we doing here exactly?" Kol asked glancing at Bonnie.  
She stared at Angelus asking him the same thing with her beautiful eyes.

"Even the God's need some rest" he said and took another long pull from his still long cigar.

Kol shook his head "If we can't make any contact with Elijah because people use the festival to do spells and contact the dead, if it's so risky that we get the wrong crowd from the other side upset, then what am I doing here?" he snapped.

Bonnie moved from under his arm and faced him "You don't have to get all upset, I didn't know this ok?"

"What are we doing in Brazil if we can't do anything that we could have done easily back at home?" he asked her mad, then he took a deep breath and looked at Angelus that watched it all serenely "Why did you tell us to come here?"

Angelus smiled in his old and wise way "Getting the family back together" he simply said and looked at his gate recognizing the familiar faces that approached them.

Kol and Bonnie looked in that direction and Bonnie seemed to lighten up like life was being injected into her as she saw Caroline smiling at her.

"Care..." she sighed and ran to her friend.  
Caroline hugged Bonnie tightly "Oh Bon... I missed you so much"

"Me too... just... not so tight" Bonnie giggled.  
"Oh, sorry" Caroline laughed and pushed her friend a little so she could watch her, she pulled an eyebrow up "Have you been cheating on food? You look awful"

"Well it's nice to see you again Care" Bonnie said with a look.  
Caroline laughed and pulled her friend close to her again, hugging her but remembering this time that she was a vampire and her friend not.

She looked at Kol from above Bonnie's shoulder and squint at him "You were supposed to look after her, that includes making her eat"  
Kol smiled "You can't make Bonnie do anything she doesn't want to Caroline"

Caroline giggled and closed her eyes enjoying to feel her friend close to her again.

Kol looked at Klaus serious, he pressed his lips "Next time you come up with a crazy plan that includes killing yourself I'd like to be in it so that I can kill you myself"

Klaus smiled "All right"  
Kol shook his head mad, pissed that everything seemed so out of hand but mostly because he didn't want to admit how much he had missed Klaus.

Klaus sighed and took a few steps closer to his baby brother, he placed a hand over his shoulder and squeezed it hard "I'm sorry I had to deceive all of you"

Kol shook his head quickly "Please, I'm surprised Caroline forgave you but that's about it" he dismissed it fast.

Klaus lowered his eyes and smiled warmly at his brother "I did it to protect you and Rebekah"  
Kol looked away "Whatever" he said trying to sound indifferent.

Klaus smiled and looked at Angelus; he moved to shake hands with the broad man.  
"Welcome back to my humble home Klaus" Angelus said with a bow of his head.

Klaus returned the movement and both men walked away; Klaus wasn't one of wasting too much time with formalities.  
"Rebekah filled me in on their mission, is there a way to bring Elijah back?" he asked the black man.

Angelus sighed and placed his hands behind his back "He doesn't want to come back Klaus"  
Klaus nodded "I figured that much, our plan was his final deed wasn't it?"

Angelus nodded solemnly.

"Then why have you brought everyone here?" Klaus confronted him.  
Angelus wavered, if there was any creature he feared in this world and the other was Klaus and he knew what he was capable of, the malice smile and the tamed anger were just preludes of something he had to avoid.

"I knew you were in Brazil and Bonnie wanted to come here to meet me, to try to convince me into contacting Elijah again"  
Klaus squint "How did you know I was here?"

"Someone has been watching you Klaus, you and your wife since you left Rome"  
Klaus tilted his head and brought his eyebrows together "Who?"

Angelus sighed and took another step moving them further away from the commotion the girls were making and the piercing stares of both Damon and Kol.  
Klaus went with him.

"Someone seems very interested in what you can do Klaus" Angelus spoke as they walked.  
"_Someone_ has a name?" Klaus asked running out of patience already.

"There is a... group that has been making waves, asking a lot of questions about you and what you can do. They came to see me last week and for what I understood they are very curious about you and your family"  
Klaus looked down on the ground not really understanding, Angelus sighed.

"You and your brother forged a plan from both this and the other side? You die and come back? Rebekah has been turned human and for what I know Caroline also died but was brought back as well... and don't get me started with Bonnie and the amount of spells she has been doing, she even broke each and every line that came from your family to the vampires you have turned. Did you genuinely believe there wouldn't be any consequences to all of this? That it wouldn't draw a lot of attention?"

Klaus licked his lips and looked at Caroline.

* * *

"UAU married life is really doing wonders for you" Bonnie said stepping back admiring at her friend.  
Caroline rolled her eyes laughing.

"No, I'm serious..." Bonnie said looking attentively at Caroline, there was something different about her friend; it wasn't even the look though it was a little different than usual.

Caroline was wearing a flowing short royal blue dress, the bright colour expressed her bubbly personality like always but there was something Bonnie couldn't quite tell what it was.

Caroline looked at Klaus casually but caught his stare in her direction and locked eyes with him.  
"I'll be right back" Caroline said smiling at Bonnie and left towards Klaus.

"She looks classy and fancy" Rebekah said giggling next to Bonnie.  
Bonnie laughed "Yeah, she's married now. From all of us I always thought she would be the last one to do it and in the end she beat us all to it"

"Bonnie..."  
Bonnie looked at her "Yes?"

"Damon and I kissed" she said taking advantage that the boys were inside the house getting something to drink.  
Bonnie smiled at her friend "Finally"

Rebekah rolled her eyes "He's a moron but I like him"  
"Oh he's not so bad... I've been around Damon long enough to know that he just has the tendency to make really bad life choices" Bonnie grimaced.

Rebekah sighed "I have no idea where this is leading but when he was kissing me was the first time I didn't think about Matt and how he lied and played with me for so long"

Bonnie stroked her friend's arm "Maybe Damon is just what you need right now, serious or not, he makes you forget about all that pain"

Rebekah smiled happily, it was good to not feel miserable all the time.

* * *

Caroline came to Klaus and Angelus, the large man looked at her and warmly opened his arms "What a beautiful wife you have Klaus"

Caroline smiled trying not to blush and took Klaus hand that he immediately reached out to her for comfort, knowing so well how she hated compliments.

"I know, she's magnificent" Klaus taunted her.  
She rolled her eyes at him but allowed her hand to be one with his, she looked at Angelus, taking in the large black man, wearing all white and visibly hiding a lot of things behind that warm loud laughter, it was odd to Caroline that this was one of Elijah's closest friends.

"What's wrong?"She asked Klaus bluntly.  
Being so long with Klaus meant that she undeniably picked up on a few of his characteristics, going straight to the point when urgency screamed was one of them.

"Oh nothing to worry about beautiful Caroline" Angelus quickly said wanting to end the previous talk.  
Klaus serious mood kicked in immediately "I do not have secrets with Caroline"

"Wasn't my intention to assume you did..." Angelus quietly apologized.  
Klaus licked his lips and looked at her "Apparently what we have done in Mystic Falls regarding the supernatural has claimed some attention from the outside"

"Who?" she shook her head.  
Klaus looked at Angelus.

The man placed his hands behind his back "All I know is what my spirits tell me, that they call themselves _Luna_"

Caroline frown and looked at Klaus "Moon?" she asked connecting the wolf in the card and hoping she wasn't making a fool of herself.

Klaus imminent grin told her she was right.

"Who are they?" she asked Angelus taking charge of the conversation which surprisingly left Angelus uncomfortable, it was bad enough to deal with Klaus and his deadly mood swings, now he was presented with his wife.

Naturally powerful creature it seemed to him but twice as worse because Klaus was right there.  
Backing her every move and ready to rip hearts out if anyone crossed her.

"I only know that they hide behind this wolf image and that they are very interest in knowing how it's possible for Klaus to shift into a wolf and actually know what he is doing while in animal form"

"He is theAlpha male" she said naturally and like she was answering all the questions in the world.

Klaus had to smile proudly at his girl defending him like that.  
Angelus sighed and then smiled "And the hybrid but there are a lot of people out there that would love to get their hands into that kind of power"

Caroline shook her head and looked at Klaus "What power? Being a hybrid?"

Angelus nodded "There are rumours that these are werewolves that were promised with the power of being a hybrid, able to shift at will and when needed"

Caroline stopped Angelus with her hands in the air "But they can't. Only Klaus is able to do that and with Elena gone, not even that"

"I know" Angelus simply nodded and looked at Klaus, he didn't even seem affected by any of this.  
Caroline followed Angelus movement and watched Klaus, he simply shrugged.

"I'm not about to freak out over a bunch of idiots that started a cult to worship me"  
Caroline gave him a look to which he answered with a smile "Though girls in a cult are usually very friendly"

Caroline gave him one of her best smiles "Awesome Klaus"  
He couldn't help the chuckle and then looked at Angelus "Will you give us a moment Angelus"

The other man smiled and left the two of them.  
"I'm not worried about this sweetheart" he assured her.

She simply nodded and chewed on her lip, she eventually smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

* * *

"Are you going out?" Katherine asked coming closer to the couch as Stefan reach the front door.  
"I'm going hunting" he simply said.

Katherine smiled at him "I thought you were over that entire forest experience"  
"I like to run and it keeps my mind busy"

"Busy from what?" she asked him slowly.  
Stefan sighed "I'll be back in an hour"

"Stefan" she called as he opened the door.  
"Yes?" the annoyance in his voice coming through.

"Be careful" she smiled leisurely at him.

Stefan shook his head "Don't pretend to even care that much"  
She smiled and knelt on the couch, her hands resting on the back of it "Don't be mean Stefan... I only like that in bed" she teased him.

Stefan folded his arms "Do you ever think that we could be anything more than just that Katherine?"  
She rested her elbows and smiled "Stefan... I want you forever, broody, moody, angry, sweet or just killing off anything that breathes... those abs are just the cherry on a very solid tan cake"

He moved to the door "I seriously have no idea what I'm doing with you"  
She laughed "Oh let's not go there now Stefan because then we would have to answer the real question here..." she teased him.

Stefan played along and looked at her.

"If you are my humanity, if you bring that out in me... what do I bring out in you?" she asked and pursed her lips, then she smiled that Katherine smile.

Stefan flashed and grabbed her by the arms "I thought you were done playing games with me Katherine"

She moved her finger down his chest and smiled as it traced his amazing abs "Why would I? When it's so much fun?"

"What could you possibly want more from me? Haven't I given you everything you wanted Katherine?" he quietly asked her.

She played with her lip and smiled, she poked his chest above his heart "I want that"  
Stefan shook his head "My heart belongs to someone else, she will always have it"

Instead of being upset Katherine just smouldered him "Quite the opposite Stefan, you died for me, trying to save _me_... I'd like to think I have the upper hand here"

Stefan said nothing, she smiled wider "I only have to wait that you finally see that..." she stroked his amazing strong chin "I love you" she mouthed without sound.

He let her arms go and in his gloomy way turned his back on her.  
"Enjoy your hunting" he heard her say before he closed the door.

* * *

Klaus came around to the back of the house searching for his siblings but he met Damon on the way coming out of the kitchen where the girls happily talked and helped make dinner with Angelus.

Klaus easily ignored Damon and went to look for Kol; Damon stopped on his way and called Klaus.  
The later looked at him.

"Can I talk to you for a brief awkward moment?"  
Klaus eyed him with heavy suspicion "Sure... why not Damon?"

Damon pointed to the opposite direction where they could be alone; Klaus followed him to the yard, where they could see the street.  
Damon clutched his beer closer to his chest "You need to go back"

Klaus half closed his eyes "Back... where?"  
"To Mystic Falls" he said moving his beer "They need you"

Klaus sighed deeply.

Damon opened his arms "Look I get it, you finally got the girl of your dreams, you are so happy on cloud number nine and everything is perfect and you never want to come down but I'm sorry to break the news to you Klaus. We are vampires and you don't get that luxury. You don't get to live the boring human happy ever after life with no troubles, the constant honeymoon, not when you have a sister that is human now and a brother that clearly can't handle his own girlfriend. They are vulnerable, easy targets and a huge mess. That entire house is a mess, they keep screwing up and fighting each other because they are hurting and neither will admit to it" Damon finished mad.

Klaus didn't answer his angry words, he clenched his jaw because he knew Damon was right, he wanted to hide in the perfect world he had created with Caroline forever but he knew he couldn't.

"They are a walking target and I can protect her from anyone that comes at her but I can't protect Rebekah from everything, from her constant meltdown, she is miserable without you"

There really wasn't any need for Damon to rub that in his face "I know..." Klaus licked his lips "But with me gone, they have a chance at being normal and not have half the world on their backs, I made a lot of enemies along the centuries Damon"

The blue-eyed vampire smiled "We all have at some point but leaving them alone isn't smart and that doesn't sound like you at all"

Klaus looked down on the ground, would he ever be able to admit he was simply being selfish and allowing himself to just be away from everything with Caroline, protecting her as well from all this?

They had been through so much that they should be allowed to be happy and be at peace for once, he didn't want to bring Caroline back into the huge mess that they had left but he couldn't really turn his back on his siblings either.

Damon sighed "I know that you think you are doing what's best for them but neither of them actually knows how to live without you and they just lost Elijah. Rebekah has lost two of her closest brothers in a matter of a year and I'm not even including boring Finn in this"

Klaus simply nodded serious and licking his lips giving in to Damon's crucial words.  
He looked at Damon to speak but someone caught his attention from the street, he frowned and moved.

Damon looked behind him "What is it?"  
"I recognize that guy from before, he approached me in the street with Caroline earlier" Klaus said remembering the way he had stared at Caroline.

His blood boiled and he walked outside the mansion meeting the man who was casually resting against the wall.

"Now I know you haven't been foolish enough to come spy on me even after I told you I wasn't interested in whatever you had to offer me" he told the man smiling in that taunting way.  
The man smiled and shrugged "I was bored back at the hotel"

Klaus measured the man and felt Damon stop by his side "Who are we killing today?"  
The man seemed cocky enough that they wouldn't make a move in the middle of the street still crowded.

"What can I do for you mate?" Klaus came closer to the man.  
"The name is Bill and I just wanted to see you up close, see the myth" he said and narrowed.

Damon chuckled and looked at Klaus.  
Klaus shook his head pulling a face "Apparently I'm famous. Fantastic" he smiled.

Damon rolled his eyes "Don't they have better things to do? I heard there was a Bigfoot sighting last week"  
Klaus smiled and moved shortening the space between him and the man, Bill finally showed signs of concern.

"Why are you here?" Klaus asked him.  
"I'm just doing my job" he answered drily.

Klaus lowered his head piercing the man with his angry eyes "I suggest you go back and tell whoever is behind all this to leave me alone"

Bill sighed and folded his arms "All we want is the chance to shift only when needed, without having to go through all that pain on full moons. You have no right to keep all that power to yourself"

"You want to be a hybrid?" Damon asked pulling a disgusted face.  
The man glanced at him mad "Let me guess, Vampire?"

"Yes and it's a very exclusive club, you can't get in" Damon said mad clenching his jaw.  
The man rolled his eyes on Damon "We are asking you politely, I wouldn't piss us off that much..."

"And why is that mate?" Klaus asked amused.  
"Because we might start biting the ones close to you and I'm not sure you have enough blood to heal all of them"

Klaus laughed eerily "Really... I just wish you would know your enemies better before going all closed threats and waging wars... I don't care about that many people"

The man smiled darkly and licked his lips slowly "You care about that pretty little thing that was with you earlier. I bet she's a great bite"

Damon pulled his head back "Bye Bill, was nice meeting you" he said and turned around.  
Klaus snarled and pulled the man to the alley, Damon smiled and flirted with a few girls passing by, distracting them from the muffled screams that came their way.

He looked at Klaus when this one stopped by his side "You missed a little... there" Damon pointed to the little blood stain in Klaus neck.

* * *

The music filled the huge terrace where they were having dinner, Angelus danced a little with one of the girls that worked for him and she slapped his hand when he naughty moved his hand down to her ass.

She pushed him away and shook her head calling him something in Portuguese.  
Caroline giggled leaning against Klaus chest.

"Ah women... always so quick to seduce us and shove us away the next minute" he said and sat at the huge table.  
"Isn't that what makes a woman so interesting?" Rebekah asked him giving up on dessert, she couldn't eat any more, it was impossible.

"True but as much as a little mystery is always good to the soul it also wears a man down and sometimes you women just crush our little hearts in despair for a little light into your wonderful tricky minds"

The three women at the table laughed.

Klaus smiled and stroked Caroline's arm.  
Kol and Damon just gave them raised eyebrows.

"You just think you are so much smarter than us and then we take pleasure in showing how wrong you really are. You know nothing when it comes to women because you know nothing about thinking with the right part of your brains" Rebekah smugly said.

Angelus laughed loud and willingly, he stood up and bowed to Rebekah "I always admired your immense beauty Rebekah, I now surrender to your intelligence"

She laughed and took his hand as he politely asked her to dance with him.  
They danced slowly to the slow inviting Brazilian song and Bonnie smiled, she looked at Kol and asked him with her eyes to dance with him but he looked down and took another sip from his beer.

She returned her eyes to the happy dancing couple and tried to avoid showing how sad she was.  
Damon finished his drink and stood up "I need someone to dance to, Bonnie? I don't accept no for an answer"

She lighten up and immediately took him up on it.  
Kol watched them angrily and almost broke the beer bottle in his hand; he quietly left the table instead.

Klaus sighed and Caroline moved to look at him, she smiled encouraging him, he left after his brother catching up to him down on the stairs.

"If you really want to be mad at someone do it properly Kol" Klaus said in his calm way.  
Kol stopped and allowed Klaus to come closer to him, then without notice he turned around and punched Klaus in face.

He shook his hand stinging, he had forgotten how hard Klaus face was to hit, Klaus licked his own blood from the corner of his mouth and moved.

Kol expected a full on hybrid attack on him but instead Klaus grabbed the back of his head and pulled his baby brother to him.

"I'm sorry" Klaus simply said looking at Kol within the short distance they found themselves.  
Kol forced his teeth closed together and his lips, he was mad, angry and furious but he didn't fight his brother.

"You died" Kol said and gulped down on all these overwhelming feelings "And I hate you for it because you were never supposed to die, out of all of us you were the indestructible one. Nothing or no one was ever able to take you down and then you got stabbed and Caroline and I had to watch you die"

"I'm right here Kol" Klaus said to his brother, his hand still on the back of his head.

"With everything that father and mother did to you, you fought back, you found a way to fight them back, to fight the entire world. You have fought all your life, even for all of us that never had the bravery to defend you all the times father kept coming at you. We all hated Bekah so much and picked on her because she was your favourite and we all wanted to be her" Kol whispered without looking at Klaus.

Klaus smiled "It's not about favourites; she just was too stubborn for me to fight her all the time"  
Kol laughed and looked at Klaus "I know that we made your life a living hell at some point but none of us ever imagined our lives without you. Elijah, Bekah, me... none of us ever saw you as anything different from our true brother. You were never anything different to any of us"

The words stroked a chord inside Klaus once ice-cold chest; he truly felt most of his life that everyone saw him the same way Mikael did.  
"But if you tell anyone I said that I will just say that Caroline has finally drove you into insanity" Kol grinned.

Klaus laughed and tighten the grip around his younger brother's neck; they nodded at each other meaningfully.  
"Now go and dance with your girlfriend, don't take anything out on her"

Kol sighed and did what Klaus told him interrupting the dance between Damon and Bonnie.  
"Mind if I cut in?"

Damon stopped and smiled "Not at all" he handed Bonnie to Kol.  
She smiled at him and took his hand.

"I've been a moron and a dick as Damon so nicely puts it"  
Bonnie smiled and rested her head against his chest; she stroked his back and closed her eyes when he held her closer with his hand on her back.

"I don't think any of us has dealt with all of this in the right way" she said and looked at him "But I love you and I know that you love me so we'll get through this, even if we can't bring Elijah back"

Kol sighed and held her closer, finally she seemed less determined on her relentless quest to bring Elijah back.  
Maybe now he could finally breathe and relax a little.

* * *

Damon stole Rebekah from Angelus and moved dipping her to the floor; she giggled loudly and returned to his arms as he pulled her back up.  
"That is not how you dance this..." she protested.

"Oh I like to personalize my moves" he said with a wicked smile.  
Rebekah laughed "Show off"

"Impressed?" He wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Are you going to kiss me in front of my brothers?" she asked him bluntly.

Damon looked at Kol "Maybe we should give everyone a little more time to adjust to all the family reuniting and stuff"  
Rebekah shook her head, her long hair easily following her movement "Coward"

Damon smiled "Impatient"  
She laughed "Well I'd hurry if I were you Damon, I don't have forever you know?"

Damon's smile faded a little but he quickly recovered by spinning her around "Then we'll have to make it up for lost time when we get back"

Rebekah's face lost the smile as well but for very different reasons, up until now she hadn't remember a tiny important detail, she had been intimate with Damon before but as a vampire not human.

She gulped down as she looked into his deep blue eyes wondering how it would be this time to stare into them as they made love.

* * *

Klaus saw her staring into the deep dark blue ocean covered by the moon, she had her arms crossed over her chest and stood there looking at the immensity that was in front of her.

Her feet sank deep into the sand as the waves gently came to shore threatening to swallow the yellow clear sand that stood between her and the sea.  
He had seen her sneak out to the back of the house that led to the private beach.

He came closer and wrapped his arms protectively around her; she leaned back against his chest silently, waiting for him.  
He kissed her cheek gently.

"Are we going back?" she quietly asked him.  
Klaus licked his lips "Damon says they need me, that none of them are actually able to do this alone" he whispered looking in the same direction she was.

Caroline smiled faintly "Elijah was right, you are the one keeping this family together Nik. You left because you believed this was the best for your family but if you decide to go back I will go with you; if you decide not to I will follow you, to hell and back if I have to." She took his fingers entwining them with hers "Whatever you decide Niklaus, I trust you"

Klaus took a deep breath looking at this huge Ocean before his eyes "I have to go back, as much as I know that you deserve all this and more, I can't turn my back on them Caroline"

She smiled and moved slightly so she could face him "You wouldn't be the man I fell in love with if you were able to"

Klaus licked his lips "How can I ever pay you back for not keeping my promise to show you all the world has to offer?"

She moved facing the huge Ocean ahead of her, getting lost in the infinity of it, just like her love for this man "Stay here with me a little longer"

Klaus kissed her head "Of course love"

"Hold me close to you Niklaus and never let me go, no matter what happens when we get back to the place where so many died, where you died and I died" she said feeling that sadness returning to her heart as reality stubbornly wanted to set in.

Klaus held her close to him, cursing himself again for always making Caroline sacrifice so much to be with him, for making her go back to where they both had suffer so much.

"I promise…" he said and she smiled, everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

****Feitiço da vila - _Martinho da Vila_


	5. Home painful home

Caroline closed the door to his car watching the huge manor; she sighed and looked at the house where she had been so happy but also where she had mourned his death.

Klaus frowned as he reached her; she felt his presence and quickly smiled at him.  
He wasn't convinced at all but Rebekah's happy giggle caught up with everyone.

She was on a high cloud, new boyfriend, her brother was home and her best friend was with them.  
Caroline smiled and shook her loose curls walking to the house; Klaus simply laced his fingers with her soothing her at once.

She came inside the house and somehow it felt strangely bigger to her.  
"Home sweet home" Rebekah said with a huge smile.

Again Caroline smiled and looked after Bonnie that hadn't said a word since they all left Angelus and his awful news in Brazil.  
Elijah didn't want to be found, he had crossed over and was in peace.

There was nothing they could do to bring him back and Bonnie had fallen into a deep depression mode keeping to herself since they left.  
She walked straight to her room and Kol was left in the lobby having no idea how to cope with all of this.

He half smiled at Caroline "Welcome home" he said and left to have a drink.  
Klaus would go to him but he had a nagging feeling that the woman unwilling to make a move by his side needed him as well.

Rebekah seemed completely oblivious to everything though; she had a huge imprinted smile on her face and looked at the couple.  
"Everything will be better now" she said with conviction and went to her room, she had a date with Damon.

Well she was meeting him at the Grill but still, she needed to look pretty.  
Sometimes it felt like she and Caroline had swap roles and personalities somehow.

"Are you alright love?" Klaus asked Caroline when they were left alone.  
Caroline smiled at him but he knew all her smiles, she nodded and silently started walking away.

He pulled her hand gently; she clicked her teeth together and faced him with her eyes low.  
"Just... don't freak out when we get to the room, Bekah told me they haven't touched it since I left and... I left that room the day after..." she licked her lips remembering the throbbing pain "...you died"

Klaus squeezed his hand around her fingers and she slowly met his eyes "It took me a week to get to Rome, most of that week I spent it on Bonnie's old house, until I decided to go to Italy" she slowly spoke.

"This is the first time you are here since we parted ways in this very lobby" he said, their painful goodbye coming to his mind.

She nodded "I came back the morning after we took your body to the family mausoleum" she said in a whisper "I don't remember getting to our room, I only remember Kol... and crying"

Klaus clenched his jaw, the aftermath of what had happen that day had been covered with their happy reunion and world travelling, making love happy that they were together and peacefully sleeping in each other's arms.  
Coming back home meant it was time to deal with all of these sleeping issues.

He silently followed her and stepped inside their bedroom, witness to their first time and so many more passionate nights but also their rare fights and painful forged plans to fight everyone that kept on coming at them.  
He scanned the room with his eyes and they landed on the couch placed in front of the big window.

The sun hitting it powerfully as well as the realisation of it all.  
Caroline gently took her hand from his and stroked her bare arms, the way she felt that day came back to haunt her strongly.

Klaus took a step forward and gulped down that overpowering feeling of helpless as the possibility crossed his mind.  
"How could you even think about it Caroline?" He whispered into the heavy air inside their room.

Caroline smiled sadly, feeling tears in her eyes that she had locked away while they were on their idle honeymoon, away from here and all the painful memories.

"I know why we came back..." she said slowly "I understand that they all need you but..." she said with her voice becoming hoarse with the first tears "I can't live without you Niklaus" she whispered clicking her teeth.

Klaus gasped and turned his head facing her "So you pondered the idea of taking your own life?"  
"You've considered it over the years once or twice... your own words the night you saved me Nik" she told him in that hoarse voice of hers.

Klaus shook his head upset "For different reasons Caroline" he said a little louder than she expected.  
She sniffled and looked away from him.

Klaus took a deep breath and moved grabbing her arms, forcing her to look at him "Because I never felt that I truly belonged, that I had a family, a home" he said through his buried pain.  
She gulped down her tears looking at him.

"Because I lived for so many years thinking I wasn't worthy of it, of any kind of honest love and because I was different from everyone"

"Is that really so different from me Nik?" she asked feeling tears finally run down her face. "I was never the one" she said hoarsely and painfully "No one ever chose _me_..."

Klaus took in a sharp breath watching her break down in his arms.

"Damon used me... Matt turned on me when he found out I was a vampire, he made me compel him to forget that he loved me and Tyler..." she shook her head, tears spreading agonizingly "He left me because you told him to... and then you show up. With promises and stupid romantic drawings and making me feel like I was the only woman on the face of the Earth. Like I actually mattered" she said gushing out all the hurt that lived inside her chest.

"You came into my life always putting me first, you fought your own nature for me, you fought for me Nik when no one ever did"

Klaus shook his head licking his lips, trying to come up with the right words but she didn't let him.

She moved and broke free from his now gentle hold on her, she cupped his face with her hands "All the times you have loved me on that bed Niklaus, you made me feel like I was the only one for you, that I belonged to you and that you belonged to me, body and soul..." she whispered to him, locking his eyes with hers "...and then you died on me. When I walked inside that room in Rome I hated you for the first time since we got together, since I gave myself to you because you did put me through all that pain. When your mother killed me, I didn't give you a choice but you had a choice, you chose to not tell me that you had a plan"

Klaus looked down from her judging look "But you forgave me..." he whispered.  
Caroline smiled through her fresh tears "Because I knew when you found out that the package you left me was almost too late, it would be punishment enough"

He slowly raised his intense eyes meeting hers again, he blinked letting that silent tear fall.

"I didn't want an eternal life; I never chose this for me. I didn't ask to be turned into a vampire Nik, I wanted the human life, the big wedding, the white fence and the 5.2 kids with a dog but I wasn't given a choice, just like you weren't but then you found me, you fought so hard for me and became everything to me. I love my friends and my mum but you were right..." she clicked her teeth together "... the small town life isn't for me. I belong by your side, home is wherever you are Niklaus and there's no turning back for me now, there is nothing left for me if I loose you and I know how messed up that makes me but you are the damaged one so that makes us the power couple" she said with a small smile.

Klaus closed his eyes shaking his head, he pulled her closer to him; she buried her face in his neck, touching at his necklaces.

"When I came up with the plan along with Bonnie and Elijah, it never once crossed my mind that you might actually consider taking your life Caroline, I would have followed you if that happened..." he pressed his hand harder against her body, holding her closer to him, agony ripping through him like a blade. "Have no doubt that none of it matters without you..."

He heard her sniffle and felt her touch on his neck, the possibility of losing Caroline was unbearable and paralysing but the notion of facing a life without her because of his ways and his plans made him press her closer to him, holding on to her and silently promising himself to never leave her out of anything ever again.

* * *

Rebekah checked her earrings as she walked by the parking cars on the street, she checked herself quickly on the glass of the window and smiled fixing her hair; she looked good.

She hummed some silly tune in her mind as she crossed the street fast; a man turned the corner and smiled at her.

She smiled politely back but didn't give him any importance, she walked fast towards the Grill; she was late.  
As always it took her just a little too long to get ready and Damon would be fuming at the bottom of some bottle because he hated to wait.

She checked her cell, at least he hadn't called her yet demanding to use a broom to get there faster; she giggled and stopped before crossing the last street that led to the Pub.

She narrowed because she felt footsteps behind her; they were cautious and eager to blend with her heavy steels on the pavement.

Rebekah might not be a vampire any more but she had been one for far too long and had kept her instincts intact.

She quickly turned around finding the man from before "Why are you following me?"  
The man smiled "I'm just headed your way"

Rebekah folded her arms and eyed him; please he wasn't even trying here.  
The man tilted his head and fangs came out of his mouth, Rebekah slowly gave a step backwards and squint, the man grabbed his head and his fangs retracted, she used the opportunity to run, she made it half way into the middle of the street when he flashed in front of her.

She smiled taunting him and raised her hand, again the man hissed holding his head and she ran faster to the Pub.

Rebekah made it to the front door when her head hit the wall hard, she staggered moaning as everything was a dizzy maze to her; she reached her hand into her jacket pocket and pressed her cell hard before losing her senses.

* * *

Damon squint as his cell turned bright with light, great Rebekah calling to let him know she was running later than usual.

He stopped his drink half way to his mouth when he saw the 911 call, he flashed outside the Grill remembering how he had set her cell with his number as her emergency contact, much under her constant protest but still.

Damon swept the area for any movement but it was a slow week night in town.  
"Are you looking for this?"

Damon heard the man in the alley and flashed there, he clenched his face in anger when he saw the man holding Rebekah's unconscious body close to him.  
He kind of recognized the man, he just didn't know from where.

"Who are you? Have we met before? I'd like to know your name before I kill you" Damon finished easily smiling.  
"You don't remember?" The man asked and laughed drily "Of course you wouldn't..."

Damon moved his eyes to Rebekah; she was starting to come to herself.  
The man lowered his face and smelled her straight flowing hair "She smells nice..."

Damon tilted his head feeling rage come over him.  
The man looked at him serious "But so did Lexi"

Damon finally remembered from where he knew the man, he almost killed him on the back of some Pub; Elena had barely saved his life back then.  
"Lexi's old boyfriend?" Damon asked taking a step closer.

Rebekah fluttered her eyes open and smiled when she saw him, she moaned coming to her and finding her head pounding.

"You don't have a human to plea for your life this time... this one is a little different" he said and flashed his fangs; he tilted Rebekah's head and smiled at Damon.

"You right..." Damon said and looked at Rebekah "She is"  
Rebekah closed her eyes and the man yelled in pain as pure fire seemed to rip through his veins.

Damon flashed and took hold of Rebekah as she stumbled into his arms, they both eyed the man who tried to go at them but something held him back.  
A huge pain in his chest.

The man knelt clutching his chest and smiled darkly at Damon "I'll be in touch" he said and flashed away as Rebekah couldn't hold the spell long enough, her head was throbbing.

Damon looked after the man as he fled but quickly returned his attention to her, he cupped her chin as she touched her forehead.  
"Are you ok Bex?" he gently asked her.

She nodded but was happy when he picked her up in his arms.  
She clutched his leather jacket and smiled at him "Maybe I could use some ice..."

Damon smiled and carried her away.

* * *

Bonnie heard the door to her room close and looked at Kol; she was standing by the window, looking outside into the night still trying to think of a loop-hole in all of this.

Kol stopped between the bed they had shared so many times now and the woman he loved, he looked at her serious.  
"I need to know the truth" he spoke dead serious.

She turned so she could properly face him "Truth?"  
He sighed "I don't want to be mad at you all the time but I don't understand why my girl is so set on bringing my dead brother back"

Bonnie nervously ran her tongue over her bottom lip "He's Elijah..."  
Kol breathed in hard "He's dead"

The words made Bonnie snap "He can be brought back"  
"He doesn't want to" Kol yelled into the huge room.

She flinched with it but pursed her lips hard "I'm not giving up"  
Kol clenched his jaw and faced away from her, he walked to the table where flowers rested along with her beloved candles.

"Why are you obsessed with this?" he asked without facing her.  
"Because he didn't deserve to die and he is your brother Kol" she said trying to explain herself.

He laughed drily and rested his hands on top of the table "He's my brother and he was in love with you. He died and now you are depressed all the time..."

Bonnie didn't miss the dark spin in his words "I'm sad because I miss..."  
He looked at her; she didn't finish her trail of thought.

"Caroline is in the other room and you haven't even spoken to her darling"  
Bonnie gasped at his words "I did talk to her, she's just a little busy and different; I don't know what it is..."

Kol's jaw clenched again "She's happy and in love which is more than I can say for my own girl"  
Bonnie shook her head "You aren't being fair Kol"

Kol laughed "Fair? Now that's a great word to throw into all of this Bonnie. I love you, I'd do anything for you but you can't let Elijah go"

Bonnie fiercely shook her head some more "Why are you doubting my love for you now?"  
Kol sighed softly "Because you won't admit dear that you love him too and that it's tearing you apart that he died and that he doesn't want to come back... for you"

Bonnie opened her mouth letting a sharp painful breath out, she said nothing, she just stared at him.  
Kol looked down on the table, a weave of raw emotions inside of him, he clenched his teeth together mad and grabbed the vase with the flowers throwing it against the wall smashing it, flowers and water spreading everywhere along with broken glass.

Bonnie felt the tears arrive "Kol... please..."  
Kol shook his head still furious, he threw the candles on the floor and looked at her "Just admit it Bonnie, I need you to admit to it" he told her with pure pain in his voice.

She shook her head fighting tears.  
"Admit it" he yelled at her.

She finally let the tears fall and covered her face with her hands "I can't..." she said in pain as well.  
Kol paced around not knowing if he could stop his rage right now, he loved her so much but he knew she was in love with his brother as well.

Bonnie took a few slow steps towards him "When he died..." she started slowly "...watching him die broke something inside of me... I can't explain it"  
Kol felt his head spinning fast and looked away from her.

"I can't admit to anything because I love you" she said and came closer to him, touching him.  
Kol moved his arm away from her touch.

"Kol look at me..." she asked him softly.  
He refused because he was hurting too much.

"I love you" she repeated.  
Kol looked at her and she gulped down the pain in his face.

"But you also love him darling and you want him back from the dead"  
Bonnie closed her eyes "I... don't know how I feel about Elijah" she whispered confessing to what lived inside her since she held his dying hand in hers.

Kol closed his own eyes letting the pounding ache hit him completely.

She opened her eyes reacting fast and grabbed his jacket as he started moving away from her, he harshly retrieved his arm not letting her hold him down and left the room, slamming the door hard.

Bonnie started crying and slumped to the floor sobbing hard and painfully, she loved Kol but losing Elijah made her realise she had feelings for him as well.

* * *

Rebekah flinched "Au..." she whimpered as Damon pressed the ice wrapped in a towel softly against the little lump in her head.

He smiled and stroked her cheek slightly "Are you sure you don't need blood?"  
She rolled her eyes and pressed the ice closer to her bump in the head "Yes"

"Very well" Damon sighed.  
She recognized the slight worry in his voice "Who was that vampire Damon?"

"Former human boyfriend turned into vampire to Stefan's best friend Lexi that I killed to turn suspicious away from us back in the time when people in this town actually did give a damn about having vampires among them" Damon said expecting Rebekah to judge him now.

Instead she nodded "Okay... I guess he's really upset at you"  
Damon squint "Bekah..."

"Yes?" she asked looking at him with those beautiful expressive eyes of hers.  
"Is there anything at all that I might do to actually upset you?" he asked her.

She smiled "Yes, cheat on me, try to kill anyone in my family and break my heart"

Damon smiled, he realised how close they were standing and he touched her head "Are you feeling better sexy Bex?"  
Rebekah nodded and became self-conscious of how low they were speaking "Why?"

Damon moved and she gulped down because she had been sitting on the bathroom counter to his bedroom and now as he moved she had to open her legs so he could come closer to her, his chest became dangerously close to hers.

"Because I'm about to kiss you into oblivion and it won't help the experience if you have a nasty concussion" he whispered even more staring into her eyes with his deep blue ones and cupping her face.

Rebekah smiled and moved her hand to his chest, letting the ice fall to the ground; she felt his lips touch hers and gave into Damon so easily.

She kissed him back and tugged at his amazing hair, allowed his tongue to come inside her mouth, moaned when she felt his hands trace her side, moving to her back and pressing her as he kissed her slowly and deliberately exploring every little corner to her amazing mouth.

Rebekah moved her legs and laced them around his waist, pulled at his hair and trailed her nails on his back over his smooth deep blue shirt.

* * *

Klaus smiled and traced his finger along Caroline's wet face, she giggled when he poked her nose hard.

She wrinkled it and moved her head getting away from his silly doings which pulled a loud laughter from him.

This had been the nice going back to their normal routine, a shared long hot shower between them, nothing fancy or even sexy, just being able to stand there under the stream of water with him had been just what she needed to calm down and relax.

She stroked his wet chest under the water removing the very last soap in it and came closer to him. She stole a kiss from him and smiled.

Klaus enjoyed the way she was this close to him and fought a pout when she finally pulled away from him.

She closed the water and grabbed the towels, handing him one, Klaus silently and inwardly sighed but respected her wish to end the best part of this day so far.

He lingered a little more inside the bathroom, brushing his hair with another towel; he slowly came to their room expecting Caroline to be wearing one of her amazing short, tight and perky sleep dresses but apparently his wife had very different plans tonight.

She was sitting on the bed waiting for him; in her hand she had his notebook and a gorgeous smile on her face.  
Klaus came closer to her "Sweetheart?" he asked a bit confused.

Caroline sighed "I've decided to finally let you do something you have dreamed off since you drew my face along with a pony"

Klaus squint "I'm not sure I follow and if I do, I'm afraid to speak out loud because I might be coming off as a huge pervert"

Caroline laughed hard and the sound of it made Klaus smile wider showing his dimples, he was still confused but he loved seeing her laugh like this.

She removed the towel and slowly dropped it on the floor in front of him, she didn't speak, she just sat in the middle of the bed, her still wet heavy hair fell across her face, she pulled her right leg up a little, lacing her arm casually around her knee and her other hand rested under her chin.

Klaus licked his lips and smiled, unpredictable Caroline.

He sat on the couch and started drawing her, taking his time capturing every single curve in her naked body, the extreme beauty of Caroline was impossible to put on paper, he knew this much but she had never looked so perfect and beautiful as she did tonight.

Confident, comfortable in her skin and powerfully knowing she was revealing just enough of her flawless body to make the mighty hybrid that had drawn for endless lifetimes now shake from time to time, making the lines not as smooth as he usually did.

He caught her eyes occasionally, unable to fully be caught there because he would falter and crumble under her compelling gaze.

Klaus took his time with the drawing, he wanted it to be perfect and she silently complied, she didn't move an inch, always looking at him, taking in his own beauty with her eyes watching him do his amazing work; caught in the perfection of the intimate moment, as he skilfully caught under his strong fingers her body.

She smiled because he knew her body by heart, there was not a single curve or spot he didn't know by now, she was aware of it by the way Klaus made love to her, caressing her in ways only he knew how.

Blindly guiding his hands over her body and still he slowly looked at her, drew her as if he was looking at her for the very first time.

Caroline was patient and waited for the genius to capture all of her essence on paper, she knew he was nervous which made her giggle inside, she could tell how he would lick his lips nervously from time to time and she couldn't deny how all of this excited her.

She decided half way through that she would pose for him more often; she liked the idea of being his muse in every way.

Klaus pressed his raw finger on the paper scattering the black pencil across the area where he drew her cleavage, he couldn't help the smile as he saw his almost finished work, he was proud of himself.

He looked at her one more time and applied strength on the pencil to draw her now dry hair, the wild curls only made her the more beautiful if that was even nearly possible.

She looked raw, wild, untamed and that aroused Klaus just that bit too much.  
He had to focus on something else which was ironic considering the one woman he craved with all of him was posing naked in front of him, using her evil eyes to smoulder him.

He sighed looking at his finished work; he smiled and turned the page to her.  
Caroline reached her hand out to him, Klaus moved and handed her the final product.

She smiled and trailed her fingers gently over the page "This is how you see me?" she asked with sparkling eyes.

Klaus smiled and sat on the bed with her "It's not even close to how I wish it was. I wish I could capture exactly as I see you Caroline"

She smiled hugely at him "No one ever saw me the way you see me Nik"  
She looked down on the drawing again feeling overwhelmed, the woman looking at her was breathtaking, naturally beautiful, like an old actress in a really old black and white movie.

She really didn't see herself like this, with all this magical light surrounding her, smiling from the paper as if it was coming to life.

She slowly looked at him "Thank you" she simply said.  
Klaus smiled and cupped her face "It was my pleasure sweetheart"

She loved the look in his face and in his eyes and moved to kiss him; Klaus answered her invitation and kissed her back.

She moved her hands down his bare chest and unclasped the towel around him; she laced a hand around his neck and pulled him down with her as she lay on the bed, the drawing lying next to her face.

Klaus positioned himself on top of her and they shared a look, he stroked her chin with his thumb "I love you Caroline"

She smiled and stroked his leg with her foot, entangling herself around him, letting him know exactly what she wanted.

Klaus didn't make her wait, he really couldn't wait; he had wanted her for the last hour.  
She closed her eyes moaning as he finally took her and she pressed his back so he would be closer to her, felt his body down on hers and loved the heavy feeling of Klaus melting against her.

"I love you Niklaus" she whispered lost as he pushed into her deep and set on driving her over the edge as intensely as only he was able to.

Their room was filled with every moan and loud grunt he pulled out of her but also his heavy groans as she scratched his back and touched his ass with her foot, moving her leg in that oh so familiar way now bringing him even closer to her.

She whimpered in bliss when he pressed her lower back to him and pushed faster grabbing the edge of the mattress for mean leverage.

* * *

Jeremy tried to hit the baseball as it came his way, he swing the bat and almost hit it as the machine fiercely send it towards him.

He sighed and hit the bat on the dirt in front of him preparing for another round but failed because he saw the girl standing by the fence.

He had to blink cos it was night and he usually was here by himself, being in charge of the sports supplies in college had its perks but now he had to move closer to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

The girl moved and trailed her fingers slowly across the iron fence and smiled sexy at him when they came face to face without anything between them.

"Hi Jer..." Vicky said whispering seductively.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Suddenly I see - _KT __Tunstall_


	6. Married life

"I'm going to find Kol, I need to talk to him and then I'm going to the Town's council" Klaus said casually as he grabbed his cell before leaving their room.

Caroline smiled "Okay..." she said lingering her eyes on the tight purple shirt glued to his chest.  
Klaus caught her mischievous smile and came closer to her, he cupped her face "I don't need a penny for those thoughts"

She laughed "I just like your shirt"  
"Well I fancy your yellow dress as well love" he said lingering on the ruffled dressed that tugged her body so perfectly.

She played with his necklaces since he stood so close to her now "You really are serious about this new page thing? You are seriously going to tell me every move you make from now on?"  
"Yes" Klaus simply answered.

"Let's see how long that lasts this time" she said smiling but stinging exactly where she knew it would hurt.  
Klaus gave her a look "Show a little faith in me sweetheart"

She smiled at his visibly hurt tone and gazed at him, something about Klaus, his purple shirt with the opened buttons that left this bit of chest showing, mixed with his necklaces and the cool Jeans was leaving her a bit unbalanced.

"Oh I have a lot of faith Nik... just like I had the other two times you promised to let me in on all your insane plans" she said serious but smiling inwardly, sometimes messing with Klaus was just too easy.

Klaus rolled his eyes and turned around.  
"So I don't get a kiss?" she asked him putting her jacket on.

"No" he said smiling from the door "I'm keeping those for wives who know how to trust their husbands"  
Caroline smiled her innocent smile "Good luck finding the obedient silent wife Niklaus"

Klaus shook his head but didn't add anything else, he left the room and she licked her lips watching his back and his ass.

God help her, sometimes she just had no idea how she got so lucky.

* * *

Klaus was still shaking his head smiling as he came inside the library.  
Kol watched his brother from the couch, he looked happy which was good and this would usually lead to a lot of jokes but he just wasn't in the right state of mind for any of it.

Klaus sat across him on the other couch and looked at him serious now "I take it things aren't well with Bonnie"  
"Oh things are great, they are amazing. She's in love with our dead brother... I'm just processing it all with help" Kol said filling his glass with Scotch.

"Have you spoken to her?" Klaus asked him quietly.  
Kol smiled bitterly "I made her confess which should have made me feel better... but it didn't" he said drinking fast and harshly.

"It never does Kol" Klaus said quietly.  
"You have been there, Elijah snatched Tatia from you; how do I deal with this?"

Klaus looked for the right words but he didn't know what to tell his brother.  
"At the time I didn't care about Tatia enough to stay mad at our brother. I think the real issue here Kol is, if you love Bonnie enough to forgive whatever you think her fault is"

Kol looked up to the ceiling gulping down "I don't know what makes me the more angrier, that she loves him or that I always knew he was important to her and decided to ignore it"  
"You love her" Klaus said explaining everything.

Kol clenched his jaw and poured the rest of the bottle into his glass, right now all he knew was that he was mad and that he couldn't even look at her.

* * *

Damon waited until Liz was alone and walked to her; she smiled at him warmly "Damon Salvatore, in a town council meeting? Must be important whatever it is that you want to ask me"

Damon pretended to be appalled "I am part of this thing..."

"That you never attend to"  
Damon gave in pulling his shoulders together "I might have been slacking a little bit"

"What do you want?" she asked him serious.  
"I got a visit yesterday, an old boyfriend to a girl I had to stake... a blonde bombshell, really long dashing hair, wearing a tiny ruffled skirt on my brother's birthday?"

"That was a long time ago Damon" Liz said remembering the girl.  
"Let's just say that her boyfriend is the... forever type?" he smiled at her.

"I see... you say he is in town?" Liz asked him.  
"I need you to track him down... use your men to see if there's any new guys in motels around town and all that B-movie private eye thing you guys usually pull off. It should be fairly easy since he only comes out at night?"

Liz gave him a raised eyebrow "If you are going to need my help shouldn't you be trying to be nice?"  
Damon smirked "I don't do nice"

Liz laughed "Fine Damon, I'll see what I can do"  
"You are the best Liz" Damon said smiling and she actually believed him.

Rebekah came inside the huge hall and smiled at him taking off her scarf.  
"So... I've seen you around with her" Liz looked at Damon "New girl?" she asked him.

Damon looked at Liz uncomfortably, not that he didn't see Liz as his friend because she was part of that tiny list he had but because he actually had no idea what he and Rebekah were at the moment.

"I don't have to put up a show with her" Damon bluntly said.  
Liz looked at him taking in his honesty and it took her off guard that she caught Damon in such an honest moment.

"It's ok to move on Damon; Elena wouldn't have wanted anyone to stop living because of her. That wasn't Elena and you know that"  
Damon's serious look caught Liz attention and she moved so she could fully face him.

"Last time I met someone's expectations it ended ugly and I didn't even see it coming. One morning she was out to run and then she was just gone"

"If I had to think of someone who would get exactly what you are going through would be that Original girl. She was played like all of us but she loved Matt, the kid I saw growing up and that was sweet and caring like Elena. But he tried to kill all of her family, her included, that has to be tough but I haven't seen her give up yet, she still walks around town with her head high and that's saying a lot Damon" Liz said watching him closely.

"It's easier to just stop feeling for us vampires, she's human" Damon said in another rare confession fit.  
Liz had a warm smile for him "You can fool as many as you want Damon but I was trained to catch a liar and you haven't stopped caring and feeling since you came into this town. You are just... sneaky about it"

Damon's mocking smile was back "That's just what I want you to think because I need you"  
Liz laughed "And I hear that Rebekah has a gift as well... she's really good catching lies"

Damon's smile faded as Liz walked away nodding at Rebekah that spoke with some woman.  
She locked her eyes with Damon and smiled warmly at him, Damon returned her warm honest smile.

* * *

Bonnie finished packing her bag and sighed as she zipped it closed, she heard the knock on the door and hopped it was Kol but grimaced as she saw Klaus.  
She sighed and picked her jacket up.

"Does Kol know that you are leaving?" Klaus asked stepping inside her room.  
Bonnie smiled "I doubt he will notice right now, he's avoiding me and I can't stay here Klaus"

"I wasn't going to ask you to stay" he simply said, she gulped down at his cold ways but she had been expecting it.  
"Can you tell Caroline that I left?" she asked without facing him.

Klaus licked his lips and crossed his hands behind his back "Part of this is my fault"  
Bonnie looked at him surprised.

"I pushed you into my brother Kol; I knew you had some sort of connection with Elijah. I know my brother very well. I... knew" Klaus painfully corrected himself "And I needed you on top of your game so I couldn't allow you to be distracted by feelings, I just wasn't counting on Kol falling in love with you"

"I didn't expect to fall for him either" she quietly said.

"I came a very long way since then but I wouldn't have done anything different because I was doing what I know best; protect my family, which you have been part of, on more than one occasion but all the things that I have been tested with for the last two years have not changed what I have done for over 1000 years which is protect them. I didn't let Tatia destroy my connection to Elijah like Elena did with the Salvatore's and I won't let you destroy this family Bonnie"

She felt tears to her eyes, she had never been a part of something as amazing as this family and she felt like she was roughly being cut off from it.  
She just nodded at him.

"I'll tell Caroline that you went back to your old house" He simply said and turned on his way.  
"I didn't expect to fall in love with neither of them" she said one last time.

Klaus faced her slowly, not harshly or coldly but with sympathy "Kol is my only brother left there is no doubt in my mind that he loves you but you aren't the best for him at the moment Bonnie. You are confused and that's not what my brother deserves. I won't stand and watch as I lose yet another brother"

Bonnie harshly breathed through tears that came to her now and picked up her bag leaving the room and the house she had come to see as home.

* * *

Caroline parked her car and walked to the town council when she heard his familiar car.  
She waited for Klaus that approached her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing here love?" he asked her as they made their way inside the building, he was running late for the meeting.

She smiled "Meeting my mum"  
Klaus stopped his fast pace "Oh"

Caroline crossed her arms "_Oh_?"  
Klaus had completely forgotten about her mother with everything that had happened between dying and getting married.

"What I _meant_ sweetheart was that I didn't remember she would be here and..." Klaus fell silent as he saw her serious look and raised eyebrow, folded arms across her chest and all.

"You thought you'd just ignore the fact that I have a mother to which I still need to explain why I'm not living in sin anymore because I got married. Without her knowledge or actual consent" Caroline said slowly.

"Marriage is good... right? That's what all mothers want for their daughters" Klaus said trying to find a way out of this somehow.  
"Since you seem to have been strike with a huge amnesia case I am only 18 years old Nik" she smiled at him.

"So your mother might not be that impressed" he said frowning.  
Caroline tilted her head and smiled hugely "You are afraid of my mother"

"I'm not afraid of anyone sweetheart" he quickly said.  
Caroline laughed loud and willingly "The mighty hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson is afraid of facing my mum"

Klaus sighed.  
She walked passed him "Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't shoot you" she teased him.

Klaus gave her a look and followed her inside.

* * *

Rebekah came closer to Damon "Are you busy today?"  
Damon widen his eyes "Yes, I'm avoiding my brother"

She pulled her eyebrows together "Are you still upset with him?"  
"I'm not upset with him... I just wish he wouldn't start thinking with the less part of his brain... of all the times to try to accept who he really is as a vampire, my brother chooses now. Typical Stefan, to pull a Damon when he should be a Stefan all the way"

Rebekah smiled "I don't think he will be a Damon for long"  
"Promise?" Damon asked with a hopeful mocking smile.

She came closer to him "Stefan is too good in his heart to be a Damon full-time for too long"  
"Thank you Bex that really warmed my heart" he said serious and rolled his eyes annoyed.

She smiled "Isn't that what you are? Cold, indifferent and sexual and mean all the time? God forbids if we ever get a glimpse into Damon's Salvatore true soul and heart"

Damon looked at her frowning, she raised her eyebrows and added "That would be really bad because then we might just fall for the man in there"

Damon opened his mouth but closed it staring at her not fully getting where she was headed with this.  
She smiled "You seem a bit loss for words there Damon"

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to say" he looked at her in that way she was starting to hate because she could see his humanity and nothing left her more powerless than that.

"I've lived all my life with a man who showed the world a side I knew wasn't him but I have accepted it, is it really that hard to believe I would accept everything about you without demanding what others expect from you? I don't make distinctions Damon, there's only one of you, with just a lot of sides to you"

Damon was truly speechless and really didn't know what to tell her.

She smiled "I think you should spend the afternoon with your brother, I'll ask Caroline to go with me"  
"Where are you going?" he asked and she had to laugh softly because she sensed that overprotective and caring tone to his voice.

"Easy there Damon... that's the side that would leave me stranded" she said softly.

Damon shook his head smiling and looked away, he couldn't allow himself to look at her because then he might just have to start admitting to something he was by no means ready to.

He liked Rebekah a lot, he cared for her in an unexpected way but he had promised himself upon loosing Elena that he wouldn't let himself feel that way ever again.

He wouldn't be able to cope with another loss like that, there was only so much a man could take and Rebekah was human, a very powerful Original witch but still human.

Still able to die on him and he couldn't handle that, he couldn't, he wouldn't do this again.

* * *

The meeting was boring as always, they mostly discussed the upcoming elections for the new Mayor and the fact that there were very few in town now that didn't know about vampires and all the supernatural happenings in town.

It was silly to consider any different, so the meeting was mostly a way to get everyone on the same page, this was their new reality and they had to move on to plan B, the supernatural that existed in Mystic Falls they could all handle but whatever came from outside they had to be careful and suspicious off.

Caroline was genuinely surprised that Klaus didn't take charge at some point and stepped in for Mayor or something, he mostly watched everything with an interested eye but that was about it.  
She smiled, amazing how Klaus was still able to surprise her.

After the meeting ended some curious and old gossips came at him keen on finding out if any member of the Mikaelson family was going to run for the elections.  
She had to laugh and walk away when Klaus told them he was forbidding any of his siblings to even think about it.

"Hey mum..." she approached Liz with a huge smile.  
The room was practically empty now and Liz smiled hugely at her daughter, hugging her tightly and close to her heart.

"I've missed you hunnie" Liz warmly spoke against her daughter's blonde locks.  
Caroline sighed feeling her mother's warmth, she giggled when Liz pulled away checking her "What?"

"I'm just making sure you are ok, you left in a mess and you come back smiling like nothing happened"  
Caroline smiled "Mum... he's alive, of course nothing happened, nothing important at least because he's alive and well and with me"

Liz sighed deeply "And this wedding that you called to inform me about?"  
Caroline bit her lip at her mother's raised eyebrow "It kind of... just happened"

Liz gave her one of her judging looks "You are so young Caroline... vampire or not, you had all your life ahead of you"  
"Are we really going there? Because you got married really young and had me and all that..." Caroline fought back with a smile.

Liz wasn't impressed by one of Caroline's innocent smiles "And look how great that turned out to be hunnie"  
Caroline slumped in her place not sure what to tell her mother when she felt his soothing hand on the small of her back.

"I asked her to marry me and she said yes, I could have waited another 100 years to actually get married but there was no need because none of us had any doubts that this was what we wanted" Klaus spoke to Liz soft but determined in his words.

Caroline smiled at his cautious choice of words and was happy that he hadn't coward up and came to face her mother with her.  
"Did you have to get married? That's all I'm saying. She's not even 19 yet Klaus" Liz reproached him.

Caroline tensed a little in her shoes.  
"She will be 17 forever Liz" Klaus simply said.

Liz sighed loudly and pressed her lips unhappy.  
Klaus smiled "It's just a formality for us. I don't need a piece of human paper to be faithful and to love Caroline above all"

Caroline twitched uncomfortably; things were heating up between these two.

"When I let you in my house that night, I knew I was making a deal with the devil. I expected you to demand loyalty and support in your world domination in return for saving my daughter's life, I wasn't expecting you to snatch her from my house and give her your last name" Liz said dropping the last words somewhat in anger.

Klaus was serious, no hint to the usual malice and playfulness there "And I wasn't expecting to fall in love with the woman for whom I would gladly and willingly walk through the gates of hell itself"

Caroline gasped silently and looked down on the ground smiling, this was Klaus, _her_ Nik.

Liz nodded knowing she really had no way of winning this argument, choices had been made and she really had no saying left in this.

Nothing could ever separate these two and she could only accept it and hope that her daughter would be happier than she ever was.  
She smiled at Caroline and left.

Caroline faced Klaus and after a few seconds looking at him with a million things wanting to burst out of her mouth but she simply moved and caught his lips.

She kissed him slowly and placed her hand on his neck, touching at his necklaces happy that he answered her kiss and pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss, they really needed no words.

"Jesus Christ don't you ever get tired of doing that?" Rebekah sighed loudly and annoyed.

They broke the kiss and Caroline looked at Klaus smiling; she touched her lips loving that she felt his taste in them.  
She slowly faced Rebekah "Apparently not"

Rebekah rolled her eyes "Can I borrow you for a few hours? You think you can survive that?" she looked at both of them.  
"I can try…" Caroline said with a teasing smile and looked at Klaus again.

He cupped her face and gave her one of his intense kisses before he let her go.  
"Urgh Vomit" Rebekah said and left the room.

Caroline giggled and touched his neck "So I did get my kiss in the end"  
He turned serious and she realised the mood was about to change.

"Bonnie left the house this morning" he told her.  
Caroline sighed "I didn't see that one coming, I knew things between her and Kol were shaky, I could tell that much from Brazil"

"She moved back to her old house, plus…"  
"Oh there's more… its so much fun getting back home" she said.

Klaus smiled and took her hand trying to sooth her "Rebekah is going to try something that I've asked her"  
Caroline couldn't help the grin in her face; he was keeping up to his latest promise.

"I've asked Rebekah to undo the binding spell that links Bonnie to Kol"  
"You don't trust her" Caroline said mostly to herself.

"It's not that I don't trust her sweetheart… I just don't… trust her" he said with a helpless expression.  
Caroline smiled "I know… I understand. You are not going to let anything happen to Kol as well"

"And you are alright with this?" Klaus asked narrowing.  
She tilted her head "She's my friend and she needs me more than ever but I know with whom my loyalty lays Niklaus"

Klaus moved giving her a side look "Well that was… strangely amazing"  
"And I know that look so we better leave this room before we do something that might be really stupid and hot"

Klaus had his twisted smile and she quickly turned around "Bye Nik"  
Klaus laughed and left the room after her.

* * *

Jeremy looked at the smiling girl in front of him and shook his head; he stood up again from his bed and paced around his dark room.  
Vicky sat on his bed with her legs crossed "Jeremy its ok"

"This is everything but ok Vicky… you were dead"  
"And now I'm not anymore" she simply said.

Jeremy ran his hand through his hair "This is all kinds of wrong and you aren't just a ghost that I can see and touch, other people saw you on our way here so I know that you are… real"  
"Of course I am. Do want to test it?" she playfully asked him.

Jeremy pulled an upset face and she was serious again.  
"I just don't understand how this is even possible"

Vicky unfolded her legs and stood up, the tall skinny vampire came closer to him "I came to this side, this time I'm really here and I can tell you that I wasn't the only one that got through"  
"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked her worried.

Vicky came near his window and pushed the curtains so she could see the sun, she placed her hand in front of it and it started burning, she lingered just a little before she pulled her hand away and looked at Jeremy.  
"That's not important, the info I have is the really juicy bit of it all"

Jeremy looked even more lost than he was when she showed up in front of him the previous night.  
"I know how to bring Elena back"

The younger Gilbert had to sit down from the shock of hearing her say the words.  
It took him a few minutes to fully digest it all.

* * *

Bonnie sat on her kitchen, feeling the weight of the last hours.  
It was hurting that she wasn't ok with Kol, that he was just avoiding her.

Now that she thought about it, it was really weird not having spent the night with him sleeping by her side.  
She dialled his number again hoping this time he would pick up, she needed to at least listen to his voice, try to explain whatever she could to him.

* * *

Kol sat at the Grill drinking alone, he looked down on the counter when his cell started buzzing; he picked it up and saw her name.  
He slowly pushed the ignore button on his screen and turned his cell off.

Damon watched him as he came inside looking for Stefan but he quickly realized his brother was probably hunting again.  
He felt Klaus stop by his side.

"Your baby brother is having a really hard time dealing with his first real fight with Bonnie"  
Klaus sighed "What about yours? In heaven with Katherine? Again?"

Damon sighed deeply "He's turning to blood now, first was Katherine now it's the blood, he is hunting animals again on top of the blood we store at the house"

"Bonnie is Kol's first heartbreak, so that should be nothing short but dramatic and epic" Klaus confessed.  
"He just needs some guy perspective on all of this and how we deal with these issues" Damon said knowing he and Klaus had the years behind them and the occasional pain behind every broken relationship under their belt.

"I'll help you with your brother and his returning blood lust"  
Damon looked at Klaus "Are you going to compel him out of it or turn him into full on _Ripah _mood again?" he said mocking Klaus way of saying ripper.

Klaus gave him an actual amused smile "Neither, I'll help him deal with the thirst and teach him how to keep it under his control"  
Damon pulled an impressed look and smile "This isn't as awkward as I imagined it might be"

Klaus moved to face Damon a little better and squint "We still need to discuss the matter concerning my sister Rebekah though"  
Damon pursed his lips "Kol needs us first" he said and left towards the bar.

Klaus was upset but he had to deal with one sibling at a time.

* * *

"Do you think it worked?" Caroline asked Rebekah as they left the family mausoleum.  
"I think so" she quietly said and put away Kol's remaining blood that she kept in a vial.

She took a deep breath and looked at Caroline "I love Bonnie, she's like a sister to me but if she really is determined to get Elijah back she will need a lot of power and if she used Kol, she might kill him and none of us can handle that for sure. It's not that Nik and I don't want Elijah back but Kol is all we got now and I won't trade one brother for another"

"I know Bekah" Caroline said smiling and walked to her car.  
Rebekah got inside and saw the smile still imprinted on Caroline's face "Go on, ask what you are dying to ask me"

Caroline giggled "Well my first time with Nik was a huge laughing and teasing moment for you, it's only fair that I get to enjoy the details about the new romance in town between the Salvatore and the Mikaelson now"

Rebekah shook her long hair "Sorry to disappoint you C but nothing has happened between me and Damon aside from kissing"

Caroline drove slow and pondered the reasons to this "Your choice or his?"  
"Both I guess… it's not like we can go at it like before. It wouldn't feel right"

Caroline smiled to herself "So you like him…"  
Rebekah looked outside her window annoyed "Just shut up about it, will you?"

"It's so cute and sweet and you look good together… _Debekah_" she said giggling.  
"What's _that_?" Rebekah asked surprised.

"What I will call you and Damon from now on" Caroline grin.  
"Oh Lord and to think my brother married you…"

Caroline laughed "Oh please, I'm the best thing that happened to him, to this entire family actually"  
Rebekah gasped laughing "Modesty C… remember that one?"

"You were miserable with me gone; now you are all smiling and happy. And I just found out it wasn't the Damon magic so… _all me_" she said shrugging happy.

Rebekah inevitably laughed but refused to give her the thrill of being right.

* * *

Kol shook his head "No, I refuse to believe that"  
Damon breathed out loud dramatically "We are older, we know what's best for our younger idiotic and juvenile brothers"

Klaus nodded finishing his shot and filled all three glasses "Besides she's your first real girlfriend"  
"What do you know about women?" Damon quickly asked opening his arms.

Kol fiercely shook his head and took his shot "I had plenty of women before Bonnie, probably more women than you Damon"  
Klaus sighed shaking his head "Blasphemy"

Damon pointed at Klaus agreeing with him "Between me and Klaus we probably have been with half the women scattered around the entire world"  
"That would be you, I just fed on the other half" Klaus said solemnly and filled the glasses again.

Kol took the shot fast and annoyed looked at the two men siding him at the counter "I don't want the ache to go away, it's… soothing" he said clutching his glass close to his heart.  
Klaus and Damon pulled a roll of their eyes in perfect sync.

"It is" Kol childishly insisted.  
"Take it from me, pain isn't good, of any kind" Damon said and signaled the bartender for another bottle of Bourbon.

"I'm handling this the best way. What can a little pain do anyway? How do you two deal with it?" he asked gazing to his sides.  
"I tend to kill women on the road in the middle of the night" Damon said dropping his empty glass on top of the counter.

Kol looked at Klaus blinking with the heavy side effects of their drinking marathon.  
"I tend to torture and cause mayhem indiscriminately" Klaus said shrugging casually.

"Awesome role models" Kol said and picked the bottle up filling their glasses again.

Klaus finished his drink and turned around facing the rather full pub tonight, his wicked smile twisting his perfect lips.  
"Maybe you need a little distraction instead"

"What are you going on about?" Kol asked suspicious.  
Damon had his malice smile as well "I think your brother is dead right"

All three of them stupidly laughed at the silly pun.

"Excuse me…" Damon asked as a couple walked by them.  
They stopped and looked at him.

"Is that your girlfriend?" he asked slowly.  
The guy saw that these three were drunk so he tried to ignore them and moved along.

Klaus stopped them when they walked by him by placing his hand on the man's chest "I think my friend asked you a question…"  
The boy sighed annoyed and took his hand from the girl and faced Klaus smugly.

Klaus smiled showing his dimples.  
"Oh… distraction…" Kol whispered with his glass dangling in his hand and smiled.

Soon all three of them were engaged in a huge bar fight with the men that filled the Grill tonight.

* * *

Bonnie gave up on trying to reach Kol, he was mad, he made his point really clear to her and she got the message loud and clear.  
She dropped her cell and went to her room, the bag lying on top of the bed.

Slowly Bonnie unzipped her bag and removed the few clothes that were on top revealing the black Grimoire she had stolen from Klaus.  
She took the book and a pair of Jeans unrolling them and exposing a small bottle she had filled with blood.

Bonnie sighed and closed her bag, she wasn't going to lose both Elijah and Kol, she was only ok with losing one of them.

* * *

Klaus slowly walked inside his room trying to be as quiet as possible and was relieved that Caroline wasn't in bed already, he felt happy that she was probably talking to Rebekah catching up on their girl issues.

He didn't remember the last time he had so much alcohol and vampire or not, 8 bottles of Bourbon between him, Damon and Kol was enough to knock anyone out.  
"Hey you back" Caroline cheerfully came inside their room.

Klaus straighten himself up and smiled "Yes I am"  
"Oh my God, what happened?" She asked noticing his amazing purple shirt ripped and his hair looking a mess.

"I kind of got into a brawl?" he said slowly.  
"Have you been drinking? And got into a fight Niklaus?" she asked him appalled.

"Damon and I did it to help Kol" he said smiling happily at his intentions.  
"Did you kill anyone?" she asked him suddenly.

"I don't think so… but it's a little vague on some parts" he said trying to remember the entire night.  
She shook her head dismayed.

"I'm going to have a shower, care to join me?" he asked her smiling all innocent and kid like.  
Caroline shook his hands away as he reached out to pull her near him "No" she said trying to sound mad but not helping the huge laughter that came over her. "You are every wife worst nightmare right now. Human, vampire or hybrid you men are all the same"

Klaus pouted as she moved away from him "I'm going to watch a movie with your sister while you sleep it off and don't leave your clothes scattered around the room"

"Yes love…" he said and took his shirt off dropping it on the ground exactly where he was standing, he smiled and lost his shoes on the way to the bathroom.

Silly Caroline, he was Niklaus Mikaelson, no one told him where to leave his clothes.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

****Beat the Devil's Tattoo - _Black Rebel Motorcycle Club_


	7. Surprises

Caroline fixed her bed and pushed the covers just that bit to the left; she smiled; now it looked perfect.

She turned and looked at his clothes defying her on the ground "Unbelievable Klaus..." she mumbled and slowly picked them up.

Caroline grabbed the now ruined shirt and brought it closely to her face, she smiled taking in the raw smell of Klaus.  
Animal and wet dirt, how she loved that.

"Fantastic, your obsession over my brother has you sniffing his clothes now" Rebekah said annoyed stomping her heels into the bedroom.

Caroline gave her a look, even more when she roughly sat on her freshly perfect made bed.  
"Are you two seriously not tired from each other already, you can't keep your hands away from each other... I'd figure you would be totally over that by now"

Caroline smiled and picked the rest of the clothes scattered around "I didn't know we were supposed to hate each other now. I must have missed that memo somehow"  
Rebekah leaned back resting her hand on the bed "Don't you ever get tired of being happy all the time?"

Caroline laughed from the bathroom where she was now "Yes, it's awful" she said returning to the bedroom.  
"My parents used to fight all the time" Rebekah simply said.

"So did mine until my dad woke up one day and told my mum he found Mayor Lockwood the sexiest man alive"  
Rebekah smiled "Is that why you let Nik get away with everything he wants? Because of our terrible parents?"

Caroline unfolded her arms with a sigh "Your brother is sneaky, he doesn't demand things bluntly he just works his way into what he wants but yes, I let him get away with a lot of things because honestly Bekah? I spend most of my days trying to erase all the damage your father did to him"

Rebekah gulped down, she knew how accurate Caroline was being now.

"It took me two very long painful years to make Nik start to even believe that he deserves to be happy, that it's ok to be happy, that the world won't end if he allows himself to lighten up and have fun" Caroline graced her palms together feeling her wedding band.

"Your father broke Nik so much that he genuinely believed no one would ever love him and I have spent all this time breaking down all of those walls. Sometimes he looks at me and I can see him thinking that he doesn't deserve me, that it's wrong to have my love because he is not worthy of it, do you know how much that breaks my heart Rebekah? I love your brother so much that I can't stand what Mikael did to him..." she looked down on the floor.

"So when we were away and got married and everything was perfect, I was selfish. I had Nik like I never had before, without having to look behind our shoulder, without any plots and plans and hybrids, witches... I had a free Nik, a smiling and laughing, happy Niklaus and I didn't want to share him with anyone else" she confessed.

Rebekah slowly stood up from her bed "I knew that you weren't happy coming back, I could tell"  
Caroline looked at the woman she had learned to see as the sister she never had "I've never been this selfish before and I feel bad for it but I fought my way through his armor and I loved everything about the carefree hybrid that couldn't get enough of me, that was playful and fun and that slept through all morning peacefully while I sat there just watching him, marvelled at the man I had by my side"

Rebekah smiled warmly "You really didn't think you could live forever going around the world alone with Nik..."  
Caroline clicked her teeth together "I thought for a minute there that it would always be hot elevator sex and sexy easy flirting... but we got back and already there's Bonnie acting all strange, Stefan needing help, Vicky being back from God knows where..."

"This is us Caroline, this is my family, there is never a day off with us. There is always someone or something after us and an elaborated plan to kill us and we never get to rest but we all see you as part of this family. You didn't just get married to Nik, you married the family and it's not always going to be easy..." Rebekah said hoping Caroline wouldn't start having some sort of doubts about all this.

"And I'm not going to walk away" Caroline quickly said "I'm just... talking to my best friend because I lost Elena and Bonnie just moved out and you are his sister and you love him as much as I do"

Rebekah smiled "You are my best friend too C and I think that you have every right to be selfish when it comes to Nik... he worships the ground you walk in and I tease you guys a lot but urgh it melts my insides when I see you all romantic like. Nik deserves to be happy and you are the one for him"

"Is this the part where we hug it out?" Caroline asked with a giggle.  
Rebekah laughed "We are too amazing for that"

Caroline smiled "I need to go see Bonnie, want to go with me?"  
Rebekah shrugged "I don't have anything to do anyway, without school and Damon helping Stefan, my days are slow"

"I hope they can help him..." Caroline said grabbing her leather jacket and her car keys.  
Rebekah smiled a wicked smile as they left the master bedroom "So... elevator sex?" she squint.

Caroline swallowed hard "Oh God Rebekah, I get all hot and wobbly legs just remembering it"  
Rebekah laughed "Well... maybe I should try it once..."

"Maybe I should hint it to Damon" Caroline teased her.  
The blonde Original rolled her eyes in response while Caroline laughed happily down the stairs.

* * *

"What are you doing with him?" Katherine asked Damon mad as he blocked her way to the Salvatore cellar.  
"None of your business" he simply said.

She tilted her head mad "Let me through Damon"  
"Only if you are interested in reliving old fun memories with Klaus. I'm sure we can get you two a knife" he said with a smile.

"This is unacceptable" she hissed at him.  
Damon looked at her serious "Stefan needs my help"

"There's nothing wrong with him" she shouted now.  
"Says the one that has no heart"

"Your little side adventure with the Original witch turned human is turning you soft" she said coming closer to Damon.  
"You know Katherine I would get the jealous bit but I'm not sure Stefan would like that very much..." he mocked her.

Katherine clasped her lips and tried to move past him to get to Stefan, Damon easily pushed her back and she landed against the wall, she looked at him furious.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We are vampires, remember? Blood comes with the job"  
"Not going to happen, my brother will not go back into his old glorious ripper days" he simply said.

"What are you going to do with Stefan? He won't forgive you if you make Klaus compel him to ease the hunger" she said sitting on the ground.

Damon smiled "The only thing I might ask Klaus to compel Stefan about is to forget he ever shared sweat with you"

She clenched her teeth mad "Let me go to him"  
"Out of the question, go fetch another hobby. My brother is unavailable for the next weeks" he said and turned to leave.

"Damon..." she called after him showing vulnerability in her voice.  
"Take the time to go straighten your hair or something" he spiked her with the Elena reference.

Katherine punched the dirt mad.

* * *

"Everything alright?" Klaus asked Damon.  
Damon nodded "The usual psychotic crap we have to deal with when Katherine is around"

Klaus nodded, he was happy that he had never developed feelings for the doppelganger, they had the sheer ability to destroy the lives of those who fell in love with them.

Stefan came to himself on the ground, he turned on his belly and frowned watching the two men there looking down on him.

"What is this?" he mumbled.  
"Intervention" Damon said and opened the freezer inside the cellar; he took a blood bag and threw it at Stefan.

He slowly got on his elbows and took the bag; he looked up slowly at Damon and Klaus.  
"You need to learn how to control your peculiar appetite" Klaus said.

Stefan tossed the bag and it landed at Klaus feet "I don't need anything"  
Damon looked at Klaus "We'll take shifts" he raised his eyebrows and left the cellar closing the door behind him.

Stefan sat on the ground with his hands loosely on his knees "I don't need any help"  
Klaus smiled "I am married to the Sheriff's daughter, I know that you haven't just been feeding of animals, you have slaughtered them"

Stefan looked away.

"I know you don't want our help but I owe your brother and I like to keep my debts in check" Klaus said and bent down picking the blood bag from the ground, he crouched in front of Stefan and handed him the blood.

"And I also know that you wouldn't want to disappoint her memory, she fought harder than anyone for you when I turned you back into ripper. This is my chance of acquitting myself for all that has gone down between us"

"Since when do you have a soft side to you?" Stefan asked serious.  
"Since your brother keeps saving my sister" the answer was simple and much like in the ways of Klaus.

He only needed a good reason behind his actions and this was as powerful as anything Caroline asked of him.  
Stefan looked at the blood and slowly took it; he ripped the top drinking from it, knowing he had no choice and that this was the last blood he was having for the next weeks.

Klaus sat on top of the freezer and folded his arms, this was going to be hard, long and very painful for Stefan, it was never easy starving a vampire to the brink of madness only to teach him how to keep his thirst under control and drink blood only when needed.

* * *

There was a knock on her door and she hastily covered the things on her table, she opened the door and was stunned to find Kol there.  
He looked at Bonnie serious but she didn't find the anger that she expected.

"Hey..." she whispered and leaned against her door.  
"Can we talk?" he asked her calmly.

She moved her hand inviting him inside, he stood in her living room realizing he had only been here once before.  
"I don't know how to do this..." he said meeting her eyes.

"Do what?" she asked noticing how much she had missed his eyes.  
"Be without you" he simply said.

Bonnie sighed "I know that I let you down, disappointed you because you asked me so many times about Elijah and I always denied I had feelings for him"  
Kol clutched the key in his hand "You could have told me that I wasn't making everything up in my mind"

"I didn't want to admit to anything I wasn't sure of, I still don't"  
Kol shook his head "That he had feelings for you I could deal with, I could handle because I had you. You were mine and that was enough to make me go against my own brother. But then he died and I felt like I was losing you along with him"

"I am yours Kol..." she said with that love in her eyes.  
He wanted to believe that she still loved him the same way, that she would be with him without thinking about his dead brother.

"Did you ever kiss Elijah" he asked her clenching his jaw.  
Bonnie's entire world stopped with his question "Kol..."

"I just need to know that" he said.  
She shook her head "You are blowing this out of proportion Kol, I have never cheated on you"

"That's not what I'm asking you Bonnie"  
"I always had this... connection with him. He understood me" she said trying to explain why she was so attached to him still.

"Elijah never gave up on you and I just need to know if it was just him or if there was something else encouraging him"  
"Why Kol?" she asked him knowing she would cry soon.

"Because I may have spent half my life inside a coffin but I'm not an idiot and I would appreciate if you'd stop treating me like one" Kol snapped.  
Bonnie sighed in pain "I kissed him the night before you and I kissed for the first time"

"As a test? Before you decided I was the sacrificial lamb that would be used while you spared good old Elijah?"  
Bonnie was hurt with his words "No..." she whispered.

Kol moved to the table and quickly removed the sheet exposing a spell book and blood, he recognized a lot of the things Angelus used in his house to contact the dead.  
Bonnie didn't move, she just held back her tears.

"You can't do magic Bonnie, when will you accept that?" He asked her upset. "You are willing to turn to black magic because of him? For him?"  
She felt the huge pain in his words but she didn't reply to them.

"When did you realise I wasn't enough?" Kol asked mostly to himself.  
"Kol, it's not like that... I love you"

"So you keep saying..." he dropped in the air and left.  
He ran into Caroline and Rebekah outside.

"Kol? What is it?" his sister asked worried with his expression, she couldn't remember the last time she saw him in such pain.

He didn't say a word; he just shook his head because honestly what could he say?  
That the only woman he had ever loved didn't love him back as much as he did?

"I can't fight a ghost... let alone Elijah's ghost" he said to his sister breaking down in his voice.

Rebekah moved and hugged Kol, she held him close to her as if she was the oldest instead of him, right now he wasn't the cocky brother with a sharp tongue, he was hurting and she knew a thing or two about that.

* * *

Caroline came inside Bonnie's and sighed; her friend was a crying mess in the middle of her living room.

As soon as she saw her, Bonnie seemed to only sob harder, more painfully and Caroline did what was expected of her, she held her friend close to her non beating heart.

Once she calmed down, Caroline went to get her water and sat next to her on the couch, she held her hand in hers "Talk to me Bonnie... what's all this mess about?"

"I don't know Caroline... things seem to be worst by the day and there's nothing I can do to stop them. Kol hates me now and I hate myself as well because I'm hurting him so much..."

"Bonnie... I don't understand... what's this thing with Elijah now?"  
Bonnie shook her head "Watching him die broke something inside of me, we always had this silent understanding, he got me without words and I loved that. I expected him to be there forever even if I was with Kol"

Caroline smiled "You can't have both and you are on the way to lose both"  
"Not all of us got lucky with the perfect man" she unexpectedly snapped back.

Caroline was hurt with her friend and removed her hand from hers "I had to fight for him, like he had to fight for me but we didn't stray from each other"  
"You are judging me as well" Bonnie put her glass away.

"Is there anything to judge?" Caroline asked her bluntly.  
"No. Just because I'm fighting for a man who no one seems to care about doesn't mean I went around sleeping with him behind everyone's back, I am not like that"

"Oh my God Bonnie, what's wrong with you?" Caroline asked standing up in shock.  
"Wrong with me? What about you? You have your perfect little life now and you couldn't care less about your friends, about me"

Caroline shook her perfect soft curls "You are ill, you have to be ill and it has to explain a lot because right now I don't know you"

Bonnie stood up mad "Did you even care to take five seconds from your constant drooling over Klaus to acknowledge that some of us were around?"

Caroline steady her breathing, she restrained from slamming Bonnie against a wall "Did you take five seconds to include me in on all your crazy plans? You linked yourself to Kol without telling anyone, you knew he would protect you over anything so you didn't tell anyone, you walked around linked to an Original that could have died if you died and the other way around. I was your friend, would have hurt to tell me?"

"Yes, I couldn't tell anyone..."  
"Just like you didn't tell anyone that you broke everyone's lineage because Elijah asked you to"

Bonnie looked at her stunned that she had figured this one alone.

Caroline laughed drily at her facial expression "I may be drooling over Klaus but I've noticed the amount of spells you keep doing and I know this much power isn't the same as lightning up candles... you are my closest friend Bonnie but you are spinning out of control. There has to be limits to all this magic and it was a good thing that the witches took your powers away, it's a sign that you need to stop before it kills you"

"I'm done doing what others want from me, when my magic worked everyone ignored what was happening, it soothed everyone in the house that I could do all the things everyone kept asking of me, now that I want something for me, everyone turned their back on me. If it was Klaus you would be riding into hell to bring him back with you"

Caroline shook her head softly "I don't even know what to tell you Bonnie..." she didn't recognize her old friend at all.

Bonnie moved to the open front door and placed her hand there "There's nothing you can tell me"  
Caroline clicked her teeth together and left the house.

She dialled his number reaching her car; she needed to hear his soothing voice.  
_"Hello love" _his voice immediately did the trick.

"Hey... I was just wondering how are things going with Stefan"  
_"It's going to be a very long day... of many more weeks to come, Damon and I have a lot of work ahead of us"  
_  
She smiled with the current situation, Klaus and Damon teaming up, this was an odd scenario that she really couldn't have predicted just a few months ago.  
"I have faith in you" she said smiling and leaning against her car.

The soft chuckle from Klaus made her smile even more.  
"_Is everything alright sweetheart?" _he quietly asked her.

"Is there any chance that we can just run off to some crazy hot city and leave all this insanity behind?"  
_"Of course love, name the city and I'll meet you there tonight"  
_  
Caroline laughed at his tone "And the crazy thing is that I know you are actually serious"  
_"I would do anything for you Caroline"  
_  
The words warmed her "I know... I love you" she said wishing she was with him now.  
_"I love you too sweetheart and I won't spend the night here so I'll see you soon"  
_  
Caroline smiled and ended the call, she rested her cell against her chin, the idea flashing to her mind, she wasn't alone with Klaus anymore and half the things she had planned for their honeymoon had been cut short but whoever said she had to give up on them?

She still had her husband all to herself when he came home and there was no chance in hell she was going to let all the mess around them get between them like in the past.

She had to share him with the rest of the world but when he was alone with her she had every right to be selfish because she loved Klaus and she knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Bonnie closed the door and came to the table looking down on it feeling all alone, she pressed the side of her head, feeling that familiar pressure there and felt the cold in her nose, she cleaned the blood that was coming out without even realizing it.

Just like she didn't realize the woman in the room watching her with a cold smile.

Haunting Bonnie was beginning to be worth giving up a corporeal chance for her soul.  
There was no chance in hell she was going to let Niklaus and the others win, driving Bonnie into madness was a start.

"I'll bring you back... soon. It's ok" Bonnie said looking at something that was only in her fragile mind.  
Esther smiled because she knew Bonnie was seeing the hallucination she had planted there, Elijah's ghost.

* * *

Damon was pouring himself a drink when he heard her arrive.

"I brought supplies" she said dropping the two heavy bags with food, she took a bottle of bourbon and handed it to Damon.  
"Nice" he smiled happy.

"Is Nik with Stefan?" she asked taking the Chinese food out of the bag.  
"Yes, they seem to be sharing long-lost stories about the Rat Pack good old times. It's distracting Stefan so that's a good thing"

"He is doing this willingly then?" she asked Damon with a white box in her hand.  
"I think my brother knows he hit rock bottom when he started decapitating squirrels"

Rebekah smiled and came closer to Damon "So did my brother that is pinning over a girl who chose him but not the way he wanted"  
Damon squint having a drink "You are all very intense and consuming like"

Rebekah flirted with her eyes and her smile "There's nothing wrong with some consuming, all or nothing love"  
Damon wickedly smiled "I wouldn't know a thing about that"

"Who wants the boring sweet old-fashioned love anyway?"  
He pursed his lips and shrugged "Too mainstream for me"

Their heavy staring was interrupted with Damon's cell ringing.  
He looked at the screen and then at Rebekah, he had to take this one.

"Liz... I hope you have really super good awesome news" he said a bit annoyed at her timing.  
The sheriff said something and he put his drink away.

"Okay... thank you a bunch" he said and smiled at Rebekah putting his cell away.  
She knew their moment was over.

* * *

"So you know... thanks for coming with me and all" Damon told Klaus as they made their way to a dodgy motel just outside of town.

Klaus smiled "Rebekah kind of pushed me into it, she didn't want you alone with some vampire that has a vendetta fixation"

Damon stopped in front of the door number Liz had given him, where Lexi's ex-boyfriend was supposedly staying.

"I have my share of enemies. You aren't the only one with really annoying people after you" he whispered.

Klaus smiled showing his dimples "It's not a competition Damon"  
The blue-eyed vampire smiled "Could be..." he said and kicked the door open.

They checked the room and soon found it empty, Damon looked for any sign of who this guy was, some name to go with the ugly face would be a good start.  
Klaus opened the closet in the room and pushed the few clothes hanging in there aside.

"Where can a vampire that can't walk in the daylight be?" Damon asked annoyed going through some papers that were scattered over the unmade bed.

Klaus clenched his jaw removing one of the many pictures he found taped to the back of the small dirty closet "I would love to know that myself so I can kill him" he said and handed Damon a picture.

Damon took it not happy at all as he saw Rebekah's face on it.  
A contagious smile and her hair flowing in the wind.

"Who the hell this guy thinks he is?" Damon was pissed.

Klaus didn't answer him because he was looking at the paper in Damon's hand with the symbol of a wolf like he had seen in Brazil.

* * *

"Caroline?"

Klaus called as he stepped inside his room realizing she was in the bathroom, he was quickly sending Damon a message, they needed to find out more about this vampire that had been taking pictures of his sister and why he had associations to the crazy cult Angelus told him about.

"I seem to have a problem..." she softly told him.  
"You do love?" he asked without looking at her, he just needed to end his trail of thought.

"Yes..." her voice was low and sweet "... I got into this and now I don't seem able to get out of it..."  
Klaus frowned and finally looked at her.

"... would you be willing to help me?" she asked him innocently.

Klaus dropped his cell harshly on the floor, Caroline was in front of him wearing an elegant baby pink satin sexy bustier corset, boning with detailed lace and the last touches of black satin bows.

Her flawless long hair fell in cascades over her naked shoulders and her look was complimented in that unique and different Caroline way, with sexy tiny ruffle pink boy shorts.

"I... need a new cell" he mumbled.  
Caroline giggled and walked to him, she came near him seductively "Hi Nik..." she whispered and got on her toes to place a soft quick peck on his lips.

"Hello..." he managed to say.  
Was it Christmas and no one bothered telling him?

She smiled in that perfect mix of innocence and mischievousness "How was your day?"  
Klaus licked his lips slowly "Obviously not a bit as eventful as yours"

She touched his chest slowly and rested her weight on one leg, the other was leisurely bending and her knee brushed him as she playfully moved her leg from one side to the other.

"I've missed you today"  
"I missed you too love... have I done something to deserve such kindness?" he asked a bit lost in the way she looked, how her hair fell perfectly, how the sexy garment graced her body so wonderfully, showing just that bit of skin over her bust to make him lose all his cool and usual swagger.

"Can't a wife be nice to her husband?" she whispered and turned around resting against his chest.

Klaus felt his entire body react in more than one way, he closed his eyes for a second as her sweet summer smell hit him hard and that's not all that hit him as she playfully tilted her head so she could smoulder him with those powerful eyes of hers, batting her long eyelashes at him.

"Caroline... sweetheart. I had something really important to tell you but I... can't function properly right now" he stumbled his words out.

She smiled "Whatever it is, it will still be there tomorrow... for now..." her smile grew darker, wicked "... It has a side zipper but... I thought we could do this the old-fashioned way" she whispered touching her perfect big bust trapped inside the really tight lingerie, she made little circles on her ivory skin.

Klaus could feel desire ripping through him more intensely than ever, this wasn't even a dream come true because he had never even dared to imagine Caroline in one of these things.

"You mean using my supernatural strength to rip this thing off you in a micro second?" he whispered against her neck as he moved his hands up her naked arms.

Caroline smiled and leaned back, melting against him even more, she touched his one hand and closed her eyes "No... I want you to take your time..." she whispered pulling away from him.

She faced him and grabbed the rim of his shirt, slowly pulling the cotton fabric up his torso, she smiled and leaned over to a kiss, she feasted her hands over his bare chest, came up to his neck while engaging him into a deep kiss.

Klaus could swear his hands were shaking as he slowly pulled her closer to him.  
They moved towards their bed kissing and he smiled into one of her sweet demanding kisses, his little unpredictable Caroline was really getting sneaky on her ways to mess with him.

She turned around and Klaus gulped down gently moving her hair to the side, exposing her amazing back to him.

He glued his sinful lips to the skin on her neck, moving them over to her shoulder; Caroline closed her eyes enjoying his torture.

He opened the little black satin bow in the back and gently, slowly unclasped her corset, taking his time and kissing every newly found bit of skin he exposed.

As his hands skilfully removed the garment away from her faultless body he trailed her neck with his lips, his tongue; his experienced hands were on her back and she gasped when they opened that last string.

"Nik..." she moaned loudly against his chest when his hands removed completely the satin piece away and slowly found her breasts.

He didn't linger there though, she may be getting an expert in the arts of seducing him but he was an expert as well in the arts of slowly pleasing his wife.

His hands moved to her flat stomach and he pressed her sizzling body to his, Caroline whimpered when he lowered one hand between her legs.

"Nik..." she moaned again moving her hand to his neck, clasping at his necklaces.

Klaus smiled and rested his full lips to her ear "You told me to take my time remember sweetheart?" he whispered in that deep voice of his.

Caroline gasped in pleasure when he moved a hand to her breast while his finger found its way to where she ached for him.

"Niklaus..." she panted lost with his mean unspeakable ways.  
Klaus smile was big, satisfied.

This was only the first time tonight she would be calling his full name; he was determined.  
Tonight he was making Caroline scream his full name under him on their bed.

And so it was, Caroline, lost track of how long they made love, how many times she cried out his name completely lost in him, left deep scars in his smooth back, laced her legs around him wanting him to press her closer to him, to move deeper into her, to forget where one ended and the other started.

The only thing she knew when she fell asleep happy and tired against his wet chest and in his arms holding her close, was that she had to order more of these corsets online.

Klaus played with one of her damp golden locks as she fell asleep, he smiled to himself holding this Goddess in his arms, this sure was better than any Christmas he ever had.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

****Loving days - _Kylie Minogue_


	8. Workings of the mind

_**AN: Just leaving a small thank you for all the overwhelming reviews on all my stories, I literally can't thank you all enough for it and I know that some of you have been with me since I posted the very first chapter of Gravity so that makes everything even more surreal and special.  
So thank you lovelies and I am beyond humbled for all the kind words left in reviews and in private messages as well. I thank you all from the bottom of my shipper heart. :)**_

_**Also a special thank you to Yana**_

_**whose support has been relentless and **__**amazing. You have become one of my best friends and I am on cloud number nine about it. Love you bear, thank you for putting up with my loooong messages and for always giving me amazing perspective**_** _about where I want to take my stories. _**_**I hope you know how talented you are as well :D**_

_**So, having said that; enjoy another one of my crazy rambling about the couple I'm most invested and passionate about. My beloved Klaroline.**_

_**I love you all  
Cheers, Ad**_

* * *

"Choose one Caroline" he said with a smile for the third time.

She bit her finger nervously and then reached out to his chest, she touched the necklaces there and fretfully laughed "Urgh I can't do this"  
Klaus chest shook with laughter "Why not sweetheart?"

Caroline chewed eagerly on her bottom lip now, she reached out again and touched one; he thought she was finally making her choice but she dropped that one and grabbed another one, then she closed her eyes and retrieved her hands to cover her face "Oh God, this is worse than torture" she said with a muffled sound.

Klaus shook his head smiling and watching her, the natural way her hair fell, the way her hands seem to vanish inside his long-sleeved shirt that she wore this morning.

Having Caroline straddling him while they sat in their bed was perfection, it gave him hope that this was actually possible, that there was a chance for him to be happy.  
That he could be worthy of the incredible woman laughing and peaking at him adorably from behind her fingers.

"No it's not love... why is it so hard to choose?" he asked smiling and taking one of her hands into his, she entwined her fingers with his.  
"Because it's... your necklaces!" she stated surprised that he didn't see the crucial and cruel predicament she found herself in.

Klaus played with her wedding band and rested his head against the headboard of their bed and laughed, he knew she liked his necklaces because he saw the way she looked at them or the way her fingers always found their way to his neck when they kissed or made love, he knew this, he just genuinely didn't know why it was so hard to pick one.

"They have been with me for a very long time, I just want you to have one" he simply said when she was trying to choose again.  
"Not helping Nik..." she mumbled and sighed "Okay... this one"

Klaus looked down and saw the leather one "Are you sure?" he teased her.  
She shut her eyes "No..."

Klaus laughed loudly and she bit her lip smiling and looking at him now, how amazing was to listen to Klaus when he was happy and at ease.  
"Maybe you should have this one" he said looking down on his necklaces and taking the one with the metal pendant into his fingers.

Caroline chewed on his sleeve "I like the way that one hangs from your chest when we make love" she blushed.  
"That's a keeper then" Klaus said amused.

She giggled from behind the fabric of his shirt and nodded.

He smiled showing his dimples, there was definitely something different about Caroline since they got married and he just loved it.  
She was confident and a bit mischievous in her ways but she remained that bubble of life and light that he always found incredible.

As she settled into her true self, it was fascinating to watch Caroline grow into such a beautiful and powerful woman and he felt like the luckiest bastard in the world that she had chosen him to be by her side.

He took another necklace and looked at her, his chin low and his blue eyes piercing through her, his teasing smile taunting her.  
She smiled and nodded eagerly.

Klaus removed the Rosary and placed it on Caroline, she was a bit bewildered when she felt the cold of it on her skin, this was one of Klaus necklaces; this was huge.

"It was given to me by Elijah" Klaus said stroking her naked leg now.  
Caroline gulped down and slowly looked at him.

Klaus smiled at her expression.  
"He gave it to me a long time ago saying that it would help me tame the devil in me. That it would sooth me when nothing else did. It would keep the demons away"

Caroline looked down on the cross that tugged at her naked cleavage "Is it ok for me to keep it then?" she whispered.  
Klaus smiled and cupped her face "Elijah would love that because he adored you and... I have no need for it anymore sweetheart"

She squint and tilted her head puzzled.  
"My demons don't chase after me anymore Caroline; my father's words don't haunt me anymore because you made me see that he was wrong, I'm not alone and someone does care about me"

Caroline couldn't hold back the tears, it had taken her so long to get here, so much work to have Klaus finally realize this.  
She moved and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him.

"I love you" she said against his lips.

* * *

Rebekah came down the hall and stopped by the cellar; she peaked inside and saw Stefan doing push ups to keep his mind busy and his rather perfect body in shape.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked from the little gate, Damon had forbidden her to open the door but she never did what anyone told her anyway.  
She unlocked the really heavy door and pushed it a little so she could decently talk to Stefan.

Stefan kept his exercises going "I'm feeling better" he said without looking at her.  
"Is it working?" she asked folding her arms still remaining at the door.

Stefan sat on the ground, he refused to look at her "It's... hard, to keep it under control"  
"I met you at your worst Stefan, I wasn't much better or Nik but I hold those years close to my heart. You were the only friend we had at the time and you really got Nik and he was sort of happy. I was too..." she mumbled.

"Don't you miss it?" he asked baling his hands into fists "Being a vampire? You were really into it all at the time as well"  
Rebekah unfolded her arms and tugged her hands inside her back pockets "I really don't. I love being human again, it feels natural to me. Maybe I was always meant to be human, just like Nik was meant to be a werewolf..."

"You don't sound too convincing about it... you don't miss the blood?" Stefan's voice was dark now; low and she squint at it.  
"No..." she said a bit cautious.

"I miss it, I miss it more than anything" he finally looked at her and she gasped at his deep red eyes staring at her.  
She licked her lips "Stefan... you just need to learn how to control it, all of us had to go through that when we first turned... but we managed to not let it control us"

"I miss the taste of it, the excitement of fetching for it..." he said and tilted his head.  
Rebekah raised her hands building an invisible barrier between them.

Stefan got on his knees and flashed a dark sinister smile at her "Do you know what the best part of it all is? Blood tastes even better when they are scared..." he said and launched himself at Rebekah.  
He hit that invisible wall in front of her and fell to the ground moaning in pain.

She let out air and backed away outside; she hit a firm chest and tried to smile at Damon that gave her really upset eyes.  
"I thought I told you to _not _open the door?"

She smiled and stepped aside so he could close and lock it.  
"I was just trying to keep him distracted" she softly said.

"I'm sure having your head ripped away from your body by hungry, delusional and out of his mind Stefan is a great distraction, next time, cut your wrists wide open while you are being so helpful and sweet"  
Rebekah smiled walking after him as he left towards the living room mad.

"Damon... I can take care of myself and I know that he is in a really bad shape now, I'm not an idiot" she said calmly and sat on the couch.  
Damon poured himself a drink upset "This is the worst I've seen him, he is ravenous, like a mad animal trapped inside a cage denied of food for days"

"This is a good plan..., Nik knows what he's doing, the blood is inside that freezer, all Stefan has to do is drink and then be strong enough to know when to stop. He needs to learn by himself when to stop... You need to trust Nik and Stefan"  
"That's one too many already to trust..." he said and gulped down the good scotch.

Rebekah smiled and shook her long blond hair, Damon and his resistance to let anyone in.  
There was a knock on the door and Damon was surprised by it but nothing surprised him more than finding Jeremy Gilbert at his doorstep.

* * *

"... also I have noticed that Bonnie took the Grimoire I had in the library..." Klaus said sitting on the bed putting his black boots on.

He has updated Caroline with everything that went down the previous night, they mostly have spent all morning hidden in their room not wanting to get back to reality but now he had to.

Duty called and as much as Klaus hated, he had to leave the sanctuary that their room had become to him, where he didn't have to be on soldier mood all the time.

Caroline came out of the bathroom with her curly iron in her hand, he chuckled at the image because she had half her hair done and a confused look on her perfect face.  
"How come you are so cool about this?"

Klaus shrugged "I have a copy hidden"  
She waved the iron in the air "You don't trust anyone do you Niklaus Mikaelson?"

He laughed "I wouldn't be me if I trusted a witch as powerful as Bonnie with my only direct access to the black arts sweetheart"  
She pursed her lips together "Where is this... copy?"

"In a cemetery just outside of town" he smiled and then the idea hit him, why give up on her company when he could just spend all day with her?

"I'm going to get it now, do you want to accompany me love?"  
"You are asking me to tag along while you go retrieve a copy to a black magic cook book hidden in a cemetery? And they say romance is dead" she sighed with a smile.

Klaus laughed "I'm just keeping things interesting"  
She smiled excited "Give me 20 minutes to finish up" she said and went inside the bathroom.

Klaus shook his head smiling and checking if his phone was still alive "We are just breaking in love, not going to a Grand Ball Caroline"  
"Stop being so husband... like" she yelled from the bathroom.

He smiled swiftly moving his fingers on the screen of his cell "You have 10 minutes love or I will flash out of that door without you"  
He could hear her huffing from the bathroom and chuckled.

She was all ready to go in 15 minutes but she was Caroline Forbes and she looked flawless as they left the house together.

* * *

Jeremy looked at Rebekah and then smiled when Damon handed him a glass with whiskey.  
"Thanks..." he said but didn't drink.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here Jeremy?" Damon asked.  
"Vicky came to see me" he looked at Damon serious "She says we can bring Elena back"

Damon felt like every drop of blood in his body was leaving him "What?"  
"She says that there is a way to bring her back as human Damon" Jeremy said with so much hope in his voice.

"And you believe her? They can't bring Elijah back and they are the Originals" He said pointing at Rebekah.  
"Elena is the doppleganger. She can't be the last one of that line, it's unnatural so she can be brought back" Jeremy explained looking at Rebekah.

The Original kept quiet and looked at Damon.  
A million thoughts rushed through his head right now.

Rebekah closed her eyes and slowly got up, she quietly grabbed her things and left the house, she made it to her car when Damon appeared by her side, he grabbed her arm gently and turned her to him, she fought her tears hard.

"Bekah..." he said shaking his head softly, he didn't know what to tell her.  
"I'm tired of losing people Damon. Of allowing myself to care about them enough to mourn their loss afterwards. I won't do this... I won't help you get Elena back" she simply said and easily left his hold.

She quickly realized the meaning behind it all, he wasn't holding on to her strongly enough to give up the slim choice of getting Elena back and this broke her heart so much she could feel it bleeding because she was in love with him.

* * *

Caroline came around the car and took the flash light Klaus handed to her, it was getting dark and the cemetery looked abandoned and kind of creepy but she was excited about their little adventure.

Besides they were doing this together and that alone was reason to clap her hands silly and bounce. Klaus had asked her to come with him on his little expedition.  
She smiled hugely and followed him.

"What's with the need to hide stuff in cemeteries and dodgy creepy places anyway?" she asked giving a side look at one of the graves that seemed fresh or at least... tampered with.

Klaus smiled "Because it keeps nosy, adventurous humans away. It's as old as death. Join one with the other and you have the perfect place to hide something you don't want anyone to get their unwanted hands on"

She saw another grave with messed dirt and bit her lip "Nik..." she whispered "There's no such thing as zombies... right? I mean, werewolves and vampires, sure... but not Zombies..." she looked around nervous, noticing how it was becoming night real fast.

Klaus froze and faced her serious, she gulped down at his expression "Of course they are real love. Just like if you stand in front of a mirror and say Bloody Mary three times, she will come for you"

Caroline touched her lips nervously and then she frowned, she saw the smile coming to his lips and punched his chest hard, furious at him.  
"Urgh you are not funny Klaus"

Klaus laughed and pulled her closer to him "Stop being silly love; we are the monsters that live in the night. We are the ones that fill the tales that are told to children before they fall asleep"

"You had such a bright childhood... my mom told me about Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast..." she said with sadness for him.  
Klaus chuckled and kissed her lips "That's why I love you so much sweetheart"

She smiled and followed him, but she still glued to his back and searched for the comfort of his hand.  
He stopped in front of an old abandoned mausoleum and she turned the flash light on.

"How come cemeteries don't have any light at all?" she asked wrinkling her nose as the dust inside the old mausoleum hit her.

Klaus shook his head pushing the heavy door open and then looked at her "Your mind is a wonderful maze of the most intriguing kind"

She laughed and pointed the flash light at his face "I am not going to make out with you on a cemetery so stop using fancy words to say that you love everything about me"

Klaus smiled showing his dimples "Fair enough sweetheart... do you mind giving me some light then?"  
"Let me guess, you have it hidden inside that disturbing coffin with some really old and gewy mummy like corpse holding it, right?" she asked with a repulsed face.

Klaus lowered his head and looked at her in that unsettling way of his "You really think so cheap of me love?"  
Caroline squint thinking "Inside of some loose brick on the wall? My Indiana Jones is a little rusty" she said clasping her lips in a funny way.

Klaus smiled "Try again sweetheart"  
He got on top of the coffin swiftly, he reached out and touched the ceiling, one of the tiles there gave in and he pushed it, moving it to the side.

"That's so cool..." she mumbled and he smiled.

Caroline smiled as well but for different reasons now, the way he reached out to take the item from the roof left his back exposed, his shirt was lifting just that much to leave Caroline with a huge grin at her view, that and the fact that his ass looked so good inside the Jeans he wore today.

"Caroline love..." he spoke without facing her "Could you shed some light up here?"  
She gave him a wicked smile "Sure..." as long as she didn't have to move from her privilege view.

She tilted her head and licked her bottom lip; she eventually moved the flash light where he needed.  
Klaus finally felt the plastic under his hand and took the copy he made of the Grimoire so long ago.

He was happy when he saw that the amount of paper inside was still intact.  
He came down from the top of the coffin and frowned at the playful smile on Caroline's face.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours now sweetheart?" he asked her giving her a side look.  
"Nothing..." she said innocently and turned around leaving him behind.

She was smiling when she stepped outside, Klaus had a smile on his face as well and quickly removed the plastic from around the pages and went through them just making sure everything was just as he had left them.

"Ummmm Nik..."  
Her call for him snapped him out of his trance and he joined her outside, she nodded in front of her where a few men stood.

Klaus immediately tuned into soldier mood and searched for the leader of the small group, the one he had to take down first.

This would be the one that took a step forward "Good evening Mr Mikaelson. I have something for you"  
Klaus frowned at the stranger.

Two other men came behind him and dropped a dead body in the ground in front of Klaus and Caroline, she looked at him slowly.

* * *

Damon sighed and opened the cellar; he looked at his brother that sat on the far end of the wall, his head resting against it.

He looked as ready to give up as the time Damon pondered ending his life saying his goodbyes to Elena at the time.

"I know you can do this Stefan... but I don't think you can do this alone..." Damon said.

"Are you here to help me? You can't. I crave for blood more than anything in life. It's what made me turn and turn you back. I ruined both of our lives because of it, cursing and forsaking us... I have been a victim to it since the day she turned me..." his voice was low and filled with pain.

"She compelled me to forget I was drinking blood and I hated her for it, because it was what made me, I became who I was because of it. Blood ruled me and blood will kill me"

Damon hated seeing his brother like this, it made his heart ache so much.  
He looked behind him and nodded.

The sexy vampire came inside and smiled at Damon, nodding at him in gratitude.  
She came near Stefan and cupped his face, he slowly looked at her.

"I made you, that much is true but I didn't expect that you would succumb to blood like you did Stefan; but I'm not giving up on you, I never did. Damon searched for a way to set me free during those 150 years and I spent them watching you and loving you. I will help you get through this. I will be with you until the very end Stefan. Me and Damon"

Stefan looked at his brother confused.  
"The only thing that can save you is love Stefan and no one loves you more than Katherine and me" he said and sat on the ground, resting against the wall.

Katherine sat next to Stefan and gently stroked his neck, he sighed and moved, she smiled when he finally gave into his exhaustion and rested his head on her lap, she stroked his spiky wild hair as he slowly fell asleep for the first time in days.

Damon watched them both, then he looked on the ground, she loved Stefan, it had always been Stefan and he understood that now.

He accepted it now because he was someone else's first choice now; he only had to admit that she was his as well.

* * *

"What is this?" Klaus asked slowly.

"This man was doing surveillance on you and your family, we believe he even attacked someone close to you so we have taken care of him for you" the man spoke calmly and Klaus recognized the French accent in him.

"And why would you do go to such kind extremes?" Klaus asked the man.  
He smiled in return "Let's just say that your reluctance in meeting with our Master is in need of some persuasion, we are willing to do this the nice way... for now"

Klaus was serious, he wasn't liking this a bit, someone ready to kill just to please him was more than troubling.  
He looked at the two men in front of him and clenched his jaw; he spotted the wolf tattoos on their necks, more visible than the others he had seen, which probably meant they were disposable.

This cult seemed built on discretion.  
"Whenever you wish to meet Mr Mikaelson..." the man said and walked to the body resting on his face, he dropped one of the cards Caroline had seen in Brazil on his back.

Then the man simply left with his small group following him, the two other men remained though.  
Klaus didn't even breathe; he just stood there watching the other two knowing he had Caroline to protect.

One of them finally open up into a smile "This is just a little insurance that you politely return our help" he said and looked at Caroline "I'm sure you understand..." he said returning his eyes to Klaus.  
"The last one that looked at her died; do you wish to guess your fate mate?" Klaus eerily said, noticing the Russian accent on this one.

"We won't kill her, it's just a little push so you can take us serious" the other man said and moved towards Caroline, she squint at the man mad.  
Klaus stepped in front of her and grabbed the man by his shirt furious that he had the sheer audacity of attempting anything against her in his presence nonetheless.

The man was no real threat to him but still tried to push Klaus, it wasn't long until Klaus turned the man and swiftly laced his arm around his throat squeezing it hard.  
He looked up and tilted his head; Caroline was fighting the other man.

His sweet Caroline was using the flash light as a weapon and cutting air with it until she hit the man across the face, making his head bleed in the process as the metal improvised weapon hit him hard on the side.  
The man gasped dizzy and she kicked him hard, he landed against a tomb stone and remained there unconscious, she fixed her bubbly curls and Klaus watched it all in awe.

He even forgot about the man rolling his eyes out of air within his enclosed grip.  
Caroline looked at him "You think they are compelled?"

The words were coming out of her mouth but Klaus was having a hard time processing them.  
"I guess..." he said and dropped the silly excuse of a threat on the ground.

"This makes no sense" she said and rolled the body they brought with them.  
"I think they are just testing me, trying to piss me off..." he said snapping away from his daze.

She took her cell and captured the grey vampire in a picture; she wanted to know if this was Lexi's ex-boyfriend.  
"What are we going to do now?" she asked looking at Klaus.

A smile came to his lips "Nothing about this. I don't deal with the help, if this Master wants to have a proper talk to me, let him come at me directly. Until then we can handle them"  
She stopped her trail of thought because Klaus seemed... proud and she didn't understand why.

"Nik..." she frowned heavily and gave him a shady look as he came towards her; he cupped her face and kissed her deeply.  
Damn she couldn't remember what she was thinking anymore.

* * *

Rebekah tried to disguise her tears as she made the way into the kitchen, she grabbed some cake and sat by the table, she stick a fork into it grimly and took a huge bite from it.

Kol came inside and grabbed a large glass for the Vodka bottle in his hand and sat next to her without looking at her, he poured a large potion of it and drank in gloomy silence.

A loud happy laughter filled the lobby behind them as Caroline came inside the house laughing, Klaus closed the door and they both listened to his laughter in silence.

_"Klaroline?"  
"YES"_

_"That's just silly love; it's not even adorable; it's plain nutty..."_  
_"It's perfect. I have searched for a name for us forever and then it hit me, it's the combination of our names; it's perfect. We are perfect. Team Klaroline"_

_"I love you but you utterly unpredictable, one minute you are scared of the dark; then you are all JI Jane, the next you are making up... boat names"_  
_"Ships, they are called ships Nik"_

_"Ships then... I just never know which Caroline I'm getting"_  
_"How about a naked only wearing your necklace Caroline for now?"_

_"Love... stop teasing me and for the love of God you are removing your clothes now..."_  
_"Blame it on the adrenaline rush..."_

Kol and Rebekah listened to everything unaffected, they heard Caroline giggle and flash upstairs and heard a loud noise as they slammed the door to their room shut, wrapping the house into the heavy silence again.

"I hate them" Rebekah said.  
"I utterly loath them and their happiness" Kol replied drinking.

She rested her head on his shoulder and sniffled eating her cake.

* * *

Jeremy parked his car by Bonnie's, Damon wasn't really the exciting type of help he needed at the moment and Stefan was like a heavy junkie going through intense rehab so he couldn't really count on him.

He found out by Damon that Bonnie had left the Mikaelson house so maybe she could help him with what he needed.

He was going to knock on her door but it was crack opened, he stepped inside cautiously, he removed the sharp stake he had hidden under his jacket and looked for any movement.

Jeremy frowned in surprise, the house looked a mess, with open books scattered everywhere, on the floor, all over the couch and chairs.

There were bowls of water and what looked like blood on the table and candles burnt to the last, some were even already mixed with the huge black book now completely ruined; dangerously telling how close the house had been to burn to the ground.

He put out a few that were close to the window still lit, where the flame could easily stretch to the curtains.

"Bonnie?" he called worried.  
"Shiu"

He heard her low voice and moved further, he found her squatting in the corner, against the wall, she had her arms around her legs and she looked like a ghost, huge black circles under her wide dazzled eyes, her hair a mess and her clothes dirty, with big burnt holes in them.  
She was jittery and moved her finger to her mouth, making a shushing movement to Jeremy.

He dropped the stake and knelt in front of her "What happen Bonnie?"  
"They will hear you..." she whispered.  
"Who?" Jeremy asked.

She shook her head, he was just behind Jeremy.  
She was anxious and looked away but he called for her again.

He kept calling her name, asking her to bring him back but to keep it a secret, no one could know that she was trying; it was the only way to bring him back.

Bonnie knew this and she also knew how important it was to pretend that she didn't see Esther, trying to play with her mind, to trick her but she knew better.

A crazy smile crossed her face, he had worn her that Esther was coming as a ghost to haunt and taunt her and she had been a good girl and not given anything away, Esther didn't know she could see her.  
No one knew.

But Jeremy was here, he would be able to see them and ruin it all.  
She looked in panic behind Jeremy; Elijah smiled at her, in his dapper dark suit and tie.

"_It's alright Bonnie, you will be alright..._" he said with that smile of his, in his calm ways.  
She smiled at him.

Jeremy slowly looked behind his shoulder and Bonnie gasped "You can't tell anyone"  
Jeremy looked at her "Tell what Bonnie?"

She sharply inhaled, Esther was here, oh no, she caught her looking straight at her, Bonnie started crying, she had messed up, now Esther would know she could see her.  
"You can't tell anyone Jeremy" she said between her sobs.

Jeremy felt his heart tight inside his chest, he pulled his eyebrows together worried "Bonnie what are you talking about?"  
She pointed behind him at the two ghosts that lived with her 24/7 since the witches took away her powers.

Jeremy looked behind him and then at Bonnie "There's no one there Bonnie"  
She gave him an impossible look and shook her head, she looked at Elijah and he smiled that warm amazing smile.

"_He's right Bonnie... it's all in your head_..." he said with a sad smile and disappeared.  
She gasped and blinked looking at Esther, the woman vanished before her eyes.

"Bonnie... you are bleeding" Jeremy said and ripped the rim of his shirt using the fabric to press her nose.  
She touched her face lost and started crying hard "What's wrong with me Jer?"

"I don't know Bonnie..." he whispered and dialled 911.  
She cried clutching his arm feeling like she was losing her mind by the second.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Something Good - _D_A_D_


	9. Bonnie and Clyde

Jeremy saw the two of them approaching her room.  
He stepped outside and closed the door behind him, he faced them serious.

"Jeremy, how is she?" Caroline asked worried.  
He didn't answer; he gave her a look and then stopped Kol as he rushed past him.

Kol looked down on the hand pressing his chest and frowned.  
"She's in there because of you and your family. Maybe you should leave her alone" Jeremy told him determined.

Kol tilted his head and then swiftly grabbed the offensive resistance on his chest, he twisted Jeremy's arm enough to make the boy scream.  
"Kol..." Caroline said touching his shoulder.

He let Jeremy go but only because his brother's wife was pleading him.  
Kol shoved Jeremy aside upset and opened the door to her room.

"Are you ok Jer?" Caroline asked him.  
Jeremy shoved her touch away and rubbed his throbbing arm.

* * *

Kol closed the door behind him and slowly made his way to her side.

Bonnie wasn't conscious, a few wires sticking from her arm and the sound of the machine following her heart beat filled the room.

It wasn't beating normally, it was very slow and he was even more worried than he had been when Caroline's mother called them with the disturbing news.

He came to her and touched her face, everything inside him was aching, the last days had been hell but nothing compared to watching Bonnie like this.

His finger traced her face and he felt regret for having yelled at her, for the fights, the way he pushed her away out of jealousy.

Kol sat on the bed and took her hand into his, he looked up because she reacted to it; she sighed loudly and slowly opened her eyes.

"Kol..." she breathed out not sure if she was making it all up in her mind, who she wanted by her side the most.

He forced a smile on his hard features "Hello darling..."  
"Are you really here?" she whispered fighting to keep her eyes open.

He moved and came closer to her face "Yes love, it's me"  
Bonnie smiled "Don't leave..." she whispered dozing off again.

Kol gulped down and bent down kissing her lips softly, he stroked her cheek "I won't love, I'm right here"  
She moved her head hastily again, opening her eyes "Kol? Is that you?"

He felt his entire chest ache with pain like he never knew before "Yes..." he whispered.  
"Are you real?" she asked anxiously and trying to keep her eyes open.

Kol closed his eyes fighting his own fear of what was happening to her "It's me Bonnie"  
She sighed "Don't leave me"

"I'm not leaving you Bonnie... I promise" he whispered.  
She squeezed his hand hard "I love you, I'm sorry..."

Kol stroked her cheek and took her hand to his lips and placed a kiss there.

"I love you too" he said and nested her hand in his over his none beating heart that was shattered and bleeding for her.

Kol looked away from her, staring at the wall in front of him trying to make sense of how bad she looked and how he had missed all of this being so mad at her.  
Now none of it made sense.

Regret was quickly turning into something much more powerful.

She moaned loudly, fighting something he couldn't see or touch, she was restless, the sedative was wearing off.

A nurse came in and smiled at Kol, she pushed another dose of it into her veins and Bonnie immediately relaxed.

The nurse gave him a kind smile "Is she your family?"  
Kol looked at the nurse.

"She's... the woman I love" he simply said.  
The nurse slumped her shoulders sad for them "I'm sorry..." she said and quietly left.

Kol looked at Bonnie.  
"She's the woman I love..." he repeated stroking her cheek and fixing her long straight hair.

* * *

Caroline handed Jeremy ice and he reluctantly took it, he used it on his arm and looked at her "Thanks..."  
She shook her head "Why are you so mad at me?"

Jeremy didn't answer her, he saw the other two vampires arrive and got up, leaving the hall for a while, he needed air.  
"What's with him?" Damon asked Caroline.

"I don't know..." she said shaking her head.  
She sighed when Klaus smiled at her warmly and searched for her hand, she was thankful for his touch that always soothed her.

"What did the doctor tell you?" she asked him anxiously.  
"It's not good news love" he told her softly.

Caroline caught her breath inside her chest "Tell me"  
Klaus licked his lips and she felt agony rip through her "Oh God..."

He pulled her closer to him and she laced her arm around his neck, Klaus held her close and spoke slowly "She has a brain tumour"

Caroline started crying on his shoulder, he held her closer to him, stroking her back gently "They made exams and they can't take her into surgery because they can't reach it. That's why she has had such an erratic behaviour lately and the mood swings... plus Jeremy told the doctors she was seeing things, so they placed her under sedatives so that she doesn't lose the rest of her sanity. She doesn't have much time left love because it's growing rapidly and taking over her brain" he spoke feeling her entire body shake with her violent sobs.

Damon watched them a bit in awe of the way Caroline was breaking down hard and still she was able to control her panic because of the way Klaus was there for her.

Some people could be suspicious of their love but that kind of connection couldn't be forged.  
Damon smiled because they were lucky to have that kind of love.

* * *

"Kol?" Klaus asked his brother that sat watching Bonnie.  
He had told him the same he told Caroline earlier and now waited for some sort of reaction from Kol.

But Kol was silent for a while without answering him, stroking her hand with his thumb, soothing her, she still held his hand as tightly as she could and he liked that.

"I have to turn her" he quietly told Klaus.

Klaus couldn't see Kol because his younger brother had his back turned on him but he could feel every ounce of pain that consumed Kol.

* * *

The doctor gently stroked Caroline's arm "There's really nothing more we can do. I'm afraid she has this for quite some time now and for what I've been told she has all the symptoms. Even the hallucinations... we can only make her comfortable now and wait..."

Caroline nodded determined to stay strong; she tugged on her ribs feeling pain and sheer fear of losing her friend.  
The doctor excused himself and returned to his other patients.

Damon stood by Caroline and stroked her back in comfort, she looked at him.  
"It's going to be ok Caroline; we'll find a way to save her"

She smiled faintly at Damon.  
A chuckle made them turn to Jeremy.

He dropped the ice inside the bin and came at them "Now you want to save her"  
Caroline pulled her eyebrows together "It's Bonnie, of course we will do anything"

"What right do you have to choose who stays and who goes?"  
The question bluntly put took Caroline's breath away.

"What?" she managed to ask.

"There is a chance to bring Elena back and none of you is moving an inch. In fact none of you actually mourned her" Jeremy said mad.  
Caroline raised her hands in the air trying to assimilate what was even going on.

But Jeremy was mad, he was furious that none of them would help him get his sister back.  
"Bonnie is in a hospital bed dying because the witches are probably taking revenge on her for all those times she helped you all. She is dying because of you Caroline and Elena? What happened to my sister?"

She could feel her eyes glistening with her tears already and Jeremy was far from being over.  
"She was your friend, childhood friend and she died, and what did you do exactly? Nothing"

Caroline held her own and refused to cry in front of Jeremy "We didn't know how to bring her back because we didn't know what Tatia was and then... Elijah died and we couldn't function. Everything was still like time froze and we..." she looked at Jeremy with those two huge eyes of hers full of pain "We had to find a way to keep those that were still alive safe, we had already lost so many..."

Jeremy just shook his head disappointed.  
Caroline walked away leaving the young Gilbert and Damon behind.  
Jeremy wasn't done and motion to follow her but Damon grabbed his arm mad "Leave her alone"

"Or what? You are going to kill me? Again?" He defied Damon showing his immortality ring.  
Damon clasped his lips mad "Listen to me Jeremy, all the angst and pain? We have it twice as hard as vampires, you don't need to give us a bad time because we have all already been there"

Jeremy shook his head laughing "Don't be ridiculous Damon, out of everyone you cried my sister the less. I saw you sharing looks with Rebekah back at the boarding house. My sister isn't even cold and you are already in bed with the Original"

Damon griped his arm harder "I am not _good_. I never was Jeremy, that Damon died with a shot to his heart because of a woman. I loved your sister like I thought I would never love again but I went through hell to be with her, I went against my own brother for her love and she made me work for it until she finally chose me. Then she was dead and I had to deal with that. She never wanted to be a vampire Jeremy; I wasn't going to do anything that would make her come back as one of us. You know the risks of bringing someone back, we brought you back and you came back as _Ghost Whisperer_. God only knows how she would return"

Jeremy shook his arm away from Damon's grip "At least she would have a chance but neither you or Stefan tried"

"We are vampires, death becomes common to us Jeremy, we aren't black and white. All of us are very grey and you may be upset at us but sometimes we have to let go"

Jeremy looked down on the ground "I won't give up on my sister"  
Damon stood in the hall watching Jeremy walk away, knowing he meant it.

* * *

Klaus looked for her and saw her by the large window looking outside.

She licked her lips when he stopped by her side "Maybe Jeremy is right... maybe we all just got so wrapped up in our happy little lives that we... moved on and didn't fight for Elena, like we should have"

"There was very little happiness around us Caroline" he corrected her quietly.  
Caroline looked at him frowning slightly.

Klaus gently turned her to him so he could see her stunning face better "We have every right to be selfish and to take the moments we can to indulge in them because no one has fought harder for this than us. I fought for you Caroline, for us and maybe I was too worried about the ones that were losing their lives inside my own home to go out of my way to save others. You and I are alike Caroline, we never knew happiness until we met each other. We both spent our lives searching for true love, to belong to someone completely, to be that first choice. I died for you and you died for me, so I'm not about to start apologizing for the only happiness I have ever known"

Caroline smiled and came closer to him "You need to stop being so perfect because it clashes with your bad boy reputation Nik"  
Klaus returned her smile and brought her face closer to him kissing her.

She sighed and stroked his neck "What happens now with Bonnie?"  
"There is a risk in turning her now, in such a bad condition. Vampirism enhances everything and if she is really having hallucinations like Jeremy said then maybe she might carry some illness to her new self" Klaus explained quietly.

Caroline nodded and looked down "I can't lose her Nik"  
"Neither can Kol but if she..." Klaus stopped.

Caroline looked up to his eyes.  
He cupped her cheek "If she transitions as a mad person Caroline it won't be pretty"

"I know but we have to try something..."

"We will but you should know that all this is a consequence, using the black arts and going against the witches made her weak and they punished her with a human condition that is set to take her life. If we break this chain again, we will pay for it because we will be unbalancing nature yet again" Klaus spoke looking into her eyes reinforcing his words.

Caroline nodded understanding "We will deal with everything as it comes our way, together. All of us as a family"  
Klaus smiled not missing the way she was willing to do anything in the name of their family.

* * *

Damon came to his brother's room in a rush, he found Stefan sleeping on his bed, an empty blood bag on his side.

Damon sighed and looked at his brother; nothing measured the love he had for his brother, equal in concern.

"He's drinking with control again" Rebekah quietly said coming out of the bathroom with a wet cloth in her hand.

Damon smiled at her but she didn't look at him, she just rested the cloth against Stefan's forehead and then grabbed her jacket.

"Katherine went to get more blood bags and now that you are here, I need to go to the hospital. You can stay with him"  
She moved past him coldly and Damon hated it.

"Bex..." he called as she left the room, she didn't look back and kept walking.  
He quickly caught her on the hall and grabbed her arm gently forcing her to stop.

She sighed as he stepped in front of her "What Damon?"  
"Are you going to be like this with me now? All Ice Queen?" he asked her with a smile.

"I'm sorry if I can't be all happy that you broke my heart" she said and tried to release his hold on her.  
"When did I break your heart exactly?" he unexpectedly snapped.

"When you made me fall in love with you" she replied sad.  
"I didn't do anything" he said serious "You shouldn't waste your love on me because I will never love you back"

Rebekah smiled on her end "You are such a prick Damon..."  
"Hey we both grow-ups here. We have been on this road before just that back then, we were engaging into some sex issues. At least we didn't get that far this time so snap out of it"

Rebekah looked into all that blue in Damon's eyes and felt like crying now "I never meant for this to happen. I had enough heartache and pain with Matt, I didn't need to fall in love with you"  
Damon didn't say anything.

"Are you going to help Jeremy?" she asked him honestly tired of it all.  
Again Damon was silent.

She finally had enough and left, she went around him and left him alone on the hall.  
Katherine came out of the shadows with a blood bag in her hand, he rolled his eyes on her and expected a huge smile on her face but instead she left to Stefan's room quietly.

* * *

Damon's head was a mess and he didn't have anyone to talk about it, he couldn't make sense to any of what was happening around him and inside of him.

Rebekah's words were heavy on him as he poured himself a drink and sat on his bed, he was looking into the beverage completely unaware that Katherine had come into the room.

She clasped her hands together and tilted her head watching Damon, he was conflicted and in pain and she didn't like it.

It was making her feel ill that he was like this.  
"You should choose her" she finally spoke.

Damon looked up surprised she was here.  
"Which one?" he asked with a kind of vulnerability that she had known back when he was human.

"Rebekah" she said and walked over to Damon.  
He frowned stunned at her choice.

"I know that you hate me Damon, that you won't listen to me but I toyed with your feelings and your love"  
Her words took him off guard, he couldn't deny it.

"But I wasted your love Damon; you shouldn't keep wasting it as well. You love unconditionally and consuming like but you love completely and you should give that love to someone who deserves it; that is willing to love you back in the same way. The way you deserve Damon. Stay away from us the doppelgangers, you will never be happy if you keep coming back to us" she said and turned on her sexy high heels leaving him.

Damon dropped his glass on the night stand and grabbed his leather jacket.

* * *

Klaus removed the blood syringe from Kol's arm and knelt beside the bed, he faltered looking at his brother and then his wife.

Both nodded in silence and he pushed the syringe with Kol's blood into Bonnie's vein, she whimpered a little and Kol stroked her hair soothing her.

He looked at Klaus on edge, about to lose his mind if this didn't work at all and Klaus felt that eerie feeling that he could be losing yet another sibling if Bonnie didn't make it, not to mention the damage it would do to Caroline.

Bonnie moaned and opened her eyes "Kol?"  
"Yes love?" he smiled at her, it took all he got but he wasn't going to fail her now.

"Where am I?" she asked with a low voice.  
"In the hospital darling"

She tried to move her hand but it was heavy "They... I saw them..." she mumbled.  
"Who Bonnie?" he asked her softly.

"Elijah and your mother... I saw them" she said and turned her head to him.  
"They were just in your mind love..." he said and took a deep breath "You should rest now Bonnie"

She nodded and turned her head, resting it on her pillow, then she sighed and looked at him again "Is that you Kol?"

Kol closed his eyes ready to give up with all the pain that burned inside him but Caroline sat on the other side of the bed and took Bonnie's hand into hers.

Her friend smiled happy to see her "Caroline..."  
"Hey Bons..." she whispered stroking her hand.

"You only call me that when you are drunk..." she said with a smile and closed her eyes.  
Her unconscious fits were getting worse within the hour which meant that so was she.

"I'll buy you as much time as I can" Klaus told him resting his hand on Kol's shoulder.  
Kol looked up at him "Alright" he whispered.

Words wouldn't come out but he was happy that Klaus was here with him and he nodded when his older brother squeezed his shoulder in support.

"I will be right outside if you need me" Klaus said making sure his kid brother knew he could count on him.

Caroline kissed Bonnie's hand and smiled at her friend, gently stroking her face; she looked at Kol and silently gave him her support as well.

She left the room with Klaus knowing she wouldn't be able to see it though.

* * *

Rebekah watched as Klaus compelled the last nurse on the floor to ignore Bonnie's room and switch off the connection to the machines in there.

She looked at Caroline and smiled trying to sooth her friend.

"Are you alright?"  
Caroline simply shook her head.

"We're doing the right thing... are we not?" Rebekah asked with vivid doubt.  
"She will never forgive any of us for turning her into one of us. She loves being a witch and hates what we are, vampires took everything from her and now I'm taking part in a plan that will take her life..." tears streamed down her face. "But it's the only way"

"It's done, Kol has all the privacy he needs" Klaus said and took his wife into his arms.  
Caroline rested her head against his chest, in need of his soothing breathing to calm down.

"She will understand that we had no choice sweetheart" Klaus said rubbing her back with his big hands.

She nested against his chest; she closed her eyes and touched at his necklaces with her hand.  
She had no idea how she would ever get through this if she didn't have him.

Rebekah went for coffee leaving them alone; she watched them from the machine.  
It was a bit overpowering to watch them as a couple, they always had this weird thing between them that she could never explain but now with time, they seemed to have merged together.

They were like one and it was intense to see it.  
She looked away and started pacing on the empty hall; she heard Damon's voice asking for her and childishly hid behind the coffee machine, against the wall.

Obviously it took Damon two seconds to flash in front of her.  
"What do you want?" she huff her fringe away from her face.

"Can we try to talk without you throwing that coffee at me?" he asked with a smile.  
"I'm sure your amazing abilities as a vampire would prove me that I shouldn't waste my coffee" she said with a sarcastic smile and sipped on the tasteless coffee.

Damon smiled when she made a face upon tasting it.  
"Maybe it would be a good waste" he said teasing her.

"Did you come all the way from your house to talk about coffee Damon?" she asked upset.  
Damon was serious and played with the key of his car "I had something to tell you"

Rebekah looked down on the floor not wanting to meet his blue devil eyes "Really?"  
Damon faced her and smiled when he noticed how she avoided him "Bex... look at me"

She slowly raised her eyes to his "Why?" she tried to sound annoyed.  
"Because it gets a little hard to talk to someone when they are staring into the ground" he snapped.

She shook her head "I don't have anything to tell you and I will not stay here arguing with you when my brother is turning the woman he loves inside that room"

She shoved the coffee mad into the trash and walked away but Damon called out for her.  
"Rebekah"  
She sighed listening to her full name and faced him "What do you want from me Damon?"

He sighed and moved towards her and she felt her heart race, she knew this look on Damon.  
Damon cupped her face and tilted her head slightly; then he kissed her like he still hadn't kissed her, with love.

Rebekah rested her hand on his neck and laced her other hand around him, getting lost in his strong hair.  
She kissed him back knowing she would need air soon.

Finally Damon broke the kiss and looked at her with these devil eyes of his, he stroked her cheek with his thumb "I want everything"

She smiled and searched his mouth again; he answered her smile before letting her take charge of this kiss.

* * *

Kol rested against the wall with Bonnie in his arms, she was unconscious again, for a longer period this time and he was just building the courage to do it.

He couldn't end the trail to this thought, this was unbearable but he loved her too much to risk losing her to a human illness.

Finally she snapped out of her unconscious limbo and moved her head, she realised she was rested against his chest instead of her pillow and smiled "I missed your chest..."

Kol had to chuckle at her comment, he stroked her face for the infinite time and cupped her chin "Bonnie love..."  
"Bonnie and Clyde..." she smiled hugely trying to keep her eyes open.

"Well... Clyde you never looked better" he said fighting his painful tears.  
She softly chuckled and looked at him with those spell-bound eyes of hers, always so keen on chaining him to her.

"I love you... only you Kol..." she whispered and closed her eyes again.  
"I need you to forgive me for what I am about to do darling" he said the words dreading her reaction.

But she was weaker and her breathing was getting heavier.

Kol laced his arm tightly around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head; he took the pillow and covered her face.  
She didn't even put up a fight, her breath became a muffled sound as she slowly gave into her fate.

He closed his eyes listening to the machine that gave away the slowing down of her heart rate, slowly telling him that she was dying.  
No, that he was successfully killing her.

"Forgive me Bonnie. I love you..." he whispered and allowed his tears to fall as her heart finally gave in and ceased beating along with the silence of her troubled breathing.

The flat line on the screen tearing him apart and breaking him down powerfully.  
He pulled the pillow away and shaking touched her lifeless face.

He held her closer to him, crying against her dead body and hoping for a redemption that probably would never come.

* * *

A man rushed down the long hall, his shoes echoed on the rich marble that filled the floor.  
He carried a big yellow envelope and knocked on the heavy door, a deep accented voice told him to go in.

"Master" the man said and bowed his head slightly.  
The tall broad back man stood by the window watching the city below him, busy and never sleeping.

"Do you have news for me Eric?" the man asked in his deep voice without facing him.  
"I do my Lord..." the blonde man hesitated.

This caught the other one's attention and he turned to face him "What happen Eric?"

"We lost a few men" he was upset to admit it.  
But the other man smiled a wicked dark smile "I wasn't expecting anything else from him" his voice full of joy and Eric suspected even pride in it.

"I see..." Eric said confused.  
The man reached out his hand to take the envelope and opened it; he removed the pictures from inside and went to his large desk.

"The one with the dark-haired vampire is the sister, Rebekah. The other picture with the man at the bar is his other sibling, Kol and the last one..."  
The man's smile was bigger now as he saw him and a blonde woman stepping outside a black car.

"The girl? His wife?" he asked Eric.  
"Yes, Caroline. He protects her with his life" Eric said.

"Leave me" the man simply said.  
"Master... are we sending more men to Mystic Falls? They are no match to him... it makes no sense to lose more of our men just to scratch his interest..."

His Master raised his eyes from the picture and gave Eric a stabbing look "Have I lost my abilities to run this pack Eric and was not informed about it?"  
Eric gulped down "No Master"

The man dropped the pictures on the table and came closer to Eric, awfully slow which left the werewolf scared.  
"Are you questioning your Alpha Eric?"

Eric simply shook his head and looked down on the ground.  
"Last time I checked I was still the Alpha male, leader to this pack and Master to all of you" his voice was louder and his eyes now yellow.

Eric didn't dare to look up and simply nodded "I'm sorry my Lord"  
"Leave" his voice grotesque as an animal.

Eric left without raising his head and the man came to the table picking up that last picture, his werewolf primitive tattoo embed on his wrist showing as he did so.

He smiled watching the smile on Klaus face and hers, he watched the girl attentively; she was beautiful, what an extraordinary smile and she held herself like a true lady, a worthy woman of Klaus indeed.

"She is remarkable Niklaus..." he whispered proud.

* * *

**Soundtrack:  
**

Take it all – _Adele_

Run – _Snow Patrol  
_


	10. No Heart, no Soul

Kol watched Bonnie sitting on the bed looking down on her feet, her arms around her knees.  
He wasn't even breathing at this point; he just watched her not knowing what to do.

"Bonnie?" he tried again, having lost track of how many times he has called her name now.  
There was no reaction from her again and he couldn't take it any longer, he turned around and left the room.

Caroline looked at him wanting answers but he just shook his head and walked towards the empty hall.  
Klaus went after his younger brother and found him by the window, he stared outside watching the rather calm hospital; there was very little happening in a town like Mystic Falls.

He felt his brother stop by his side and ran his hand through his hair "She doesn't talk, she doesn't yell, she doesn't cry, she doesn't do anything. She has just been sitting there since she woke up"  
"I suppose she needs time to understand what really happened" Klaus quietly said.

"I expected her to be angry at me or sad... or anything" he said between clenched teeth, his words were heavy with pain and even regret for doing what he has done to her.  
"She needs time" Klaus said knowing there wasn't much he could do for Kol right now or say.

Kol said nothing, time was something Bonnie didn't have; she always seemed to be short of it somehow.

* * *

Caroline knocked on the door and slowly came inside smiling at Bonnie; she sat in front of her friend.  
"Hey Bonnie..." she said and waited for any reaction.

But her friend just stood there staring at nothing.  
"I know how you feel... everything is strange right now and you don't really understand what's going on with your body and you can listen to everything a mile away and yet you can't feel your own heart beat and that will take some time getting used to..." Caroline slowly explained.

"I'm dead" Bonnie finally said.  
Caroline looked at her friend knowing she had been there, in that exact same place she found herself now.

She reached out for Bonnie's hand and slowly stroked it "Bonnie, it doesn't have to be like that... you are not alone, we are all here to help you but it is your choice from now on. What we did... was just a way to give you an option Bonnie"

Bonnie finally looked up from her bare feet and up at Caroline "Wouldn't I have healed with his blood? If you all just gave me... more time?"  
Unlike what Kol thought, she had listen to everything he painfully explained her.

"Our blood doesn't heal long-term illness Bonnie, it heals cuts, bruises, even broken bones heal faster because of it but it is not a miracle drink that heals all. It doesn't heal death and we couldn't wait any longer to turn you because you were losing sanity fast and we couldn't risk it Bonnie. We had to do it..." Caroline said feeling bad for the part she had taken in all of it.

"You shouldn't have turned me..." Bonnie whispered looking down on the bed.  
"We didn't want to lose you" Caroline whispered.

Bonnie felt tears stream down her face "You were turned against your will, you all were... and still that didn't stop any of you"  
"We... got you this..." Caroline said and placed a ring on the bed feeling Bonnie's words hit home.

Bonnie recognized the ring; it was the same that belonged to her mother for whom she had cast a spell to endure the sun.  
Bonnie cleaned her face and watched as Caroline sombrely placed the other item on the bed, a blood bag.

"I want to be alone" Bonnie said slowly and cold.  
Caroline looked up to her friend "Bon..."

"Just leave Caroline" Bonnie said between clenched teeth.  
The blonde girl felt a big break down coming but did what her friend asked of her.

"I'm sorry Bonnie..." Caroline said with a painful expression before closing the door.  
Bonnie broke down and cried helplessly alone.

* * *

Caroline came around the corner and saw Kol resting against the wall with Klaus near him; they just stood there waiting without knowing what to do.  
Kol immediately moved "Did she talk to you?"

Caroline nodded and gave him a small smile "She shouldn't be alone"  
Kol flashed before she even had the chance to blink and Caroline faced the wall keeping her tears tamed somehow.

Klaus watched her in silence, he came near her but Caroline unexpectedly moved away from him "I'm fine"  
He sighed "You are not fine Caroline..."

"Yes I am. Just... stop being so overbearing all the time. Jesus, just let me breathe will you?" she snapped out of nowhere and turned around.  
Klaus didn't follow her, he quietly let her go.

* * *

Kol was wearing his heart on his sleeve when he stepped inside that room, regardless of her decision, he would have to accept it but he was by no means ready to lose her.  
Bonnie was standing now, wearing the clothes Rebekah got for her.

She was facing the street outside through the window.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked her quietly.

Bonnie turned around facing him and then Kol noticed how her eyes were greener, how her skin was smoother and how she looked more exotic and beautiful than ever.

He looked at the bed and found the blood bag there empty, she had completed the transition and was now a vampire; she was choosing to not end her life.

"Bonnie..." he whispered happy and pulled her face to him, crashing his lips excitedly against hers.  
Bonnie answered his kiss, at first slow but then she gripped at his hair and kissed him differently from the way she has ever kissed him, taking charge and making sure she would remember this kiss, though Kol felt that she was kissing him this way so that he was the one having the last memory in the end.

He broke the kiss and moved away from her hastily, he saw a tear dancing in her beautiful eyes and became nervous.  
"I'm not staying Kol... I'm leaving Mystic Falls" she said the words slowly so that he would understand them.

Kol frowned "What do you mean?" He broke into a silly smile "Is this a joke?"  
Bonnie nodded "No... I can't stay here"

"But you are a vampire now, I did this so I wouldn't lose you" he said feeling unexpected anger come over him.  
She looked away from him and faced the window again "I can't stay here... not like this"

"Bonnie I love you" Kol said and made her look at him by turning her to him.  
She smiled "But I can't be with you. Not after all that happened"

She could see all the pain that started to consume him but she was set on this, her mind was made up and nothing would change it.  
"Because of what happened? What happened is that you were going to die and I saved your life" he snapped.

He was mad, hurt at her and her choice and will to leave him.  
Bonnie touched his face "I love you Kol. I will always love you, for eternity now I suppose but this is it. This is the end of us, you turned me into something I didn't want and I can't forgive any of you for that, so I'm going away" she said and removed her touch away from his face.

"You are doing what your mother did, taking the easy way out, walking out on everyone that loves you" he said without facing her.  
Bonnie allowed that hurtful tear to fall "I guess in the end the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree"

She was by the door and cast him one last look, her heart was breaking inside of her because she knew how devastated Kol was, how pain was crippling him from talking or acting now.  
She silently said goodbye to the man she loved and left.

Kol gushed out air trapped in his throat and his entire chest ached with it, this was worse than losing Bonnie to death.  
This was a thousand times worse and more painful.

* * *

"What do you mean she left?" Caroline snapped mad.  
Kol didn't answer her; he just stood there like he was on heavy drugs and couldn't move which only made Caroline angrier.

"I was just outside and I didn't see her leave... she didn't even say goodbye to us" Rebekah whispered sad.  
"This isn't happening..." Caroline shook her head.

"It just did. We turned her and now she hates us and wants nothing to do with us, great plan Caroline" Kol finally spoke, raging mad.  
"Ah so now all this is my fault?" Caroline asked him as mad as he was.

"She was your friend, why didn't you realise that she was ill in the first place?" Kol was handing them as they came.  
Fury was blinding him from better judgement.

"And you were the boyfriend that was supposed to love and know her, why didn't you see any of this coming?" she threw back at him furious.  
Kol snarled under his breath, Klaus was watching both from a safe distance, ready to take them both down if he needed to put an end to this idiotic quarrel.

Finally Kol had enough and left fuming.  
Caroline took her hands to her face anxiously and shaking her head, this was a nightmare.  
She expected resistance and Bonnie to be upset but to actually choose to leave them was just messing with her.

Rebekah touched Caroline's arm searching for support and to try to comfort her friend as well but Caroline wouldn't have any of it.  
She shook Rebekah's touch away "Everyone just stop touching me, I'm fine" she yelled mad and left the hospital room where Bonnie had been turned.

Rebekah looked at Klaus, her brother smiled and came to her, he laced an arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him; she rested her head against his.  
"Come on love, I'll drive you to Damon's. Our house isn't the safest place for a human right now, not when we have two unpredictable and explosive vampires like Caroline and Kol on the loose"

Rebekah smiled "What about you?"  
"If you don't hear from me until tomorrow morning, know that I had a good life sister and my will is generous" he said with a smile.

"How generous?" Rebekah teased him smiling.  
"Very" he whispered and then showed his dimples.

Rebekah laughed and enjoyed the fact that Klaus held her this close to him so normally.  
She was in a twirl of emotions over Bonnie but this was her little slice of heaven right here, her favourite brother was having a rare older brother moment with her.

* * *

Katherine parked her car in front of the big house; she played with the keys in her hand and slowly made her way to the front door.  
She knocked on it and a girl showed up, she smiled and moved so Katherine could get in.

The vampire faltered since the girl didn't speak but then the girl smiled and bowed her head "Please come in"  
Katherine moved her high-heel boot and slowly made her way inside the house.

The girl closed the door behind her and Katherine watched as the quiet girl disappeared in front of her, vanishing inside one of the rooms.

Katherine didn't miss the fresh neck tattoo that the girl exposed since she had her hair picked up neatly into a sophisticated hairdo.

The girl returned quickly "He will see you now"  
Katherine walked inside the room and was surprised to see the blonde tall man, she had only seen him a few times but it was enough to keep a lasting memory, she still thought he looked like a true assassin.

"If you are here in Mystic Falls, it must be important" she told the man with a half-smile, he didn't make her comfortable at all.  
"Yes, he has decided to come for Niklaus" the man said leaving his place near the desk and coming closer to Katherine, he checked the woman carefully "He will enjoy seeing you again"

Katherine laughed trying to keep her nervousness hidden "I'll be long gone with Stefan when he arrives to town Eric"  
The blonde man gave her a smile and a side look "If my Master wants you here, I suggest you don't stray too far. I hate when he sets me out to fetch for vampires"

Katherine squint "I did what you asked of me. I got you all the information and the pictures, I even told you about the little thorn in his shoe... I was promised in return to be left alone and Stefan unharmed"  
Eric pulled the corner of his mouth into a big smile "The angry vampire went after Damon, so maybe you were protecting him?"

She laughed "You wanted something to impress Klaus, to get on his good side, I gave you that"  
Eric sighed deeply and loudly "Niklaus is hard to impress. We have watched him closely for all these centuries, waiting for the right time..."

Katherine faced him "What's so special about now?"  
Eric gave her a smile and swiftly grabbed at her neck, gripping it hard "Didn't curiosity killed the... Kat?"

She gave him a fake smile "Funny"  
"You can go now" he said and pushed her away.

Katherine rubbed her neck and walked away fast.  
Eric fixed his shirt, they had waited far too long for this.

* * *

Klaus came inside their room to find Caroline wearing one of her amazing night gowns, she was sitting on the edge of the bed facing the door.  
Her bare feet nervously played with one another.

Klaus placed his phone and keys on the table and silently looked at her.

"I was a massive jerk today... to everyone" she said clicking her teeth "I took it out on you all that I was feeling..." she added the one thing that was paining her the most.  
"I know" Klaus quietly said but without anger or even pain, just understanding.

She watched him with these big eyes of hers as he came closer to her, Klaus knelt in front of her, he moved that one golden lock that was falling across her face and smiled at her.  
"Thank you for not ripping my head off..." she whispered.

Klaus frowned serious "I don't fancy sleeping with headless bodies; it's all very dark and twisted if you ask me. I like to think higher of myself"

Caroline laughed softly and looked down on the floor but he caught her chin and made her look at him.  
"You can take it out on me anytime you need. I'm 1000 years old sweetheart, I can take it"

She loved the serious tone in his voice.  
"She actually left... I went to her house and she's gone" Caroline said with such sadness that he hated Bonnie for making his Caroline so sad.

"Why does everyone always leave me Nik? I'm so tired of it" she whispered.

"I'm still here" he simply said.  
She smiled "Now... you left me as well. Twice"

He frowned "Will you ever be able to forgive me Caroline for being on that list?"  
"No" she said.

His lips became a smile, one of these that she loved so much because it was a human smile "Perhaps one day love, I will be able to erase this shameful memory from your mind"  
"You can try..." she said and moved her hand to his face, touching his stubble and loving the feeling of it like always.

"I know I'm already sentenced to die by treason here but I'm not perfect Caroline" he said touching at her neck and his necklace that she never took off now.  
"You are such a liar Niklaus..." she whispered and came near his face stealing a kiss from his sinful lips.

"Do you want to go after Bonnie? I can send people after her and bring her back to you" he said serious now.  
And she knew how serious he was, she shook her head "If she decides to come back I'll be over the moon Nik but until then..."

"Alright love..." he said and kissed her again.  
She sighed when he pulled away and stood up, she sat on the bed waiting for him.

When he came back and laid on the bed, she quickly melted against him, nesting her head on his chest and letting his smooth breathing drift her away into sleep.

"How do you think Kol is going to take this?" she asked him, already in a murmur as she quietly fell asleep.

Klaus stroked her long blonde hair, he didn't answer her because she was already asleep and because he didn't know what to tell her.

* * *

"... I know mom... I'll be home soon ok? I'm on my way and talking on the phone. How bad is that?"  
The girl rolled her eyes at her mother and then added "I'm hanging up. Bye mom" she giggled and ended the call.

She threw her cell on the seat and focused on the dark empty road ahead, when would they start putting light in this damn road?

She saw something ahead, a figure.  
A man standing on the road.

She hit the pedal hard, she wasn't going to stop in the middle of nowhere over a guy standing there, he was going to rob her or worst, kill her.  
She stepped on it but he was gone, he vanished and she gulped down nervous, she reached for her cell.

She dialled 911 but it was busy.  
When she looked up he was there just in front of the car again and she hit the brake hard.

The car came to a halt and he was gone again.  
She was panting in fear and confusion.

_"911 what's your emergency?"  
_The woman said from the other end of her cell and she smiled.

"Hello?" she said looking outside and grabbing her cell "I need help"  
_"What happened miss, what's your location?"_

"I'm... in the middle of frigging nowhere" she ranted and tried to switch the GPS on her cell on.  
She smiled when it started narrowing her position but there was a huge noise and she screamed.

Someone had broken the window by the passenger side; she covered her mouth when a really handsome man rested his elbows there.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" she yelled and tried to open her door.

He didn't answer, he just smiled at her.  
She managed to open the door and ran for it, she ran as fast as she could and heard the officer through her cell, the one she was clutching in her hand.

"Help me, please help me" she started crying desperate into the phone.  
_  
"We have your location, just find a safe place until we get there; we are on our way miss. Please keep this call going, what's your name?"  
_  
"Bella" the girl cried, running down the road away from her car.  
She stopped and looked there, she couldn't see him, maybe he had given up, he wasn't chasing her.

She licked her lips and turned around.  
He was just standing there, smiling in front of her, Bella yelled as loud as she could.

Kol flashed his fangs and grabbed the girl; he roughly sank his teeth into her neck and drank from her.

She quickly went quiet as her life faded away; he drained her blood, her life and buried himself in the exhilarating feeling of fresh blood.

He dropped her lifeless body to the ground and closed his eyes letting the blood fill his hallow chest, at least for now this was taking over the pain he felt, at least for now he wasn't thinking of her and these green eyes that took his very soul away with them when she left him.

Kol left the dead girl on the middle of the road, he didn't even bother with it.  
He didn't care.  
_  
"Hello? Miss? Bella? Are you listening?" _the voice called out from the phone clutched in the dead girl's hand.

* * *

Angelus rushed through his house; he wanted to run but his big size and the amount of cigars he had during the day made it all too hard for him.

He couldn't believe his eyes as he set foot to his yard "I actually thought my Baianas had heard wrong. But I see that they got the name right"

Bonnie Bennett stood in his terrace, wearing all black and a vampire, this he was sure of.  
"I suppose you weren't expecting me" she quietly said.

But Angelus was no fool, the woman before his eyes stern and decided was far from the sweet girl who danced in his terrace with Kol on a hot summer night.  
"You were turned" he said eyeing the girl and wishing he had a cigar right now.

"Yes" she simply said and took a folded paper from inside her tight leather jacket, she handed it to the man "I need these things"  
Angelus eyes widen as he saw the list, the things in here were rare and hard to get, mostly because they were either illegal or almost extinct.

"Why would you need these things?" he asked her suspicious.  
"A spell" she simply said.

Angelus laughed "Oh child, I can't perform a spell like this, I'm more than old for even trying it and not even as half-powerful as it requires" he searched for a cigar in the table behind him.  
"And we both know you can't do any more spells now that you are a vampire" he told Bonnie facing the girl with a warm smile.

He sighed and turned his attention to the small table in his front door searching for light but his cigar just lit by himself.

He slowly looked at Bonnie that remained there, arms crossed now; she gave him a slight nod.  
Angelus looked at his cigar and put it off hastily "That's impossible"

Bonnie half closed her eyes and the cigar in his hand became a huge torch, he dropped it and tried to step on it, finally he poured a glass of water to put it out completely.

He came closer to the calm woman "How is this possible? You can only be one. Vampire or witch, Nature doesn't allow you to be both"

"Like they didn't allow Klaus to be both vampire and werewolf? There is always a way, a loophole, nature itself finds a way to fight back" she said with darkness to her.  
Angelus was seriously unsettled by this "But how?"

Bonnie smiled but it wasn't as dark as her tone now "Not how... why"  
"Explain yourself dark witch" Angelus said setting them apart already.

Bonnie's features were grave "When I first became a witch I had visions. I saw numbers, random things that would happen and then they stopped. When they killed me and I woke up, I started seeing them again"

Her words brought Angelus the soothing feeling he needed "What did you see?"  
This he could handle, this was the part of magic that he was comfortable with.

"I saw what the Oracle told me once in New Orleans, I thought it was about the battle between the Originals and Tyler and then Matt, my mom... us. But it had nothing to do with us Angelus, there is another evil out there, bigger than anything we have ever seen or fought against. And he wants Klaus, more than anything and he won't stop until he gets what he is coming for and a lot of people will die because of it"

Angelus placed his hands behind his back "Are you speaking of the Luna people?"  
Bonnie nodded "I couldn't stay in Mystic Falls, with Kol and Caroline there, I can't focus. Away from them, I can focus only on my magic and find a way to keep them safe and alive. To get to Klaus they will use them..." she said trying to push away her concern for them.

"What did the Oracle tell you?" Angelus asked checking her list again; she was bringing someone back from the dead.

"That my heart was divided, that they were as different as water and fire and that I would need both to survive. There was a battle coming and I would need them both, the fire that would push me further and the water that would put an end to it all"

"_I see death around you child, death that could end it all. You will have to make a stand; you will have to choose between keeping the balance and ending all or choosing the ones you love and your family. But whatever choice you make, it will come with a price, a far bigger price you are ready to pay_" she remembered the exact words the woman told her that day.

"If Kol is the fire..." Angelus connected the pieces inside his mind.  
"We have work to do" she simply said already getting a hand of how to shut her emotions out.

She didn't need to be a vampire for that, being a dark witch had advantages as well.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Permanent - _David Cook_

Rolling in the deep - _Linkin Park (live version)_


	11. Over the Edge

Caroline found it strange that someone was knocking on her door, most of her usual guests simply came in, not bothering to make themselves announced but she founded it even stranger to see the blonde Sheriff at her doorstep.

"Mom?" she asked surprised.  
Liz gave her a small smile "Hey hunnie, I need to talk to Klaus"

Caroline clasped her lips together; this was most certainly not going to be good.

* * *

Angelus shook his head in disapproval; this spell was dangerous, but he didn't dare to say anything to the dark witch making a perfect circle with water around the coffin, she threw the bottle of water away when she was done and looked at the girl standing next to Angelus.

The same girl she had compelled to stay calm and do as she asked of her.  
"Come here" Bonnie said sweetly to the girl as it would make any difference.

The young girl dragged her bare feet and came closer to Bonnie, the witch grabbed the knife lying on top of the coffin and sliced the girl's palm open, she moved with the girl dropping her blood on top of the water circle.

She completed the circle and remained inside of it with the girl and the coffin.  
Angelus knew what she was going to do but that didn't really hassle him, he had his fair share of sins along his life, he was by no means a Saint but what really left him unsettled was the fact that Bonnie was actually going through with it.

He still doubted or maybe even hoped that she would stand down at the last-minute but there was no turning back any more for Bonnie, she fully embraced the dark side of her magic when she took the knife and swiftly opened the throat of the girl.

The circle lit on fire instantly, it was the last ingredient she needed, blood and the last breath of a Virgin.  
Angelus had to use his arm to block the intense heat that came his way.

As he heard the loud, intense mantra that Bonnie made he wondered if giving up her soul wasn't too much of a higher price to pay.

* * *

Liz seemed worried, on the edge but Klaus wasn't the usual self-confidence example neither as he came inside the library, it made Caroline smile that he would gladly take on vampires, werewolves or any species but was scared of her mother.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked wondering what was this all about.  
"Yes" Liz nodded and then looked at Caroline "Maybe you should let me talk to Klaus first hunnie"

Caroline was appalled at her mother but only managed to pout.  
Klaus reached out his hand to her and she smiled taking it.

"Whatever you have to tell me, you can say it in front of her, it spares me the trouble of having to repeat all of it to her later" he said with a smile.  
Liz sighed deeply, how very Romeo and Juliet of these two.

"Fine Mr and Mrs Smith... I'm here because of your brother Kol"  
Klaus looked at Caroline, they hadn't seen him for the last 48 hours so they knew he was up to no good.

"What happened mom?" Caroline asked anxiously.  
"He has been killing women for the last hours. I've been called to 5 crime scenes so far and the day has barely began" Liz said worried.

"How do you know it's my brother?" Klaus asked naturally.  
Liz pressed her lips, Klaus recognized Caroline in her mother's expressions instantly.

"They all looked like Bonnie somehow" she dropped.  
Caroline gulped down and closed her eyes; this was bad, so bad.

"I see" Klaus simply said and began to forge a plan at once.  
"I know that Bonnie left, I talked to Damon yesterday and he told me all about what went down in the hospital" Liz said looking at Caroline.

Her daughter immediately acknowledged the judging tone in her.  
"We didn't have a choice. I've lost too many already, I refuse to lose any more friends" she stood her ground.

Liz shook her head "I hope one day you will all understand that you can't keep playing God"  
Caroline didn't look at her mother in the eyes, she couldn't, she felt bad for what happened to Bonnie, even if she was justified in all she did.

"I never wanted to be God, I'm perfectly fine with being the Devil" Klaus said in that uncanny voice of his and Caroline gave him a side look.

Liz wasn't sure how to react so she simply looked at Klaus "Just handle your brother, make sure he stops because I can't really explain the dead girls left in the road or in parking lots where anyone can find them"

This was an inconvenience but Klaus would deal with it.

Liz smiled at Caroline now and touched her arm "Call me when all this settles down, I miss my daughter"  
Caroline smiled warmly at her mother "I will mom"

Liz nodded at Klaus and left the house.  
Klaus pulled his eyebrows together thinking of where Kol might be hiding.

It took him a while to realise Caroline had her arms folded, apparently mad at him.  
"Yes sweetheart?" he asked squinting.

"What are you still doing here? You should be out that door already looking for Kol" she said with a shook of her head, she was unhappy with him.  
"I'm not his handler Caroline" Klaus said upset mostly because she was getting mad at him for something his brother did.

"He's out there killing women Klaus" She said unfolding her arms mad.  
"So he is... but why are you upset with _me_?" he asked confused.

"Because the idea of your baby brother on the loose killing women that look like my best friend is highly disturbing Klaus" she snapped.

She called him Klaus again and he was having a hard time dealing with this because he could be guilty of killing half of Rome but he was not the one that had set fire to it.

"Maybe if your best friend hadn't walked out on my baby brother and ripped his heart out sweetheart, he wouldn't be out there taking revenge on the girls that look like her" he said sternly.

Caroline shook her head "So she broke his heart, doesn't mean he is allowed to go on serial killer mood. It happens, he should get over it"

Klaus took a deep breath "He's been locked inside a coffin for centuries and then he falls in love for the first time... my brother Kol who couldn't care less about humans, falls in love with one and ends up turning her so she can leave him in the end. Forgive him if he _is_ himself right now"

"It still doesn't give him the right to do any of this Klaus" she stood her own fiercely.  
It was the third time she called him Klaus and he snapped.

"Right now he can't tell the difference between right or wrong, good or bad, he just wants to numb his pain by having as much adrenaline in his body as he possibly can, that's feeding from a human in case you were doubting Caroline and yes, good and bad are just words to us most of the time"

She gritted her teeth mad at him, this was one of those fights that wouldn't end well.  
They stared at each other mad and then at the girl standing by the door watching them in silence.  
They knew she was there for a while but they were too mad to worry about that.

"This is an actual fight... you are fighting, for real. This is the announcement of doomsday" Rebekah said looking at them.

Caroline turned around looking outside the window furious while Klaus simply left, he walked by Rebekah and Damon with a clenched jaw and a tamed will to cause havoc.

Damon followed him fast "Trouble in perfect Klaus and Caroline paradise?"  
Klaus didn't even look back, he kept strutting to his car and gave Damon a snarl when this one flashed and sat on the passenger side.

"Leave my car Damon" he demanded between clutched teeth.  
"I like living in Mystic Falls, it kind of grows on you and it would be nice if we could stop your brother from killing the entire female population" he simply said waiting for Klaus to start the car.

"I can do this alone" Klaus said annoyed.  
"I know" Damon said smiling, acknowledging it.

Klaus looked at him serious "I'm not in the mood Damon, do not push me today. I'm sure you don't look as good in a corset as my wife so I suggest you do not test me or I will fetch for your jugular through your chest"

"Noted" Damon simply said.

Klaus started the car with a deep sigh, he hated fighting with Caroline.

* * *

Rebekah watched her sister-in-law feeling helpless and sad, she hated that they had fought "It's strange, it's like the Earth isn't turning in the right way..."

Caroline looked down on the floor, she hated fighting with Klaus more than anything but she wasn't well, there was too much stress build up that she needed to let out and she knew regret would settle in as soon as anger disappeared.

She faced Rebekah with a small smile "Sorry you had to see that..."  
Rebekah shook her long straight hair "It's like watching mommy and daddy fight, it's kind of endearing"

Caroline laughed "B... seriously"  
She gave her a magical smile "But I have a favour to ask mommy now that daddy left to search for Kol"

Caroline squint "What is it?"  
Rebekah answered with her huge smile only, which made Caroline very uneasy.

* * *

Damon looked around the abandoned property with a raised eyebrow "Are you sure he's in there?"  
Klaus simply nodded, he was sure of it now that he had time to calm down and focus "There's only two places Kol has spent equal time, inside a coffin and the place where we all grew up"

Damon frowned "You all lived in here?"  
"Not the house that is in ruins now, the land itself. We had our huts in here and the entire village was around this ground" Klaus spoke reminiscent about the past.

"Why didn't you rebuild your house here?" Damon asked him as they made their way to the abandoned old mansion.  
"Have you rebuilt yours? I think the original Salvatore manor is somewhere in the middle of the woods in ruins as well" Klaus said with a small smile.

Damon's smile was bigger "I get it, too many memories you don't want haunting you for eternity"  
Klaus nodded "But Kol will search for the place where he grew up, he needs to feel connected to something"

They made their way slowly to the house and Damon knew Klaus was right as soon as they found a girl dead, lying where the door used to be and another on the beginning of the long gone staircase.

They walked further into the old house, Damon dodged the two other corpses lying around and they reached the shattered window.

Kol was swinging his bat outside and destroying an old car, he was shattering windows and breaking toe lights and simply destroying the car, taking out his anger on the metal.

He stopped for a minute to have a drink from his scotch bottle, which he finished and threw in the air destroying it with a bat swing as well.

Klaus and Damon met him outside and he started laughing upon seeing them here "My big brother comes for the rescue" he said completely wasted, exhausted and hurting.

"Aren't you over doing it all, a tad much Kol?" Klaus asked him noticing for the first time the girl crying against the car, covered in shattered glass paralysed with fear.

"You believe so?" he asked opening his arms "What if it was Caroline, your precious little baby vampire? What if you had to turn her so she didn't become insane and then die of excruciating pain that would destroy her and you? And then she hates you for it, she hates you so much that she doesn't want to be with you any more?" he pulled his shoulders together "I think I'm handling it quite well if you ask me"

Damon looked at Klaus "Are you ending the Coco's Nest monologue, or am I?"  
Klaus gave him a look; Damon just opened his hands in response.

"Let's go home" Klaus told Kol.  
Kol smiled "We are home Niklaus. This is where everything started and our lives went to hell" he said opening his arms wide and spinning around looking at the large property.

Klaus came closer to Kol but his brother picked the girl up by her elbow, she squealed in fear and kept crying.  
Kol spoke with his arm around her neck now, ready to end it all.

"Henrik died, father died, mother died, Finn, Elijah... it's just us now. But you have your life with Caroline all sorted out and even Bekah is with that one" he eyed Damon mad "And I'm all alone"  
"You never cared about that before, why are you starting now?" Klaus asked him softly.

Kol frowned "Because she made me feel" he said with that urge to kill coming over him again in order to tame his pain.  
He tilted the girl's head by grabbing her hair and prepared to end her but Klaus flashed and held him by his neck instead "Just let her go Kol"

"She's just a human" he hissed tightening his grip around her instead of releasing her.  
"This isn't about her" Klaus simply said with that humanity that so very rarely appeared, at least with anyone besides Caroline.

And Kol felt it, understood his words and released the girl, Damon quickly got to her and compelled her to leave and forget all about this.  
She ran away fast and Kol raised his arms in the air so Klaus would release him as well.

Kol turned around facing his brother unsure of what to say, he just shook his head, he was a giant mess and none of this was him.  
This wasn't Kol Mikaelson and he hated it.

"I know..." Klaus simply said and then out of nowhere buried a dagger in Kol's heart.

His brother eyed him confused and slowly lost consciousness, Klaus held his kid brother in his arms "I'm sorry Kol but it's for your own good"

Damon watched the scene with a new-found understanding for Klaus; ironically he wasn't that much different from him.

They shared crappy fathers that made them feel worthless and unloved, a twisted view on love and what it took to get it in return.

Damon watched Klaus with Kol in his arms and knew he would do the same thing for Stefan if it meant keeping his sibling safe from himself.

* * *

"So this is the big adventure?" Caroline asked Rebekah with a raised eyebrow.  
"I just want to put this matter to rest now that Damon and I might be starting something..." Rebekah said staring at the closed front door, unable to move.

"Are we going to stand here all day?" Caroline quietly asked.  
The other blonde huffed "We are about to walk inside the house I gave Matt, where we made love Caroline and where I told him I loved him and he said he loved me back. Can I have a bloody minute?"

"Sure... I have all eternity" Caroline said annoyed.  
"You really need to work things with Nik, you are no fun to hang out with when you are mad at him" Rebekah sighed.

"Your brother is a moron" she said upset.  
Rebekah smiled, even when Caroline was mad at her brother, she still was very passionate about him and that strangely gave her a fuzzy feeling inside.

Finally she twisted the key in the door and came inside, she immediately frowned because the house was buried in darkness, all windows were covered.  
She looked at Caroline surprised "What do you think?" she whispered.

"Vampire?" Caroline whispered back.  
They made way slowly inside, the house was a mess, with a lot of things scattered around, Caroline easily broke a broom she found and clutched it in her hand.

She placed Rebekah behind her back, the human wasn't happy about it but it had been her idea to come say goodbye to the house she had given him.

Caroline came to the big hall and gave it a long look, she walked ready for anything and that exact anything came out of one of the rooms and gripped Rebekah's neck pushing her against the wall.

"Vicky" Caroline said with despite.

The vampire smiled "Hello Bimbo"  
Caroline politely returned the smile "Piece of white trash"

"You girls are acquainted?" Rebekah asked rubbing her neck.  
"And you are the slut that got my brother killed" Vicky said eyeing Rebekah like food.

"He wanted me dead first" She simply said.  
"This is amazing. I have two bitches to kill and send a message to the wolf that killed Matt"

Caroline shook her head "Today is not a good day to piss me off Vicky. I'm already there"  
The tall vampire just looked at her "I can always start with the witch" she said and flashed over to Rebekah.

The Original squint her eyes and Vicky felt a burning in her chest, it was weird and uncomfortable but manageable.  
Rebekah gasped realizing her magic wasn't working and looked at Caroline.

She shoved Vicky away from Rebekah easily and waved the stake in her hand "I really could use you to let out some steam"

She flashed to the skinny girl and they fought each other, Caroline ended on top of Vicky on the floor and punched the girl mad, she dodged Vicky's responses and grabbed her long brown hair, banging her head harshly against the floor.

Vicky showed her fangs and tried to bite Caroline.  
She didn't know if dead blood was able to hurt her so she was extra careful not to be bitten.

Vicky finally managed a good move and shoved Caroline off her, she kicked the girl away and Caroline slowly stood up, angrier than before.

Vicky snarled at Caroline ready to throw herself at her, Caroline smiled and grabbed the stake taunting Vicky with it; she smiled mischievously "Come on Vicky... I'm waiting"

Vicky faltered and didn't go against Caroline, she wasn't wining this today.  
She pulled one of the towels covering one of the windows and wrapped herself in it, stepping outside into the bright sunlight.

Caroline followed her to the door but only could smell the burnt flesh, she didn't bother going after her.  
"So she's immune to magic but not to your mean right hook and sun light. Good to know" Rebekah said next to Caroline.

"Why don't you just burn this damn house?" Caroline asked her suddenly.  
"Best idea you had in days C" Rebekah answered excited.

* * *

Damon finished the last gasoline container on top of the bodies and looked at Klaus that brought him the box with matches.  
"When one of you snaps, you really snap" Damon told Klaus taking the matches.

"We all kill differently Damon. Stefan is a ripper, I enjoy the mind games and others kill only by need. Kol takes pleasure in taunting his prey, we are all different but in the end we are all the same" Klaus simply said and then squint at Damon "What's your intentions with my sister?"

Damon pulled a face "You wanna do this over a pile of dead bodies?"  
Klaus didn't answer him, he just demanded this talk, it had been postpone once too often.

"Fine" Damon said and dropped a lit match on top of the girls.

They left the ruins while it burnt behind them.

"I like your sister. With Elena, I loved her but I was always out of time with her. I met her too soon, then too late. She fell in love with me but it wasn't the right time and then when it was the right time, we weren't right for each other. I should have been there for her, making sure nothing happened to her and she should have let me in and trusted me like she trusted Stefan" he stopped by Klaus car "It was never the right time and I was always a step behind trying to catch her and then she died. With Bekah... I don't feel like I'm running against the clock all the time"

"But you are Damon because she is human and unless she wants to be turned, I will kill you before you touch her" Klaus said determined.

Damon nodded but he had a question of his own "Why are you helping me with Stefan? And why is my extra good-looking head still attached to my rather handsome neck?"

Klaus smiled and then was somewhat serious "I was turned in this very ground we are standing on and the second I saw Rebekah drink that blood I knew our lives would never be the same. So I shut my feelings and emotions out and existed only with a purpose, a goal leading me on, to become my true self, a werewolf. I came into this town set on breaking a curse that kept me going for centuries, I had Caroline and Tyler ready to use on a sacrifice until... you started the annoying tradition of messing with my elaborate plans" he looked at Damon.

Damon pulled his eyebrows together.

"After a millennium having this curse as a reason to endure my forsaken existence, you inadvertently gave me another reason to want to live another 1000 years. By rescuing her that night, you gave me Caroline" Klaus said as serious as he has ever been around Damon.

"Maybe I should have let Tyler die though..." Damon said not helping himself.  
Klaus laughed "That I will never forgive you for" the rest he would be forever grateful.

Damon smiled, was it weird that he was relating so much to Klaus today?  
It was and he needed a head scan but it actually didn't feel that odd.

"So... Caroline and corsets huh?" He raised an eyebrow pushing the envelope a little too much.  
Klaus look told him exactly how much.

Damon nodded "Jugular, chest, check" he said and got inside the car.  
Klaus smiled and rolled his eyes, this idiot was in danger of becoming family.

* * *

Caroline played with her necklace looking outside the window in their bedroom; she had waited for him and she knew that he was home but Klaus was taking his time.  
Punishing her for the fight probably.

She huffed loudly, fine.  
She left the room searching for him; she found him on the Art room as she fondly loved calling it.

Klaus was having a drink, staring at some painting without really looking at him.  
Caroline bit her lip and came near him slowly, sizing the lion that was capable of ripping her apart but unable to do so.

"Hey..." she ventured quietly.  
Klaus looked at her smiling "Hello sweetheart"

It took her off guard that he leaned over and kissed her on the lips, she wasn't expecting it.  
"I... was waiting for you in our room..." she said still a little confused.

Klaus smiled "And I was waiting for you in here" he leaned over and kissed her again "I win" he said pulling away smugly.  
Caroline rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't my fault any of what happened with Kol" he said quietly.  
She knew he was right "Our second fight in less than 64 hours, it is a new record" she clicked her teeth.

Klaus smiled and reached out to play with her blonde locks "I said I could take it and I will but I will get angry as well sometimes and when that happens, I need to get away, clear my head and then I'll return. I am bound to always return to you sweetheart"

Caroline smiled "And you'll make me apologize for the wrongs I've done against you?"

Klaus shook his head "There's no need for any of that between us sweetheart. There will be many fights between us in the future, facing eternity together can be challenging in many ways but we'll find a way to keep things interesting"

She raised an eyebrow questioning his double meanings here "I'm beginning to suspect you enjoy our fights a little too much because they usually end with us having a shower and working our differences against the wall"

"What would that make of me love?" he pretended to be appalled.  
"Horny" she simply said.

"Ouch" he said with a stupid smile.  
Bastard.

But she couldn't be mad at him, she was just like him.  
Sometimes all Klaus had to do was say her name and she was turned on.

He smiled showing his dimples and they both eased up, she moved coming closer to him, her hand on his neck.

"You called me Klaus three times in a row this morning, during a fight, just to spike me love?" he asked her.

Caroline flashed that amazing smile of hers "Yes"  
He pierced her with his powerful stare "I don't like when you call me that"

"Why? Last time I checked it was still your name..." she said reaching for his hand and taking the drink away from him.  
"Call me Nik" he said serious.

She shook her head denying him and with a naughty smile finished his drink.  
Klaus cupped her face and brought her closer, she was so close she almost touched his lips.

"Call me Nik sweetheart and take back the angry way you said my name this morning" he said so serious she felt suddenly aroused.

"Why don't you make me?" she said staring into his eyes with those devilish eyes of hers in return and the big eyelashes.

Klaus rested his lips against hers but didn't kiss her; he was breathing hard against them and staring into her eyes.

Caroline teased him into a kiss but he didn't give in and she felt his strong hold on her neck, she smiled loving every second of it.

"Kiss me already Nik" she whispered and he smiled.

Finally he gave in and kissed her long and thoroughly while she pulled his hair.  
Caroline hated the way they fought but she loved the way he made her apologize for it.

* * *

Bonnie handed him a blood bag, he was rubbing his sore neck with ice and gladly took the blood.  
"How are you feeling?" she asked him a little worried, he hasn't talked ever since she brought him back.

"Like I have been killed one too many times..." He finally said.  
Bonnie sighed in relief and smiled at him "I'll get you new clothes, I sort of forgot about that"

"Why did you bring me back Bonnie?" he asked her staring at the ground.  
She clasped her hands together nervously and looked at the man sitting on the bed as tired as someone who has made their way through hell to get here.

"Because I need you" she said naturally.  
Elijah looked at her trying to understand what she was saying and implying.

"I love Kol... but I realized I can't live without you and they made me a vampire now. If you had been there you would have stopped them... but now that it's done I refuse to spend eternity without you in my life Elijah" she said and sat next to him on the bed.

Elijah gulped down and ran his hand through his hair, this was even worse than he thought when he woke up from death.

* * *

**Soundtrack:  
**

In A Gadda Da Vida - _Iron Butterfly_

Bad company – _Bad Company_


	12. I love you brother

"Damon I have to go…" Rebekah protested but he pulled her into another long kiss and she really didn't fight him, it was hard resisting Damon.

She gently pushed him away after another series of kisses "I have to get up really early tomorrow... so I really must be going…"

Damon gave her one of his smirks and brushed her swollen lips "Are you sure I can't convince you to stay for the rest of the night?"

Rebekah laughed "I bet Nik barges into your bedroom in the middle of the night looking for me and with a sharp stake in his hand with your name on it"  
"Please… it's not like he did it the other times"

"I was a vampire then and things were very different Damon, he made an extra effort not to show how much he cared… now he even daggered Kol because he lost his way"

"You guys have a very twisted notion of love" Damon said and leaned over for another kiss but Rebekah stopped him.  
He looked down on the hand pressing his chest annoyed.

She smiled "I will see you tomorrow Damon" she pulled herself away from him, leaving Damon wanting a lot more than he got.

He followed her outside to her car and held the door for her; she stopped before getting inside "Are you spending the day again with Nik tomorrow? You two are just best friends now"

"Jealous?" he teased her.  
Rebekah huffed "I'm not"

Damon smiled "We not best friends. We are two vampires that have agreed to not put each other inside a coffin for now"  
"Like I said, best friends" she flashed that perfect smile of hers and went inside her car.

"Do you have your eternity ring on you?" Damon asked serious.  
She frowned "Yes, why?"

"Because you are driving…" he said still serious.  
She rolled her eyes and drove away.

Damon smiled watching her leave, when he turned around he saw Stefan leaning against the door with a grin in his face.  
"Something on your mind Stef?" Damon asked coming closer.

"My brother is in love" he teased Damon naturally.  
"Are we going to start fighting for this one as well?" Damon asked closing the door behind him.

Stefan shook his head fixing a drink for both "What I had with Rebekah wasn't even a thing… just a typical 20's hook up"  
Damon took the drink from his brother "Good, I'm a little tired from fighting with you over girls"

Stefan sighed "Speaking of which… I've decided to go away for a little while Damon, if I ever want to start anything with Katherine I need to get away from here, from all the memories and everything that happened in Mystic Falls with Elena"

Damon took his drink slowly "I still don't trust her Stef"  
"I know but she was there when I needed her Damon and I've got my blood lust finally under control and I just need a clean start" Stefan said watching his brother's reaction.

"I'm staying" Damon simply said knowing this was that moment when they parted ways.

"I'll be back before you miss me" Stefan said with a smile and came closer to his brother.  
"Take care of yourself Stefan and don't trust Katherine, she is always hiding some plan" Damon said wishing his younger brother would do this alone instead of going away with her.

Stefan nodded at his older brother, it had been a very long road for both and it was hard leaving him now.

* * *

"Let me see it Nik..." she asked in that sweet voice of hers.

Klaus smirked and kept his eyes on the notepad in front of him "It's not finished yet Caroline"  
"Yes it is…" she whispered and moved in the bed, she placed herself behind his back, rested her chin over his shoulder so she could see what he had done.

"Just because you decided to get dressed doesn't mean I was done" he said almost pouting.  
Caroline giggled "You were done for an hour Nik… you were just enjoying having me naked in front of you"

He smirked again "Can't blame a mate for enjoying his muse"  
Caroline rolled her eyes and tried to get a better look but he pulled the paper to him and looked at her "I said I'm not done yet sweetheart"

She gave him an innocent smile "But I wanna see it"  
"Patience is a virtue Caroline" he said amused.

"Well I have a lot of other awesome qualities" she said moving those long eyelashes like only she knew how.  
"True and I love every single one of them but I'm still not done with my work" he said and rested his eyes on her full lips.

"Did you take all that time with your other French models?" she teased him.  
Klaus smile showed his dimples "Horses don't complain love"

Caroline laughed loudly, her hair falling just perfectly as she did so.  
He was compelled by her; everything in Caroline was naturally beautiful and gripping.

Klaus leaned over when she calmed down and kissed her, Caroline answered his kiss, resting her hand on his neck.  
It was a really long kiss and she smiled when he pulled away from her, she stroked his neck entangling her hand in his necklaces "Can I see it now?"

Klaus sighed deeply and returned to his previous work, finally she managed to get a glimpse of his work and smiled, she didn't blush any more when she saw his drawings of her.

Not even the nude ones like tonight, she liked posing for him and sometimes she was the first to ask him to draw her.  
There was nothing like seeing herself through his eyes.

"I like the necklace" she said loving the new addition to her.  
Klaus smiled in that naughty way of his "I love the model a lot more"

Caroline lazily stroked his back "Are you going to undagger Kol soon?" she softly tried to sneak in her plea again.  
Klaus chuckled, he wasn't oblivious to her tricky ways "He's safe there"

Caroline pouted with his dry answer "But you can't keep him there forever Nik"  
Another deep sigh escaped Klaus "We've had this conversation every day for the last week Caroline"

She smoothly brought her hand to his shoulder and played with the rim of his shirt there "And you've given me the same answer every day"

Klaus turned his head so he could see her "Before I took care of things he was a menace to the town and you were upset because I didn't do anything about it, now you are upset because he's in the only place where I can have any control over him"

Caroline grimaced "I miss him Nik…"  
"You miss my brother Kol?" he asked her serious.  
He didn't know how to properly react to this.

Caroline removed her hand from his shoulder and he was instantly upset because he was enjoying her warmth "All my friends are either dead or MIA Nik. I only have your siblings and there's only Bekah now. This house is so empty and I hate it"

Klaus fought the urge to smile at her pouty lips and the adorable arms crossed stance of hers "You enjoy having our house full"  
"Yes" she said smiling "I never had a real family and I kind of merged into yours and just last year this house was full with everyone coming in and out all the time… now it's so quiet and I don't like it"

"If and may I stress on the_ if _here Caroline, if I wake him up, he's going to be mad at me and I can't tell what he will do, so I don't want you near this house if I do it" he sternly said.

Caroline smiled even more and kissed him "Thank you Nik"  
"I said if…" he repeated.

But she knew better and cupped his amazing scruff leaning in again for another deep kiss.  
Their little moment was interrupted by Rebekah knocking heavily on the door.

"_Are you guys decent? Or at least not having sex?"_ she yelled outside their room.

"Are you sure you want a full house again?" he asked Caroline between little kisses that he left now on her neck.  
She giggled "I miss Kol's snarky comments on our sex life"

Klaus shook his head watching her get up from their bed and running to the door, she smiled hugely at Rebekah "Hello"  
"Hey…" Rebekah returned the smile "I got a message from school; we need to go in early tomorrow"

"School?" Caroline squint.  
"Yes, remember Mystic Falls High? Where we study and occasionally do some stunts for the Cheerleading squad?" Rebekah said tilting her head.

"I completely lost track of time, Summer is over?" she asked confused.  
Rebekah sighed "School starts in a few days Caroline. I already used my charm with the sweet old lady at the school office so you are all clear. You just need to hand them some copies of your ID"

"Thank you" Caroline said blushing.  
"But you have to go in with me tomorrow, they are starting the cheerleader try-out tomorrow and you and I are getting into that squad" she said leaving no room for any doubts from Caroline.

Caroline closed the door to her room quietly; she returned to their bed and gave Klaus a small smile.  
Immediately he dropped the sketch his hands and cupped her chin "What's the matter love?"

"Everything changed... how am I supposed to go back to school like nothing happened?" she was conflicted about this.  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to" he said and pulled her into his arms.

Caroline rested against his chest; she wasn't the same girl who used to skip classes because she was confused over her feelings for Klaus, the bad guy.

Bonnie was a vampire now and currently in unknown location.  
Elena, Matt, Tyler were dead and she was married to the hybrid.

Everything was different but it wasn't really that bad, just different.

She was happy now, like she never had been before.  
And that happiness had a name.

"Are you finished with the drawing Niklaus?" she asked suddenly pulling away from him.  
Klaus chuckled, why wasn't he used to her unpredictable ways by now?

"Yes" he reached out behind him and handed her the finished work.  
She smiled watching the girl lazily lying on the bed caught in perfect detail.

Yeah things were different alright; she threw the drawing over her shoulder looking at a very upset and confused Klaus.

She cupped his face and eagerly kissed him, she poured all her passion into it and smiled when she realized his breathing was changing.

She broke the kiss leaving him even more confused and took her shirt off dropping it next to the bed.  
"I'm done drawing for tonight sweetheart" he said with that taunting smile.

Caroline straddled him kissing him again, only stopping when she pulled his shirt over his head "I don't want Nik the artist, I want my husband now" she said staring into his blue eyes.

Klaus moved his hand from her cheek and laced it around her neck pulling her closer to him, her wavy soft hair covered his hand while he kissed her, slow this time.

He was in charge now and he was in no hurry tonight.

* * *

Stefan finished packing and dropped the leather piece on the floor next to his bed; he sat and took the book lying there on the bed stand.  
Inside was a picture of him and Elena, smiling and happy.

It seemed so long ago and he felt as if it all rushed through him, the time he spent with her hadn't been enough and he missed her.

More than anything but she was gone and he was somehow trying to start something with Katherine now, he closed the book and Elena's memory inside of it, in a way he loved both and would always love both.

* * *

"I'm so excited for this year" Rebekah said closing the door to Klaus shiny black car driven by Caroline.  
Caroline smiled at her "I can tell. It wasn't even 6am and you were already banging on my door"

"Not my fault you went to bed late" Rebekah teased her.  
Caroline rolled her eyes inside her black shades and ignored the looks from the other girls in the parking lot.

Arriving to a cheerleader practice with a shiny expensive sports car was definitely an upgrade for Caroline Forbes.

Both girls made their way to the field where they were greeted by some familiar faces, the usual mean girls that don't have anything going on except their little lives in high school, Caroline had been one of them not long ago.

"Welcome back girls, I hope you all had an amazing summer" Kensi said cheerfully.  
Caroline was bored already and started texting Klaus.

_Have you undaggered Kol yet_

Kensi kept on speaking about the tests Caroline knew by heart now, this was a waste of time, she was going to be Captain anyway, not even Rebekah could take that spot away from her.  
Her cell vibrated with his answer.

_Already removed the dagger so if you come back to a very dead husband, it's all on you sweetheart_

Caroline chuckled and replied.

_At least I have last night to remember you by_

Kensi noticed Caroline's distraction and was annoyed, she always had a thing against the popular girl; she couldn't understand the hype around the blonde girl and was especially annoyed that she seemed even more up to fashion this year.

She would recognize the expensive brands she was wearing anywhere and that ring in her hand was just ridiculous.

No way those were real diamonds and she couldn't really tell what was the other wide ring, just that it was stunning which only left her more upset.

Kensi was handing the notebook to the girls before the trials, to fill in their names and wanted spots in the squad.

She stopped in front of Caroline with a scold, everything she was wearing was probably fake anyway and then were these silly rumours that she was now married to one of Rebekah's brothers?

Please.

Kensi smiled and handed Caroline the pad "Are you trying out for the base of the pyramid this year Caroline? It's better because you are probably out of shape" she whispered.

Caroline looked up from the cell in her hands and faced the silly human; she pushed her sunglasses up, trapping her blonde flawless waves and took the pad.  
She wrote her name and the position she was trying out for and handed it back to Kensi with a smile.

Kensi looked down on the paper.

**Caroline Forbes Mikaelson.  
Captain.**

The brunet was fuming but kept it together "I see… good luck then" she said and turned her back on Caroline.  
She clutched the pad angrily against her chest; so the rumours were true.

Caroline had snatched one of the stunning men from the ancient rich family and was going after the Captain spot for another year.

* * *

"How pissed is he? I don't heal like you guys so I probably shouldn't even be in here" Damon said pouring himself a drink from the Mikaelson's generous bar.

"He didn't speak, he just went to his bedroom" Klaus said and faced Damon "I was expecting to have an epic fight, but instead of going for my head he said, _Thank you_"

Damon choked on his drink "He did what?"  
Klaus looked at Damon not wanting to repeat himself.

"Maybe you've stabbed him one too many times and he is… damaged?" Damon asked pulling one of his faces.  
"Maybe I should dagger him again" Klaus said easily.

Footsteps made them look at the door where Kol showed up; ready to go out after a shower.  
He was pulling his long sleeves up and smiled at the two of them "I'm going to the Grill, care to join me?"

"The Grill?" Klaus asked confused.  
"Yes, I'm single now. I'm going out for a drink and it would be nice if I had some company" he said waiting for them.

Damon dropped his drink and followed Kol, he turned when he reach the door and mouthed to Klaus "_Damaged"  
_Klaus went after them upset.

* * *

"Everything is ready dear" The old woman at the school desk told Caroline and handed her documents back.  
"Thank you" Caroline said smiling and putting her ID away.

The old woman sighed looking at the copy in her hand and then smiled patronizing Caroline "You are so young sweety..."  
"Ummm yes..." Caroline said not sure where this was heading.

"And married already... are you pregnant sweety?" The old woman asked sad.  
Caroline laughed "Oh my God... No" she said raising her hands to stop the gossip wagon.

The woman wasn't fully convinced but smiled at her "Is he in school as well? You young kids that get married still in high school..."

Caroline couldn't stop laughing "I have to go" she said knowing she had to get away before she had to explain how she was married to a thousand-year old vampire.

She found Rebekah coming out of the gym "You will never guess the latest gossip"  
Rebekah smiled "That you are pregnant and that's how you caught my brother?"

"Seriously?" Caroline asked throwing her head back.  
"The football team is doing their trials today as well and I heard someone say that Tyler and Matt were gay and that they ran away together" Rebekah said amused with the gossip.

"Oh God, I forgot all about the fun part of school" Caroline said checking her cell again.  
"But we got invited to a party" Rebekah said excitedly.

"A party, when?" Caroline asked Rebekah but focused on answering Klaus confusing text message about entertainment and Kol, why did he use so many complicated words, texting was supposed to be simple, a few short cuts were allowed.

"Tonight in the woods, a sort of goodbye summer party" she said grinning.  
"And you want to go" Caroline said knowing Rebekah.  
Rebekah flashed her best smile.

"I guess we have a party tonight" Caroline said texting Klaus to let him know.  
Rebekah was happy but then she frowned "What will I wear?"

"To a goodbye summer party in the woods? A summer dress, of course" Caroline said appalled with the question.  
"We need to go shopping, I don't have anything to wear" Rebekah said serious.

"Yeah..." Caroline tried to recall her closet and couldn't think of a good dress "I know the best store in town" she said and finished her text message, leaving out the tiny detail that she was using the black credit card.

* * *

Kol was flirting with the girls by the darts, one of them asked him to teach her how to play and he used his flawless smile accepting the challenge.

"Ok, so he went from killing them to seducing them" Damon was genuinely confused.

Not more than Klaus with Caroline's messages, they went from iniquitous to something about a silly gossip and now she was mentioning a party.

It took a lot to keep up with Caroline's personality and all that bubbly and joyousness came out in things like a simple text message.

Klaus looked up remembering Damon was talking "What was that?"  
"Your brother is working his way into a threesome" Damon said asking for another drink.

Klaus looked at Kol that came near them to get a refill as well.  
"Have you decided which one you are taking home yet?" Klaus asked him with a smile.

"Do I sense a slight reproach tone in your speech brother?" Kol confronted Klaus "I'm single now; I'm allowed to sleep with as many women as I wish. In fact I should really make up for lost time"

"Indeed you should, you are a free man now" Klaus agreed easily with his brother.  
Kol grabbed his drink and looked at Klaus "Thank you" he said with a nod and left.

Klaus clenched his jaw "If he thanks me one more time I will remove his liver"  
Damon laughed from his stool "He's not damaged, he's back in all his full glory. Your family is definitely screwed up"

Klaus didn't refute Damon's words, he was right.

* * *

Stefan tried Katherine's cell again, it still went straight to voice mail and he was finding all this strange.  
After asking him so many times to leave and now that he finally gave in, she was missing and not answering his calls?  
This was strange even for someone who changed with the wind like Katherine.

* * *

Katherine watched the car arrive to the meeting place with a growing concern; she couldn't wait until she and Stefan were out of this town, away and with as many miles between them to Mystic Falls as she possibly could.

Eric stepped down from the black car and she kept her eyes on him.  
"Good evening Katherine" he said with a smile.

She hated his smile because it held a lot of sadistic intends behind it.  
"You wanted to see me?" she asked coldly.

"Not me…" he said and her eyes drifted to the car.  
Her breathing changed drastically when his _Master _came out of the car.

The tall broad man with dirty blonde hair was the one she feared the most, someone who made his adoptive son call him Master was someone to fear like the devil.

"Katerina Petrova, Katherine Pierce… a woman of many names and outstanding beauty"  
His voice was deep, full on his accent and Katherine felt her stomach turn, how she hated all of them.

"What do you want with me?" she asked trying to sound as brave as she wanted to be.  
"I need a little something from you sweetheart" the man said with a smile.

Katherine felt sick; his smile was wicked and dark.  
"I'm done helping you, I did my part. I gave you all the information you needed and I sent that silly vampire to Jeremy, it's not my fault she couldn't convince him to bring his sister back" she said determined.

The older man smiled and looked at Eric "I guess she did everything she could then…"  
Eric smiled and pulled a gun from inside his leather jacket, he shot Katherine twice before she had time to flash away.

She found it hard to breathe and realized the bullets in her chest were covered in vervain, it was going fast into her bloodstream and she saw the Master's face looking down on her before she lost consciousness.

"I'll just take that one last thing I need sweetheart" he said and looked at Eric.  
The blonde younger man smiled "How is it to be back home Master?"

"I'm not a man of nostalgia Eric. That's for the weaker people who like to hide behind those emotional features. I'm here for Niklaus and once we leave this town, we'll never look back" the man said satisfied.

The driver closed the door to his Master and got inside the car, they drove away leaving Eric and Katherine's unconscious body behind while another car pulled over to take them away.

* * *

Rebekah held the red cup for Caroline to fill with beer.  
"I love parties" Rebekah said happy.

Caroline didn't need her to say that, it was all over her face, she took a sip from her own beer cup and looked around; this was actually nice; it had been a while since she was around kids her own age.

Though the vision of most of them already half-drunk and sneaking into the woods to have sex was slowly reminding her of all the things she wasn't missing at all.  
"Do you think they will come?" Rebekah asked Caroline already finishing her beer.

"Nik's words were: _I will not go to a silly teenage party in the woods because I will end up killing everyone out of boredom" _Caroline said imitating Klaus' accent.

Rebekah laughed and handed Caroline her empty cup "I guess it's going to be just the two of us tonight then"

"Take it easy with the beer ok? I don't feel like carrying you home" Caroline said unwilling to be stuck with a drunk Original all night.  
Rebekah rolled her eyes and decided to go mingle.

"Hi Caroline" Kensi said coming closer not really smiling; Caroline could tell she was upset.  
"How did we do?" she asked already certain of the results considering Kensi's face.

"You got the spots you applied for..." the green-eyed girl faced Caroline sternly "Congratulations... on everything" she said drily.  
Caroline smiled keen on spiking the girl "It will be a really fun year"

Kensi couldn't disguise her disapproval "Your competition this year is fierce so I'd be extra careful not to make any mistake Caroline"  
"Challenge accepted Kensi" she said piercing the girl with her blue eyes.

Kensi was uncomfortable and smiled awkwardly walking away.  
She joined her little group and Caroline could hear the mean comments with her closest friends from where she was standing.  
_  
"Who the hell she thinks she is? The queen bee of Mystic Falls High? I'm so tired of that Caroline... she gets her hands into everything we do. And how did she get one of the Mikaelson's to actually give her a car like that? This is just SO Pretty Woman"_

_"He's not here so that has to mean something... she's probably some trophy to one of the older ones"  
_  
_"I wouldn't mind being a trophy... have you ever seen them like... ten feet away? I thought I was going to faint when Kol smiled at me today"_

_"Yeah but I think she's with the other one... the one that looks like a Greek God... he's super hot and I have no idea how Caroline got her hands on that piece of ass"  
_  
_"Well I can think of one way or two..."_

Caroline watched and listened to the giggles and every comment and theory they came up with.

Her life was different but high school was still the same, she went from being the easy girl who got drunk in every occasion and embarrassed her mother, to being the super cheerful girl who annoyed everyone with her joy.

Now she was in an entire new level, she was envied and she was the girl everyone wanted to be.

Caroline was the girl with the perfect man and the perfect life that everyone craved for.  
Not bad at all.

And it was about to get a lot better because she saw him and Damon arrive in all their holy swag.  
The wave of pride that came over her was incredible and something she never experienced before.

That piece of smug ass smouldering his way through the crowd of kids dancing around to blast out improvised speakers was hers.

All the girls were drooling and whispering silly things but there was only woman he was looking at.  
And he walked to her determined, towards his woman showing every wannabe bimbo in this place that he belonged to one woman and that was Caroline.

He had heard the mean comments upon arriving as well and he didn't like a bit that his sweet Caroline was now the object of such vile tongues.

He cupped her face and kissed her, one of these kisses that made her knees weak and every girl bite their tongues in jealousy.  
Caroline pressed her body to his and they both made the kiss long and passionate.

* * *

Damon ignored the heated reunion and searched for Rebekah, he found her flirting with some kid and he was upset.

He approached them and heard the kid propose to show her how to play beer pong and he snapped "Hey, you will not teach anything here. Get lost" he compelled the kid.

Rebekah gave him a look and a smile "Are you serious?"  
"What are you doing?" he asked her shaking his head.

"Having fun in a party, you?" she teased him.  
"Obviously interrupting something" he said upset.

Rebekah contained her smile "Here's the thing Damon, you won't kiss me in front of my brothers and it's getting silly, either I am with you or I'll just have fun publicly somewhere else"

"For Christ sake Bex, can you try to be less human? What do you want? You want me to ask you to be my girlfriend?" he snapped.

She destroyed the red cup in her hand "No, I want you to admit that you feel something for me and I want you to be able to kiss me when someone else is around, when it's not just the two of us"

"You drive me insane Bekah" he said mad.  
"Sorry if I know what I want" she answered as mad as he sounded and turned around to leave.

Damon threw his hands in the air and then grabbed her hand, pulling her to him, she landed on his chest and he cupped her face "I really really really like you, that's all I can give you now"  
She smiled satisfied "I'll take that for now"

He shook his head and finally kissed her which caused another staring moment from the girls at the party.  
A lot of hearts were being broken tonight.

* * *

The four of them didn't linger on the party though; they were more in the mood to be alone and quietly left under the distant look of Kol.

He was leaning against a tree watching them, how everyone was happy and he was just slowly ceasing to feel.

He finished his beer and threw the bottle away, a girl had been checking him out for a few minutes now and he finally returned her gaze, he smiled and walked further into the woods.

She bit her lip and left her group of friends and followed him, she made sure no one was seeing her fast-forward ways.

She walked a bit starting to doubt herself because she couldn't see him anywhere and it was getting darker and quieter as she went further into the unknown.

She was about to turn around when he showed up with that enchanting smile "Hello darling..."  
"Hi..." she smiled, God, he was hot.

"What's your name darling?" he asked coming closer to her and moving a streak of hair out of her face.  
She gave him a seductive look "You can call me anything you want..."

Kol's smile was sad "Can I call you Bonnie?"  
The girl frowned but then she eased up "Old girlfriend?"

He didn't answer, he was going to drain her dry in a few seconds but then she moved her hand and touched his chest "You can call me Bonnie... I don't mind... maybe I'll make you forget about her tonight"

Kol watched the girl, she was nothing like Bonnie, she was pretty but Bonnie was stunning, she had pretty brown eyes but Bonnie had spellbound green eyes.

But maybe what he needed tonight wasn't blood, it was something else entirely.

He roughly kissed the girl and it was nice that she answered his raw kiss back, it was even better that he managed to forget about Bonnie for a little while.

* * *

"Where did you leave the car? Back at your house?" Rebekah complained.  
Everyone started laughing.

"Yeah make fun of the human that is wearing high heels" she snapped.  
"Who wears high heels to a party in the middle of nowhere?" Damon asked.

"Rebekah" Klaus and Caroline answered from behind them.  
Rebekah ignored them and ranted some more about the car being parked too far.

Caroline and Klaus walked behind them slowly, in their own pace and language.  
He pulled her closer to him, his arm around her shoulder and she smiled against him.

But then Rebekah wasn't complaining anymore, she stopped ahead of everyone watching the group in front of her.  
Damon looked at Klaus and he immediately understood there was something wrong.

Caroline felt him pull away and stand in front of her and she hated that, she hated when he did that.  
She tried to go past him but he demanded with his eyes that she stayed there, safe behind him.

"Damon... my favourite person in the entire world" the female voice said happy.  
Damon was mostly annoyed, rather than afraid "What do you want Vicky?"

The skinny vampire smiled and placed her hands behind her back "Have a little fun. I've been trying this turning thing and it's exciting"  
Damon and the others looked at the kids gathered in the road next to the line of cars.

"They are just kids..." Caroline whispered horrified.  
"All my hang out friends are dead, you killed them one night and then lit them on fire" she looked at Damon.

"And then I killed you because your life was pathetic and tragic, get over it. I actually made you interesting" he said upset.  
"You know who else is pathetic? The Original vampire turned human" she looked at Rebekah.

"My magic doesn't work but I can still kick your little skinny ass to the other world" Rebekah stood her own mad.  
Everyone looked at her, Rebekah being Rebekah.

"Oh I'm not hanging around tonight, magic doesn't work on me but I can still do some magic of my own, I sired the group of losers I found smoking pot and they are all coming for your head. Hint? I made the game really interesting and they aren't all here, a few went home and will wait for the perfect opportunity to finish you off" she smiled at Rebekah.

"It was awesome that you guys kissed because I had no idea you two were together so... Bonus" she said and waved at Damon "Who's tragic now?"  
Damon was going to kill her but she flashed away and the kids came at them.

Klaus moved but Caroline grabbed his hand "They are just kids Klaus, you can't kill them"  
"They are already dead Caroline" he said stunned with her indecision here.

Caroline had a split second to decide and obviously Damon wasn't going to stop them all with his jokes, neither was Rebekah's poor powers.  
"Caroline" Klaus pressed on, he was doing this anyway.

And she knew it, she was way far down that road so she let Klaus go and looked away as he and Damon killed the newborns.

Rebekah joined her and they stood behind the commotion, Caroline was keeping an eye on anyone that would get away but wasn't counting on the kid that sneakily came from under a car and flashed to the girls with some sort of weapon in his hand.

They were taken by surprise and almost missed him but he didn't reach them, someone took his head off with a stroke and he fell to the ground decapitated.

"Oh my God..." Caroline whispered when she saw the dark blue tailored suit.

"Elijah..." Rebekah whispered between shock and tears.  
He smiled at the girls clasping his hands from any drop of blood that might have come his way.

Rebekah and Caroline ran to him, his smile was warm as he laced his arms around the two blondes clinging to him.  
He felt tears in them and he hoped they were of happiness.

"Is it really you?" Rebekah asked afraid she was just losing it.  
Elijah leaned over and kissed her forehead, his hand around her neck "Yes, it's really me sister"

She gripped his hand hard and closed her eyes, she had missed him so much.  
Caroline looked at Klaus and he was just there staring in disbelief and astonishment.

His expression gave Caroline tears.  
Elijah let Rebekah go and smiled at his brother "Hello Niklaus"

Klaus looked down gasping and searching for the clearance he lacked in spades, he didn't know what to do, how to protect himself from the overload of feelings storming inside of him.

And Elijah knew his brother better than anyone so he wouldn't push him into anything.

Klaus looked up and they shared a look, complicity only established when you spend so many years together, fighting side by side.

Caroline wanted to cry because she knew what Klaus was going to do, she knew him too well by now as well and she smiled to herself for the really long way he had come.

Klaus quickly came to his brother and hugged him, Elijah smiled hugging his tormented brother back, he placed his hand to the back of his head as if he was trying to protect him, making up for all the times in the past he didn't but should have.

He felt the urge to apologize to Klaus for not being there when he needed or not stopping his father's wrath that so much damage had caused him.

He wanted to say a million things to the man who was still a kid, a kid in love with horses, that always had black fingers from using coal to draw pictures that made everyone smile when there weren't many reasons to smile.

He wanted to say so much to him but there was only one thing he needed to say.

"I love you brother" he said with tears gathering at his eyes, Klaus was the reason he came back from the other side.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Just be – _Paloma Faith_

Charlie Brown – _Coldplay_


	13. Will you be my girl

Caroline checked herself quickly on the mirror before leaving the bedroom and went for the keys but they weren't on the table and she retrieved her hand, though she was sure to have left them there last night.

Klaus gave her a smile putting his shirt on "Looking for something sweetheart?"  
She faced him with a squint "Car keys"

Klaus gave her a look with a smile on his face "I have them"  
Caroline smiled but it didn't last because one of his necklaces was stuck on his shirt and the casual movement of Klaus' hand placing his necklace where it belong, inside the sanctity of his shirt made her mouth dry.

Quite silly to feel so aroused by this and even more after all the time they had been together but she couldn't help it.  
"Where are my keys?" she asked in a sweet innocent voice.

Klaus smirked at her "You mean the keys to _my _car?"  
Caroline half-rolled her eyes "Yours, mine... all the same"

Klaus came near her and reached out behind her to pick his cell from the table, Caroline leaned back with Klaus' body practically glued to hers, his face inches away.  
She looked at him, enjoying the perfect stubble and the lips she wanted to irrationally bite.

Caroline tried to focus when he got his phone and looked at her still leaning forward, she had to hold on to the table so she wouldn't tip over but still managed.

"It's my car sweetheart. It's the one thing that I didn't place in your name" he said in that serious way of his but still with a hint of smile there.

"I still get to drive it a lot" she whispered.  
"Still doesn't make it yours Caroline" he said pulling away.

But Caroline grabbed his shirt and laced a hand around his neck so he would stay exactly as he was.  
Klaus didn't need a picture to know what she wanted and he kissed her, intensely as she wished, easily finding the inside of her mouth and melting his tongue with hers.

She silently moaned stroking the back of his neck while answering his kiss, his hand found the small of her back and he kept her close to him, Caroline loved that his hands were pressing her to him and that the kiss was long.  
When he finally pulled away he smiled at her "It's still my car and you can't have it today"

Caroline huffed and this time he did pull away completely from her and left the room with a satisfied smile, it was always a good day when he started it by kissing Caroline like this.

He found Elijah downstairs with a drink in his hand and staring into the mantel.  
Klaus' smile faded, time to go from Nik the husband into Niklaus the brother.

Elijah turned listening to his brother's footsteps and smiled at him, the image made Klaus' chest ache, he would never admit but he had missed Elijah too much, none of what had happened was truly complete because his older brother hadn't been there to witness it all.

"Good morning brother" Elijah warmly told Klaus.

Klaus smiled, it still felt awkward to smile genuinely and not feel like a complete idiot about it or even weak.

"I see that married life really suits you" Elijah teased him probably thinking he was smiling because of sweet Caroline.

Klaus poured himself a drink "She was sad that you weren't there... Caroline wanted you to walk her down the aisle"

Elijah smiled hugely "That would have left me very flattered and honoured. She's remarkable Niklaus, she truly loves you and has turned you into a better man"

"I love her" Klaus simply said and Elijah needed no more words from his brother.  
With Klaus everything was very simple and that made it all the more powerful.

"So tell me brother... what have I missed?" Elijah asked placing his hand inside his pocket.  
"Everything" Klaus said again with that simplicity.

"We've been through many battles and I'm sorry I missed the last ones. It was hard knowing that you were dying and I wasn't there" he said remembering their forged plan from the other side with Angelus and Bonnie's help.

"You are my brother Elijah and you've been a part of everything in my life, you have always been there, inside a coffin or out of it so it felt strange not having you there when I had to go into battle. It was... hard having to deceive Caroline with my death and the days that followed were even harder because I didn't have you or her. I've always been so fast to say I was alone, that I didn't need nor had anyone but I always had my family around. One way or the other"

"I have always loved you brother and our family has been through too much already... though I fear our peace will be short-lived" Elijah said and finished his drink.  
Klaus frowned "Are you concerned about Kol?"

Elijah clasped his lips and looked on the ground "She brought me back Niklaus and I wasn't meant to come back"  
Klaus came near Elijah "Family above all Elijah. Always and forever and Kol will understand it"

Elijah looked at his brother and smiled at him, he was proud of him and he would have to tell him that one day but for now he had a pending conversation.

"I need to speak to Kol alone" he said nodding and Klaus did the same listening to Kol arrive in his car.

He left the room before Kol came inside the house, the young Original had his sunglasses on and a wrecked look to him, spending a night with women, alcohol and blood would do that to a man.

Kol was expecting the morning movement but he wasn't expecting the tall figure waiting for him, he stopped facing his brother and took his sunglasses off slowly.  
"Elijah" he said almost in a murmur.

"Brother" Elijah said dropping his glass on top of the mantel and giving his younger brother his undivided attention.

"She really did it... she brought you back" he said and Elijah noticed with pain that there was no anger there, just the sorrow of realizing she had gone against everyone and did it.

Kol slowly walked to where Elijah was and looked at the fire burning inside the mantel.  
"At first; I couldn't understand why she had done it and why I was brought back, I felt different and cold inside, like part of me had stayed there, where I was. At peace" Elijah explained Kol slowly.

Kol placed his hand over the fire and allowed it to burn his skin "Then you know how I feel, I feel... dead" he said without taking his hand away from the fire.

Elijah in all his wonderful wisdom and patience did it and waited for Kol to look at him.  
"You died and she chose you" he shook his head.

"Only because she needs someone to keep her grounded and in touch with Nature. When she was human and doing magic, you were her connection to the powerful side of her magic, then she died and you couldn't do that any more" Elijah explained.

Kol didn't understand where he was going with this.  
"Bonnie is still a witch Kol" Elijah said calmly.

"That's not possible" Kol mumbled stunned.  
"And yet she is half vampire and half witch and she has succumbed to the black arts. That's why she needed me, an Original with whom she had a connection and that would be the opposite to her"

Kol shook his head at his brother's words "Where is she?"  
"I don't know, we parted ways a week ago, she said she had some things to take care of... she has visions now, the early aspect of her magic became magnified with her vampire senses" Elijah easily explained.

Kol turned his back on him and walked away.  
"Kol" Elijah called after him worried.

"I don't have anyone Elijah. Nik is Bekah's favourite brother and we all know he is yours because of the ridiculously emotional speech you gave on your dying hour. I had Bonnie..." Kol said and left to his room.

Elijah really didn't know what to say or what to do, his family was sacred to him and he just felt that every time they saved one of them, another slipped right through their fingers.

* * *

"Damon I'm worried ok? She was supposed to meet me yesterday after some things she had to do and she never came back" Stefan told Damon as this one was getting ready.

Damon sighed and buttoned his shirt "I'm sure her _things _were packing up and leaving you behind... do you need a good reason for that? Oh right, you don't because she's Katherine"

Stefan shook his head upset "She wouldn't"  
"Wouldn't... such a strange word to use on Katherine, seems almost like... accurate just that, it isn't" he said and finished the last button.

Stefan gave him a harsh look "She had no reason to leave Damon, not without me"  
Damon grabbed his leather jacket and gave Stefan two open arms in response "Even if something happened to her... I don't care"

And Stefan stood in his room as Damon simply left, he really couldn't care less about Katherine and Stefan was left wondering since when he did.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Damon asked Klaus as they came out of his car.

"Meeting someone" Klaus said stepping out of his Niklaus brother mood into the hybrid.  
"I got that Klaus... just... why am I here?" Damon said sitting on the hood of the car.

Klaus gave him a look but he didn't answer, he heard the Gilbert kid arrive and looked at him, he felt Damon stand up behind him.  
"Thanks for coming" Jeremy told the hybrid fearlessly "But you were supposed to come alone"

"The only thing stopping me from killing you is the slight interest I have in what you have to tell me, so please... don't ruin your chances mate" Klaus said with a smile.  
Jeremy tried to ignore Damon and went straight to the point "I know of a way to bring Elena back"

"So you have preached in every corner... did you really send me for this?" Klaus was one second away from killing the kid out of spite.

"No one wants to help me, so you are all I have left. If you help me bring her back I'll convince her to give you blood to make hybrids. For as long as she lives" Jeremy said strict.

"Have you lost your pot fried mind?" Damon snapped.  
Klaus smiled "You are willing to do a deal with the devil that might bring your sister back, even if she hates you for as long as she lives after knowing at what cost?"

Jeremy nodded solemnly "Wouldn't you do the same for your sister?"  
"I did unspeakable things for Rebekah and she hated me for it just that we had eternity to work things out. You don't" Klaus said easily.

"I don't care, I just want her back and you want your hybrids, don't you?" Jeremy pushed on.  
"Tatia came back and she had dead blood on her, how do I know that your sister doesn't come back with useless blood in her?" Klaus squint serious now.

"She's a doppelganger, her blood is different" Jeremy was convinced.  
"Very well... I want something in return" Klaus said.

Jeremy smiled; finally someone was on his side "Name your price"  
"Vicky Donovan" he said and turned to his car "If you want your sister back, bring me her"

Damon gave Jeremy a furious look but the kid was already thinking of how he was going to allure Vicky to a death trap with Klaus.

* * *

Caroline was quietly making a list of the activities she was enrolling this year in school.

She was waiting for Rebekah that was having a meeting with the Principal, she giggled because Rebekah couldn't compel anyone to get out of these situations now and the fact that she had already gotten into a fight with Kensi wasn't sitting well with the head of Mystic Falls High.

Rebekah had a short temper and Kensi apparently had a death wish this year.  
Caroline flashed an enormous smile to Kensi when she came out of the office.

The girl was wearing a hat because Rebekah had simply lost her patience and cut her ponytail and all because Kensi had the audacity of saying Rebekah wasn't jumping high enough because she was heavy.

Silly Kensi, really... you don't call another girl fat, let alone a psychotic Original Bitch.

Caroline looked down on her list, she had a lot of things planned, plus the community stuff and getting back on track with her mother...  
Where would she find time to be with Klaus?

She gasped, how she would find the time to pose for Klaus' sketches and spend time with him, encourage him to open up about his past and on top of it all still find the time to seduce and flirt with him and have sex.

How was she supposed to fit hot and steamy, mind-blowing sex with her husband among all these things?  
Vampire or not, she needed to cut back on stuff.  
She started crossing things on her list.

A girl sat next to her smiling, she couldn't help to chuckle when she saw Caroline frowning and scratching items after items.

Caroline looked at the girl and smiled "Never mind me... I just had a lot of things on a list and I need to sort out my priorities"

The brunet smiled "I can relate, before I joined my group I used to have time for so many things"  
"Group? As in a Rock band?" Caroline asked confused.

The girl smiled showing an amazing smile "More like cult"  
Caroline shrugged "Welcome to Mystic Falls"

The beautiful girl laughed "I'm Hayley, soon to be the new girl" she raised a bunch of papers in her hand.  
"Welcome, I'm Caroline Forbes"

Hayley's smile seemed to fade but then it turned out twisted somehow upon the flawless blonde smiling at her.  
"I've heard about you" she said.

Caroline frowned "You have?"  
"I was told you were breathtaking and I doubted him at the time but I guess men find you attractive"

Caroline was suddenly in vampire mood "Who told you about me?"  
"Tyler Lockwood, my pack helped him when he was trying to break his sire bond... did he do it? I went by his house but its abandoned" Hayley easily asked.

Caroline was thankful that she didn't need air or a heart beating because she was too much in shock "They are all dead" she said and stood up.

Hayley still held that naughty smile as she watched Caroline walk away, this year was going to be so much fun.

* * *

Caroline dialled Klaus' number when she got outside "Hey it's me... can you come pick me up? I need you"  
And that was all it took for Klaus to race to her.

Damon came out of the car mad "Talk some sense into your hybrid, Barbie" he simply said and gave Caroline a look, he was pissed but she had bigger problems of her own and went to the car.

"What happened?" he asked concerned and falling right back into Nik the husband mood, it was hard keeping track of all the moods he always went through the day and he still hadn't talked to Rebekah or Kol today.

"Just... I dunno... drive" she said and brought her knees up to her, placing her feet on the seat.  
This always brought her some peace.

The silence inside the car also helped and she focused on Klaus' easy breathing which was soothing and she was better as soon as he slowly drove them outside of town.

She searched for his hand and their fingers entwined, which made her feel safe and a lot better.  
"There's a new girl in town and she will start in my school next week as well, she's a werewolf and she knew Tyler, when she confronted me about him, the past, I just lost it" she said slowly.

Klaus licked his lips taking his time answering her "A lot has happened since then Caroline"  
She nodded looking outside her window "I know... it's just strange having the past haunting you"

"You are a vampire Caroline, a lot of generations will haunt you. Humans die but we don't, just like their memory doesn't, it lives on to reminds us of what choices we made throughout the years" he said in that wonderful voice and she smiled.  
This man was actually hers.

Klaus slowly pulled the car to the side of the road and stopped them.  
She rested her head on the seat and then was serious "What did you do that got Damon so upset?"

Klaus sighed knowing this was going to send her on a rage fit "We went to see Jeremy and he made me a deal"  
She pulled her eyebrows together.

"He says he can bring Elena back and offered me her blood to make Hybrids if I help him in return"  
Caroline was serious and moved her head from where it was resting "Nik..."

He didn't say anything but when she pulled her hand from his and left the car, he knew he was in trouble.  
"I can't believe you are even considering this" she said shaking those flawless curls of hers.

Klaus still said nothing; he just waited until she got all her frustration out.  
"Do you have any idea what all this will do to Rebekah? She's in love with Damon and if... and then there's Elena... who never wanted to be any kind of monster and we have no idea what she will come back as..." Caroline was just having a really hard time coping with this.

"There's not an easy way out of this but everyone can come out wining something. Jeremy will have his sister back, you will have your friend back and I'll have my hybrids back" he said naturally.

Caroline couldn't decide if she was angrier that he was actually saying this or that she had thought of it but pushed the thoughts away.

"This is going to mess with everyone's life and all because you want your stupid army Klaus" she hissed.  
Now he was really in trouble.

"Everyone keeps saying that I changed, that you changed me; that I'm a better man and all this nonsense. I didn't change Caroline" he said mad as well "My priorities did"

She looked down from him and focused on the empty road, she knew he was right.

"I never stopped being who I was, I just focused on different things and you became my priority so everything else fell into second place but yes, I am considering this because there might be a way to do this, to bring the doppelganger back and her blood"

Caroline looked at him, her voice calmer now "My mom is right... we can't keep playing God Klaus... Bonnie brought an Original vampire back from the dead and I'm terrified of the consequences... we can't keep bringing people back from the dead just because we want to"

Klaus looked away from her upset, she walked to him and caught his face between her hands "I know that you want this because it's what you fought so hard to accomplish, that you spent centuries trying to break a curse so you could be a hybrid and then a lot of people died so you could make more like you but there has to be an end to all of this"

Klaus' expression right now, she knew better than anyone and it meant that he wasn't going to say either yes or no to her right this instant, he was thinking about it.  
That's something she could work with.

"I took Damon with me for a reason" he told her calmer now.  
Caroline trapped her bottom lip inside her mouth and softly chewed on it, was it really that much of a shock?

No, Klaus was still the same man who enjoyed mind games, that knew the right buttons to push and he was still someone you should fear just that along the way she fell in love with him and everything became slightly more and more acceptable.

"If Rebekah asks you to step down will you do it for her?" Caroline asked him in a low voice.  
Klaus' hand came to her face and he smiled cradling it "Do you know where we are?"

Caroline was confused and pulled her perfect eyebrows together.  
Klaus' smile held a lot of things Caroline had come to learn now; love was one of them.

"The most important night of our lives together happened on this very road"  
She was even more confused.

"We danced on this road, on a night like this and you called me Nik for the first time" he said in a whisper, with that accent that took her back in time.  
She smiled remembering the night they danced in the middle of nowhere.

"Up until that moment you were a very intense infatuation, I wanted you by my side, I just didn't want to fall in love with you because I didn't see the point in it. And then you cunningly called me Nik and I didn't want anything else in my life but to have my name in your lips everyday" he said touching them with his finger.

Caroline gulped down.

"There is only one person in this entire planet that can ask me to step down from something that I want and for whom I will comply and that is you Caroline" he said giving her an opening.

She could have given him one of her speeches now, they were part of her, like her good side and humanity but Klaus was part of her as well and she had to think about this.

She needed time to think about what he really wanted here and all that would come from it, not to mention that he might not even go through with it because of Rebekah's wishes.

She might be the one holding his will but his sister was the one holding his softer side so Caroline gave him her best smile and shook her loose waves.

"I love you Niklaus" she said and kissed him, for now this would have to do, she had a lot of decisions to make later.

* * *

"I can't believe she called me fat" Rebekah was still upset.

They were at the Salvatore manor now and she was telling him why she had been in trouble.  
"I love badass Bex, almost as much as I love sexy Bex" he teased her.

She just rolled her eyes at him.  
Damon laughed and she looked at him sternly "Stop laughing, this is serious Damon"

"What is?" he asked trying to come off serious.  
"School hasn't even started and I'm already in trouble... I'm not a vampire anymore so I can't just get away with my will" she huffed.

"You cut off the hair of some chick just because you didn't like what she said and you still got away with a smile and those freckles you have" he kept on teasing her, it was just too easy.  
She touched her face "I don't have freckles" she whispered.

"Yeah you do... when you were a vampire I didn't notice them but now that you are human... there" he poked her cheek.

Rebekah took a deep breath "Why am I here anyway?" she asked not able to remember how they ended up in his house instead of hers.

"I wanted to talk to you..." Damon was suddenly serious and she hated it.  
"What happened?" she asked slumping on her side of the couch.

Damon leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees and looking ahead of him "Your brother took me out for a test today"  
"A test?" she frowned.

"Yes, he wanted to know how bad I wanted Elena back" Damon said and looked behind at Rebekah.  
The blonde tried hard to keep it all together as panic was threatening to make a fabulous presence.

"How did it go?" she quietly asked.  
Damon didn't answer her and she had enough, she was never going to win this and she was getting tired of the human angst.

She got up but Damon caught her hand "Wait..."  
She sighed and looked at him "For what Damon?"

He didn't answer again and she tried to get away but he was a vampire, she was not.  
"Sit down Rebekah" he asked her.

She clasped her lips "No"  
He rolled his eyes and pulled her to him, before she could even say anything, she was laying on his lap, facing his blue eyes.

He held her down by her shoulders "Were you this annoying and spoiled when you were human, like human human"  
She huffed "Let me go Damon"

"I need you to listen to me" he said serious now.  
"I know what you are going to tell me... I know all about how you want your precious Elena back so just let me... go" she said wanting to linger on that last word.  
It still hurt to say it though.

Damon raised his hands and she slowly straighten herself up, she stopped half way and sat up, she looked at him, her legs resting on his lap.  
"What did you want to tell me?" she asked him softly this time.

He looked into her eyes "I don't want to let you go"  
Rebekah smiled "Then don't Damon. I'm right here" she whispered.

Damon frowned slightly and outlined her face with his hand, he cupped her cheek when he was done and then leaned over kissing her.  
Rebekah's hands found his neck and her lips kept his busy.

They broke the kiss and stared at each other, they didn't want to stop and it was mutual.  
She moved so she could straddle him and kissed him eagerly, he answered her kiss.

His jacket came off and he was kissing down her neck slowly when she started unbuttoning his shirt, they were kissing deeply again when she reached the last button and stroked his bare amazing chest with her hands.

Damon cupped her cheek and kissed her more passionately than he has ever, not even when they had intense sex back when she was a vampire, he kissed her this time wanting her the same way she wanted him.

They both knew they were over the casual sex phase or the I'm attracted to you phase.  
They knew they would have to admit that they actually had strong feelings for each other but tonight, they just wanted to make love to each other.

She pushed his shirt down his shoulders and stroked his neck, kissing him again.  
Damon's hands were swiftly getting inside her shirt, touching naked skin that he wanted to kiss and he did, he pulled her shirt over her head slowly throwing it away and then he kissed her tummy, he left slow tender kisses on her flat stomach and then he went up her torso.

His hands touched her breasts over her bra and Rebekah threw her head back moaning loudly, she pulled his hair lost as his hands and his mouth drove her insane.

She felt his hands move to her back and she looked at him, Damon had his deep blue eyes locked with hers when he swiftly picked her up, she was mildly confused to why he is not carrying on here but Damon stood up with her in his lap and carried her like this to his room.

She stroked his cheek and kissed him again, her blonde flowing hair covered him and he loved it.

Rebekah fell on his bed wanting him more than ever, she watched as he got undressed and remembered every detail about Damon, how flawless he was.

Damon came to the bed crawling his way back to her, she moaned loudly again when he trailed her soft bare legs with his fingers, gently setting her skin on fire.  
Well, even more.

She pulled his hair hard when he started kissing her naked skin that wasn't covered with her perfect fitting laced bra.

She bit her lip hard when he teased her over the fabric and arched her back when he trailed his palms on the sides of her perfect body.

He unhooked the bra and slowly pulled it down her arms and then Rebekah was panting his name as he caressed her and savoured her incredible body with his mouth and his hands.

"Damon..." she said lost in him and he knew she needed him completely.

But Damon needed Rebekah as well, he needed her more than he wanted to give in just that when they joined bodies and he started moving, he understood that he probably wouldn't be able to let her go again.

He moved taking all that Rebekah was giving him but he was giving himself as well to her.  
She moaned his name loud and held on to the bed above her head and she screamed his name when he found that right way to make her scream his name.

But her name was in his lips with every thrust and every deliberate move as well and it was her name that he said when he pushed them both over the edge and she gasped letting it all settle down.

Damon stroked her chin, her heated cheek and smiled because he loved these freckles she had.  
She opened her eyes to look at him and felt trapped in all this blue, she smiled at him briefly but then she was serious.

"I really really really like you Damon..." she whispered.  
Damon smiled and kissed her again, he loved how her hands were on his back and how they were caressing him there; he played with her chin with his index and then smiled.

"Badass Bex... will you be my girl?" he asked in that Damon cute way.  
She laughed under him and nodded, he returned her smile and then kissed her, deeply and soon she was moaning all over again and screaming his name in pleasure for the second time tonight.

* * *

Katherine looked at Eric and his adoptive father in silence, she watched the two men talking and getting their plans straight.

She closed her hands, her wrists were hurting under the heavy steel chains, she was trapped, inside some dark place and probably in for a lot of torture or maybe even death.

She had no idea what expected her just that the older man, the one they called Master wanted to find a way to use her blood as a gift for Klaus.

She watched the man, the tall broad handsome blonde man with a deep scar above his heart from a blade that left him for dead so many centuries ago.

It was impossible to not see the resemblance between them and she even recognized the twisted sadistic smile and the playfulness in his powerful ways.

She had feared and run away from Klaus for 500 years but she never knew true fear until Eric and his father showed up at her doorstep days before Klaus came for her, granting her freedom.

They had been always a step ahead, always in the shadows watching Klaus and his doings, just waiting for the right time to tell him the truth.  
Klaus may have terrorized half the world for over 1000 years but he was in for the shock of his life.

Katherine looked at the Master as he smiled at her, the heavy Grimoire in his hand; he closed it and handed it to Eric.  
He came closer to Katherine and cupped her chin "Can I call you Katerina? I'm fond of the old names"

"You can let me go before we get that intimate" she smiled at him but she was scared.  
The man smiled back and she hated that he was so handsome for someone so evil.

"And you can call me your worst nightmare" he said easily.  
"Into clichés are we?" she scorned him.

He laughed and leaned over, she saw the scar that she had heard about under his shirt and gulped down, how do you fight a man who was supposed to have died along with his entire family and yet survived?  
How do you fight someone driven by sheer revenge and will to kill?

"I'm a man fond of the old ways, when we would just seduce another man's beautiful wife and have your entire clan killed because of it" he said and squint at Katherine.  
She said nothing, she was thinking of Stefan and how much she loved him.

Someone came inside and whispered something to Eric, he wasn't happy about it and nodded that he should take the news to the older man, Katherine noticed that the boy with a fresh wolf tattoo was shaking when he came near the Master.

The older man took a look at the boy questioning his proximity.  
"Elijah is back... Master" he whispered in sheer fear for his life.

The Master's jaw was clenched in anger and he took a step towards the table, after a deep long breath he picked up one of the swords lying there.

He swiftly turned and took the boy's head off just to tame his frustration over this setback; Elijah was too close to Klaus and would be his biggest problem.

He handed the bloody sword back to Eric "Find me the best witch. You have 24 hours"  
Eric simply nodded.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

One and only - _Adele_


	14. Family

Caroline came down the stairs finding it dreadful that the house was so empty.

At least she was missing two Originals, the youngest ones weren't in their rooms and while she bounced that last step because she could guess where Rebekah had spent her night, she was worried about Kol.

She saw Elijah in the library kept to himself and his books and meant to go talk to him but Kol arrived, looking like he has for the last days.  
Wrecked from his long nights, she could smell the alcohol and the blood from where she was.

Caroline never in a million years could have guessed that she would fall so easily into the mother role but that's how she felt, she touched her fishtail braid and then pulled the sleeves of her cardigan up.

Kol only saw her when she was strutting his way, he gave her a side look suspicious of her determination and she pointed to the front door next to him.  
"Out" she said sternly.

He gave her a look from behind his sunglasses "You are finally evicting me from my brother's house?"  
She shook her head and pushed him outside as soon as she opened the door, he moved away from her hands "Easy with the touching darling, I don't like being pushed around"

"Walk with me Kol... please" she said with a warm smile.  
"I'm not in the mood Caroline, I'm tired... the girls tonight were into kinky stuff" he said with a tired sigh.

Caroline rolled her eyes "Stop it"  
"Strangely that doesn't work as a safe word. Go figure" he said with a smile that surely was meant to be sarcastic but it was sad instead.

"No Kol... stop with the self-destruction" she said warmly and in that way that he really couldn't joke about because Caroline had earned that place in their family and no one could deny it.  
He didn't say anything and silently followed her to the garden.

They walked in silence for a bit and he knew she was just looking for the right way to start the conversation.  
"I did have sex last night" he easily said.

Caroline shook her head smiling "Do you have any idea how similar we are Kol?"  
He stopped and gave her a look; he was truly dismayed with the statement.

She smiled and looked at the beautiful flowers they had in here.

"I was never the one Kol, none of the good guys wanted me and the bad ones only wanted to use me. I was never the favourite friend. Elena was. She was the best friend, the best girlfriend, the best student, best daughter..."

Kol looked at the flowers too; he didn't know if he was supposed to speak so he kept quiet.

"I was never the friend everyone wanted at the party; that everyone rushed to tell the news or the one that you just can't imagine your life without" she stopped and turned to face Kol with a frown "And then the bunch of you showed up and I grew closer to Bonnie and we both kind of drifted apart from Elena. I connected to Bekah and to everyone in this family because everyone was as damaged and screwed up as I was"

"Thank you" Kol said frowning behind his shades.  
Caroline giggled "You are such a tool Kol"

"This conversation just keeps getting better, by all means, carry on, you are doing a wonderful job" he teased her but she saw the hint of an honest smile in him.  
"I know how you feel right now" Caroline said sweetly.

"You had a lot of rough mornings after rough sex as well?" he simply asked.  
She didn't want to laugh but she was, God, he was impossible "I know that you feel like..." she was serious now "... like if you died right now, no one would notice or care"

She could see him reacting to her words.  
"But you are wrong... I've been there Kol, there was a time in my life that I felt like not a single person in this entire planet cared about me"

Kol looked up at her "I never cared about any of that. Growing up like we did? It got easier for each one of us to just make it alone, to disconnect"  
Caroline was the one silent now, she knew she was tapping into a place Kol kept too guarded and hidden.

Klaus was closed up but Kol was a disaster waiting to happen, he was a constant show to others but the biggest show was to himself.  
Where Klaus used his pain to his benefit, as a weapon, Kol locked his pain away so well that when it came out, it blazed its way out.

"You are the most screwed up family I have even heard about and yet, you would die for each other" Caroline said when he didn't carry on.  
"Unless we are busy trying to kill each other" he said trying to make his way into the comfortable teasing side of things.

"I know that Bonnie hurt you" she said in a low voice.  
"Only because I allowed her to" he said easily.

"I'm a terrible, awful friend. I once was a terrible, awful person but I realised that I mostly hated everything about me and I didn't know how to deal with that. It took me a very long process to get here Kol and one amazing man but still... I'm a lousy friend" Caroline said with a sting inside her chest.  
"Why are you saying this?" Kol was missing something here.

"Because there's a chance to bring Elena back and I'm worried about Bekah, what it would do to her and Elena was my friend, my childhood friend and I didn't even properly mourned her... because there was so much happening around me and I was terrified of what might happen to any of you and I was just so happy with Nik that I chose to be selfish and indulge in all of it. I never had anything like what Nik and I have... but I'm a horrible friend when I'm more worried about Bekah and you, instead of Elena and Bonnie" she confided.

"We became family" he said taking his sunglasses off and she loved that because she saw the Kol that had cried with her when they both thought Klaus was dead.  
She smiled at him.

He sighed "Family above it all Caroline... it's what's important to us... what really matters..."  
He shook his head and she smiled that amazing Caroline smile.

"And this why you and Nik are so meant to be... soul mates and destiny chosen" he said mockingly but actually meaning it "Sneaky Caroline" he said and turned around.

Caroline clapped her hands happy and like a little girl, she looked at the flowers and picked a beautiful pink one and placed it on her braid, above her ear.  
She sighed happy, she definitely could get used to this mother thing.

* * *

Rebekah took her shoes off and made way to her room, she came inside quietly closing the door and smiled happy that no one had seen her arrive.

She squealed like a pathetic little girl when she saw Klaus standing in the middle of her room looking anything but friendly.  
She gulped down and gave him a forced smile "Morning Nik..."

He licked his lips and she was half happy that she was wearing her immortality ring.  
"Part of me wants to believe that you are smart enough to not be sleeping around with Damon again, the other part of me is battling very hard between killing him after I turn you, so I can dagger you for eternity"

Rebekah fretfully laughed "Silly Nik"  
He raised his eyebrow in response, still with his arms folded.

She sighed loudly and threw her stilettos to the side "Ok... let's go back in time for a bit shall we?" she smiled at him and carried on before he snapped.  
"1920's, great clothes, awesome hair and I'm with you in Chicago. I see a baby face and for the first time I feel something else than the unhealthy love that I nurture for you, my big brother, my father, my everything" she says serious and notices the way it makes Klaus slightly uncomfortable.

"I meet Stefan Salvatore and we dance, we kiss and I have my first vampire on vampire sex"  
Klaus closes his eyes, not something he enjoys, shameless details of his baby sister´s sex life.

She smiles knowing how she's making him queasy with this "I'm in a great time that will go down on history and I'm loving every second of it until our dear father ruins everything and you end up stuffing me inside a coffin"

"Is there a point somewhere down this particular memory lane Bekah?" he quietly asks her and she loves too much that he has called her Bekah.  
"Yes Niklaus" she returns the compliment which makes him smile.

"Fast-forward to 2012, Elijah is back from the dead, Kol is miserable because he finally fell in love and I'm human. And my big brother that is the big bad hybrid is married, to a bubble of joy and life that makes everyone smile even when we don't want to. Everything changed Nik"

"It's still a Salvatore in your bed" he says with a smile but she knows how serious he is about this.  
"Technically I was never in a bed with Stefan and I was in Damon's last night" she pushed the envelope amused.

"Enough" Klaus said and she went serious, he came near her and sternly spoke meaning every word he said "I will not let Damon be the next Matt so you have lost all your free will in this"

She gave him a challenging look but he didn't wait for a reaction, he left the room quickly.

* * *

Kol took a deep breath and came inside the library, he easily came to Elijah "I'm going to the town's Pub, do you want to join me?"

Elijah looked up from his book surprised "Of course" he said and put his book away.  
He grabbed his suit jacket still a bit surprised but he still followed Kol to the car.

* * *

Caroline parked the car outside Bonnie's house, she has come here religiously every day since she left and everyday she wishes her friend would come back.

She took the newspapers and her mail and opened the front door; the house looked neat because that's the one thing Caroline was good at, keeping her mind busy.  
She took her cell and checked her messages; she was smiling at Klaus ranting about Rebekah's new relationship to the crazy, impulsive Salvatore.

She went to get some water and was smiling while texting Klaus back when the front door closed.  
She blinked and the water almost fell from her hand.

"Hey" Bonnie said smiling.  
Caroline shook her head wanting to cry but she was smiling and she rushed to her friend.

Bonnie closed her eyes hugging Caroline tight, she was so happy to see her friend again and she could feel how the blonde one was happy as well.

* * *

Elijah looked at Kol sitting across him in the table "I usually find the silence soothing Kol... this isn't the case"

Kol leaned back on his seat "Caroline is quite the interesting little thing, she's all fun and games and then she gets all serious and to the point..."  
"Yes, she's extraordinary..." Elijah said.

Kol took his drink and sipped easily on it "She made me see that family is what matters to us and I shouldn't have forgotten that"  
Elijah smiled but didn't have the chance to say what was on his mind because Klaus arrived to the pub and sat down next to Elijah.

"I'm going to kill Damon, who wants to help me?" he said and took Elijah's drink.  
Kol raised his hand "I could use the entertainment"

Both brothers looked at Elijah.  
"I don't like getting my hands dirty" Elijah said and took his drink back.

"Why are we killing him?" Kol frowned all of a sudden.  
"Bekah is sleeping with him" Klaus sighed annoyed.

"Are we killing half of the men population next?" he smirked.  
"Then she would go on a killing spree of her own and exterminate the other half of the women population that you have slept with" Klaus smiled showing his dimples.

"That one just earned you a drink" Kol said and waved at the waitress.

* * *

"Where have you been Bonnie?" Caroline asked squeezing her friend's hand.

"There was a lot happening and I needed time to figure things out. I'm different Caroline and that takes time to get used to" she said playing with her shirt.  
Caroline folded her leg and got comfortable on the couch "But we could have helped you Bonnie, you didn't have to run away"

"I know that I hurt a lot of people..." she said biting her lip "How is he?"  
Caroline kept her hand on hers, soothing her "He's... not well"

"It's better if he doesn't know that I came back, it would only make things worse for now"  
Caroline shook her head, she knew Bonnie and she could see all the sadness in her "What's really going on Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked at her friend with tears in her green eyes "I love him"  
"Then... what's all this that you've done?"

"Are you talking about Elijah?" Bonnie asked slowly.  
Caroline nodded in response.

"I can't be with Kol..."  
The pain in Bonnie's words was powerful and Caroline was even more confused "Talk to me Bonnie, you not making sense to me"

She took in the air she needed "When I was human, my magic around him was powerful, explosive. We brought you back Caroline with just a kiss... when we made love, lights went off and all that. After that first time, I learned how to control myself but I was draining Kol every time we had sex. I was taking so much energy from him that if he was human I would have killed him"

"But none of you told us about this, I had no idea and I know Klaus didn't know about it either" Caroline said slowly.  
Bonnie smiled "The one thing Kol is really good at? Keeping a secret and we kept it between us and I learned how to not hurt him and most of the times he didn't care if I did because he wanted to be with me"

Caroline smiled "These Mikaelson's can be so intense when they want"  
"After I became a vampire, I knew I was a witch. I could feel it but I knew it was a different kind of magic, the dark magic that lived quietly inside of me, hidden"

"But Bonnie, why did you bring Elijah back?" Caroline was still confused.  
"I need someone powerful enough to keep me here or I'll just... become a slave to the dark sisters and Elijah's love for me is pure, Kol is the passion, the fire, the dark in me" Bonnie explained.

"So you chose the other brother even if you love Kol?"  
Bonnie smiled "Not all of us are lucky to find the right balance like you did with Klaus and I'm not going to start anything romantic with Elijah"

"But there could be that chance for you and Kol still"  
Bonnie laughed softly "Caroline Forbes, the eternal romantic"

"I just don't think it's fair you deny Kol any saying in all of this" she quickly added.  
"How do you tell Kol that he can't have something that he wants? You can't. If I tell him that I love him just that I can't be with him cos we might implode the entire universe, how do you think he will react?"

Caroline tapped Bonnie's hand "He will jump off that cliff without looking"

* * *

"Hey mom" Caroline said smiling at her mother.

"Finally we found time for that coffee sweety" Liz said already sipping on her mug.  
Caroline asked a nice Cappuccino and squint when she saw Klaus sharing a table with his two other brothers, it was strange to see them all together after the recent rough times.

It was even stranger that they were all laughing loudly and that Elijah was just shaking his head at Kol.  
The image warmed her heart, she loved seeing Klaus this happy.

The hour with her mother went by fast, she had a lot of things to catch up with Liz and her mother was kind enough to not be mean about Klaus.

* * *

Rebekah came out of her car grimacing a little, she recognized the cars in the parking lot; everyone was here.  
She touched her long hair, since when did she care about any of this?

Since Klaus decided to play the big protective brother card and the worst was that she knew she couldn't use Caroline this time, not even she could convince Klaus that he should let Rebekah make her choices this time around.  
She couldn't really blame him; God knows how everything went wrong last time.

For a moment she wondered if it was just better to get inside her car and drive away to Damon's but her plans were short-lived, someone was watching her.  
She still had her old vampire senses and the vampire wasn't too good at this.

Instead of walking to the Pub she waited for him, she knew he was one of Vicky's newborns sired to kill her but she wasn't in the mood for any of this, she was cranky and she took it out on the foolish vampire.  
She made his head hurt so much that he was bleeding when she released his mind.

Best part of being a witch was the ability to give these morons aneurysm after aneurysm.  
"Having fun Bex?" Damon asked pulling over next to her car.

Rebekah gave him a naughty smile "Yes..."  
Damon came out of his blue car and came near Rebekah, he cupped her face and slowly kissed her.

The vampire tried to get away since she was busy but Rebekah broke the kiss and smiled "Just give me a minute"  
Damon sighed "No need, I'll take care of it"

Rebekah licked her lips smiling, Damon flashed and easily ended the life of the newborn, he was back kissing Rebekah in no time.

And she was happy, for the first time in the last year, she was genuinely happy kissing Damon.  
It was no surprise that she defied Klaus so briskly when she stepped inside the Grill with Damon.

* * *

Bonnie slowly opened her door, she was half-expecting Caroline to have told everyone she was back.

But she was surprised to find two men in dark suits standing at her doorstep.  
"Can I help you?" she asked ready to use her mind on them.

One of them smiled and handed her a card "My Master wishes to have a meeting with you"  
Bonnie took the card with suspicion, she looked at the wolf image there and back at the tall man with a foreign accent, maybe from some Arab country.

The man unwrapped something that he had in his hand, Bonnie couldn't take her eyes from the ancient fabric and then she widen her eyes recognizing the colour inside the vile in the man's hand.  
It was Witch Venom, the same they had used on Esther, she looked at the man wondering if she could take them both.

"He insists on it" The man simply said.  
And though Bonnie knew she could do it, she wouldn't because she had been waiting for them.

Bonnie smiled "It would be an honour"

* * *

Kol was by the bar now, having moved on from the table.

Things were easier with Elijah but it still hurt to look at him and think that he was here because of his girl.  
Klaus joined him by the bar and Kol chuckled "If you are here to give me a nice warm speech, don't bother. Caroline was faster"

Klaus looked down on his drink and Kol had to look at him because he was so serious.  
"I could only choose one Kol"

His words made Kol think his heart was still beating because his chest was reacting in such a knowing way.

"We had to outrun and hide from Mikael, to survive and I could only protect one of you if we were ever to have a chance at this. So when I had to run, I could only choose one of you. I chose Rebekah..." Klaus didn't say the rest of the words that Kol would need to hear one day but Kol was smiling anyway.

"If I had to choose like you did, I would have chosen our baby girl as well"  
Klaus smiled showing his dimples "If she even dreams we called her this, she will rip our hearts out just to make us take it all back"

Kol laughed "Shall we kill Damon now?"  
Klaus turned around sighing, Rebekah was laughing and she seemed happy "It can wait a few hours"

"Tomorrow then" Kol said and smiled, sometimes Klaus had the ability to turn everyone's world upside down.

A girl came near them and smiled lazily at them.  
Kol gave Klaus a look and returned the girl's smile.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Kol easily asked her and Klaus got ready to leave them both to have their flirt when she unexpectedly looked at Klaus.  
"I wouldn't mind if _he _bought me one"

Klaus slowly looked at her, the silly brunet was straight forward.  
She completely ignored Kol's hurt ego and moved to stand between Kol and Klaus.

"I'm Hayley" she seductively told him, smouldering him with her brown eyes.  
"I'm not interested sweetheart" Klaus chuckled.

Instead of looking upset the girl seemed even more into Klaus and slowly moved her fingers, Klaus looked down on his arm when she reached his long cotton sleeve "Are you sure?" she asked sweetly.

Kol was terribly amused with everything and looked at the scene just waiting for the girl's doom.  
It came swiftly as Caroline reached them all.

Kol turned and sat comfortably waiting for the showdown, this was fun.  
"Excuse me... Hayley is it?" Caroline called making the girl snap from taking Klaus' measures.

She gave Caroline an annoyed look "What do you want?"  
Caroline flashed a perfect smile "Right now it would be awesome if you took your werewolf paws off my husband"

Klaus looked at Kol and they both smiled amused.  
Hayley made a disgusted face "Husband?"

Klaus nodded eagerly "Yes, that's my really hot wife about to cut your hand off so... sorry love"  
The girl huffed and stormed away.

Klaus gave Caroline a smile "Took you long enough sweetheart, I was starting to worry that you hadn't noticed me all night"  
She gave him a sarcastic smile "You are so funny Klaus..."

He laughed and she didn't get too far away when she turned away from him because he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.  
She gave him a hint of a smile but that was all she was giving him.

And that's all Klaus needed from her, he brought her face closer to him "Hello wife"  
She chuckled "Hello moron of a husband that gets turned on by girls fighting over him"

Klaus stroked her chin "I get turned on when you call me husband"  
Kol laughed from his stool "You get turned on by just mentioning Caroline's name"

She laughed as well "See? He knows you well"  
Klaus was somewhat serious "Is this why you wanted him back? You missed... that?" he nodded at Kol.

Caroline played with his necklace "Yes"

"Are you guys dying?" Kol asked naturally.  
They both looked at him frowning.

"It's just that you are all very emotional and giving me these speeches and saying loving things to me... so... are you all dying on me and are afraid to tell me?"

"Seriously?" Caroline asked and started laughing.  
"Yeah..." he just said and finished his drink.

Rebekah came to them with Elijah, she was cautious, avoiding Klaus' stare "We're leaving" she softly said.  
"I'm going with you, I had a really long day after a really long night" kol said and stood up, he looked at the couple happily flirting with each other.

"My beautiful wife chooses" he said enjoying that Caroline was so close to him.  
She smiled and removed her hand from his neck "Let's all go home"

He easily laced an arm around her and kissed her head, Caroline stepped outside the Grill under his arm.  
Kol was teasing Rebekah about Damon and Elijah was close to them.

They all stopped though looking at the two men standing there waiting for them.  
Klaus removed his arm from around Caroline's shoulder and she was instantly protected behind him.

"Can we be of help?" Elijah spoke taking charge at once.  
Everyone was on edge, finding the wait strange.

"My name is Eric, my Master wishes to have a word with Niklaus" he simply said.  
"Again? I'm starting to get really annoyed by all this" Klaus sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry for that" a deep voice came from behind the men.  
They parted way for the tall man and Caroline felt something strange, she found the man familiar.

Klaus looked at him with growing suspicion "Who are you?" he asked keen on getting straight to the point, he was really tired of this cult after him.  
The man smiled and Caroline searched for Klaus hand.

He gazed over to her feeling her concern, she gulped down and looked back at the smiling man.  
Klaus did the same entwining his fingers with hers upon her silent demand.

"I'm your real father Niklaus"  
The man said proudly and changing the life of an entire family within seconds.

* * *

**Soundtrack : **

Simple man - _Shinedown_


	15. I come bearing gifts

The tall blonde man handed Klaus a glass of Scotch "We have a great deal to discuss Niklaus"

Klaus took the glass slowly "You could start by telling me your name... I know you are not expecting me to call you father"  
The man smiled and Klaus recognized himself in the man's features and expressions.

There's something about looking at yourself when you have lived your entire life thinking you are the only one of your kind.  
Klaus took the Scotch in one harsh take.

"I assume your mother has never mentioned me then" he said enjoying his drink slowly "The name is Johann"  
Klaus handed him back his empty glass "The only thing she ever told me about you, was that Mikael killed you and your entire village after he found out that she had been with you"

Johann let out a deep sigh and turned to the window "He wasn't too happy about our little indiscretion"  
Klaus frowned and went closer to the desk, he dropped the glass harshly there "Your little indiscretion was never forgotten, Mikael made sure I didn't forget it"

"I'm sorry Niklaus" The man turned quickly to face him.  
Klaus shook his head denying him the right to even apologize for a life of humiliation and pain caused by Mikael.

"How did you survive?" Klaus asked forcing himself to step into the soldier mood.  
Johann rested his glass as well and opened the buttons to his shirt, he parted it with both hands showing a deep long scar that went from his heart up to his neck "He missed" he simply said.

Klaus was conflicted, there were too many emotions inside him when there shouldn't be any.  
Johann moved closer to Klaus "I know that you must have many questions for me but we'll have time to answer them. I spent many centuries watching you closely and I've watched you fall into the place that was yours by right. The Alpha place"

"Did you enjoy the show on the sidelines? It appears the bunch of you are only capable of two things, trying to kill me or watch peaceful while it all unfolds"

Klaus words were heavy on all the kept pain and anger he felt towards his parents and even if he tried to shield himself from this man, he couldn't because this wasn't under his control and he was desperately trying to find a way to gain that control back.

"The witches knew how evil Mikael was and they spared me but funny thing when you are kept alive by witches, they turn you into a slave. I spent most of my life fighting wars that weren't mine but I also made an army of my own. I have werewolves sired to me scattered around the world, under my command and they will answer to you as easily as they answer to me" Johann's eyes sparkled as he spoke.

Klaus shook his head in disbelief and there was a smile there on his lips but mostly because he was having a hard time restraining from slamming the man against the wall "So you decided to come find me after all these years and come bearing an army of wolves to sweet my mouth? I'm sorry to inform you old man but I'm not 10 any more" he turned around to leave.

Johann wasn't expecting any less from him "I knew you would find it hard to trust me, you wouldn't be my son if you did"  
Klaus stopped by the door and faced him stern "Stop using the family analogy on me old man, the only family I have is waiting on the other side of that door for me"

Johann smiled "And she is truly magnificent Niklaus"  
Klaus didn't say anything, he opened the door but Johann had one last request.

"I've raised Eric as my son and he would be the natural choice to take over the empire I have forged over 1000 years but he is not my flesh and blood. You are, so take your time but please consider what I can and am willing to give you Niklaus"

Johann said serious this time, with that same eerie tone that Klaus had perfected by now.  
Klaus smiled cheeky at him "I've waited 1000 years for a father I didn't know, you can wait as much for an answer"

Caroline had been pacing around the huge entry waiting for Klaus, she was closely watched by two enormous men by the door.  
She went to Klaus as soon as he stepped outside the office.

"We are leaving" Klaus said and took Caroline's hand strongly into his.

She could see Klaus father watching them from the big window, when they reached the car.  
She closed her door with a huge shiver, she looked at Klaus but he was silent and he remained so for the rest of night.

* * *

"This is a nightmare" Rebekah said closing the door to her locker hard.

Caroline kept her books inside hers "He didn't say a word, nothing. He just stared at the ceiling all night, silent"  
"This is bad, this is worse than bad, this is far worse than having Mikael after us, set on killing us. This is Nik's father. His real one" Rebekah leaned against her locker letting all her frustration and angst come forward.

Caroline took one book and looked at her "You are his real family Bekah"  
The blonde girl looked at her sadly "But I belong now to the part of the family that hunted him down for centuries, now his father shows up out of nowhere... and did you see the way he spoke to Nik? He was all loving and urgh" she slammed the back of her head against the locker "This is a nightmare!"

Caroline smiled "We've been through a lot and pulled through every single time, we can do this. Right?"  
Rebekah looked at her "I'm not really the optimistic type C…"

"But I am and we pushed our way through the bad stuff that happened to us over these last two years and we will not let this mysterious father scare us now" She said determined.  
"A father that can either destroy all that Mikael ever did to Niklaus or everything we achieved so far Caroline" Rebekah said in that gloomy way of hers.

Caroline's expression grimaced a little but it went instantly into annoyed when she realized who would be her new locker neighbor.  
The brunet gave her a petulant smile "You actually come to school? With a man like Klaus as your husband? God only knows I would never leave my bed"

Caroline gave her a scolding look "That's my bed you are talking about so try not to overdo it"  
Hayley laughed and closed her locker "Funny that Tyler didn't mention how jealous you were. Well… it's not like we talked that much either. He was very straight forward if you still remember, he wasn't that much into foreplay. But I bet that's a completely different case with that Alpha you caught"

Caroline was making holes in her back with her piercing eyes as Hayley walked away.  
"You should give me a few lessons in torture when you find the time" she told Rebekah clutching her books.

Rebekah laughed "Unable to feed from a human or harm anyone but dare to go after her man and the true colors of Caroline Forbes Mikaelson will appear"  
Caroline smiled following Rebekah to Class, Klaus wasn't just some ordinary man.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on, she wasn't used anymore to school all day and she missed Klaus.

The first days of school were always boring and Caroline wasn't as excited as other years.  
There was no will to meet new people or reconnect with her old friends, the ones that were still alive at least.

Bonnie didn't show up and neither did Kol, half way through the afternoon, she realized she had merged her life around the Mikaelsons and that was the only thing that kept her at school even if she was missing the rebel one, she still had the crazy one.

They had a complicity now that was annoying to others and they both started grinning at Kensi when she screwed up her routine at cheerleader practice.  
The girl gave them a vicious look.

"Maybe it's the new haircut, it must be messing with you" Rebekah said fixing her ponytail.  
"I should get a restraining order against you" Kensi threw at Rebekah which only made her laugh harder.

Caroline checked her cell while Rebekah did her part of the routine flawlessly; she waved at Kensi when she was done.  
Caroline chewed on her lip, no new messages, she hated this.

Closed up Klaus was a nightmare, Rebekah was right.  
She was extra happy when the cheerleader practice ended.

Both girls walked to the parking lot and Caroline smiled when she saw the way Rebekah got excited over the blue car waiting for her.  
"Don't tell Nik…" she asked her, not wanting to go against her brother in this, especially now but she really didn't want to abdicate of Damon either; she liked him.

Caroline nodded and walked to her car, she drove straight home and realized Klaus' car was the only one here.  
She found him by the library "Hey…"

"Back from school love?" he asked filling a glass with precious vintage beverage.  
She dropped her gym bag on the couch "Yeah… it was really long and boring"

"So don't go anymore" he easily said with a smile.  
"The thought did cross my mind today a couple of times, even more because Kol has decided he is too cool now for senior year but I don't really want to leave Rebekah in there alone and human"

Klaus loved this side of Caroline so much, the family side of her was soothing to him.  
"Whatever you decide love" he said and stroked her cheek, placing a kiss on her lips.

Caroline frowned "Why are you wearing a suit Nik?" she ran her hand through his smooth dark blue attire.  
Klaus smiled in that way that it warmed her chest "I was hoping to take my wife out for dinner"

"Give me 40 minutes" She started running upstairs, removing her top on the way.  
"You have 30 Caroline" he said with a smile, hearing her run up the stairs and huffing at him.

* * *

"A father? As in _dad_?" Damon asked surprised.

Rebekah crossed her legs in the couch "Yes, as in my brother has a living father that we know nothing about, except that they look alike"  
Damon sat next to her with his drink "Humm... Klaus Senior... suddenly the world sounds so unsafe for all of us the supernatural beings"

Rebekah tilted her head "This is serious..."  
He simply gave her that Damon smile "Take it from me, I was the unworthy embarrassing son... one father was enough. I could have 20 more dads but none would be able to erase what my dear father said and did to me when I was still human"

There was a small smile on Rebekah's lips, Damon having an honest moment was always something special.  
"I just don't want to lose Nik to some man... he wasn't with Nik throughout everything, I was. Elijah was..." she said looking down on her short red skirt.

"Umbilical attachment alert Bex" Damon said annoyed.  
She gave him a look "Are you jealous of Nik?"

Damon gave her a crazy look in return "No..."  
She laughed while he finished his drink.

"I'm not jealous Bex. I just think this bond you have with Klaus is a little too much. Verging on the incest word"  
Rebekah laughed even louder and he decided to change the mood and subject.

"Any Vicky zombies at school?" he asked finishing his drink.  
She shook her head and then moved, he opened his arms so she could straddle him.

He narrowed at her "What?"  
"I'm not just some human so I'd appreciate if you stopped overbearing me. I can levitate leafs, remember?" she asked slowly smoldering him with her big eyes.

Damon's smile was full of malice "That's not all you can levitate..." he wandered his eyes through her short red cheerleader outfit.  
"That's my Damon..." she smiled and leaned over taking his lips.

His hands were thankful that there was a lot of skin to touch and caress and their kiss became deeper.  
There was a loud slam and they knew it was Stefan closing the front door, but neither of them really cared about it.

They carried on kissing like they were alone and only stopped because Stefan sat next to them.  
Damon looked at his brother "I'm sorry... are you missing the blonde bomb shell sitting on my lap?"

Stefan sighed "I know where Katherine is"  
"So go find her, I was about to have sex" Rebekah was very annoyed with this interruption.

Stefan smiled coldly at her "The Luna have her, your brother's father has her imprisoned"  
Neither Rebekah or Damon reacted and Stefan was appalled.

He stormed out of the room and Rebekah ran her fingers through Damon's hair, he pulled her closer to him with his hands strongly on her back and they began kissing again.

* * *

Caroline shook her soft curls as the host walked them to the secluded table in one of the most expensive restaurants in the world, she didn't even dare to ask how Klaus managed this because she was still not over the fact that they were in New York City.

An elegant waiter pulled Caroline's chair and she smiled taking her seat placing her little handbag on the table, he opened the expensive old wine bottle serving them.  
Then he left them alone and she couldn't stop smiling at Klaus.

"I take it that you enjoyed my change of scenery for tonight" he said savoring the wine.

Caroline wasn't that fond of wine before but she had learned to taste it properly and slowly, one of the many things Klaus had been patient to teach her and the truth was that she was thankful for it.

It was usual now for her and Rebekah to sneak a good bottle of wine into the Original's bedroom and watch all the old Classic movies over wine and popcorn.  
They had lost track of how many times _Gone with the Wind_ has been on Rebekah's shiny Blue Ray.

"I'm still processing that you brought me to New York for dinner" she said playing with her big glass, she loved the wine; as usual Klaus' taste was flawless.

"I meant to bring you here sooner but somehow things never seem to go as planned lately" he said taking a large sip from his wine.  
Caroline licked her deep red lipstick building up the courage to ask what has haunted her all day.

But before she said the words Klaus touched the shiny silver building the courage to talk to the only person he was able to open up.  
"So I have a father that is alive" he said looking at the single rose that graced their table.

Caroline felt her lipstick a little dry and licked her lips once again "Why didn't he came for you before Nik?"  
Klaus smiled sadly and she hated seeing him like this "He was… watching me" he said with a slight frown "He has been in the shadows all this time, building an empire that he now says its mine"

Caroline gulped down with his words, she tried to smile but there was no reason for it, really.  
She had been instantly worried as soon as she saw the man, he felt familiar to her and it wasn't just the obvious physical similarities between them, it was something entirely different.

She felt that uneasy and uncanny feeling upon seeing Klaus' father just like she used to when he first arrived to town keen on killing everyone close to her and at some point even her.

"So this Luna thing… it's all for you?" she asked in a low voice, not because someone could hear them but because she was genuinely scared about this.  
"Yes, he has been rounding up wolves from all over the World. He has a massive army ready for me to lead them"

Caroline grabbed her wine, she took most of it in one take, then she finally smiled and it gave him that soothing feeling he desperately needed.  
"Lead them where? For what?" she asked even lower this time around.

Klaus chuckled "I'm an Alpha; I can lead them to bring down the world if I wanted"  
"World domination. Checked" she said and finished her drink.

Klaus laughed softly and refilled her glass, he made a gesture to the waiter, calling him over to their table "We should order because we both know how you can't handle your alcohol sweetheart"  
She laughed at him "World domination with a sense of humor, double checked"

Klaus gave her a naughty smile and took the menu from the man, when he left them alone he looked at Caroline "Just because this old wolf showed up out of nowhere with big promises and offers, it doesn't mean I will even consider any of it. When someone comes bearing these many gifts it only means that they are that dangerous and eager to impress"

Caroline smiled not taking her eyes from the big menu in front of her "I agree completely, the last man who gave me jewelry wanted a lot more than just a dance at a stupid ball"  
Klaus smiled, sneaky Caroline.

"It was not a stupid ball love, I went through a lot of trouble to convince Elijah to ask my mother to throw a formal party"  
Caroline raised her eyes from the menu.

He did the same meeting her eyes "It was a Cinderella fetish after all"  
She opened her mouth in dismay and dropped the menu on the table "Is there anything you didn't know about me?"

"Yes… I had no idea you would look that good in blue" he said with a smile that was set to kill Caroline's possible remarks about any of this.  
"Unbelievable Klaus" she said still trying to come across the very least outraged.

"You looked almost as breathtaking as you look tonight" he said easily and returned to his menu "But you know how much I love seeing you in red"  
She bit her lip smiling, she had bought this tight with slim straps dress back in Spain but hadn't had the chance yet to wear it.

"Thank you" she said fighting a stupid blush, how silly really, after all this time together and she still got rosy to her cheeks with his complements.  
"But we were talking about your father…" she said knowing she was the one ruining a moment now.

Klaus closed the menu and shook his head "He's not my father Caroline"  
She tilted her head trying to understand where he stood about this entire new family introduction.

He enlightened her quickly "Elijah has been more of a father to me than this Johann will ever be"  
Caroline felt her chest ache again but with love, love for Klaus that admitted to a role she knew Elijah had taken long ago without demanding any recognition for it.

She closed her menu as well and smiled warmly at him in love and Klaus reached for her hand, he played with her wedding ring leisurely.  
"Besides I took the evening off to have dinner with my wife alone and to enjoy her company without having her claimed by my siblings every two seconds. Tonight Mrs. Mikaelson is all mine for as long as I please"

Caroline licked her lips but this time she did it seductively "Is that a promise Mr. Mikaelson?"  
He gave her that look that didn't require him to raise his chin; just his eyes and then he smiled that bastard cheeky smile of who knew she would be screaming his name a lot tonight.

"Have you decided what it will be?" The waiter asked easily interrupting the eye sex going on.  
_  
Yes, I will take the dashing man in dark blue on top of this table.  
_She thought to herself and then focused on ordering food she wouldn't really eat.

* * *

"You really must think that I'm that stupid" Vicky said surprised that Jeremy was trying to allure her into a meeting alone.

He didn't have a good plan, he just had to try something and right now Klaus was his only chance to bring Elena back.  
"I need you to do this for me Vicky" he said clutching the stake in his hand, hidden inside his jacket.

"Do what? Hand myself to Klaus so he can try to kill me? I don't think so Jeremy" she said laughing.  
"I wasn't expecting you to do this on your own free will Vicky"

"What were you expecting Jeremy?" she asked suspicious and then fell to her knees grabbing her head in pain.  
The sired vampires with her started screaming but she managed to focus and saw Bonnie walking to them.

"It's not possible... magic doesn't work on me..." she said panting.  
Bonnie smiled and raised her hand, an invisible wind appeared and she closed her fist, the newborns fell to the side dead.

Vicky knelt bleeding from her nose "How is this possible?"  
"A Bennett witch gave you life and a Bennett witch can take it back" she said and narrowed her eyes.

Vicky coughed and the air became less inside of her, she clutched her chest in pain and felt an invisible fire start inside of her.  
"Stop Bonnie, you can't kill her" Jeremy begged.

But Bonnie wasn't stopping, she closed her eyes and the fire inside Vicky began consuming her and she yelled as the fire enveloped her.  
Jeremy tried to help her but the flames became so high he had to cover his face.

Vicky burned to ashes in a matter of seconds and Jeremy was just too stunned to even react.  
He slowly faced Bonnie that opened her eyes, they were black and scary.

"She was my hope to bring Elena back" he said mad and without thinking he flung himself at Bonnie.  
The powerful witch easily shoved him away with a hand to his chest, she walked over to him in her high heels and looked down on him laying on the floor scared of the woman he once loved.

"She would never forgive you if you did this to her, believe me, I know" she said and left.  
Jeremy looked after her, he had no idea who she was now.

* * *

Back in New York, dinner was actually a lot different from what Caroline expected.

Klaus asked about her day at school and listened interested to every angry remark she made about Hayley and Kensi.  
He listened attentively and gave her advice when she asked for it and made her laugh when she got too serious or gloom because he hated when she wasn't happy and smiling.

Caroline should always be smiling and he easily offered to kill both girls and consequently end her annoying issues at school.  
She threw him a piece of bread in response; she was still not that easy with murderer, he could live with that.

Klaus smiled listening to the bubbly woman talking and making hand gestures lost in her human side of life, was it possible to love Caroline more with each day?

Well that was something to think about because that seemed the very case, he loved her ways, her laughter, her angry fits that they easily worked out and he loved that with Caroline, everything was just… easy.

Everything he ever accomplished in life was either taken or handed over to him by the use of terror or fear, easily pushing people's right buttons.

That was his specialty and then Caroline showed up in such vulnerability that he couldn't see a button to push there because everyone in her life had spent it pushing her buttons, driving her to every possible break and edge.

Instead of wanting to use her as means to his ends, he wanted to protect her and keep her safe in his arms and show her that there was so much more to life than just this… this mediocrity that she found already overwhelming.  
She deserved more and he was grateful that he got the chance to show her this.

The woman now twisting the perfect golden lock in her finger and openly flirting with him was his redemption.  
How he got to be this lucky was a genuine mystery to him.

The waiter came to take the last orders but both skipped it, Klaus asked for the bill and signed it.  
He stood up reaching his hand to her and she smiled taking it, he pulled her fast closer to him and she giggled softly in his arms.

"I love you Caroline" he said still lost in all his thoughts tonight.  
She smiled and played with his stubble, tickling his skin "You know that you are the love of my life, don't you Nik?"

He half-scorned her words, mostly because they meant too much to him and that made him vulnerable.  
"It's still not a very long life is it love?"

But she was determined, just another thing he loved in her and sealed her lips with his, claiming his mouth and his tongue and Klaus pressed her even closer to him.  
She broke the kiss at her own will and he allowed her, always giving in to Caroline.

She left another perfect kiss on his lips and then ran her thumb over them cleaning the red lipstick in them "Maybe, but you are still the one for me"  
"You will always be the only one for me" he said giving into that vulnerability.

She rolled her eyes mockingly "God Nik, you can be so cheesy sometimes"  
He smiled showing his dimples "How come I'm cheesy and you are not love?"

"I'm a girl, I'm allowed to be one" she giggled.  
"That makes no sense love... that's Caroline logic" he shook his head.

She laughed "I like that"  
Klaus played with her locks "Come on, I want to show you the city, there's a place I need to show you in particular"

Caroline was suspicious as he moved a bit away from her and reached for the table, he picked the rose there and handed it to Caroline.

She giggled at his silly romantic ways but held the rose close to her, smelling it as they left the restaurant.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Johann woke from his thoughts, the meeting with Klaus had left him shaken and thoughtful.

"Come in" he ordered loudly.  
Eric came in and bowed to him "There's someone here to see you"

Johann smiled "I was expecting him, let him in" he said and moved his hand so that Eric would let the Original inside.

Elijah came into the room in that calm easy way of his and looked at the man who claimed a place in Klaus' life after all this time.

"Welcome Elijah" Johann said and stood up "Can I offer you a drink?"  
Elijah slowly opened his suit and touched his chest, pondering his words carefully "No, thank you but I won't be long"

Johann licked his lips "You came to warn me to stay away from Niklaus"  
"It's Niklaus… there will be no warnings, I'll rip hearts as soon as someone harms him"

Johann clenched his jaw, he expected the competition from the older brother.  
"I mean no harm to Niklaus, he is my son. I just want what was stolen away from me" he said easily.

Elijah smiled and moved his hand to his pocket "I've killed our mother because she killed the only woman who made him feel. He's happy now and I came back from the dead to make sure he stays that way"

Johann never guessed Elijah to be so open about his feelings for Klaus but he shouldn't be so surprised.  
They did spend most of their lives together.

"It will be his choice, I made my move, I shall wait for his"  
Elijah smiled and bowed his head; he left the office and Johann.

The man was serious when Eric came back inside the room "Any orders Master?"  
"We'll focus on the sister… she's the weak link" he said touching his scar through the shirt.

* * *

Some random girl giggled when Kol laced his arm around her waist, she made that squealing sound that was so annoying.

She watched from the shadows as Kol kissed the girl's cheek and then her neck, she felt sick to her stomach watching them but she couldn't look away; it killed her to see him with someone else but Bonnie knew this was the only way.

She felt the tears come and fought them but when Kol moved his perfect lips to the girl's mouth, it broke her heart in so many ways that she had to bring her vampire shields up.

One thing was to stay away and think of him every day, another was to see him move on and happily make out with some bimbo on the back of the Grill.

She slowly turned away and started walking home, she cut way through the street that led to the cemetery and was lost in her hazel eyed boy when she bumped into someone.  
"Sorry" she said looking up and then froze.

Kol was standing in front of her "I saw you, that's why I kissed her"  
She smiled sadly at him "I know that you have been busy"

"You have no right to judge me here Bonnie" he said between his anger but she could see him looking at her lips.  
"I'm not. You are free to do whatever you want, with whoever you wish Kol" she said and looked at his lips as well.

Kol grabbed her arms mad "Why are you tormenting me Bonnie? Why did you come back?"  
"Are you going to shake the truth out of me?" she asked looking into his hazel eyes that she missed too much.

He wanted to smile because it had been something so easy between them but she was just hurting him now with the memory of what they once were.  
Kol pushed her away from him and she staggered.

"I leave that to Elijah, he is the one in charge of handling you now" he said and walked away from her.  
Bonnie shed painful tears, his words hurt her more than watching him kiss some random girl.

* * *

Caroline cuddled close to him enjoying that he wasn't in the driver's seat tonight; she stayed close to him as someone drove them through the city.

She should be looking at everything and making mental notes and screaming in excitement but surprisingly she just wanted to stay close to him now and enjoy his warmth.

They reached a busy street and Klaus told the driver they would walk now, she took his hand and they walked down a really famous street and again she should be freaking out but she was playing with his wedding band instead.

She did smile at the yellow cabs, the amount of people still running around at this hour and the boy singing in the street, he was so good that she took a second look afraid that she wasn't recognizing some huge star.

They turned the corner and she was star struck for the first time, the really expensive stores, the luxury enormous hotels made her neck hurt because they were too tall to look at.

There was a group of men singing again and playing Italian music and she found it too romantic and adorable.  
It reminded her of Venice and she pulled Klaus' hand towards them, he stroked her arm as she rested against his chest humming the slow music.

One of the men saw them and smiled; he came near them and sang to Caroline about love and a fool in love.  
All in Italian and she smiled even more looking at Klaus, he returned her smile because his chest was aching with her joy and her easy take on life.

"It's like a serenade" she whispered happily.  
The man finished and bowed to Caroline "Bella…" he said loudly in that Italian way and then looked at Klaus "Bellissima" he said touching his chest and Klaus wasn't mad or jealous this time.

He was proud because he knew the stunning woman running her fingers through his arm was his.  
She waved at the men as they walked away and left the group singing another love song.

She looked at her rose "You still need to teach me how to Tango Nik…" she said admiring the red beauty in her hands.  
"In deed I owe you sweetheart" he said and unexpectedly grabbed her hand and propelled her forward only to sweetly bring her back to him.

She swiftly twirled around and ended dipped down by him, she laughed loudly and happy and looked at him.  
He smiled at her "We're here"

She raised an eyebrow at him.  
Klaus pulled her back to him and she looked at the huge building in front of her, she wanted to laugh because it reminded her of every show she had ever religiously watched only because it took place in New York City.

She wanted to ask if Carry Bradshaw was on the other side of the door but restrained.  
She followed him quietly up the few stairs and saw him pull the single key out of his suit pocket and open the door.

"Ladies first love" he said smiling and bowing slightly.  
She smiled and came inside, the house was empty and she was really confused now.

Caroline looked at Klaus that leaned over the threshold without coming in "The light switch is right there" he pointed next to him on the wall.

Caroline gave him a look and the empty space a light, she shook her head at him "Why are you still there?"  
Klaus shrugged "I can't come in"

She shook her head even more, her hair waving perfectly in the dim light and then she widened her eyes "Don't be silly..." then the true meaning behind his words settled in and she gasped.  
Klaus smiled and nodded.

She gave a full spin looking around "Oh my God"  
Klaus smiled wider, now she was freaking out about being in New York.

"You… bought me a house? In N…Y?" she said and he imagined she had lost the ability to pronounce the full name of the city.

He shrugged again "I wanted to give you something special and I figured New York was the right city for you. It's vibrant, bubbly and interesting. Full of life, strong and with personality, just like I find you"

"Oh my God… seriously?" she said again and covered her face.  
Klaus smiled "Are you happy?"

"Yes" she nodded and then laughed with a jittery to it.  
Nothing made him happier.

"Come here" she suddenly reacted and urged him inside.  
Klaus closed the door behind him "It's located close to everything… and I've left you in charge of all the decoration. I imagined you would love the challenge of decorating your own house as you pleased. I am expecting a lot of pink..." he sighed but he was loving her reaction too much.

Caroline flashed to him and laced her arms around his neck "Thank you… this is the best gift ever, in all the history of best gifts ever" she said knowing she wasn't making much sense but she was just too overwhelmed and happy about this.

He chuckled and stroked her cheek "The only problem is that the house is really empty. We don't have a bed sweetheart"  
She looked quizzically at him.

"We can spend the night in a nice Manhattan hotel..." he said with a hint of a smile to his serious expression.  
Caroline opened up into a huge smile "We'll figure something out besides... we have walls Niklaus"

Klaus laughed loudly and laced his arms around her, he ran his hands over the sides of her body and moved to her back "Indeed we do sweetheart"  
"You are going to ruin this dress as well, aren't you?" she asked tilting her head in such an adorable way.

Klaus smiled mischievously "I intend to rip this dress off you in minus five seconds"  
She rolled her eyes "I'm going shopping tomorrow anyway"

"So we are staying here for an extra day?"  
"It's New York Klaus!" She was offended with his question.

Klaus smiled and his hand moved down her ass slowly, it reached the rim of her short tight dress and he smiled even more when he touched skin and realized she was wearing his favorite.  
Laced boxers.

She felt his hand on her burning body and moved her hands over his chest and to his shoulders, his jacket came off easily.  
"You are five seconds late Niklaus" she whispered knowing that was all it would take him.

* * *

**Soundtrack**:

Is it any wonder - _Kean_

New York - _Alicia Keys  
_


	16. Night of the deceiver

"That was the best night ever" Caroline said with that wonderful smile.

She was still hype from the show and she couldn't stop smiling, she took her shoes off watching Klaus fondle with the new Stereo system she bought.  
"It was a true shame that a girl like you hadn't been to a Broadway show yet. Almost a crime"

She bit her lip smiling, no one knew and got her like Klaus did, she watched him bending over and pressing a few buttons, she loved her view too much and twirled a streak of hair in her fingers.

"You are just staring at my ass aren't you Caroline?" he said finally figuring it out how to adjust the sound in the fancy touch technology Stereo she chose.

"Like you don't stare at my boobs when you are pretending to draw me" she easily said folding her arms.  
Klaus turned facing her hastily "I am an artist sweetheart"

She raised her eyebrow at his hurt face "Umhum"  
"But you are very distracting sometimes" he narrowed.

She dangled her knee lazily waiting for him to come closer to her; she had that smile that warmed his chest.  
"Sade?" she asked recognizing the soft voice that filled the room now.

He languidly smoothed her arms with his hands, the pale pink dress that she was wearing today was perfect on her curvy body and he loved that it was short and left her shoulders free.

"Someone is trying to make their way to the new big bed we just bought" she teased him and rested her hands on his chest.

The blue buttoned shirt was making his eyes sparkle or maybe she was just catching that unique way he saw her.

"Well it is our last night in New York together" he said and she pulled her eyebrows together with his choice of words.

"At least for now, we'll be back soon" he said quickly ending any questions that might rise.  
Caroline smiled and answered his kiss but suddenly she had a nagging feeling and she knew too well that these never meant well.

* * *

Elijah knocked solemnly on her door, he knew this was an omen to nothing good but he owed her.

Bonnie opened the door trying her best smile "Thank you for coming"  
Elijah smiled and nodded "You know you can call me anytime you need"

She moved so he could come in "I went to see Johann"  
"So did I" he said stopping before going into her small living room.

"I felt that bad energy that I had with the visions, he means nothing good Elijah and he has Katherine"  
"I met with him and I don't like him but I know that I'm mostly blinded by my concern for Niklaus"

Bonnie handed Elijah a paper "That's what I could make off the underground maze, I could count at least 20 men down there and most of them were talking foreign languages"  
Elijah saw the raw sketch of a blue print she made and smiled "You are a quick learner Bonnie"

"I'm also very worried, he wants me to use Katherine's blood to make hybrids"  
"Can you do it?" Elijah put away the paper inside his suit pocket.

"Maybe…" she shrugged "But I'm not going to try"  
Elijah nodded "Is… everything alright with you?"

She smiled but it wasn't better than her early try "I'm fine"  
He sighed and came closer to her, he hesitated but touched her hair, stroking it slowly "This is a huge mess that has really nothing to do with you"

"The first vision I got was of a man surrounded by bodies and blood, he was covered in it and he was smiling. No one smiles like that unless you are the devil and the angst I felt? It was nothing like I had ever felt, not even when Klaus first came to town after Elena and every one of us"

"My brother has always been hard to handle and his will to break that curse might just be what this Johann will use against him"

"The night I faced Klaus in Alaric's body was the most scary night of my life, that was pure evil, that raw malevolent energy that he oozed was sickening and left me weak and even if I have gone against him in the past… if Johann wakes that side of Klaus again, if he uses that side of Klaus, everything we did so far, Caroline, Rebekah, me, you and Kol will be lost"

"We will lose Klaus forever"  
Bonnie nodded "And that will destroy Caroline, to lose Klaus to his dark side will be worst than losing him to death"

"I will not lose my brother again. I couldn't protect him the first time around with Mikael but I will not make the same mistake twice. I will fight for my brother"  
Bonnie smiled meaning it this time and rested her hand on his chest "I know… that's why it had to be you. Out of them all you are the one that can do this"

Elijah took her hand into his "You need to tell Kol"  
She fought him and tried to retrieve her hand from his strong hold but he pulled her closer to him "You need to tell him why you brought me back Bonnie"

She shook her head starting to feel tears warm her eyes "He won't understand that I did this knowing I couldn't save you in the end. If our plan goes wrong I will die with you"  
"And he will never have the chance to know that you loved him that much"

Bonnie looked at Elijah fiercely "I don't love him anymore"  
He smiled warmly at her and unexpectedly leaned over, she gulped down with his proximity and ceased to breathe when he rested his lips upon hers.

She closed her eyes and kissed him, she blocked Kol from her mind and kissed Elijah, her hand was inside his and she felt his touch on her back, gently bringing her closer.

As the kiss deepened she found that Elijah was an amazing kisser, sweet yet passionate but she didn't feel that fire that consumed her every time Kol kissed her.

Elijah finished the kiss savoring the taste of Bonnie inside his mouth and then smiled, he stroked her cheek "You love him"

Bonnie felt her tears fall when he pulled away gently and left her house.

* * *

Klaus kissed her neck and his hand came slowly up the side of her body, she groaned because of the way he touched her setting her on fire just that right way.

Caroline stroked his back and bit her lip hard when he pulled a little away from her and moved into her slowly.  
She threw her head back with his second slow thrust, his necklaces hanging from his neck as he watched the flawless woman under him.

She was panting and whimpered in raw pleasure when he moved a third time still so mean, so slow.  
She hated when he made love to her like this, not because she was so powerless to him, weak to his mean ways of pulling so many things from her.

She hated because everything was so intense and it frightened her that there was someone able to know her so well, her body and everything that it took to make her surrender so sweetly to him.

She faced him knowing he was attentively taking in every micro reaction to everything and she moved her hand to his chest, entangling it in his necklaces and stroking his neck, he was panting as well but he wasn't moving.

"Nik…" she whispered practically begging him now but she didn't have to say the words.  
That's not what it was all about for them.

He came near her again and they kissed, eagerly, roughly even, sweet battle of tongues and shared moans.

She stroked his neck; he made the kiss last taking charge of it and pushing her sweet tongue back to her mouth, his hand came down her body and found her leg, she swiftly and knowingly laced it around him and gasped when he finally moved, not being so slow and gentle as before.

She clung to him answering his moves and loving how their hot breaths became one, their bodies melting into one.  
It wouldn't take her long but she still fought it, not wanting to let him go just yet.

Klaus kissed her again allowing her to take charge of the kiss this time, his hand pressed her back to him and he clutched the pillow under her ready to finish it for both.

She pulled his hair, scratched his back lost in him and there it was, his full name on her lips, ripping through him like a sharp blade.

"Niklaus… Niklaus…" she cried out gone.

He removed his hand from the small of her back and touched her collarbone, her necklace and then the spot where her heart should be racing like mad and his hand was clutching that pillow harder, as he brought Caroline over that edge, his mind was somewhere else tonight, he was thinking of that knife Esther had twisted inside that perfect heart.  
That heart that was able to love him and his family in such an honest and powerful way.

She moaned coming down from her high and smiled at him tired, Klaus stroked her chin and returned her smile "I love you" he whispered and kissed her sweetly.

Caroline stroked his face tired, kissing him back as gently as he was.  
She would be sleeping soon, he moved and rolled to his back and took her with him.

Caroline snuggled in his chest and sighed before closing her eyes completely unaware of what was going on inside his mind, a plan.  
Klaus held her close to him enjoying the warmth that he would miss.

* * *

Elijah wasn't in the mood to go home so he made his way to the local Pub, he wasn't one to do this very often but he ordered the strong Scotch and enjoyed his drink on the counter.

Bonnie was in his mind but he knew it was the right call to make, he nurtured powerful feelings for the girl but she belonged to his brother.

Elijah was able to do the most unspeakable things for Klaus but he loved all of his siblings.  
He was truly lost in his thoughts when a girl next to him dropped all of her things on top of the counter, she gave a nervous smile to the bartender and he started tapping his fingers on the expensive mahogany.

"I know this is going to sound so bad but… I forgot my wallet at home" she smiled awkwardly.  
The man crossed his arms "You have two very expensive glasses of white wine to pay for"

She gulped down "I suppose you won't take the word of the new girl in town as credit?"  
The man sighed deeply annoyed "You can explain it to the Sheriff"

"No need" Elijah said and the other two looked at him.  
"It's rude to doubt a lady's word and she just said she forgot her wallet. I'll pay her debt"

"A true gentleman" the man said rolling his eyes and went to the other side of the counter.  
The brunet smiled and grabbed her things; shoving them back inside her big bag "I swear it's the truth"  
Elijah warmly smiled at her but remained in his internal monologue.

"I'm Meredith. Meredith Fell" she said and he looked at her realizing she was talking to him.  
"Elijah Mikaelson" he said in that so known calm way of his.

The woman smiled and took her glass, she finished her drink "I just arrived in town and already I'm making a bad name for myself"  
Elijah looked at her empty glass "Maybe another glass of wine would make you see things in a new way"

Meredith smiled and fixed her hair "I shouldn't… I'm the new doctor in town and people really shouldn't see me drunk just yet. I really can't be responsible for my actions after three glasses of wine"  
Elijah nodded "It's for the best then"

She stood up but didn't leave, she looked at the dashing man sitting there in a smooth suit, the strong features and the amazing dark hair "I'll… pay the drinks back one of these days"

Elijah faced the pretty human, she had long brown hair and long delicate features and an amazing smile "It will be my pleasure Doctor Fell"

She chuckled and looked down embarrassed, the man was hot and polite, she wasn't expecting the dangerous mix.

* * *

Bonnie wasn't expecting anyone at this hour but maybe Elijah had changed his mind and returned.

She rushed to the door but lost her balance when she found the hazel-eyed vampire on her doorstep.  
"What do you want?" she asked low because she couldn't speak up.

"Can I come in?" he asked but he wasn't waiting for an answer, he made his way inside.  
Bonnie looked at him slowly "Couldn't find a girl tonight to keep you busy?"

He smiled and she turned to close her door.  
That was stupid of you Bonnie, she scolded herself.

"You don't want me but you get mad if I kiss some other girl"  
She laughed drily without looking at him "Kiss? You were practically undressing her on some shady alley"

"And if I was?" he asked her sweetly.  
She faced him this time "It's none of my business anymore, you can teach some other moron how to play Baseball" she said shaking his stare off and moved to her door opening it "Now get out"

Kol took a few seconds to move but came near her and closed the door, she didn't even try to fight him.  
"Here's the thing Bonnie, you left. I turned you because you were dying and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it except use my blood to save you while you still could be saved with your sanity"

"Maybe your blood would have healed me and you wouldn't have to turn me into a vampire… the thing I most hated in this world because they took everyone I love away from me"

"Well maybe you would have turned into a crazy Mary. I met one once, she did some nice tricks in bed but that's all about it" he spat out in anger and hurt by her words.

Bonnie scolded him and moved to open her door again but he held her arms strongly "You left me; you decide we were over and went and brought Elijah back, even when you knew how he was between us"

"I don't have to explain myself to you or to anyone. But if you must know, the second Rebekah took our energies the night Klaus died, I lost my main connection to you and all that was reserved for me was punishment from the witches and they started working they way fast into my brain. Because I helped you and your family, the witches gave me a terminal illness that couldn't be healed by the supernatural and Klaus set Rebekah to sever the faint link I still had to you and I was beyond help. I started seeing Elijah and your mother, and in my sick mind he was asking for my help"

"Why did you bring him back anyway?" his grip around her arms was almost painful now.  
"I don't love him" she finally admitted to the words he needed to listen "I did it because I was just turned and I was mad and I had all this power to use" that was half the truth she was ready to give him.

"But I don't love you anymore" she said committed to the only lie she was sticking to.  
"You lie" he said bringing her closer to him.

She gasped clashing against his hard chest "We can't do this Kol"  
Her lies began to show a small breach in them.

Kol looked at her lips that he missed kissing "Why?"  
She noticed how he was breathing harshly and looked at his lips as well "Because this time I won't be able to control myself and you and I are two very powerful energies clashing"

Her lies were now crumbling with his strong scent covering her and his hold on her waking all these sleeping feelings that blazed inside of her.  
Kol moved one hand to her face and she all but moaned with it, he stared into her green eyes and came closer to her face.

His hot breath found hers and she slowly licked her lips "I can't Kol… I don't want to hurt you"  
Her lies fell to the ground in ashes.

Kol knew now that she was just scared of not controlling herself because she was now a vampire and a witch.  
But he couldn't care less; he pressed his lips to hers and moaned quietly because they tasted even sweeter than he remembered.

Her hand found his hair but he had to break the kiss because he felt her drain his energy.  
It wasn't the first time she took his energy but as a human she wasn't half this strong.

She broke free from his hand still holding her "I told you that I couldn't do this… just leave, get out Kol" she asked him.

But Kol grabbed her arms again and crashed his lips determined against hers; she felt his tongue powerfully claiming hers this time and against her better knowledge answered his kiss.

He broke the kiss clutching his chest and she felt panic "Kol…"  
"I'm alright" he whispered but she knew he was lying.

She grabbed her head, she knew this would happen.  
She was a black witch now and she could easily kill any creature with her energy or her mind.

Kol felt the pain ease up and searched her eyes, she was holding back tears "I don't want to hurt you… stop pushing me"

"I can't be killed and it's just like controlling blood lust when you first turn vampire Bonnie" he stubbornly said and kissed her again.

They shared a longer deeper kiss and she pressed herself to him only to have him break the kiss breathing heavy and clutching a heart that was dead but beating for her.

She shook her head and those two tears streamed down her cheeks "Kol… please"  
"You better find a way Bonnie to make this work…" he said straightening himself and coming to her.

She looked scared at him.  
He cupped her chin and clenched his jaw "Because I love you and even if it kills me I will have you tonight, because I miss you so much that it's unbearable"

And Bonnie was the one kissing him now, passionately and claiming him.  
That pain in his chest slowly eased up until it vanished and it was replaced with that fire that he felt for her.

He pulled her shirt up and she moved to his fast, his long-sleeved shirt was gone and he was already pulling her bra straps down.

They found her couch and Bonnie was opening his Denim Jeans, he kissed down her neck and she closed her eyes getting her fingers lost in his hair.

She didn't have her bra when she lay on that couch with him, he kissed her breasts but didn't linger and she looked down as he moved his lips down to her belly button.  
She smiled now, how she had missed her rebel one that knew every inch of her body by heart.

Kol easily opened her Jeans and looked at her while he removed them; she touched her lips, bit her finger wanting him with every growing second.

His hands made her skin come to life as they caressed her legs up, finding the rim of her underwear, their eyes were locked now and she was panting in anticipation, shuddering for the man she loved.

He tore them apart easily and a wave of memories assaulted her but nothing compared to that moment when he finally took her.

She closed her eyes but she couldn't focus in any magic or anything else but his amazing body under her petite hands, his steady thrusts and the way she wanted to scream his name.

She moaned it instead, with every steady deep thrust she would moan the name she had missed too much.  
"Kol..."

But then he squeezed her side and took hold of the couch above her head and she knew he was in pain.  
But unlike the times when she was human and that they somehow had to stop and take a few minutes, she laced her arms around him, managed to focus and took his pain into her.

She felt that pain filling her chest, leaving her unable to breathe but she closed her eyes and her magic took over.  
"Bonnie" he whispered worried and she slowly looked at him.

He smiled and she knew he was ok but so was she, the pain was numb for now and she locked her legs around him wanting him to go on.  
Kol kept his pace watching the breathtaking woman and her spellbound eyes.

"I've missed you Kol…" she whispered and gasped when he moved faster.  
It didn't take them much longer to come undone together.

She stroked his sweaty hair when he rested his forehead against her shoulder.  
"I've missed you and I love you" she whispered happy.

* * *

Caroline moved in her sleep and felt cold; she fought her heavy eyelids and opened one eye, trying to understand why she was cold.

She soon opened the other eye as well because he wasn't in bed; Caroline brought the sheet closer to her chest and sat up.

She touched his messy pillow and his side that was empty and cold.  
It left her apprehensive every time she woke up and he wasn't in bed with her.

Caroline quickly grabbed the satin robe lying by the feet of the bed and covered herself; she left the room even quicker when she realized his phone and his clothes were gone.

She touched her chest feeling it tight upon realizing he wasn't in the apartment.  
Caroline searched for her cell and was shaking when she pressed that first number on her speed dial.

"Where are you?" she asked trying to control her angry tears.  
_"On my way back to Mystic Falls"_

She shook her head "You left me here?"  
She heard the loud sigh from him.  
_  
"I can't have you in here Caroline and this was the only way to make you leave Mystic Falls and stay away"  
_

"So you decided to trick me… bring me to New York under false pretenses and grant me two amazing days, have sex with me and then leave me stranded in here alone?" She yelled mad.

_"I left my two best hybrids with you, they will stay outside keeping watch and follow you to make sure you will be alright"  
_"How could you do this to me Klaus?" she asked closing her eyes in rage mixed with pain.

_"My mother killed you Caroline, no way in hell I'm having you in the same town with my new-found father. The last one spent 1000 years trying to kill me and Rebekah"_

"You can't leave me in here, I don't want to be in here alone. I want to be by your side, with you" she said with the first tears falling.

_"I'm sorry sweetheart but I can't risk it. I don't want you here"_

She felt the pain in his words but she was hurt as well "All the times you sent me away ended really well Klaus, so this is another brilliant plan from the hybrid"

There was a brief silence and she bit her lip knowing he was licking his wounds, she was calling him Klaus and reminding him of all the times she got hurt.

_"I know that this Johann wants something from me, I for one know it isn't love that he is offering and I don't expect it either. Elijah, Kol and I will handle this but we don't want you and Bekah around. We need to find out what he wants and why he came forward now, after all this time but I need him to focus on me Caroline, not you"  
_

"So you are going to poke the beast but you don't want any distractions" she shook her head letting the tears fall.

_"I'm sorry love but I can't let him see me as the married Klaus, he will use it against me. He already mentioned you in our first meeting and I can't let anything happen to you. He needs to see me as the Klaus that he should fear"_

"Fine Klaus, do whatever you want. Don't worry, I won't bother you"  
_"I love you Caroline, I am sorry for deceiving you"_

Caroline threw the cell against the wall furious; she covered her face crying hard and alone in the dark.

* * *

Klaus licked his lips slowly and staring at his phone, of all the stupid things he did to Caroline, this might be a new record but he couldn't have her around when there was someone powerful enough to gather werewolves all around the world.

If she was away, the old man would be forced to deal only with him, Elijah and Kol would be by his side and he would find out what he really wanted.

This Johann was everything but a victim to Mikael, he conquered Esther and left her pregnant with a child that was hated by Mikael.

He never once stepped forward through his fight for survival, he even seemed proud of the things he had done.  
Through his long existence there had been many things he did and that he was not proud of, in fact the only act he was proud of was saving Caroline's life that night with his blood.

She had turned his life around and showed him that there was more to life than making hybrids and wedging wars that granted him nothing in the end but death and destruction around him.

Klaus knew how much he had to lose but he would be damned if he was about to let a total stranger claim a place in his life that was taken a long time ago.

He called Elijah and his older brother's deep warm voice soothed him immediately.  
"I'll be there in an hour"

_"How mad was our sweet Caroline?"  
_Klaus smiled "She will be calling me Klaus for the next 50 years… at least"  
_  
"And you don't like it…"  
_"I hate it" Klaus said like a little kid pulling a tantrum.

Elijah's warm laughter filled the call _"She will forgive you, you are both too much alike and unable to stay mad at each other for long"  
_"I hope so Elijah… and Rebekah?"  
_  
"Damon is driving her out of Mystic Falls as we speak… come home brother, I'm waiting for you" _Elijah said and ended the call.

Klaus did the same and rested against the seat in their private jet, his mind flew to his Caroline, probably crying and mad at him now.

He already missed her.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

By your side – _Sade_

Love left to lose – _Sons of Sylvia_


	17. The soldier in me

Bonnie stroked his chin, traced his neck with her finger and came down to his chest, she smiled because Kol was the hottest man she had ever seen and she had missed his body too much.

She rested her palm completely on his chest now and pulled her eyebrows together, she moved and he was surprised by it.

Bonnie sat up looking at him, they haven't moved from the couch yet and she faced him serious "Do I feel different to you? Now that I'm a vampire…"  
Kol smiled "Why would you?"

"With bulbs exploding or with you in pain because I drained your energy I was still human, warm to the touch and… different"

Kol ran his hand over her leg slowly and found her waist he laced his arm around her and pulled her down to him, Bonnie was lying on top of him facing him.  
He stroked her back with both of his hands "You feel perfect to me"

She smiled with his answer and moved her hand to his face, outlined it slowly and then found his wild hair.  
"I'm a vampire now and that's strange… I never imagined I would be in your arms after a night like that as a vampire"

"I don't care what you are Bonnie as long as you are mine" he said and held her close when she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes happy that she was back where she belonged.

* * *

Caroline pulled the woollen cardigan closer to her and cleaned her tears, she was holding a coffee mug but it was cold already, she couldn't force herself to drink anything, she just sat in the dark and lost her hands inside the cardigan, putting the mug away.

At first she missed the sound that came from her front door but there was a second knock and she wanted to ignore it, probably was one of his hybrids checking on her.

There was a louder knock this time followed by the door bell and she got mad, she stood up ready to fight the sired jerk and opened her door with anger.

But her anger turned into fast tears again when she found Rebekah smiling at her.  
Caroline moved and laced her arms tightly around the blonde that hugged her back, she cried but she was happy that the Original was here with her.

Damon closed the door to the rented car watching the blondes and the couple pretending to be whispering sweet things to each other, Klaus' hybrids for sure discretely keeping surveillance on his most precious asset.

* * *

Kol came down from his bedroom fast and went by the library where he saw Elijah in there focused on some papers; he ran his hand through his wet hair, second time he was having this conversation with Elijah, he really hoped it would the last.

Elijah looked up from the table and watched the young Mikaelson looking at him, he tapped his finger on the papers and smiled having a silent conversation with Kol.

"I'm happy for you and Bonnie" he said and Kol believed him.  
"Things will be different this time Elijah, the first time around I had no idea what I was getting myself into but I won't allow you to stand in the middle of us again"

"I kissed her last night" Elijah said and slowly looked down on the table avoiding the accusing stare from Kol "But it was my farewell, she never loved me, it was always you"

"I know that she has feelings for you, I'm not that naive but I love her and it became kind of obvious I can't handle being apart from her, which…" Kol went to get a drink and easily fixed one for Elijah, he handed his brother the drink sealing their compromise over his girl, he would not have this talk about Bonnie ever again "… is kind of unsettling that us the powerful Originals are nothing more than ordinary humans when it comes to feelings"

Elijah chuckled taking the drink "We all want the same. Love, camaraderie and a family"  
Kol nodded "The hot sex comes in handy as well"

Elijah gave him a shook of his head, Kol in its finest.  
There was a slam from the front door and they both knew it was Klaus, the blonde Original squint upon finding the two brothers so at ease in the library.

"So you made up?" he asked fixing a drink as well, being generous on the alcohol as he did so.  
"Yes, we've decided to put our differences apart" Elijah said picking up the papers and handing them to Klaus.

Klaus inspected them and finished his drink fast.  
"I'm also back with Bonnie" Kol said simply because it felt nice to say it out loud.

Klaus didn't show any affection or proper reaction to the news "Then call the witch and get me Stefan as well. We need to come up with a plan"  
He left the library taking the papers with him and they heard the front door shut loudly again.

"And we have the old Nik back" Kol said grimacing.  
"Maybe we should hide all daggers for now" Elijah solemnly said next to him.

Kol looked at him "You made a joke Elijah"  
"I can be very amusing at times"

"You just lost all points now" Kol teased him and it was a nice feeling that they were both finding their way into the easiness.

* * *

Liz nodded at the girl who couldn't stop Klaus from barging into the office and she moved, closing the door looking at him.

"Can I be of service Klaus?" she asked him annoyed.  
He handed her a bunch of papers that she at first didn't understand, they seemed to contain all the names in the council and she looked at Klaus again seeking for an explanation.

"Someone is making their way into that open Mayor spot"  
Liz scanned the papers again "Someone from the town? Because no one has come forward yet, they all seem afraid to take the forsaken position"

"No… someone has been gathering secrets to use as leverage and Elijah found some generous gifts in the accounts of the most influential council members"  
"No one came to find me" she said slowly.

"Your daughter is a vampire, married to a hybrid, living in a house full of vampires. I highly doubt that they will take the effort or the money to gather your support"  
Liz dropped the papers in her hands down on the desk and sat against it "Why are you doing research on this and apparently worried about it?"

"Because the man behind all this is my father" he could see her confusion "At least the one that went around in the woods with Esther leading to my glorious birth"  
"Like you do with Caroline?" Liz was side tracking and openly still against her daughter's choice.

Klaus had neither the time nor the patience for this "I have never disrespected Caroline in any way or treated her in such distasteful manners so I'd be highly appreciated that you would stop placing the man who married her in the same level than the other despicable boys that were part of her life before me"

Liz smiled "Where is Caroline?"  
"In New York, she will stay there until I'm certain that it's safe for her to come back" he said serious.

"Did she stay there willingly?" Liz asked amused.  
Klaus eased up a bit "It took some persuasion"

"Oh I bet… but you propelled really high on my list for doing that. She shouldn't be around when someone is working in the shadows to get a job that no one wants" she crossed her arms "Do you know why he is doing this?"

"I suspect that he wants to turn Mystic Falls into his headquarters, to gather his army here"  
Liz sighed "Another one with world domination issues"

Klaus smiled "I see that Caroline takes after her mother"  
"Yes, the temper as well and I carry a gun so don't make me use it" Liz said with a stern stare.

Klaus smiled amused at her innocent threat.

* * *

Rebekah handed Caroline fresh coffee in one mug and blood in another "You can pick but you are having one"

Caroline gave her a look but took the coffee one, she sniffled and played with her bare feet "I'm happy you came"  
Rebekah sat on the couch next to her "I admit I was surprised you were still here, that you hadn't dodge the guards outside and run after him"

Caroline took a sip from the strong coffee "I'm hurt, that he didn't even consider taking me with him, that he went and made a decision for me. I hate when he does that and he knows Bekah, Klaus knows that the worst thing he could do to me was take away my choice"

Rebekah pursed her lips because Caroline was calling him Klaus, this was serious.  
"He sent me away as well but that's a big change for him, he didn't dagger me to keep me safe and I think that not being able to do that to you makes him verge the extreme. I think that's why he is able to do so many insane things C when it comes to you"

"All the times he has promised me not to keep me out of his crazy plans, he always breaks that one promise"  
Rebekah could see how hurt Caroline was and no matter what she said now, it wouldn't make a difference.

Damon came inside the house with a package, he handed it to Caroline that eyed him weary.  
"Got you a new phone because the other one passed away after you tossed it against the wall"

She took the package and dropped it on the couch; she wasn't bothering with this now.  
Rebekah looked at Damon; somehow the world didn't shift in the right way when Klaus and Caroline were mad at each other.

* * *

Stefan stepped out of the car watching the group waiting for him.  
"What's with the committee?"

Bonnie smiled at him "I went to see Johann and he has Katherine"  
"I know" he said not sure why they were telling him this.

"I need you to go get her" Klaus said with a smile that was everything but kind.  
Stefan eyed him and then laughed "If it was that easy to stroll in there and rescue her, I would have already"

"I need you to get caught, that's the purpose to it all"  
Stefan kept laughing and looking at Klaus.

Bonnie took charge explaining the plan that Klaus wasn't bothering to tell Stefan about.  
"I've been in there and it's tricky to get Katherine out, we would need someone inside"

"They would kill me before I even saw her"  
"Maybe, maybe not" Klaus said with a shrug.

"Why do you want to save Katherine? She means nothing to you, to anyone"  
"My dear doppelganger knows a lot more than she gave us, she is always with something up those sexy sleeves of hers and I suspect she has a lot of information I could use" Klaus easily said.

Stefan shook his head "Why don't you send Bonnie in?"  
"You are expendable, she is not" Kol stepped in determined.

Stefan looked at Kol "This is a stupid plan"  
"And you both might not leave there alive but you are the only one with a reason to go in there" Klaus said with an uncanny smile.

"I will only do this if you promise me that you won't hurt Katherine once I get here out of there" Stefan was determined to not lose her as well.  
"A little torture never hurt anyone" Klaus smiled eerily.

Stefan was serious now and thought about this for a bit, Damon would never help him rescue Katherine and he could bet that he was happily staying with Rebekah away from all this mess.  
His priorities had changed and he was only worried about the blonde one now.

Stefan nodded and went to his car, it was a stupid crazy plan but that's the only kind he knew anyway.

Klaus reached for his cell and stepped a little away from the couple now exchanging sweet looks, he tried that number that had been disconnected since he last talked to her and he pressed his jaw mad because it was still disconnected.

"We're meeting Elijah in town" Kol said behind him and he didn't bother turning his head enough to face him.  
"Bonnie stays with me, we need to work on a spell"

Kol wasn't too sure about this but she smiled at him and kissed him reassuring him that she would be safe.  
He eventually left but he wasn't too happy about leaving her with Klaus.

Klaus took a deep breath and tried Rebekah, he just wanted to know if Caroline was alright, that's all he wanted.

_"Nik…"  
_"Can I talk to her?" Klaus asked without going around with small talk.  
_"She's… having a shower"  
_  
Klaus closed his eyes; he knew it was a big fat lie and that she simply didn't want to talk to him.  
He ended the call rudely and looked at Bonnie "Let's go"

Bonnie sighed and followed him; no one missed this version of Klaus.

* * *

Rebekah dropped her phone down on her lap "He's not dealing well with this"

"I don't see why, he wants to be seen as the soldier and not the married man, I'm making it easier on him" Caroline snapped.

She stood from the couch mad and gave up on her coffee; she picked the blood instead "If he wanted so desperately to forget that he has a wife now, I am making sure he does. He can go back reliving his single mass murdering days because I am done crying and feeling sorry for myself. I am in New York and I have an entire city to see and explore and we are going out" she said and drank the blood; then she took her cardigan and her top off going inside the room to change.

Rebekah wasn't too happy that she was flashing her perfect figure in front of Damon but he was busy texting Klaus.  
She came to the room and watched as Caroline got dressed mad, raging now, she had moved on from being miserable.

Rebekah was astonished that she was now mending the pieces of her big brother's marriage, the words alone felt surreal to her.

* * *

Jeremy walked inside the shady and dark bar, he spotted the black man having a beer and could see how built up he was from the tight shirt he was wearing.

Jeremy sat next to the man in the empty stool and asked for a beer as well, he waited until the trashy looking bartender went away.  
"Are you Connor?"

The man smiled drinking his beer "Do you have a death wish kid?"  
Jeremy looked at him "I have spent every penny I had saved to find you"

"I'm flattered but if you did so, you know that I can easily kill you just for talking to me"  
"My name is Jeremy Gilbert, I live in a town full of vampires and I need your help to kill them all"

Connor was done drinking for now and placed his beer down on the counter "If you went through all that trouble and money to find me then you also know how expensive I am. You just said you spent all you had so I'm sorry to tell you kid that I'm not in the charity business"

"No you are not, you are in the killing vampires' one"  
Connor looked at the kid strong-minded in his will.

"I don't want you to go there and kill them, I want you to teach me, I come from a very long line of Vampire hunters and I want to be the one to kill every single one of them"

"Killing a vampire is easy kid, all you have to do is stick a pointy piece of wood into their hearts" Connor said scanning the kid carefully.

"There are Originals as well" Jeremy said still firm.  
There was a big smile on Connor's face "Why didn't you tell me so in the first place? I love a good challenge"

Jeremy smiled happy.

* * *

Elijah waited for Kol at the Grill; his brother came in still a bit uneasy for leaving Bonnie behind with a highly volatile Klaus.

"Stefan will do it" Kol said and asked for a drink.  
"Katerina is always a valuable source, I'm sure she will be helpful if Stefan manages to get her out of there" Elijah easily said.

Kol nodded and had his drink fast, asking for another and checking his messages.  
"Elijah" a female voice said happy and Kol looked up to the source.

Elijah politely smiled "Miss Fell"  
"We meet again" she said with a warm smile and not moving an inch from where she stood, close to them.

"Indeed, I trust everything is alright with you"  
"I found my wallet" she waved the red item in her hand.

"I never doubted you had misplaced it momentarily" he said with a smile.  
She reacted to it and Kol widen his eyes amused at the situation unfolding in front of him.

"I still owe you that drink but I'm on duty tonight and I shouldn't be drinking anymore"  
"Very wise choice Doctor Fell" he said in that natural charm of his.

She laughed coyly "Please call me Meredith"  
He nodded smiling and she walked away touching her brown long hair.

"Meredith… interesting girl, pretty but I don't trust her. A Doctor that drinks during the day and fixes the poor folks in Mystic Falls by night can't be trusted" Kol easily said.  
Elijah rolled his eyes "I'm surprised with your reluctance towards a woman"

"She's making a move on you, I'm not even sure you know what to do Elijah, I'm not even sure you aren't still a virgin"  
Elijah huffed with the comment and Kol smirked.

"Mate… if you need some advice just ask. I can teach you some things" Kol said holding back a grin.  
Elijah shook his head and resumed to drinking.

Kol laughed and checked his cell again.

* * *

Caroline stayed behind watching Damon and Rebekah, they were fighting childishly over the last piece of a hotdog, Caroline looked down remembering that not even 48 hours ago she was walking through Union Square with Klaus holding hands like a normal couple.

She felt those unwanted tears because she missed him; it was hard getting used to not having him around and knowing he wouldn't be waiting at home, he always made such an effort to feed her human side that she held so close to her heart and now he was doing what he did best, shield himself from feeling, from her.

That's what was really bothering her, that he would so easily shut her out when she would do anything to stay with him, by his side, no matter how hard or dangerous it would be.

Rebekah giggled happy that she won the fight over the remaining food and used her thumb to clean the corner of Damon's mouth smeared with Ketchup, she took the finger into her mouth and playfully ran her tongue over the red substance.

Damon pulled her closer to him "I'm sorry but that was mine"  
She looked at him seductively "Why don't you take it back?"

Damon cupped her face and kissed her deeply; savoring her tongue for sure and Caroline had enough.

She turned around and left the couple kissing in Union Square and walked to her new home.  
She could sense the two hybrids closely behind her and walked slowly, enjoying the gloominess that was slowly becoming part of her.

She didn't stop to see the players on the street or the big posters advertising the big shows on Broadway.  
Without her gravity nothing mattered to Caroline and that was the raw truth of it all.

She quickly changed into her PJ's once at home and got into bed, laying on the dark and fighting the tears that wanted to come.

She tossed around a few times, that was the other upsetting thing, before Klaus she never spent the night with a man and now she didn't now how to deal being apart from him.

It felt strange to have a bed all for her, to not have him complaining that she slept in the middle of the bed on purpose or that she stole his pillow.

All of this reminded her too much of the week she thought he was dead and she turned to face the ceiling, she cleaned the silent weak tears that finally returned and clutched the necklace he gave her.

Her new phone stood on her bed stand and started buzzing; she looked at it and slowly reached for it.  
She saw that one name on the screen.

_**Nik**_

She licked her lips and her pillow became wet from her tears, she hesitated for a second and then she touched that button ignoring his call.

She curled up into a ball, grabbed his pillow and laced her arms around it and waited for the morning to come, knowing she wouldn't sleep at all, just cry.

* * *

Klaus stared at his phone, part of him couldn't believe she just did that but the other part knew his sweet Caroline too well.

He was being punished for his actions and he was aware he deserved it, but it still hurt like hell that she was refusing to talk to him.

Leaving her in New York had been hard but he wasn't counting on doing this without at least listening to her crispy familiar tone.  
Being away from his gravity was painful but having to endure her silence was unbearable.

Klaus knew she wouldn't take his call if he tried again so he gave up for tonight; he rested the cell on the bed and touched her pillow.

His eyes landed on the wedding band and he brought his hand closer to him, he touched the black ring and every memory he had with Caroline came rushing to his head.

Klaus licked his lips and slowly took the ring off; it felt strange not wearing it but it wouldn't be for long.

He took one of his necklaces and trapped the ring inside of it, she might not be ready to talk to him but he was far from being ready to give her up and their love.

His necklace was back around his neck and the ring close to his heart; he left the bed where he would not sleep until she was back with him and left the house that was empty and meaningless without her.

He reached the mansion where his new father was living and easily ripped a heart of some hero that tried to block his way inside.

He dropped the heart on the big desk where Johann was sitting.  
"I had time to think about your proposal"

The older man looked at the heart and smiled at Klaus "And your answer?"  
"I want in on whatever you are planning" Klaus said sternly.

Johann stood up slowly from the chair and walked to Klaus with his hands behind his back "You sounded very determined when you left the other day"  
Klaus looked at him in silence, his best soldier face on.

Johann clasped his lips "It came to my knowledge that your beautiful wife stayed back in New York…"  
Klaus had 10 centuries behind him to perfect this and he wasn't going to let anything happen to Caroline by slipping on his bluff.

He shrugged with a small smile "We are taking a break from each other, she wasn't as supportive as I estimated"  
"So she wasn't behind your decision?" Johann was still suspicious like Klaus predicted.

"I don't know what you want from me but my father or not I still want to know why you came for me after all these years. She couldn't see that"  
"Not as strong as I assumed she was" Johann said trying to push Klaus a bit.

Klaus licked his lips "She will come around but for now I want to know more about this army you've spoken about"

Johann smiled and Klaus watched the man go around the desk again not sure of what to expect but Johann opened a drawer and took a scroll from inside.

He handed it to Klaus and this one unfolded it gulping down at the sight of a baby made with coal, the image was old, fading already, the paper yellow and chipping on the edges and Klaus finally understood from whom his ability and love for drawing came from.

"First, I want my son Niklaus, the one that was stolen away from me" Johann said and Klaus' entire plan seemed to crumble to ashes.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Perdóname – _Pablo Alboran Feat Carminho_

I never told you – _Colbie Caillat_


	18. Push and Pull

Bonnie sipped on a mug with blood; she heard him come in but was busy with the copy Klaus had landed her from the black Grimoire.

She had been working on a spell and smiled when he sat behind her on the floor.  
He kissed her cheek and she tried to focus, being back in his bedroom was already a major distraction and Kol's now proximity was making it hard to go past that same sentence she was now stuck on.

It was hard giving meaning to the words no matter how many times she read them.  
With her new vampire senses everything was extreme and her very skin reacted to him.

His scent was stronger and overpowering, his warmth a constant temptation, his body irresistible, his hair had nuances she had never spotted before and his eyes… his eyes were intense and had this hazel in them that left her weak.

Fighting the allure of Kol as a simple human was hard, fighting him as a vampire was close to impossible.  
Bonnie had no idea how Caroline and Klaus ever made it out of their bed, the more she was with Kol, the more she craved for him and not all the pain in the world was keeping her away from him.

"I like what you did with the room, it looks very… witchy" he said looking around at all the books scattered around the floor and the candles lit around them in a circle.

Bonnie looked at him and smiled "I was… working on a spell"  
Kol smiled looking at the stunning woman, these eyes that had been his doom from the start were the most amazing green he had ever seen and her skin was soft and alluring, Bonnie had always been hard to resist, as a vampire and powerful witch he was hers to do as she pleased.

He touched her face, slowly relishing in everything he loved about her, his chest tight when she gave him that sweet smile that always hid the playful side of her that he was privileged to know.

"I hate that Nik uses you as his private witch" he said serious now.  
Bonnie was taken by his words , Elijah and Kol had been the only ones during her life to see her as something different, it took Kol longer to get there but now his protective ways made her love him even more.

"Actually I was… working on something for us"  
Kol squint "What are you up to Bonnie?"

She smiled and leaned over kissing him, she kissed his lips slowly but with all her love.  
He pulled away because the candle's flame became high around them.

She caressed his chest and reached for his neck, slowly stroking the skin there and kissed him again, slowly running her tongue over his lips, she nibbled on his bottom lip and opened her eyes to look into his.

"Did you feel anything?" she whispered.  
"Is that a rhetorical question darling?" he asked frowning.

Bonnie smiled and shook her head, she looked at the candles that surrounded them and they were normal again, Kol was confused but answered her kiss when she claimed his lips again.

This time his hand came to her neck and his other down her body pressing her to him, she tugged at his hair, his shoulder and it was a very long kiss that they both shared, something they hadn't done in a long time.

Bonnie could feel the flames around them high, hot and she knew it was working; she moved her hand down his back and sneaked her warm fingers under his shirt, tracing his perfect chest slowly.  
Kol broke the kiss hastily "Wait… I don't feel any pain" he said frowning.

Bonnie smiled and kept her smooth pattern on his firm defined chest "Nothing on this side either"  
"Oh the spell…" he said slowly "You were doing the spell for _us_"

Bonnie kissed his bottom lip and trapped it between her teeth playfully "The candles around us are catching all our energy"  
"That's definitely new... and hot" he whispered.

"So maybe we can try this, for once without worrying about hurting each other or anyone around us. Just us, no magic, no energy taking down the house... just the two of us able to focus on each other"

Kol rested his forehead against hers, this was more than he could ever ask for, even if it was just for a few hours.

They kissed again and he took her shirt off slowly.  
He pulled his next over his head and Bonnie started kissing his chest, slowly setting every piece of skin that she touched on combustion.

Kol closed his eyes, he had his girl back and everything was in danger of being just too perfect.

Her hair was soft and tickling him and her lips were evil and moved up his chest to his neck, left a trail of fire there as well until she found his lips.

The kiss was deep and they moved, Bonnie pulled him down with her lying on the floor, her leg wanted him closer as well, it went over his waist.

Kol cupped her cheek, touched her neck; came down the side of her soft body and his lips made her gasp when they grazed her neck.

The flames around them were strong and blazing with both their energies mixing so perfectly and trapped in there.

* * *

Klaus sat down on the couch staring at this one old drawing.

Johann stood with a glass for him that he didn't take, he gave up and took the seat next to Klaus.  
"I know that you are resistant to what I have to tell you but I did lose the most in all of this"

Klaus licked his lips "I lost my life and my soul on the way, I can hardly feel sorry for your loss here"

"I was left for dead, everyone in my village was just slaughtered because I dared to touch his precious wife. Esther was afraid of Mikael, when she found she was pregnant she became aware that my fate was sealed… Mikael was away hunting, when he came back of course he understood she was sneaking around with me"

Johann stood up, he felt more comfortable this way and searched his old memories trapped inside of him.

"She never told me that he knew and we made plans to run away, to get away from his vile temper, we would have taken Finn and Elijah with us but Esther was nothing but a coward in the end and didn't show up the night we were supposed to run away. The next morning Mikael came and brought death upon everyone because of my actions"

Klaus looked up from the paper in his hand and to the man who should have rescued him from all he went through with Mikael.

"Keeping in the shadows without doing anything is just as spineless as Esther turning her back on me when I was being the object of Mikael's affections"

Johann sighed deeply and painfully "He would have killed you if I came forward, if he knew I was alive, he would have killed you just to punish Esther and I for our mistake"

Klaus chuckled, he was used to being called a mistake, he rolled the paper and handed it back to the old man.  
"I had one too many fathers, I'm done with them"

Johann was sad and didn't reach for the paper "Find that will inside of you to at least grant me a few weeks Niklaus"

Klaus shook his head "Haven't you been watching me and know all there is to know about me? I don't feel anything and this means nothing to me" he waved the paper that Johann only now took.

"You are my son, even if you refuse to consider it and yes, I have watched you. With pride if I might add. You are ruthless, strong, determined, brave, everything I could wish for in a son, all this empire that I built was only to match all that you have become. You are the single most feared creature in the world, able to take it down if you did wish for it"

It was Klaus turn to sigh "There is more to it than just wedging wars right and left"

"You may be apart from her but Caroline has left her mark on you… typical of a strong woman"  
Klaus raised his eyes to the man and clenched his jaw "You will not bring her name into any of our conversations"

Johann opened his hands "Of course, forgive me Niklaus… let's talk about someone else, someone rather special as well, your sister"  
There was a deep frown in Klaus "What is your point with this?"

"I'm nothing to you, just a man who showed up after all these years but they mean a great deal to you. I've watched you so closely that I can say that I know you and your ways. As you must understand sometimes threats need to be made to balance a proposition"

Klaus jaw was moving in a menacing way "Heads will roll if anyone tries anything against them"

"Your sister is free to come back to Mystic Falls or stay in New York with your wife but I need you to come to London with me and I need you motivated so we both know what I'm not saying loudly"

"What you are keeping unsaid won't work on me, I don't respond well to threats"  
"I know but I don't have much time and you are not going to let me win you over any other way"

Klaus chuckled shaking his head, this was just precious.

"The witches kept me alive but like everything, they claim what they give and my extended time is ending" Johann said without the eerie tone to him, he was soft and almost caring now.

"If you are dying then I'm not missing much am I?" Klaus asked wondering if it was time to end the life to another one of his parents.

There was a knock on the door and Johann ordered Eric to come in, he was followed by two men carrying a bruised and bleeding Stefan, they threw him on the floor.  
Stefan slowly looked at Klaus, this one gave Johann a side look.

"Your friend came looking for his doppelganger… I'm willing to compromise; I had the beautiful vampire lined up as a gift for you. A witch would turn her blood useful into making hybrids but that can be done without keeping her prisoner, I'm sure the witch that visits your home and that once lived there can make hybrids anywhere so it's your call Niklaus. You can have your hybrids, your sister unharmed and your wife with that beautiful head upon her shoulders… you can have everything you worked so hard to achieve or you can lose everything. I have an army waiting for one word" Johann said serious and watching Klaus attentively.

Klaus' mind was racing, every plan meant nothing when he was facing someone who not only thought like him but had perfected it in the shadows for so long.  
Plus, Johann had nothing to lose while Klaus wasn't that man anymore, he had too much to lose.

"Klaus…" Stefan stood up clutching his ribs "You owe me this"  
Klaus frowned at him, was he seriously doing this now.

"You made me go with you that Summer, made me leave town and go with you, I went because I had no choice…"  
Klaus squint picking up on his intentions.

"… and it killed me inside to leave them but I went and left Elena and my brother behind so give me Katherine back, you owe me. Give me Katherine and go with him"

Klaus licked his dry lips again, Stefan was right, he had to leave if he wanted Rebekah and Caroline safe.  
"You can have Katherine, I will see to my hybrids when I get back"

Johann smiled hugely and looked at Eric "Bring the car around, we are leaving for London now"

Klaus didn't have time to do anything, talk to anyone but he shared one look with Stefan that said everything, he was about to panic but he kept it tamed.  
Stefan pressed his lips and nodded at him, they would edge through this and find a solution.

Klaus left after the old man and Stefan was led peacefully this time to Katherine.  
She was chained in a room, weak without blood for days, Stefan knelt in front of her, pulling those curls away from her face.

"Katherine?" he asked softly "It's me... Stefan"  
She looked at him but didn't speak, she couldn't understand what he was doing here.

"Get her out of these chains" he ordered the two men.  
They shrugged "I like seeing the vampire chained up and with the Master away we can fulfill a few fantasies. We can always say that you didn't do as we told you and that we had to end you, she's important... you are not"

"At least her blood is" the other said and they started laughing.  
Stefan touched Katherine's pale face and stood up, he faced the two smug werewolves and smiled before flashing to the first one and quickly removing his heart, he dropped it in front of the other.

"Why don't you elaborate on the fantasy part? I didn't quite get it"  
The werewolf gulped down loudly and shook his head.

"The key… please" Stefan said almost sweetly.  
The werewolf was shaking as he handed it to him and Stefan quickly removed the chains from around her wrists.

He heard the man come at him and moved lacing the chains around his neck, he pulled them tight around it until the man fell without conscious.

Then he scooped her in his arms and took her home.

* * *

Bonnie's breath was heavy, she was panting, sweaty and even dizzy, she felt his hand stroking her wet back and smiled against his sweaty chest.

"Well that was…" she said between pants.  
"Amazing, mind-blowing, insanely hot and the best sex we ever had?" he said short of breath.

"Yeah…" she whispered and closed her eyes.  
"I need to buy all the candles I can find in Mystic Falls" he said trying to steady his breath.

Bonnie laughed against his chest at first only softly; then she started laughing loudly.  
She moved and laid next to him, she was still laughing staring at the ceiling and he was smiling watching her.

"I missed that laughter…" he said cupping her face, caught up in all that green that lived in her eyes.  
She smiled, she had only known true happiness with him, she stroked his face "My rebel one…"

He grinned at her and leaned over kissing her, her legs entangled in his while her foot caressed him and she rested her hands on his back, gently pulling him down to her, loving the way he felt against her.

"We still have a few candles left burning…" she whispered nudging his tongue with hers.  
He touched her body that he knew blindly "Is that so Clyde?"

She chuckled and nodded, he met her tongue and played that game they knew so well pushing her tongue back to her mouth.

She caressed the perfect body under her hands and gasped into his mouth when he moved deeply making her his again.

She held him close as he slowly built her up like only he knew, she arched her back and moaned his name.

He reacted to way his name sounded in her lips strongly, he pressed her closer to him and Bonnie was in heaven, blissfully claimed by the man she loved.

"Oh Kol…" she whimpered in pleasure.  
He stroked her chin, her cheek and she slowly looked at him.

"I love you Bonnie…" he whispered in the middle of all these sounds of pleasure they both made.

She smiled and threw her head back allowing him to take what was his, eternity was a very long time but she would never belong to another man, she knew that now after having lost him.

But Bonnie wouldn't allow him to be of anyone else either; she would kill any woman who came near him.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to eat anything?" Rebekah asked Caroline sweetly.  
She shook her head "I had blood already"

"It's not the same thing…" Rebekah said but knew it was of no use.  
Caroline was already wrapping herself in her own little world.

She left the room with the food untouched, she looked at Damon and shook her head, he smiled trying to assure Rebekah and came with her into the kitchen.

She dropped the plate and picked her phone, she called her brother, one of them had to give in, this was more than she could handle.

But Klaus didn't pick up and she threw her hands in the air.  
"I give up, if they want to stay mad at each other forever, then fine" she tossed her cell away.

"Hey…" Damon said and cupped her chin "They can handle their own stuff"  
"They are married for Christ sake and they are acting like teenagers having a spat"

"Caroline is only 18 Bex… and Klaus is mentally unstable, that qualifies as teenager as well"  
She gave him a double look and then laughed; she punched his chest softly when he tried to pull her closer.

Damon sat on the table and she stood between his legs.  
"I just hate seeing them like this, first they couldn't get it right, then he leaves, then he gets back, then they are together, then she dies, he dies and they get married and they both leave. Now they aren't even taking each other's calls… this is crazy Damon and I'm losing my marbles over this"

He smiled at her "I know…"  
She crossed her arms "Amazing help Damon, thanks for the speech. Be quiet I beg you"

"I'm not very good with words, unless they are used as witty comments, that's my specialty"  
She rolled her eyes "My boyfriend is a useless moron"

He squint at her "Boyfriend?"

Rebekah fixed her hair nervously "I mean… you know… friend that… shares my bed sometimes"  
Damon still gave her a look and she huffed getting away from him.

She was genuinely embarrassed that she had used the term boyfriend with him, next she would be saying out loud that she loved him.

Damon caught her arm but she didn't look at him, he pulled her closer to him "Sexy Bex… that was so cute"  
"I don't do cute" she snapped.

He took her cheek into his warm hand "I don't do boyfriend Rebekah"  
She looked at him slowly "I know… let's forget these words were ever mentioned"

He looked at her not sure what to tell her "What are we doing Rebekah?"  
"Sleeping together, isn't that what we always do?" she said and he couldn't tell if she was mad or really sad.

He shook his head "It's not that simple Bex, I don't think it has ever been"  
"What do you mean?"

Damon looked at her, these cute freckles that he absolutely loved, the straight blonde long hair, her eyes that had the sheer ability to leave him searching for words of any sorts.

"I always find a way to screw everything up, when something good happens to me, I self destruct. I find a way to put a bump on the road when there isn't any"

She looked at him not knowing what was coming next, she was intrigued but a bit scared.  
"But not with you" he finished and his index trailed her chin.

"Are you yanking my chain Damon?" she asked sternly.  
He laughed and placed his hands on her back, pulling her closer, she reluctantly stumbled forward.

"Why don't you use that Juju thingy and see if I'm lying?"  
She bit her lip "What are you trying to tell me Damon?" She suddenly felt all sorts of dumb.

He cupped her face, looked at her with his baby blue eyes that were mean on someone with a beating heart now.  
"You are the only one I want Rebekah"

She felt her heart race and knew he was picking up on it.  
"Am I telling you the truth oh Telling wise one?" he asked with a smirk.

She nodded and smiled.  
He loved that sweet human smile of hers, just one more thing to add to the things he loved in her.

He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs and kissed her lips slowly.  
Rebekah stroked his neck kissing him back and forgetting about her brother and Caroline, she was busy trying to steady her racing heart.

* * *

Caroline smiled through her tears, she had heard everything and could only imagine how happy Rebekah was right now, soon they would be saying how much they loved each other and would be all happy and sappy.

She wanted to hate them but what would be the purpose in that?  
Caroline reached for her cell, she slowly saw all the missed calls from him and her chest was tight with that word Bonnie so often used now.

Saudade.

She missed him, everything about him, from his voice to his eyes, all.  
Caroline sat in the dark of her room and looked at that name; she closed her eyes and pressed the green button.

* * *

Klaus sat in the back of the private Jet, Eric and Johann were going through some papers that needed signature.  
Stocks from what Klaus had been able to listen.

Eric handed a glass of water to Johann when he was done with the papers and Johann took a small bottle with pills out of his suit jacket.

He popped a few into his mouth and Klaus looked away to the window, if the man was on medication, it meant he was ill and more importantly that he could be killed.

Klaus also realized that the only man who was able to get really close to the old man was Eric, the adoptive son that looked at Klaus like he was the Anti Christ keen on stealing his shining spot.

It was obvious to Klaus that Eric wanted Johann's place which meant that he was far more dangerous than the old man and he had to be extra cautious of him.

He was lost in his soldier ways when his cell went off again, he expected another worried call from his baby sister but instead his mouth went dry, his chest taut.  
He stared at the screen.

_**Caroline **_

Such a sweet name for the woman who was able to kill him if she bloody wanted to.  
He wouldn't even put up a fight; he was shaking when he answered her call.

He could hear her breathing from the other side and suddenly it was the sweetest sound he ever heard, he could imagine her features, the way her hair fell in these perfect cascades over her shoulders, the amazing smile, all.  
It all came rushing to his head.

"Caroline?" he slowly called.  
There was no answer from the other side and he knew she was about to end the call, regret from her action taking over quickly.

He rested his elbows on his knees and closed his eyes "I miss you…"  
And then her sweet voice made him shiver and react so much to it.

"I miss you too…" she simply said and ended the call.  
Klaus clasped his lips and rested his forehead against his entwined hands, his phone in the middle of them, he wanted to go back.

To turn this jet around and go to New York, storm inside that apartment and go straight to her, pull her close to him and keep her in his arms until he was done missing her.

He didn't want to go to London and fall back into his old ways and take the offer of a power that he didn't crave for anymore.

Klaus wanted to go back home to his wife and hold her while she slept, stroke her golden locks while she slept in his chest, listening to his soothing breathing.

To go back home with his siblings, hell right now, even Damon sounded nice but he looked at the man watching him with a smile.

All of this seemed more and more out of reach as they grew closer to London.

He put his cell away and touched his chest, he pressed the wedding band close to his heart, at least he had this to keep him going for now.

* * *

Caroline cried almost uncontrollably with that overwhelming sadness and pain consuming her.

Listening to his voice was even worst, harder to endure his deceiving ways.  
Everyone left her, in the end even Klaus had left her but anger was fading and she mostly missed him now.

She needed him back, like she needed blood to survive.  
Her cell went off and she hopped it was him but the name there took her by surprise even more.

"Elijah?" she asked between sobs.

* * *

Rebekah pulled Damon's hair, their kisses were always so intense, she still stood in the middle of his legs while he sat over the kitchen table.

She was glued to him and soon they would have to move this matter to the bedroom.  
A loud door slam made them react and break apart, they looked at Caroline that came to them ready to go out.

A coat and high boots, a black leather bag in her hand along with her passport.  
"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked confused.

"To the airport" she said determined.  
Rebekah could tell she had been crying even through her sheer determination and strength now.

"What happened?"  
"Your brother left with Johann to London, Elijah is on his way right now and I'm meeting him there"

"Nik did what?" Rebekah went into terrified mood.  
"He probably is walking into a certain death scenario, why are you following him like a sick little puppy?" Damon asked trying to talk her out of it, he knew this was crazy and dangerous.

But Caroline closed her coat mad; she shook her curls.

"I am not Elena; I will not sit around for months without a clue or any news about him. I will not sit around feeling sorry and crying my eyes out while he is being tortured or even killed. I'm going to London after my husband and I will get him back unharmed"

She said and turned on her heels leaving the stunned couple behind looking at each other.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Wild ones - _Flo Rida feat __Sia _  
Heavy cross - _Gossip_


	19. Weakness

Caroline looked around the room, it was strange to be in a bedroom that belonged to Klaus in the past, she only knew the one at the mansion that became hers along the way.

She scanned the room carefully, only slightly touching some items.  
The books scattered on the small desk, all from foreign authors that she only heard about in school.

Another subtle reminder that Klaus was fluent in at least 10 other languages, she spotted the old paper on the desk and poked the ink container and feather, it made her smile that he was such an old-fashioned man sometimes and yet held the contradiction of loving all the modern gadgets he could get his hands on.

She moved along, the room was big but it wasn't filled with many things, she half-expected to find drawings lying around but deep inside dreaded the thought of finding his other muses.  
Her big sad eyes rested on the bed, the big beautiful ancient bed.

That's when the awful thoughts assaulted her, _his_ bed.  
Klaus' bed, where he probably made so many other women scream and moan his name.

The idea of other women scratching his back or giving him pleasure turned Caroline's stomach into a knot of dizzy and sick.

She looked down, how stupid really, she had other boys before Klaus, the man had lived for so many centuries so it was normal that he had a lot of women before her as well, so to feel ill that other women had touched what was hers now should be silly and yet it wasn't.

"He never brought any woman in here Caroline" Elijah spoke from the door putting his phone away.  
She smiled embarrassed that he read her thoughts "And men?"

Elijah laughed "Oh sweet Caroline, you really are unique"  
She looked at Elijah "All the times he kept nagging me to come to London and now I'm finally here and everything is wrong... he isn't with me and he could be in danger and he is doing everything wrong again Elijah, he's doing it alone"

"Old habits die hard Caroline and Niklaus has always found comfort in the things he perfected over the years, taking care of issues alone is one of them"  
"But he isn't alone anymore"

"I know Caroline. But then again, he never truly was in the past either and that didn't stop him from achieving all he did, alone"

Caroline wasn't sure if being in London was harder than being stuck in New York, it was pretty obvious he didn't want her around.

"I just got a phone call, I'm going out for a little while" Elijah said moving to close his suit.  
Caroline was by the door before he buttoned his jacket "I didn't come all this way to sit around and cry. Let's go get him back" she said determined and left the room.

Elijah smiled wondering if Klaus knew how lucky he was.

* * *

"See you later, at cheerleader practice Bekah"

Rebekah smiled and waved at Filiz, she liked the girl and it was hard finding good replacements for Caroline.  
She headed for the lockers to change her books, she half-stopped when she saw Bonnie standing there waiting for her.

"Look who decided she needed education after all" Rebekah said opening her locker.  
Bonnie smiled seeing how she was pretending to be indifferent to her "You could have stopped by Kol's room and at least say hi when you returned from New York"

Rebekah closed the door to her locker "You and Kol were a little busy… apparently being a dark evil witch means you can't keep small spells anymore like... silent rooms. It was mostly disturbing having to listen to you yell my brother's name five hundred times in a row"

Bonnie laughed and followed Rebekah "Why didn't you cast the spell yourself?"  
Rebekah gave her a look "Because…" she fought for words "Whatever Bonnie"

Bonnie tilted her head "You don't do spells"  
Rebekah shook her flawless hair "I use the magic thing to hurt vampires and not even in that I'm that good" she pursed her lips.

"You did a major spell that saved me and Kol..." Bonnie was confused.  
"With your guidance and help... then I was left to discover all this alone and I don't think I'm that good at it" Rebekah grimaced.

The bell rang and Rebekah moved towards the classroom but Bonnie easily maneuvered her outside.  
Rebekah was giving her side looks all the way to the benches in the back of the school where the _artists _used to hang out.

There were only a couple of kids too high to pay them any attention.  
"So I wasn't wrong, you don't care about education after all"

Bonnie laughed dropping her bag on the table "I have forever to learn how to talk proper French and Kol has his own teaching methods"  
"I just… threw up in my mouth Bonnie" Rebekah said disgusted.

The remark made Bonnie laugh harder "You need to lighten up"  
Rebekah frowned "I need to what?"

"To have some fun... casting spells and using magic should be fun and you are looking at this like it's a science with a method" Bonnie easily said.  
Rebekah gave her a perfect raised eyebrow "Since when do you give lessons in having fun?"

"Since I'm able to actually enjoy life, to be with your brother forever and still do my magic. I can have the best of both worlds and what you listened last night was us actually enjoying sex for the first time pain-free"

"Can you hand me your bag? I need to throw up inside of it" Rebekah touched her chest disgusted.  
But Bonnie was serious "I really love your brother Bekah"

Rebekah dropped her books on the table next to Bonnie and folded her arms "I liked you, I came to see you as my sister just like Caroline but she was with Nik all the way and with her I can see that love, I can see it in the way she looks at him, the way she speaks of him but with you Bonnie…" she shook her head "I love too much, I give my heart out too easily, that's my one true fault but my brothers are masters in guarding themselves and Kol does this like no one, he takes nothing serious or at least he didn't… he fell in love with you and you left him"

Bonnie went serious "I know that I was wrong, that I hurt him but I've learned from my mistake and I will never leave him again"  
"Did you know that he started killing girls that looked like you while you were away? That he was so out of control that Nik had to dagger him to make him stop and contain all that pain he was in?"

"No…" Bonnie whispered.  
"I love my brothers and that is what has driven me all this time, my love for them and if you ever hurt Kol again, I will rip you apart and burn the remains"

Bonnie kept her stare locked with Rebekah knowing how truthful she was in her words, she only nodded in agreement.  
Rebekah smiled happy and sat next to her "Good, now let's be friends again"

Bonnie laughed shaking her head.

* * *

"Thank you dear" Johann said with a smile.

The girl smiled and went to serve Klaus, he was sitting across the table and expected a wine refill but she took one of the knives and slit her wrist filling his glass with fresh blood.

She didn't even flinch with her doings and when she was done, she wrapped a napkin around her bleeding wound and gave Klaus a small smile, she then turned to Johann and bowed her head leaving the room and the two men alone to have dinner.

Klaus reached out for the glass "Interesting…"  
Johann smiled from his seat "I don't want you to miss anything from your life"

The line made Klaus chuckle "You have no idea what my life is like old man"  
"You would be surprised" Johann said and started eating the exquisite food on his expensive china.

Klaus ignored his direction and shifted the conversation into another gear "We could have had dinner in Mystic Falls, I didn't have to come all the way to London for this"

The old man smiled without looking at him "I've waited a long time for this Niklaus, please indulge me son and have dinner with your father"  
Klaus pushed the plate on the table "I'm not hungry"

Johann wasn't one to be told no but he was being patient with Klaus "There is time tomorrow to talk about plans and schemes and empires, tonight I want to know you Niklaus"  
Klaus laughed "You are contradicting yourself by the minute"

"Not entirely" he took his wine "I know all about the power-driven man and the ruthless hybrid, I am however hopping to know the man"  
Klaus drank the sweet blood that would give him the only comfort he would find in this place "I wouldn't waste my time, I'm quite dull as a simple man"

The other man nodded smiling and stood up from the table, it was obvious this dinner wasn't happening "I can tell that your resistance to know me will be a big time punter, time I do not have Niklaus…"

Klaus watched the man serious "Let's not spend any precious time then, why have you brought me to London?"  
"Walk with me please?" he asked and stepped out of the big room.

Klaus took the blood with him and followed the man along the almost endless hall.  
The manor was ancient but very well-preserved, most likely a country house for the old Kings and Queens of England with several rooms, they walked into one that had dim light and a painting that caught Klaus' attention.

The large painting on the wall showed a woman who Klaus never knew to be kind and only brave when she turned homicidal.

"She was the love of my life" Johann said with bright eyes.  
"My deepest condolences" Klaus finished his drink and turned away from the woman caught in great detail.

"She was afraid of Mikael and that stopped her from being the mother you craved for"  
Klaus looked around the room casually "She was a coward whose biggest feat in life was to be unfaithful. I'm sorry I don't share your fascination with her"

"She gave you life, that has to count for something"  
Klaus smiled that dark smile of his "I returned the favor by carrying her body around even after I ripped her heart out"

For the first time all night Johann wasn't friendly and warm, he was upset "She was an extraordinary woman, perhaps you should have taken the time to know her a bit better"

Klaus taunted him with a smile "We all knew her enough but I suppose Elijah and I were the ones closer to her heart"

Johann clenched his jaw and Klaus smiled happy, he found the right button to push the old man.  
"Thank you for dinner, I had a lovely time" Klaus said walking out of the room.

Johann gripped the glass in his hand breaking it; he glanced at the woman with long blonde hair and a sad look in her eyes.  
The only woman he ever loved.

* * *

Katherine smiled taking the blood Stefan handed her "A fresh tap from a sweet 16 is out of the question?"

Stefan sat on the couch facing her "Feeling better already, I see"  
"It's not the first time I was tortured Stefan" she easily said and there was a sweet moment between them.

Abruptly interrupted by the Original coming inside the front door "That's good to know because I have a lot of questions to answer"  
Katherine frowned at Kol "What questions?"

Kol smiled at the uneasy Stefan standing up "I'll start with the obvious, why were you working with the _Illuminati_ wannabe bunch?"  
Katherine pulled her leg on the couch closer to her "I was only doing what I know best, staying alive"

Kol came closer to her but Stefan cut his way "You are in my house so respect that"  
Kol nodded "Sure" he smiled and shoved Stefan so hard that the younger Salvatore landed on the other side of the room.

Kol flashed to Katherine and gripped her throat "I don't have a silly 20's nostalgia to keep me from hurting Stefan so bad that you will need a new boyfriend to obsess about so be nice Katherine and tell me what we want to know"

She defied him without blinking "I have nothing to tell you and your brothers"

The wicked smile on Kol's lips told her how stupid she had been and before she took her words back he flashed to Stefan and easily fought him, Stefan ended with his hand over the fire in the mantel, he wriggled his way out but Kol was stronger.

Katherine locked her eyes with Kol under the first screams from Stefan.  
"I'd hurry if I were you, I can do this all day and switch limbs as I please"

The brunet threw the blood bag and stood up from the couch "Let him go, I'll tell you everything"  
"Begin… I'll decide if it's good enough to savage his hand"

"They came to me, searching for me and I didn't have a choice because they used Stefan as leverage against me. You think you know fear? I thought I knew it running away from Klaus for 500 years but I knew nothing. Johann and Eric have an army of blind followers ready to sacrifice for what he has promised everyone. A chance to become hybrids, he is using this to hide his true intentions"

Kol released Stefan and Katherine rushed to him, she gave Kol a side look "He's planning something big but I don't know what it is just that he needs Klaus for that"  
"So all this was just to allure Nik, to make him leave with him" Kol said reaching for his cell.

Katherine nodded "I only know that they have people everywhere, those he can't bargain with the werewolf enhancement he bribes or uses dirty secrets on them. He has eyes everywhere and none of us are safe"

Kol turned away and left the house making a call, Katherine sat on the ground with Stefan.  
He was slowly healing from his hand "Why do you always have to be in the middle of every elaborate plan and plot to take down the world Katherine?"

She sighed and rested against the mantel "Because every road always leads back to you Stefan and you are always in the middle of it all"

* * *

Klaus stepped out of the shower, his muscles finally a bit relaxed after the hot stream covered him for the longest time.

He cleaned the mirror from the marks of the steam filling the room and stared at the image reflected.  
This was beginning to feel like a dangerous mistake as time went by and he was starting to suspect Johann was driven by revenge rather than anything else.

He ran his hand through his wet hair and his eyes caught the ring among his necklaces over the wet bare chest.  
Klaus moved his hand there and gripped it hard seeking for the strength he needed.

The distance between them now enhanced by miles as well was hard on him, before her he had been so good at being alone that he actually thought this would be easy.

But as the days away from her grew he was slowly starting to admit to himself that he was weak, that going back to his old cold ways was proving it harder than anticipated.

From outside the bathroom came a subtle noise and Klaus knew he wasn't alone, he stepped inside the bedroom frowning upon his findings.

The girl sitting at his bed wearing nothing more than an elegant black lingerie assemble smiled, for once this wouldn't be a sacrifice.

The man wearing nothing but a towel was breathtaking and he surely would make her night not only bearable but also memorable.

"What is this?" Klaus asked confused.  
The girl stood up revealing a perfect body "The Master sent me as a gift to keep you distracted while you are staying here, for anything you wish..." she said and touched her see-through lingerie showing her wrist with a fresh scar from earlier as she did so.

Klaus recognized the blonde girl who filled his glass with blood and actually looked at the girl, she was tall, blonde and offensively supposed to resemble his perfect Caroline.

Klaus moved to the door and opened it "Leave" he said sternly, between anger and repulse that Johann had thought of this.

The girl came near him determined in her mission and tried to touch his chest, visibly mesmerized by the necklace porn but Klaus caught her hand mad.  
"Don't ever do that again"

The girl nodded in fear.  
"Now leave and don't come back, you can tell the old man that I don't want anything from him"

The human girl nodded and left, Klaus caught Eric in the hall smiling as the girl walked by him fast.  
He looked at Klaus with a smirk and turned around, he went to the office and knocked.

_"Come in"  
_Eric did as the Master asked and stepped inside "He sent the girl away, untouched"

Johann had his fingers locked together and looked lost in thoughts and plans.  
"It was just a small test" he said tapping his thumbs together.

"Do I go after the wife then?" Eric asked quietly.  
Johann took a bit to answer his adoptive son "No… we will carry on as planned"

"I'll leave tonight Master" Eric said and left the office.  
Johann looked at the calendar in front of him and sighed, he was really running out of time.

* * *

Rebekah was in the middle of cheerleader practice when she spotted the girl sitting on the bleachers looking at her, Hayley waved at her playfully.

Rebekah found it weird but got ready for another routine, Kensi didn't allow her to start it though.  
"Where is our dear Captain?"

Rebekah smiled "Caroline had to leave town for a week"  
"Really? What can be so important that she's skipping school already? Did she go away to hide an abortion?" Kensi pushed her luck.

Rebekah laughed at the stupidity of the girl "She went to New York on a College trip, she's scouting"  
"It will be kind of hard to go to College if she doesn't finish High School" Hayley said acidly.

Both girls looked at Hayley that stood there with a grin.  
Kensi laughed amused.

Rebekah scolded both girls but focused on Hayley "Are you going for her spot?"  
"Me? Cheerleading? God help me, I'm not that lame" she said laughing.

Kensi carried on with the practice leaving the other two behind, Rebekah wasn't a bit happy at the new girl.  
Hayley narrowed "Tyler mentioned you once, you instigated his blood lust"

Rebekah came near her "Do you mind keeping your voice low? I happen to like my _lame_ life"  
Hayley wrinkled her nose "Once a vampire, always one, you still reek like one"

Rebekah clasped her lips happy that the others were making a lot of noise now and came near the petulant girl "You little punk, I don't know why you came into town but I'd recommend that you stay away from us or I will provide you with an endless supply of Wolfsbane tea down your throat"

"I'm more of a coffee girl" Hayley said smiling "Get ready to have your silly lame human life revoked" she waved at Rebekah walking away.

The blonde girl shook her long ponytail and tried to focus on the practice but it was hard, she wished Caroline was here now.

* * *

Hayley arrived to her car entertained with her cell, she rested her books on the hood of it so she could finish the text message.

She reached for her key but when she went to open the door, the car burst into a huge fire, she yelped and came backwards in fright.

She didn't know what to do and looked around for help but everyone was ignoring her, she was appalled by it and looked back at her car.

She froze in shock, it wasn't burning anymore and she touched her forehead, apparently she was losing it.  
Hayley chuckled and took her books, she tried to open her door but before she got the key in, the car was in flames again.

She dropped her books scared and looked around, was everyone literally ignoring her on purpose or just not seeing the same as she was?

Then there was one girl who caught her attention, she was looking at her sitting on the little rim with a huge satisfied smile.  
Hayley looked at her car and it was intact, she gritted her teeth mad and made her way to Bonnie.

"Stop messing with my head" she hissed mad.  
Bonnie shrugged "I don't know what you are talking about"

"Stop it" Hayley shouted mad and a few kids gave her a side look.  
Bonnie pretended to be offended "I'm innocent"

Hayley took a deep breath "Ok witch… your call"  
She turned around trying to tame her werewolf anger inside.

"You know…" Bonnie started with a serious face that soon turned into a dark one "When you keep calling wolf…"

Hayley pulled her eyebrows together confused and looked at Bonnie, this one just smiled playfully and then a loud sound startled everyone except Bonnie.

Hayley jumped and opened her mouth in plain shock as her car exploded into a huge ball of real fire.  
She faced Bonnie fuming "What did you do?"

Bonnie shrugged standing up "You should be more careful who you threaten"  
Hayley raised her hands in the air mad watching her car burn surrounded by a bunch of confused teens.

Bonnie was smiling and stuffed her hands inside her jacket, she was by her car when Rebekah showed up in front of her excited.  
"You have to teach me how to do that"

Bonnie smiled "Now you want to have fun"  
"I want _that" _she said pointing at the blazing mess in the parking lot.

"But it stays between us Bekah, I don't want Damon or Kol to know about this"  
Rebekah nodded eagerly "It will be a witch secret, a pact, whatever you want to call it, just teach me how to mess with someone's head and set things on fire"

Bonnie couldn't help to laugh at the sparkle in Rebekah's eyes "We'll start small at first..."  
"Alright" Rebekah said getting inside Bonnie's car excited.

* * *

"Where are we Elijah?" Caroline asked inside the black SUV parked on the other side of the road that led to the big property guarded by the two men in black suits.  
"Is that where Nik is?" she reacted immediately.

Elijah nodded "I have someone inside"  
"Someone? Stop with the mystery and explain" she demanded.

A girl came out of the gates and crossed the road in a rush, she pulled the long coat closer to her bones and under a very intrigued Caroline' stare got inside the black car.

"Elijah" she said quietly.  
Caroline shot her head to the original at the wheel.

"I'm just calling in a favor, that Samantha owes me" he quietly explained.  
The girl smiled enchanted with the way he said her name "I owe you my life"

"So… you found out that she worked for them?" Caroline was a bit confused.  
The girl spoke from the back seat covered in the dark night "I'm a… vampire groupie and Johann recruits us to entertain his guests"

Caroline shook her head, different reality check "You… entertain willingly?"  
"I do a lot of things willingly in return of a promise to be turned some day. But sometimes things get a bit out of control and Elijah is always the perfect gentleman at the perfect time"

"I was just fortunate to be in the right place when you needed me" Elijah smiled discretely.  
The girl smiled in the dark, she still hopped that he would let her return the favor a bit more personally and intimately.

"Samantha found out that Johann was bringing Niklaus here and called me" Elijah explained.  
Caroline widened her eyes suddenly and quickly looked behind her "Wait… entertain… have you…" she pressed her lips together "… _entertained_ Nik?"

The girl softly chuckled "It would have been my absolute pleasure… it's not every day we get a chance to be with Niklaus Mikaelson but your husband is very faithful"  
Caroline was very torn between anger and pride.

"What can you tell me about Johann's plan?" Elijah quickly returned the talk into the direction he wanted.  
"Eric left to Mystic Falls tonight and Johann is taking Klaus to the city tomorrow, I won't be able to go so I won't be of much help anymore, I'm sorry" she said wishing to be of more use to them.

Elijah looked at her "That's alright Samantha, I appreciate what you have done so far"  
The girl tugged her blonde hair and smiled at the handsome man.

Out of nowhere Caroline moved in her seat and found a way to go to the back seat next to the girl.  
The other two looked at her surprised, she started taking her jacket off.

"What are you doing? This is probably a good time to tell you that I don't like women, human or vampire" Samantha said.  
"You are going to get me in there" Caroline said taking off her boots now.

"What? I'm what? Elijah" she called worried.  
"Caroline what are you doing?" he asked looking away when she started opening her Jeans.

"I'm going to God damn _entertain_ Nik so I can see him and tell it to his face, exactly how much I'm mad at him"  
Elijah shook his head "I'm not letting you inside that house Caroline"

She laughed "You can't stop me, just like those two super hybrids that are now wondering why they are missing a heart"  
Elijah shot his head back surprised "You killed them?"

"Well Damon did, I distracted them long enough"  
Elijah looked ahead again averting his eyes from her as she began to take off her top.

Caroline could see the black little dress under the long coat the other girl was wearing and demanded it for herself.  
"Excuse me?" Samantha asked stunned.

"Strip" Caroline ordered harshly.  
The girl was scared of Caroline to be honest and took her coat and then her dress.

"What am I supposed to wear?"  
"Keep the coat and the slutty underwear" Caroline said and slipped into the tight strapless dress that was also shorter than anything she ever owned.

She tore her bra straps and tugged her cleavage under the really steamy dress.  
Elijah tried one last time "This is madness Caroline and you know that I can stop you without even hurting you"

Caroline looked at him with those big hopeful eyes "I need to see him Elijah"  
Elijah sighed and shook his head "You have 15 minutes Caroline before I barge into that house and pull you out"

"I'll be right back" she said smiling and stepped outside the car only wishing she was wearing black stilettos instead of the ankle boots.  
Samantha buttoned her coat and gave Elijah one last look "She's going to get us both killed"

"She can handle herself just make sure she gets to Niklaus, he will make sure nothing happens to both of you"  
Samantha smiled "You are so noble that you think everyone is like you" she said in a sad way and left the car.

"Do we have a plan at least?" she asked Caroline as they walked to the front gate.  
"Are they on Vervain?" Caroline asked swinging her hips as she walked towards the men.

"Of course they are... even if no one is stupid enough to break in here" Samantha whispered.  
"Tell them that Nik asked for double company tonight" Caroline easily said and shook her flawless hair.

The guards immediately reacted to the bombshell with Samantha.  
"Hey guys, I'm back with the extra girl that the guest requested"

"Do you vouch for her?" One of them asked.  
Samantha slowly nodded "Of course"

Caroline smoldered the other one and teasingly bit her lip.  
"Step inside love and maybe you should find me when the freak is done with you"

Caroline smiled touching her bottom lip and nodded.  
The girls made their way inside the manor and the guards exchanged typical lust looks followed by laughter.

Samantha was shaking as she led Caroline through the halls, she reached Klaus' room "Don't be long" she whispered and went to keep watch.

Klaus was lying on top of the covers, he was staring at the ceiling when he heard voices and someone opening his door, he assumed who it was.

"I already told you that I'm not interested and that you should never come back to this room" he said upset.  
Caroline closed her eyes taking in his scent and his voice that left her shaking.

"It's me Nik…" she whispered.

Klaus shot from the bed in a jolt, had he heard right?  
Yes, he did and he recognized the sweet Summer scent filling the room now.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as she stepped away from the closed door "And looking like that?" he asked even more confused.  
"Oh I don't know… I came searching for the moron that forgot he wasn't alone anymore" she said mad.

Klaus couldn't believe his eyes, she was actually here, in London, inside this house and this room.  
"Have you lost your bloody mind Caroline?" he asked fighting to keep his voice low but still raging at her.

She returned the anger "Well I'm not the one with daddy issues that decided to leave everyone behind and follow him blindly here"  
"I had no choice" he said with clenched teeth.

"You never do…" she was whispering but he could feel how mad she still was at him "… every epic time that you screw up, you say that"

Klaus took a step towards her "So coming here, right into the eye of the storm is what? Smart? Brave or just completely stupid?"

She narrowed her eyes and came near him as well "I just came to tell you face to face how much of a tool you are and how mad I am at you for leaving me yet again. You had no right to do that and why on Earth do you believe this man who showed up out of nowhere? How can you trust him?"

"I do not trust him Caroline" he said a bit louder now.  
"But you are choosing him over us, your family" she said clicking her teeth upset.

He clenched his jaw "He threatened to kill you and Rebekah"  
But that wasn't reason enough for Caroline, she was still hurt at him.

"So you decided to cut us off. Well fine Klaus, I came here to tell you that if you don't want a wife anymore, I'm moving on and forgetting I had a husband once" she pushed her hair back, fixed the tight dress around her boobs and tried to pull it just a few more inches down her ass, it was a hard task though.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go and _entertain _the guard that was kind enough to let me in, he has a cute Australian accent" she said casually and turned to leave.

Klaus grabbed her arm fast "Really Caroline?"  
She gave him an angry look "Where is your ring Klaus?"

He shook his head and with his other hand freed the necklaces from inside his white cotton shirt.  
She licked her lips watching the wedding band trapped in one of them.

"Close to my heart, where I keep you sweetheart" he simply said "I need you to forgive me for leaving you like that but I did it to protect you even if you don't see it"

"I'm tired that you see me as a weakness. I'm mad that you took my will away and that you left me... again Nik" she said clicking her teeth hard.  
"I'm blinded by the possibility of losing you Caroline"

She felt these unwanted tears in her eyes "God you are such a jerk…"  
He smiled at her and gently took her other arm pulling her closer to him "I love you Caroline, that's my one big weakness"

She rested her hands over his chest, even through the shirt she could feel his heat "I love you so much Nik" she said and then took his lips with hers.

Her body became one with his and she tugged his hair, his neck, the broad shoulders, only to melt even more against him.

Klaus stroked her cheek, laced his free arm and hand around her, feeling her smooth back, bringing her closer to him.

Their kiss became deeper when his tongue slowly met hers erasing some of the feelings that lived inside of them and that soon would need to be killed but for now they just wanted to kiss each other and feel warmth against one another.

Caroline moaned into the kiss and held on to him as much as she could, aware she would have to let him go soon.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

These boots are made for walking _– Legendary Tiger man_

Sky Fall – _Adele_


	20. Truth or Dare

Klaus opened the door to the room and looked down the hall, Samantha was there by the end of it keeping watch, he looked at Caroline that stepped to the hall and grazed her cheek slightly before kissing her again.

Caroline touched his necklaces and sent heat all through his body, with her touch, her body covered in the tiny dress and her lips on his.

Klaus wished she could at least spend the night so that he killed all these urges, he truly missed her and the longer she stayed the hardest was to let her go.

"We need to go" Samantha hurried them.  
Caroline smiled and touched his chest like she wanted to take his heat with her to keep her warm in his absence.

As Caroline left under a very tight heart of Klaus, Samantha backed away which made Caroline stop in the middle of the hall.

Samantha was terrified with the older man who calmly made his way to all of them "No need to leave so hastily. Niklaus would love to have your company all night I'm sure"

Caroline clasped her lips with his words but didn't look at Klaus that stayed where he was.  
Johann looked at Samantha and smiled "Your services are no longer required dear"

Samantha gasped and it was her last action, Johann pulled a gun and shot her right between her eyes.

Caroline flinched and felt Klaus immediately by her side, she took a step behind melting against his comfort, she felt tears sting watching the poor girl lying on the ground dead.

Johann sighed with a hint of dark "There was no need really, my house was more than open for the woman who my son chose for himself. At least for the trivial marriage duties"

"What do you want with Nik?" Caroline asked without the fear he expected.  
Johann handed the gun to one of his men, two others took the body away.

"The hall is no place to talk, I don't like being sneaky in my own house, let's all move to a more suited place"

Caroline looked at Klaus and then at the blood on the floor, the girl was dead because of her and the guilt was hard to handle.

* * *

"When I asked you to teach me proper magic I wasn't talking about candles, I have enough with Damon teasing me about levitating leaves" Rebekah said and slumped against the car almost pouting.

Bonnie smiled "Just try it Bekah" she held the candle in her hand.  
Rebekah gave her a raised eyebrow but focused, after a little while the candle had a lit flame.

Bonnie smiled and placed her hand over the flame, the fire rose easily as she lifted her hand up, when she moved down, the flame became smaller.  
Rebekah moved away from the car "How do you do that?"

She was interested now.  
Bonnie moved the candle towards her "Try it"

Rebekah wasn't sure but moved her hand above the candle, she tried to mimic Bonnie's actions but nothing happened, she quickly gave up.  
"This is a waste of time, my magic is damaged"

Bonnie laughed "No it isn't, stop being such a pessimist"  
The reminder that she was the counter of Caroline made her miss the other blonde too much.

"Damon is right; I can't do anything special with it, not even hurt vampires properly. I might as well be just a regular normal, boring human"

"But you aren't, you are an Original witch Bekah" Bonnie said determined moving the candle closer to her.  
Rebekah chewed on her lip "What if I'm just… bad at this?"

Bonnie only gave her a look and waved the candle in her hand.  
Rebekah blew some air out putting the candle out in the process.

"Just focus Bekah, just think of what you want to do and not how to do it. If you really want something it will happen naturally because your magic lives inside of you"

Rebekah nodded wanting to believe her and looked at the candle, once again she was able to bring light to it and then she went for it.

She placed her hand on top of it and slowly moved it up, at first the fire didn't budge but she was stubborn and half-closed her eyes, the flame was strong and it became high almost as high as Bonnie had managed before.

Rebekah smiled happy that she was able to do this "What next?" she asked excitedly.  
Bonnie smiled "We practice until you are able to set other things on fire besides boring candles"

Rebekah restrained from clapping happy.

* * *

Klaus was again in the room with his mother watching all conversations.

He kept his distance from Caroline, making sure he would stop anyone that tried anything.  
Caroline looked at the painting and felt that pain in her chest, it was just as if the woman was twisting that knife all over again inside her heart.

"I believe you had the pleasure of knowing her"  
Caroline chuckled upset "Yes, she was really good with a knife"

"She had her own reasons, which belonged to her" Johann said and looked at Klaus "We should wait for your brother before we get on with this conversation"

Klaus looked at the door, as expected Elijah came in "You are short of a few men. I apologize for the heads that stood in my way"  
Johann knew that already, like he knew a lot of things that none of them were expecting.

"I left the easy distraction at the front gate" he said pointing at the men joining them, a few of his best soldiers, carrying crossbows and closing the door behind them.

Klaus was uneasy instantly because he was confined to a small space with a lot of weapons and Caroline in the middle of it all.

"I really hopped that we could overcome the distance and the years that separated father and son"  
Elijah chuckled "You have not earned the right to call him your son. I suggest you stop using it as simple leverage and tell us what you want with him"

Johann couldn't help the smile, here was his biggest enemy, to all of his plans, in a suit and ready to take off his head.

"It's interesting that both you and the breathtaking Caroline over there have asked me this same question while Niklaus has not" he looked at the silent Klaus "Perhaps because he suspects already what I'm after"

Klaus didn't answer him, he was keeping an eye on the men with itchy fingers pointing the wooden weapons at his girl.

"I knew this fatherly love was a bunch of crap" Caroline snapped angry that the man was just using Klaus' soft spot just for his personal gain.

But Johann wasn't too happy with her affront "The fact that Niklaus holds the answer to something I want is deeply entangled with what I crave… my legacy"  
Klaus' mind started working and Johann was on to it.

"Shall I tell an old tale? I have always been very fond of them" he said and turned to face the painting, two of the men stepped in covering his back which left Elijah unhappy.

"A long time ago wolves paved this land and owned it, no other creature was ever a true match to them and they didn't find resistance for dominance. Then came men, always so smug and ambitious that started taking what belonged to the wolves, at first land, pushing the wolves into the woods like shameful creatures bound to hide, then they took the food away and the wolves started fighting back. Whenever a fight for dominance appears, nature finds a way to fight back and restore balance, along came the witches with their annoying morals and powers to judge anything they find unworthy. But men are resourceful and when a man got bitten during a full moon, they took him to the shamans and witches and they used the energy of the full moon to fight back the wolf venom. The first werewolf was born. It lasted a long time until men got ambitious again and decided to fight and push back the wolves again into the woods and to shameful hiding. Mikael decided it was time to fight harder, to outrun us and ultimately kill us all"

Johann looked down on the ground, the memories were slow as his speech "The first vampire was born and another fight for dominance started" he faced the three silent vampires "It hasn't been a kind fight on each side and occasionally one species will have the upper hand over the other and nature found a way to yet again balance things when Niklaus became a hybrid and the joining of both worlds, granting him the power to choose on which side he wanted to stand"

"I didn't choose a side" Klaus said quietly because his mind was slowly uncovering the real reason behind Johann's search for him.

Johann was serious "You have searched for one thousand years for a way to break a curse so that you could be what your true nature called, a werewolf, I think that says a lot"

"So all this… this Luna organization and everything you've done in the shadows is just a means to a quest in a battle between Lycans and Vampires?" Elijah was beginning to worry and that didn't happen often.

Johann smiled and looked at Klaus "I'm just taking back what is ours by right and no one better to take charge and lead everyone to victory than my son. The strongest creature to ever grace this Earth"

Klaus ignored the proud tone to him, he finally understood what he really was after "But that's not all you want from me, is it?"

Johann bowed solemnly "So you finally arrived where I have been waiting for you"  
Caroline looked at Klaus, she was less lost than she expected within the story but Klaus' expression left her apprehensive.

"Shall I carry on with my tale or would you like to?" Johann asked him with a smile.  
Klaus looked away from him and Johann took that as encouragement.

"On his quest to become what was his destiny all along, Niklaus uncovered something very valuable to whoever owns it and by consequence dangerous and powerful"

Elijah looked at his brother, he had no knowledge of such finding and even through all their rough times, Klaus would never keep something this important from him.

"What did you find Nik?" Caroline asked truly terrified.  
"A weapon" Klaus said looking at Johann.

"Like the Oak tree?" she asked trying to sound less scared than she was.  
Klaus licked his lips slowing the answer.

Johann happily filled every blank space "A sword forged under the fool moon by the witches whose blade can't be destroyed and that is able to kill every vampire and with them, everyone they ever turned. Unlike the Oak tree that burns along with the dying vampire, this sword is the ultimate weapon to eradicate every single vampire from this Earth"

Caroline felt dizzy with the bomb, Elijah frowned divided between concern and disappointment that his brother had kept this hidden and Klaus simply pierced Johann with his angry blue eyes.

* * *

Rebekah laughed and twirled around with a beer bottle in her hand, she shook her head to the sound of the music.

Bonnie threw her empty bottle into the bonfire and smiled when she saw Kol coming with Damon.  
Kol stopped by her and took hold of her cheek "Having a little party in the woods darling?" he asked her with a smile.

She nodded "Yes, Rebekah was in the mood to dance"  
Kol's hand was in her back and he brought her closer to him, she laced her hand around his neck and kissed him.

The kiss was long and slow, the flames in the bonfire danced high slave to the binding of their energies.

Damon was amused by the image of Rebekah dancing in front of Bonnie's car, the tow lights shedding the flawless beauty and her giant smile when she saw him.

"Damon" She squealed and launched to his arms happy.  
He gave her a look "How many of those did you have?"

She giggled "A few"  
Damon touched her long hair and smiled "What's with the nature party?"

She shrugged "I just wanted to dance and we were here already… all we did was get beer and choose the right music"

"Why were you in the woods in the first place?" he was instantly suspicious.  
She laughed it off and pulled away from his arms, she danced seductively at him but he was too wary and only smiled.

Rebekah finished her beer and without thinking flashed an enormous smile "Want to see something really amazing?"  
Damon frowned and watched as she looked at the bottle and then out of nowhere a flame appeared inside.

She was excited about it and the flame grew coming outside the bottle.  
Damon went serious and looked at Bonnie.

The witch wasn't kissing Kol now and looked down on the floor as Damon and Kol scolded her with their accusing stares.

* * *

"What does this mean Nik?" Caroline asked him earning for him to look at her but he kept his eyes on the old man.

"It means that Niklaus has been hiding a secret weapon that could kill his siblings for all these centuries. The sword can't harm Niklaus because of his wolf side, it would only turn him into a powerful werewolf but yet he killed everyone that ever knew or heard about this sword and its location. And all for a family that didn't even want him" Johann was upset, mad at Klaus for having that one weakness.

"I will never give you that location" Klaus said sternly.  
"Persuasion runs in our blood Niklaus" Johann said and looked behind Caroline.

Two men came straight at her but Klaus easily flashed behind one and snapped his neck, Elijah easily ended the other one and both brothers pointed crossbows at the remaining ones.  
Caroline barely had time to blink while all this happened.

Johann clasped his hands"Your loyalty towards this one vampire is truly impressive Niklaus but I wonder if you have ever given thought to what this weapon can actually do..."

There was a sadist smile on his handsome features "If we kill the vampire virus in you, something that you were never meant to be..." he said repulsed and then gathered himself "... after you become a werewolf you can actually have… children"

Caroline's world stopped in that very second, the unspoken issue between them, never once touched by neither because they knew it was the one thing that neither of them could give each other.  
She slowly looked at Klaus but his face was cold, stern like a soldier.

Johann kept his malice "You can choose any woman you like, human or werewolf and have a family of your own. Something that although being extraordinary, Caroline will never be able to give you"

She felt her mouth dry, a racing heart that was dead, just like her and suddenly there it was, he had a chance of having what he searched for his entire life, a family of his own and she was standing in the way.

But Klaus slowly smiled "I had to raise Kol and Rebekah, dealing with those two for over a thousand years is all the children experience one can handle in a lifetime and I've told you this before old man, Caroline is all the family I want for eternity and I will happily kill anyone that dares to touch her"

Johann shrugged "I sort of expected that reaction, I did test your marriage a few times but apparently after centuries of perfecting the ability to have nothing to use against you, it all starts to crumble now that you are so keen on protecting everyone. But that's a lesson I will happily teach you all over again Niklaus, you can't protect everyone" Johann was mad and practically yelling and Caroline recognized Klaus in him.

Klaus squint about what the man was rambling about but his phone started buzzing.  
"I suggest you check your phone, it sounds vital" Johann spat out harshly.

Klaus slowly reached for his cell and clicked on the incoming message, his screen held a picture of Rebekah dancing.

There was a second one and she was with Bonnie, when the third one came, he realized someone was after the two girls.  
He slowly looked at his father.

"Have I ever told you about Eric? No? My apologies Niklaus" he was speaking with anger "I found Eric badly wounded in the woods one night, he was shot and had crawled for safety but his wounds were slowly killing him. I saved him so he owed me his life, he became a mercenary, turned against his unfair country that left him there to die unlike me. His speciality? He is the best sniper his country ever trained, one of the best in the entire world"

Klaus lowered the crossbow and put his still buzzing cell away.

"He will shoot her right between the eyes, just like I did with Samantha earlier and we both know that unless it's supernatural that Immortality ring on Rebekah's beautiful hand will not work"  
Klaus looked at Elijah, his brother was silent but they didn't need words between them.

Elijah and Klaus shot straight spears at the two men guarding Johann and they fell lifeless with bleeding heads, they came near Johann that waved his phone.

It had a timer on the screen "He will call me once every hour, if my voice isn't soothing enough he will start practicing target with your sister's head, then he will move on to everyone that visits your house. I believe Caroline's mother has visit you once or twice..."

Caroline closed her eyes in panic.  
"If he is as good as the men that we just took down…" Elijah said considering taking the man's head off.

Johann smiled.

There was a noise and Klaus looked at the door, two men came in straight at Caroline, she fought one and Elijah finished him off but the other grabbed her hair and laced an arm around her, he rested a syringe to her neck.

Klaus clenched his jaw certain that it was werewolf venom.  
"There are a lot more men from where these came from, we can do this all night Niklaus or you can spare the drama and just give me that location"

"Why are you so set on this? Why do you want to kill the vampires?" Caroline asked slowly, feeling the needle scratch her skin.

"Because you are not supposed to exist" Johann shouted "There is a reason our bite kills your kind and not the other way around. We are meant to exterminate you all"

Caroline looked at Klaus, she didn't want him near this man, between two psychotic parents, he did not need a third one.  
But she also knew him well and recognized the change in him, he held her safety, Rebekah's and everyone they cared about in Mystic Falls.

"The sword is in Italy" Klaus said without taking his eyes from the woman that he would die for.

Johann dialed a number "Eric? Call me in one hour… for now I'm going to Italy"  
He looked at Klaus "That bought you an hour, in good faith. Now tell me the exact location"

"I will show you when we get to Italy" Klaus said spreading panic in Caroline and Elijah.  
"You are going with me?" Johann was truly surprised.

"The sword is locked inside a tomb protected by a spell that can only be undone with my blood" Klaus answered "Besides, this is my leverage that nothing happens to my sister and my wife"

Johann considered his words "Even if you are making this up, having your company is a benefit. I still want my son back"  
Klaus didn't react "Let Caroline go"

Johann made a movement with his head, the man pulled away from Caroline that rubbed her neck unharmed.  
"Make it quick Niklaus" Johann said drily.

Caroline shook her head but Klaus stopped her, he cupped her face fiercely.  
"Don't go Nik… please… don't go with him" she gripped his wrists.

"Everything will be alright sweetheart" he assured her.  
Caroline clicked her teeth together "We'll find another way, you don't have to do this" she tried to plead with him "Do this for me Nik, stay here"

He smiled sadly at her "I have to go Caroline"  
"Please Nik… please" she said with a hoarse voice that showed her first tears.

Klaus leaned over and kissed her lips, a gentle kiss, sweet but powerful like his love for her.  
He stroked her cheeks "It's time that I go practice on my rusty Indiana Jones" he said and there was a look in his eyes for a flick of a moment that she reacted to.

He kissed her again, lingered a little longer on her lips this time but pulled away and touched his chest.  
She knew he was touching the wedding band inside his shirt and felt tears come.

"I love you" she said trying to hold his hand.  
He squeezed it and then looked at Elijah.

"Be careful brother" Elijah said resting his hand on Klaus' shoulder.  
It was all the comfort he needed and he nodded.

He glanced at Caroline one last time and then followed Johann leaving them behind.  
Caroline cleaned her weak tears but they just kept falling, Elijah took his jacket off and rested it on top of her bare shoulders.

"We need to leave Caroline" he said and led her out of the house.

* * *

"Have you finally lost your witchy fried mind?" Damon hissed at Bonnie.  
She gave him a look "No Damon"

"Well it sure looks like it" He was trying to keep his voice low.  
"What did you do Bonnie?" Kol asked her slowly.

She sighed and looked at the girl dancing by the car away from them having this hidden rendezvous.  
"She asked me to help her with her magic. I only taught her a few simple fire spells"

Damon made a mad sound and threw his hands in the air.  
She got ready to use her power on him.

"You shouldn't have done that" Kol was upset and left to be with his sister.  
"Kol…" Bonnie called but he didn't stop and smiled at Rebekah that pulled him into a dance.

"It didn't cross your mind that we were trying to keep her away from doing any spells Bonnie?"  
She looked at the raging Damon "Why?"

"Because she wasn't supposed to be human in the first place, she is one by magic and she shouldn't be using it like you did. It almost killed you and it will kill her. Klaus did his research and there is a reason why she hasn't done any major spells since the one that saved you and Kol"

"What are you saying? That she's that weak? She's an Original witch" Bonnie pressed her lips mad.  
"She comes from one, she is not one" Damon came inches away from her face "Stop teaching her or I will teach you how to stand down"

"You are all part of this" She connected the dots.  
"You went away, remember? While you were out there finding yourself and resurrecting guys in suits, we were here trying to figure out a way to keep Rebekah safe and away from doing magic"

"I didn't know…" she said regretting it now.  
"There's a lot you don't know but if anything happens to Rebekah… I swear Bonnie..."

Bonnie gulped down, she never saw Damon like this, he was really worried about Rebekah.  
Damon didn't allow her to gloat over her rare sighting into him and joined the two Originals by the car.

* * *

Caroline didn't realize they were by the car already and numbly took her place inside the black SUV.  
Elijah quickly drove them away, he stopped after what seemed minutes to Caroline and looked at her.

"Are you alright Caroline?"  
She licked her dry bottom lip "He tried to tell me something Elijah"

"What do you mean?"  
"When he said that about Indiana Jones… back at home, when Bonnie destroyed the black Grimoire, Nik took me with him to look for the copy. He teased…." She had to stop, remembering these easy happy times were making her hurt, they seemed so far away now.

Elijah reached out and touched her hand, she smiled and rested her other one over his, she pulled herself together and carried on.

"He teased me with the right location and I expected it to be inside a really old coffin but when I got it wrong, he made me try again and I said my Indiana Jones was a little rusty…"

Elijah pressed his jaw "He was trying to tell us that he's taking Johann to the obvious place while he has the sword hidden in another"

Caroline nodded and sniffled, ending her stream of tears "He is buying us time"  
"We need to find that sword before they do" Elijah looked ahead, lost in a forged emergency plan "I need to get Kol"

"No Elijah" She begged him.

It took him by surprise "I can't leave you here alone, I need to go to Italy at once and find someone who has heard about this weapon, it's obvious that Niklaus didn't succeed in killing everyone that knew about it because Johann found out about the sword. I need to trace every single lead that I find"

Caroline was determined "Kol needs to stay in Mystic Falls and look after Rebekah and Bonnie… my mother Elijah" she said worried.

"Very well…" he slowly nodded, wasn't the first time he worked alone and Caroline should be safe while returning to Mystic Falls, maybe they could come meet her half way.

"I'm going to Italy Elijah"  
He looked at her "My dear Caroline, I love you like my own flesh and blood sister but I can't do this and focus enough to protect you"

Caroline licked her lips slowly "Then teach me how to fight and defend myself"

"Caroline… we are going to mess with a past that Niklaus and all of us have been careful to avoid addressing around you. Things that he did and that we all knew were despicable and appalling. If I take you with me, we will be diving into a side that I know he hates now about himself. We will need to think like Niklaus all the time, to take upon this like he did and that won't be pretty Caroline"

She nodded "I know Elijah but I love him"  
"As do I Caroline and I will not rest until I kill that Johann and bring Niklaus back to us"

Caroline smiled, now she understood why Bonnie had given life back to Elijah.  
"Then let's go to Italy together Elijah and find that damn sword"

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Put your hands up – _Matchbox Twenty  
_**  
**Running up that Hill - _Placebo_


	21. Save me

"What were you thinking Bonnie?" Kol put his drink away, he was so upset he couldn't even drink.

"I didn't know… nobody told me that she couldn't do magic, besides you don't know for sure that it will hurt her on the long run"

Kol was livid "On the long run? My brother just went to Italy with a man who probably knows a way or two to kill him because he didn't want to risk her life"

Bonnie wasn't happy that he was shouting at her "All I'm saying is that I did magic for a long time before it actually hurt me and it only got worse because I did some major spells"

"We are not going to take any risks Bonnie, I rather have a sister that can't do anything else but annoy me than risk having one that ends up crazy. She's wearing Alaric's ring and that one is set to hurt her as well"

Bonnie crossed her arms "Again, you don't know for sure and if this is such a problem, then turn her. Make her a vampire if you don't want her to be a witch"  
Kol shook his head "Are you even serious Bonnie?"

"Never mind, she is your sister and I've learned that everyone in this family takes the protection stuff a little too serious. If you don't want me to, I won't teach her anything else or tell her that everyone is hiding this from her"

"Hiding what?" Rebekah asked coming inside the library.  
Kol gave Bonnie an angry look and then smiled at his sister "Nothing"

Rebekah shook her head mad "I've been trying to reach Nik and he doesn't answer, the same with Elijah and Caroline. What's going on?"  
"Bekah… it's nothing" Kol tried to keep his lie.

"Stop it, stop hiding things from me. No one hid anything when I was a vampire, one of you, now you all have secrets from me. I'm tired of it Kol"  
Kol sighed "They are probably just busy patching up things between them and Elijah is invested in some book"

Rebekah clasped her lips "They should be back by now, how hard can it be to bring Nik back? What are you hiding from me?"

Kol looked away from her, she was mad and she was leaving him in a hard position to handle.  
"Kol" she shouted pressing on.

"Nik went to Italy with Johann and Caroline and Elijah are going to try to get to him"  
"Try? What are you doing here? You should be there with them"

"I can't Bekah…" he said finally looking at her.  
It dawned on her "Because of me? They are using me against Nik?" she sounded almost desperate.

"We are working around it, you have to trust us Bekah"  
"I'm tired of this, I'm tired of being weak, I should be out there with them not in here being all… human. God, what was I thinking when I asked for this?"

Kol moved to hold her, to try to calm her down but she pushed him away "Leave me alone, I don't you, I want Nik, I need Nik. I want him back, I need Nik back" She said with a hoarse voice, tears gathering.

Kol was hurt but he knew Klaus was her pillar and didn't try to reach for her again.  
Bonnie tried to touch her as well "Bekah…"

"You not him, I want Nik, I want him back, I want Nik" she repeated and left to her room.  
Bonnie looked at Kol but he was closed up "She's just upset…"

Damon came in "I've been everywhere I can remember and no signs of anyone new in town"  
"How hard can it be to find one human?" Kol spat out furious and left.

Damon looked at Bonnie frowning "What happened?"  
"The same as the other time Klaus' was gone. Everything is crumbling around us, none of them know how to handle the possibility of losing him"

Damon remembered well how tough it had been the other time around "Liz has the good police of Mystic Falls looking for this Eric guy as well"  
"If I had something from him, I could try a location spell" Bonnie was starting to feel useless as well.

* * *

Caroline stood by the car, she kept her hands inside her long coat and her eyes and ears on the conversation happening in front of her.

The couple had arrived together but now the man was talking to Elijah while the girl remained as still as a rock listening to the talk.

Caroline could tell she was a vampire but the man wasn't.  
"I wish there was more I could tell you about this sword but all I ever knew was crazy ramblings from my grandfather that died a long time ago. I never really believed the old man"

Elijah nodded calmly "I could use all the help…"

The man looked at his companion "My wife says that you are a good man and that you were doing research on this, she is the only one I have ever told this story. Whenever my Grandfather drank a little too much he told this story of how a group of men from his village found a sword inside a cave and that the next day they were all killed inside their homes along with their families. He used to say that the sword belonged to the devil and that he came for it at night. The sword was gone and no one from the village looked for it anymore, afraid that the devil might come for them"

"I know they sound silly words to you but you should keep them for yourself, it's safer for you and your wife" Elijah nodded thanking the vampire.  
Her husband joined her not sure if he had been of any use at all but he wasn't about start questioning an Original.

Elijah came to the car where Caroline waited for him.  
"Was that of any use to us?" she asked him hoping for a good answer.

"I know how to find the sword"  
"You do?" Caroline was surprised.

Elijah went around the car and took a map that he unfolded on the hood, Caroline helped him hold it down "What are all these red circles?"  
They were around a few villages and towns in Italy and the neighbor countries.

"I've managed to uncover a few locations where a mass murder took place…" he hesitated and looked at Caroline.  
"Where Nik killed a lot of people" she ended the sentence without taking her eyes from all the red circles on the map.

"Caroline…"  
"It's ok Elijah, I know Nik is not a saint and I also know he did a lot of this behind a belief that he was just protecting his family"

Elijah nodded and carried on "The last report of families being murdered was here" he pointed at a small spot on the map.

"That's where we are going next" Caroline said and looked at Elijah.  
He silently moved his head agreeing and folded the map, the town was just an hour away.

* * *

Klaus looked at the group of men at the digging place, Johann had managed all of this in less than 24 hours, he would be on soon enough towards Klaus' little deception but he knew his Caroline and she was smart, she would have sent Elijah on the right track already.

"I'm happy that you came around to your senses"  
Klaus smiled out of surprise really "You didn't left me much choice old man"

"A man like you always has a choice"  
Klaus looked to the busy men instead, the growing urge to just end his life was taking over "My choices belong to me alone"

"I hope you can get past the blinded threats and take this as a new start for us"  
"All I see is a gun pointed at my baby sister and venom ready to hurt my wife" he spat out in anger.

"This one woman means that much to you?"  
Klaus laughed looking ahead of him "Says the man who keeps a large painting of the cheater that never left her lawful husband"

Johann wasn't amused with the direction the conversation was taking and he enjoyed it even less when Klaus looked at him.

"Caroline chose _me_. She married _me_. She's the woman I love and the next one that touches her will end up like him..."

Johann pulled his eyebrows together wondering what Klaus was going on about but his son flashed to that one werewolf that held a syringe to Caroline's neck earlier and easily finished him off by taking his heart out.

He dropped the heart on the ground and smiled at Johann "I hope you can get past this and realize I'm only here until one of us breaks and I have more reasons than you to keep fighting"

"We found something" One of the werewolves shouted "An underground tomb"  
Johann was pleased "So you were being honest"

"More or less" Klaus smiled darkly and a heavy explosion shook the ground.  
Johann covered his face but Klaus stood there unaffected, most of Johann's men died in one take and the man was obviously furious.

"Why have you deceived me?"  
Klaus narrowed his eyes and came near him "I have been doing this for a very long time now, bring Eric back or you will never know where that weapon is"

Johann stopped his bodyguard from certain death as he went for Klaus, he kept his hand on the chest of the brave man "Eric will stay where he is"  
"Then I will keep taking you to every decoy I have scattered around Italy alone"

Johann's cell gave way to an incoming message and he smiled easily now "Very well Niklaus, you win for now. I will call Eric back and since I know that you won't do anything without confirmation, let's keep entertained while we wait"

Klaus wasn't a bit convinced but waited for the rest.  
"There is a party tonight in Venice. A small gathering with some very important people I want you to meet"

"A party to keep me distracted from what you are planning next" Klaus said with a knowing smile.  
"It gives us both time" Johann said bluntly, there was very little that wasn't on the table now.

* * *

Damon peaked inside her room "Is it safe to come in?"  
Rebekah was sitting by her window ledge clutching a pillow "Enter at your own risk"

Damon smirked "I am the fearless one" he closed the door behind him.  
Rebekah didn't look at him, she kept her eyes outside on the large fountain.

"Bex… what's with the big dramatic tantrum?"  
She smiled sadly "I'm the weak link… I was never that. The only time I was weak, he daggered me so that I wouldn't slow him down. Now he is out there and I'm stuck at some house arrest being mean to my other brother whose only fault is staying behind to protect me"

"Kol can take it, he knows the sister he has" Damon easily said.  
She looked at him "Does he Damon? What am I? A witch? Human? Am I even still an Original? How does he know the sister he has if I don't know who I am anymore?"

Damon sat in front of her and gently cupped her cheek stroking her freckles "You are Rebekah, the meanest badass chick I have ever been tortured by"

His silly smile made her smile as well "Being human was all I ever wanted and now I'd give anything to be like them again, like you. I miss being able to handle myself and not have everyone so worried about me all the time. I miss being like my family Damon, all this time and I was wrong… it wasn't the humanity I missed, it was having a family. Now that I finally have one, I don't belong anymore"

Damon stroked her chin "What can I do sexy Bex?"  
She slowly met his baby blue eyes "Turn me"

Damon dropped his hand from her chin stunned.  
She looked at him with those big pleading eyes of hers "Feed me your blood Damon and then turn me"

He was truly lost for words now.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Caroline asked suspicious.  
Elijah looked at her "There used to be a village here…"

Caroline closed her door and scanned the place with her eyes "That was a very long time ago Elijah. There's nothing here now"  
In front of them was just green nature with nothing but a few horses and a tree.

Not a soul could be seen around.  
"Maybe not in plain sight…" Elijah said trying to make sense of this "We are missing something…"

"Yes we are, we are missing Nik…" Caroline said slumping against the car and resting the back of her head there.

What was she thinking? That this would actually be easy?  
She closed her eyes trying to remember how blue his eyes were.

Elijah called her back to her current torment "Caroline? I got a message"  
She shot her head at him, her chest tight when she saw him holding his phone "Is it Nik's?"

Elijah came near her and handed her the phone, she saw the caption of a poster.  
Caroline looked at the older Mikaelson for answers.

"We have a party to attend tonight"

Caroline looked at the screen again, a masquerade ball at a local museum to gather money for some cause she couldn't understand because her Italian wasn't that good.

* * *

Kol dropped the bat on the table upset, he had been all day out looking for this man and there was no sign of him.

It was just surreal how he was able to hide from everyone looking for him, Kol was an Original and there was no reason for not being able to find and eliminate this threat.

He shook his head mad and clenched his jaw, he didn't even notice the woman who came inside the kitchen and laced her arms around him, resting her tiny hands on his chest, her head against his back.

"I'm sorry…" she said sweetly.  
Kol sighed "We should have told you that we were concerned about her performing magic"

"I should have been more careful, when I was human and doing magic nothing ever came without a price…"  
"I'm worried about you Bonnie… you weren't like this before… so reckless"

Bonnie pulled her hands away but he turned around and pulled her into his chest, it made her smile.  
"Do you still love me?" she asked him.

Kol was serious "It's all I know"  
She pulled him closer and teased him into a kiss, he moved them and picked her up, he sat Bonnie on the table and then kissed her.

She pulled his hair and sneaked her hand inside his shirt while her legs embraced him.  
His hand was on her waist and then on her skin as well under her shirt, the lights around them started flicking and they knew they had to break the kiss soon but neither of them was in a hurry.

* * *

The man at the door smiled watching the couple headed his way, what a lucky bastard, the girl by his arm was just stunning, the tight dress showed her perfect figure, even if he couldn't see her face covered by the mask he could tell she was beautiful.

He was even happier when she smiled back at him, the man handed him the invitation and they went inside the party, some men were just that lucky.

Caroline took a deep breath and soothed her stomach, they couldn't mess this up, they had one chance.

Elijah padded her hand and then whispered discretely "Let's part ways, all eyes will be on Niklaus and we need to be quick, the longer we stay in here, the longer we are placing him and ourselves in danger"

"Got it" she said seeking for any last straw of bravery she had inside of her.

They broke apart, Elijah took a glass of champagne and easily charmed his way into a political conversation, he was sweeping the room with his eyes but the room was large and filled with a lot of people.

Caroline carefully made her way through the back of the room, she tried to keep a low profile but her golden dress was attracting a lot more attention than she needed.

She adjusted her matching golden mask and made sure her hair was perfectly caught up in the intricate braid.  
She huffed one of the two loose strands that fell carelessly on the side of her face and grabbed a champagne glass as one of the waiters went by.

She wrinkled her nose with the smell of it but she needed a drink, Caroline touched her chin and looked at the ugly art in front of her eyes, compared to Klaus' exquisite paintings this was all rubbish.

She looked around the room again, her eyes stopped on the far end of it, she would recognize that broad back anywhere anyplace, she had caressed and scratch it too many times to not know it by heart now.

Her heart would be mad on a race of its own if only it still beat inside of her chest but her stomach was doing flips.

He was here and he was alright, Klaus took a slow sip from the beverage in his hand and nodded at something the man in front of him was saying, then he took his eyes from another hideous painting and turned around.

His face was hidden by a mask as well but those intense blue eyes of his knew exactly where she was.  
Caroline wanted to flash across the room and dive into his arms but she couldn't even get close to him.

Klaus knew he had to break away from her eyes but by God, he missed her so much and she looked like a true Golden Roman Queen tonight, he missed having her in his arms, her sweet Summer scent and her warmth.

Klaus excused himself from the conversation and left the room, Caroline squint watching him quickly make his way to another room.  
She saw Elijah follow him and looked around, no one seemed to be interested in them and she made her way there as well.

But Johann was among the small group of men coming her way, she spotted one smirking at her and could bet he would do exactly what he did, he mentioned her to the other men.  
Crap, was all she could think of.

Caroline turned on her heels and walked slowly in the opposite direction but it wasn't fast enough, Johann was suspicious of the tall blonde woman.  
It would have been too much of a coincidence but he still felt the need to check it, he nodded at one of his men standing behind him, he followed the beauty in the golden dress.

Klaus rushed back to the room and was apprehensive when he didn't see her anymore.  
He tried to play it cool because Johann was keeping a close eye on him but he caught the bodyguard following someone who just disappeared from his sight, he caught the golden sparkle though.

Elijah reached his side and Klaus looked at him slowly, his brother smiled and went to the front door, he compelled a couple that was nearby flirting to each other and turned them against one another.

Soon the girl was slapping her date and causing a scene, the commotion turned a lot of heads and when things heated up, Klaus took his chance.

He swiftly dodged Johann's stare and used the confusion ready to rip hearts but he found the guard on the ground and the golden Goddess fixing her hair.  
Klaus took his mask off "You took him out?" he sounded almost sad about it.

Caroline removed her mask and smiled "Elijah taught me a few things about self-defense"  
Klaus smiled, she really never ceased to surprise him, they looked at each other for that one moment without any masks, even their souls were naked now.

The moment lasted, natural of those who find life unbearable apart and when finally reunited the feeling is almost too overpowering.

Finally Klaus moved and came near her, his lips crashed hers sweetly and Caroline's hands found his hair.

The kiss was filled with passion but above all the primal feelings that haunted them as two supernatural creatures with very active hormones was all that love that they barely could contain for each other.

When everything and everyone tried to stand between them the one thing that always kept them together, unbreakable, was love.

She stroked his face, his stubble and then his neck as they broke the kiss and she became aware that they were melted against a wall.

"Are you ok?" she gave voice to her one concern.  
"No, I miss you" he answered caressing her face.

"This one is really bad, isn't it?" she asked him hoping for a lie.  
"I don't know how this will end" Klaus was serious and her concern grew bigger inside of her.

Caroline brought him closer to her, her hand on the back of his neck, she needed to feel his soothing breathing on her face.

Klaus kissed her forehead, he wanted to reassure her but his words were trapped inside of him, he didn't know what to tell her.

Caroline was about to cling to him and never let him go again.  
"This isn't fair, not after all we have been through…" she said clutching his shirt but restraining her tears.

Klaus made her look at him, his finger caressed her chin and he forced a smile "This isn't the end, I just need to string him along enough for Kol to keep Rebekah safe and Elijah to retrieve that sword"

Elijah showed up, he looked at the man lying on the floor and then at the couple hiding in the corner "I need to take Caroline out of here"

Klaus nodded at his brother and then looked at his Caroline "We'll be together soon, I promise"  
Caroline nodded trying to be strong for him, Klaus smiled and leaned over, he kissed her lips, then when she allowed him inside, he really kissed her.

Klaus kissed her deeply, thoroughly tasting her tongue like only he was able, his hand came down the side of her body, taking measures to remember later when he would be alone again, apart from her.

Caroline melted her body against his answering his kiss, stroking the back of his neck and moaning when his hand pressed her lower back to him, how she missed that.

Elijah coughed hurrying the couple but Klaus wasn't done with his wife just yet, they were out of breath when he was.  
Caroline stroked his face and licked her lips wanting to keep his taste with her.

"I love you" Klaus said and kissed her lips one last time, softly.  
Caroline hated the way her chest ached when he pulled away from her "I love you Nik…" she whispered unable to speak up.

Elijah took her away in the opposite direction, they made their way through the emergency exit.

* * *

Klaus returned to the party but Johann was waiting for him "We are leaving"

Klaus shrugged uninterested and followed the old man and a few of his men, they reached outside and Johann slowly straighten his long coat "I'm very disappointed"  
Klaus looked at the man "The party wasn't to your likings?"

Johann faced him serious "You keep lying to me Niklaus…"  
Klaus gave his shoulders a move "Why do you say that?"

"Although I enjoy your sense of humor Niklaus, you need to stand down and give me what I want"  
Klaus smiled happily "I find it quite entertaining that you actually believed that I would give you that location just like that"

Johann faced his son "It's obvious that you like gambling with the life of your sister, perhaps Eric was right after all and we should have used Caroline instead to bend you to our needs but I wanted to try to connect to my son before going to extremes"

"I'm done playing games old man. I'm not saying where that sword is so that you can go and start killing those that I spent one thousand years protecting"  
Johann nodded with the serious tone to Klaus "You leave me no other choice Niklaus. I'm sorry son"

Klaus frowned but only felt the heavy impact as a stake was flung and buried in his chest.  
The attacker, one of Johann's men shot at him again and Klaus was surprised that he couldn't fight him, everything felt numb.

"I think everyone keeps forgetting that your only weakness is the wolf side, the stakes are filled with wolfsbane, I'm sorry I have to resort to these cruel methods but as an expert in torture you must understand I did my research and found out all there was to know about you son. Your strengths and your weaknesses" Johann said as someone pushed a syringe with vervain this time into his neck.

Klaus fell to his knees feeling his consciousness slowly fading away, he looked up at a man that was humming a spell and then everything went black.

Johann got inside the car as two men carried away Klaus' unconscious body.

* * *

Elijah was covering Caroline's mouth preventing her from screaming and held her back with him by force.

They had seen everything and she had tried to go to Klaus as soon as he was shot the first time but Elijah couldn't allow that she was hurt or caught as well.

He felt pain in his arm as her fingernails buried deep into his flesh in horror with the vision of Klaus being hurt like this.

He needed a plan and he needed a damn good one, Johann was going to torture his brother for that location.

* * *

Caroline didn't speak the entire ride, she struggled between being sick and wanting to cry her eyes out.

She rushed inside the house as soon as they arrived, Elijah wasn't sure if he should follow her when she flashed to her bedroom.

Caroline closed the bedroom door and paced around, Johann found a way to hurt her Nik, he was going to force the truth out of him and she knew her husband well, he wasn't going to give the truth away that easily.

Johann would have to hurt him a lot and she just knew he would, Klaus was in for all the pain he could endure and that single thought made her sick, sensitive to the knot inside her stomach.

Caroline felt her body give in on her, she slumped roughly on the ground, sitting there feeling a wave of fear cripple her.

She feared for him, for all that he was enduring right this minute and knew this was the worst she had ever felt in her short existence paved with so much pain already.

The strong arms and chest that she had always found safety and love in were now bleeding and her Nik was in pain.

She was too numb now to cry and looked up at Elijah that stood there feeling as helpless as she did.

* * *

Klaus tried to force his eyes open, the pain in his chest was going down to his legs.

He could smell the Vervain mixed with Wolfsbane and gritted his teeth when someone made a deep cut on his chest.

The two venoms were powerfully being sent to his blood and the pain would soon be unbearable, at least for his screams to be kept silent.

Johann looked at him, tied up with iron chains that kept his arms stretched open and hanging from the ceiling.

Shirtless and with several chest wounds already, any other man or creature would be yelling and begging for release but his son was extraordinary, his tolerance to pain was unbelievable, the amount of venom in his system already should be leaving him at his mercy but Johann found him barely starting to react instead.

The man looked at Johann, he nodded at his lackey and the man with a scar in his face, drove a spike into Klaus' heart.

Klaus clutched the chains around his wrists and let out a muffled scream of sheer pain, Johann was thoroughly impressed.

"You could be a king, I am offering you the world, in exchange to free our species from the blood lovers and your love for this vampire is holding you back from greatness… I need to do something about that"

Klaus rolled his eyes almost losing consciousness, the spike was full on poison and he felt his body heavy now, the pain was slowly fading and that couldn't be good.  
"Call me when you have something …" Johann told the man and left.

The Native American started a mantra in ancient indigenous language.  
Klaus opened his eyes slowly to the sound but didn't see anyone at first, then he saw her, his Caroline was here wearing red, his favorite and she was sad to see him like this.

He tried to say her name but he only managed to gulp down.  
"Klaus… I never thought I would see you like this…" she looked so sad and disappointed.

There was a different pain hitting him now.  
"You are so weak… you got caught and no one loves you… no one is coming for the rescue, you killed so many… it's time for you to pay for it Klaus. You need to pay for all the pain you have caused"

Caroline drove a stake into his shoulder, then she smiled darkly at him, a smile he never saw in her before "And I'll be the one making you pay"

She drove a second stake and this time he yelled in so much pain it was like someone was tearing his body limb by limb.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Safe and sound – _Sheryl Crow_


	22. And then there were Three

Caroline smiled at him stroking his stubble and kissed him.

Klaus moved his hands down her smooth back and watched in awe as she pulled away from him, her hair falling in waves across her naked chest, her beauty leaving him helpless to the woman who held his heart.

Caroline caressed his chest and he waited for her to move, to end his torture and take them both to that sweet unravel of raw emotions and love.

But she moved her hand to his heart "Do you love me Klaus?"  
"Of course love" he whispered slightly taken aback.

Caroline tilted her head making little circles on his chest, over his heart and rose her eyes to his "I don't love you"  
Klaus licked his lips with a frown "Why are you saying that Caroline?"

Her smile was dark "It was all a game, they used me to get to you, to find a way to kill you, you know?"  
Klaus squint as she became serious.

"I never loved you" she said and drove a white oak stake into his heart.

Klaus screamed as the flames started to consume him but then he wasn't in a bed making love to his wife, he shook his head aware he was still trapped and being tortured.

He gulped down and concentrated, it was all in his mind, she wasn't real, she wasn't hurting him and he tried to pull the chains that held him tightly.

"Give him more poison" The shaman told the human doctor.

She was shaking as she took equal measures of wolbvesbane and Vervain, the screams were starting to get to her.

She faced Klaus that slowly came to himself, the poison didn't last long in his system because he healed so fast.

"Hurry up" the shaman said and went through his weapons displayed over the table indifferent to the screams that came from Klaus, they had been at this for hours but the hybrid was strong, resisting the torture.

He took another spike and came near him as the woman stick another full syringe into his blood system.  
Klaus glanced over to his stretched arm and the strong dosage of venom going in and everything went numb again.

Caroline was in front of him again, wearing the flawless blue gown that she wore to that party at his house.  
She smiled innocently and swing to the sides lazily, letting the beautiful loose fabric wave carefully around her.

"Your father never loved you… it had to be hard growing up like that, knowing how much of a mistake you were… that no one wanted you, you were never meant to exist. Such a disappointment to everyone. You don't belong to that family Klaus, they are all related by blood and love and then there is you… always standing out and trying to prove yourself. Hurting everyone that stood on your way and making them hate you even more. Kol, Elijah, Rebekah… they will never love you like you deserve… like the King you should be"

Klaus looked down on the floor, he couldn't bear the sight of her perfect Princess look saying all these things to him.

"Tell me where that sword is Klaus… and I'll be the true Queen you wish" she placed her finger inside the perfect glove under his chin and rose it to her "I'll be that obedient Queen you crave and do anything that you wish" she said cunningly and her hand came down his chest knowingly.

Klaus smiled "Now I know that you are a hallucination…"  
She moved her hand away and he raised his eyes to meet the shaman.

"Give him more" the man shouted with the tension in his voice.  
It made Klaus smile even more, he was starting to gain resistance to the venom.

The woman pushed another strong dosage and the shaman became Caroline in Klaus eyes again, wearing the summer dress she wore the day they flew to Florence, the flawless wavy blonde hair caught in a braid and her lips red as the devil.

"Is this what you wanted to show me? All that the world can give me? With you I'm never safe… there's always someone after us, I'm always in danger, kidnapped and tortured because I chose you… I should have picked Tyler, none of my friends would have died and I would have a safe and peaceful life. I wish you had left me alone Klaus"

Klaus shut his eyes in pain, a different pain that haunted him, she was just giving voice to every single doubt that lived buried inside of him.  
Kept from everyone, even Caroline.

* * *

The bell rang and Rebekah stood up gathering her things, Bonnie sat in the table giving her a look.  
"Don't even go there Bonnie. I'm not going to stay home locked for eternity" she said and grabbed her leather jacket.

"No one mentioned eternity but you could have waited until Kol and Damon found this Eric guy" Bonnie whispered as they stepped into the really busy hall.

Rebekah shook her head "I'm not going to hide afraid of some guy… it's not me and the only reason I'm not on a plane on my way to rescue Nik is because Elijah promised me he would bring Nik back in less than 24 hours"

Bonnie stopped Rebekah's determined strut by cutting her way "And if he doesn't?"  
Rebekah smiled "Out of us all, I was the one that stood by Nik… I will go there and bring him back myself and there's not a damn thing any of you can do about it"

"You have to trust us…"  
Rebekah looked away smiling "The only person that understands exactly how I feel is Caroline and she's trying to keep it together. I talked to her yesterday and she's… numb…" Rebekah looked down on the ground.

"Bekah… we all want Klaus back"  
Rebekah faced Bonnie "I can't breathe imagining what he is going through and that I'm here, stuck in Mystic Falls with a target on my head. He went with Johann to protect me and Caroline. He never backed away for anything or anyone throughout his existence before… "

Bonnie smiled and touched Rebekah's arm for support "Why are you snapping like this? Kol was really hurt when you pushed him away saying that you wanted Nik instead…"  
Rebekah shrugged "He's Kol… he can take it"

"All of you are changing Rebekah… keep that in mind the next time you lash out"  
Bonnie was actually upset which made Rebekah smile "Look who remembered all of a sudden that Kol had feelings"

"I know that I hurt Kol more than anyone but I'm not the only one he loves"  
Rebekah watched Bonnie leave and went to get changed for cheerleader practice, she found the lockers strangely empty though.

She checked the time confirming that she wasn't late and searched for the girls but found a paper in one of the lockers instead.

Great, practice had been cancelled and no one bothered telling her, she huffed and turned to go home when a knife was roughly shoved into her stomach, she gasped in pain and looked down on the weapon deeply buried in her flesh.

She looked at her attacker and the girl smiled "Oh the time I've waited to do that"  
Rebekah felt the blood leaving fast from her wound but tried to focus enough to make any magic when a cloth covered her mouth and nose fast and she lost consciousness.

Eric quickly caught her in his arms and smiled at the other girl "Thank you Hayley"  
"Anything for my pack" she smiled placing her hands innocently behind her back where her wolf tattoo was covered by her sexy clothes.

* * *

_"How can I ever pay you back for not keeping my promise to show you all the world has to offer?"  
"Stay here with me a little longer"_

_ "Of course love"  
"Hold me close to you Niklaus and never let me go, no matter what happens when we get back to the place where so many died, where you died and I died"_

_"I promise…"  
_

The memory was coming back to his mind, he failed her again.  
He didn't keep his promise yet again and left her in an empty bed back in New York.

At the time he was so sure he was doing the right thing and instead he only drove an edge between them once again.

He could feel the knife cutting through his flesh but the pain wasn't coming from there, it was coming from the woman in front of him listing all the reasons he was the wrong, worst choice for her.

There were heavy pants of pain, he fought his way through and slowly faced her.

"Your mother was right… you've caused me so much pain, it was _your _creation that kept hurting me, so ironic that the _thing _I loved the most in the world is what could kill me so easily… that did kill me. Your mother killed me because of you Klaus. Because I dared to choose you. That would never happen if you had been strong and stayed away from me Klaus. You shouldn't have come back when I went searching for you the first time"

He shook his head fighting her words and wrapping his fingers around the chains that held him "You aren't real" he slowly said "She doesn't call me Klaus..." he said hanging his head and looking at his chest.

"But this is…" she said and wrapped her hand around the wedding ring hanging in one of his necklaces.

Klaus pressed his jaw in anger and looked past the hallucination, he saw the shaman with the scar in his face.  
"Get your filthy hand off that ring" he spoke slowly and with rage spat out every word.

The shaman smiled looking at the man in building wrath ready to take him out just because he was messing with the sanctity of his marriage.

More effective than all the induced hallucinations was the threat of removing the one thing that gave the hybrid strength and bound him still to reality.

"Give me the name of that location the Master wants"  
Klaus snarled under his breath as a response.

The shaman yanked the necklace from his neck and Klaus felt his blood boil with the dare.  
"Give him more venom" The shaman yelled knowing he had very little time before Klaus reacted in time to rip his head off.

The woman took a little more time to react than usual and he looked behind him but not quick enough.

She drove a syringe into his neck emptying the wolvesbane in him, he clutched his neck and then fell to his knees.

She quickly went to Klaus and sliced her wrist offering him fresh blood "Be quick about it… we don't have much time"  
Klaus frowned but bit into her wrist hurriedly, his body slowly reacting to the blood.

He released her wrist and yanked the chain around his with a single pull, he looked at the girl wondering why she had helped him.

"My name is Justine and your brother Elijah and I go back a long time" she said in a French thick accent.

Klaus nodded and pulled his other arm, getting free, he pulled the spikes that were still in his chest.  
The Shaman moaned knowing he had little time, he tried to crawl away but Klaus laced the chain around his neck ending his pitiful life.

He retrieved the necklace and the ring from the dead man and with a sigh placed his ring where it belonged, back in his finger.  
The door opened to the men outside that heard the commotion and they pulled a gun.

Klaus flashed but the bullets took down Justine before he managed to end both guards, there was a true moment of sympathy for the woman as he looked after her.

He made his way down the hall knowing he had very little margin before the rest of Johann's men tried to take him down.

Klaus stopped as five of them showed up with crossbows, he was exhausted but took down the first that did dare to come at him.

It wasn't that hard fighting them but Klaus wasn't in the best shape and cringed when one shot him with a spear dipped with wolvesbane.

He pulled the spear with hatred from his chest and threw it back at the offender.  
He dropped as it hit him straight in the heart.

The other three hesitated but pointed at Klaus.  
There was a sharp sound of blade cutting through and their heads fell to the ground, Elijah stood behind them with a sword.

He was serious as he watched his brother with so many wounds and cuts, dry blood all over his chest.  
"I'm sorry for the delay brother…" he said with deep regret.

Klaus tilted his head with a deep breath and a smile, he paced quickly towards Elijah and hugged his older brother.

Elijah took his little brother into his tight and strong embrace, the young free spirit and artist, he might be a tortured soul but he would always be his little brother that he tried to protect and shield from all the harm in the world, especially from himself.

Klaus let his guards down for that one second, nothing in the world was more important than family and no matter what dark thoughts and doubts lived inside of him, this brave and noble man was his family.  
His father when no one else wanted the job.

Elijah tamed his emotions and tears that would certainly fall; feeling how Klaus was vulnerable right now.

He gently pulled away and rested his hand over Klaus shoulder "Come on, we need to get you out of here before Caroline barges in here with a Ninja attitude, it was hard enough to convince her to stay in the car"

Klaus smiled but he was tired, drained from all the hours he was tortured, even more the way he was.  
He nodded and followed Elijah that had left a trail of blood and decapitated bodies along the house.

Klaus stopped by the office and pushed the door open but the office was empty.  
"It was the first place I checked but I'm sure he fled before I even got close"

Klaus came to the desk and forced the drawer open, he took that old drawing that Johann kept of him as a baby, he clenched his teeth in anger, he felt stupid for actually doubting for a while if the man really wanted him as a son.

He pressed the old paper to the light bulb and when it turned into a blazing flame he dropped it on top of all the papers on the table.  
He was burning the very last piece of his past.

Elijah gave him an encouraging smile and handed him a shirt he took from one of the security dead guys, they both left the house that started burning, flames spreading fast.

Caroline tapped the wheel nervously and bit her nails, she made a relived sound when she saw them rushing to the black SUV.

She smiled at Klaus that took the seat next to her, he leaned in and cupped her face, kissing her lips wanting to erase all the words her fake illusion spoke to him.

She closed her eyes and grabbed his hair gently, kissing his lips in return silently thanking all the Gods for returning him safe to her.

He pulled back and stroked her cheek "Let's go home love"  
She nodded at his whispered words, picking up on the fatigue and pain in them, she started the car and looked back through the mirror at Elijah.

His upset features were clear, Johann got away.  
Caroline pressed that pedal mad about it and when two men showed up late for the party she clasped her lips and ran over them without giving them a second look.

Klaus rested his head against the seat and closed his eyes, he smiled when her hand found his and their fingers were locked together.

* * *

Kol closed his hand in a fist mad, he stood up from the spot on the floor covered with blood.

"How did you lose Rebekah?" Damon yelled furious at Bonnie.  
"I didn't, I came in here just minutes after her and she was gone… only that blood was there"

"I can't believe this, I want to rip your heart out and shove it down your incompetent throat"  
"They wouldn't get to her if you had done your part and find Eric on time" Bonnie hissed back at Damon.

"She was hurt and taken from right under your witch and vampire nose. What good are you to us with both those powers under your belt if you can't even protect a human?"

"Oh I don't know Damon… maybe I should just try to blow your brains with my witch powers and go rescue Bekah with my super vampire abilities"  
"You are useless" Damon shouted mad.

"And you? What the hell are you good for?"  
"I'm going to hurt you Bonnie and I don't care that your baseball lover kicks my ass later for it"

Bonnie smiled defying him "I don't need Kol to defend me, I can take you down, like I did so many times in the past"  
"Kol? We need to go search for your sister before I kill your girlfriend"

Bonnie waited for the snarky comment but it didn't arrive, she frowned and looked behind her, she looked back at Damon that looked as stunned as she was.  
Kol was gone.

* * *

Caroline picked a few fresh clothes for Klaus and came into the bathroom inside his room in England.

She dropped them on the counter and smiled at him "Elijah went out to look for Johann…"  
"And the sword?" he asked quietly hesitant to remove his shirt now that she was here, he knew he was healing slower due to all the venom that was induced to his system.

"We have it in a safe place; it was where you said it would be, under the roots of that tree" Caroline said and turned the water on.  
There was an instant small fog from the hot stream in the shower that covered them softly.

Klaus started unbuttoning the shirt and Caroline came near him, she bit her lip preventing the full shock, he was covered in wounds and blood under the black fabric.

She helped him with the shirt, opening the wrist buttons and as he removed the shirt, she moved her hands to his chest.

Her fingertips touched his scars finally healing and disappearing but not quickly enough to stop her pain for the rough realization of what he just went through.

She gently traced his chest at first hesitant, he covered her hand with his and she looked up at him, meeting his eyes with tears dancing in hers.

"I was so scared of losing you again Nik" she whispered.

Klaus cupped her cheek strongly and pulled her to him, she rested against his chest, closing her eyes when his familiar warmth embraced her.

Klaus laced his arms around her strongly, Caroline cried because she didn't know what else to do.

* * *

Kol used his cell to track Rebekah's, it led him to the pool, empty at this hour.

He came in slowly, a man was on the phone and the trail of blood told him that Rebekah was in here as well.  
The man ended the call and faced him "The brother I presume?"

"The soon to be dead sniper?" Kol smirked but searched for his sister.  
The blood led to the pool and he gulped down when he saw Rebekah underwater unconscious.

"I had my orders… apparently Elijah decided to be all hero and save one sibling over the other" He dropped Rebekah's ring that granted her immortality on the floor.

The sound echoed through the empty room bathed in blue by the water in the pool.

Kol opened his mouth in panic as the water around her became red and her body floated to the surface lifeless.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Samson – _Regina Spektor_


	23. Open Hearts

Kol pressed his fingers together, turning his hands into fists in anger, his sister was hurt and the man smirking at him wiping his hands covered in her blood was going to suffer.

Kol flashed to the man intending to kill him slowly but his wrath took the best of him and Eric's head ended far away from where he stood within a blink of an eye or any proper response from the man, he was no match to an Original with Kol's temper.

Kol dove into the water rolling Rebekah's body upwards and then scooping her in his arms.  
Damon and Bonnie burst into the pool stopping as soon as they saw Kol holding a dripping wet bleeding Rebekah in his arms.

He clenched his jaw and knelt with his sister close to him.  
Kol moved her wet blonde hair away from her face and felt that lump in his throat, she was unconscious, cold… he didn't dare to say the word that burned on his tongue.

Bonnie startled as her phone went off, she covered her mouth unable to take the call, it was Elijah, what would she tell him?  
Kol stroked her soft cheek and tried to bring some color back to her face.

"Bekah…" he whispered, his voice caught in his throat.  
Damon knelt reaching out for her hand.

Her arm was heavy and Damon looked at Kol.  
"He took her ring away… I don't know…" he shook his head.

"She's dead…" Bonnie whispered finally giving voice to what neither of them was able to say.

* * *

Klaus rested his hands on the shower wall, the water was burning his skin with its steady flow and his bones were thankful for it, he was numb from everything.

He stayed a little longer and then stepped outside, he wrapped a towel around him and looked in the mirror, his scars and wounds were healing fast.  
He quickly got dressed and made way downstairs where Caroline and Elijah were.

"Are you feeling better brother?" Elijah asked as soon as he saw Klaus.  
Caroline remained by the window clutching her necklace in silence.

"All healed" Klaus said with an easy smile that didn't fool Elijah.  
"I'm tracking him down and I will find him soon" Elijah said, with all the hatred he felt for this man.

Klaus let out a deep breath, he moved towards the small table where all the drinks were and fixed one.

"He will show up sooner than everyone expects. He has planned this for a very long time… mother chose the vampires instead of him, she chose us in his eyes and he wants to kill us all and a revenge such as this, takes time and planning. He had the time but that's changing. He has an illness that is killing him slowly"

Elijah and Caroline looked at Klaus attentively taking in the information.  
Klaus pressed his teeth, the bourbon was strong or maybe he just wasn't that into it.

"I'm not going to sit around and wait for him to show up Niklaus" Elijah said coming closer to him.  
Klaus smiled and then looked at his brother "I'm not going to help you search for him"

Elijah was surprised, Klaus could tell by the way his brother frowned.  
"I'm going to New York with Caroline"

It was her turn to frown.  
He searched her eyes for a moment, he smiled and there was something in that smile that made her heart ache.

Klaus looked tired, exhausted and she couldn't shake the feeling that he had been tortured not only physically.

She was worried with what Johann put him through, Klaus was able to endure physical pain, she knew this, what worried her was the rest.

"Niklaus… if he went through all of this to get to you, he will not stop now and he will come pursue you twice as hard this time around"  
Klaus left his glass on the table "I need to be alone with Caroline now"

Elijah looked at the blonde that seemed as concern as he was when Klaus left the room.  
He came near the woman who he took in as his own family "He's not well"

She nodded agreeing with him "What happened in that place?"  
Elijah didn't know what to tell her, he smiled instead "He needs you now"

"You know that I'm always here for Nik, always Elijah but I don't know what to do this time. I don't know what that man did to him but he's not… he's not my husband right now, I look at him but I see this shadow…" she confessed.

Elijah touched her arm gently and with his index touched the necklace she was clutching in her hand.

"I gave him this a very long time ago when he was haunted by nightmares of what our father did to him. He couldn't sleep and he spent his nights awake, remembering every word and action that was taken against him. I love my brother Caroline, I'm ashamed to admit I have loved him more than the others because he needed me the most. For the longest time I would not sleep either, I would stay awake having long talks about anything just to keep him distracted and when he finally fell asleep I stood by his side watching his sleep Caroline, hoping he would find peace in these small moments. I know you do the same, that you watch over him"

Caroline chuckled "He kind of watches over me instead, I never catch him sleeping"  
Elijah smiled stroking her arm "There are many ways of watching over someone Caroline"

She nodded and looked at Klaus that joined them again with her coat in his hand already.  
Caroline moved and hugged Elijah, her arms were tight around his neck "Thank you for bringing him back to me safe" she whispered.

Elijah hugged her back with a big smile, there was no other person in the entire world that he would trust his brother with.  
Caroline went to Klaus and took her coat, then his strong hand and followed him.

* * *

"There has to be something we can do" Bonnie rushed beside them, she took Rebekah's cold hand from Damon's and tried to reach her magic, trying to find anything she could use on her friend but something blocked her away.

She looked at Kol that squint at her.  
"What is it?"

"She's… I'm getting the same energy I get from you" she said confused and looked back at Rebekah.  
So did Kol "What do you mean? She's not dead then?"

She didn't want to put his hopes up but she felt something when she touched Rebekah, a faint energy that rushed through her body.  
"Well…" Damon quietly said.

The other two looked at him suspicious.  
He smiled "Rebekah asked me something…"

Kol narrowed his eyes in growing anger "What did you do?"  
"Not much… after we… talked… last night" he said maneuvering around the obvious mention they had sex "… I… gave her my blood"

"Please tell me this one of those times you say a joke that is completely out of place and time" Kol said between clenched teeth.

"This is one of those times I actually gave in to Rebekah's wishes" He said and inwardly prayed that it worked.  
"Kol…" Bonnie said touching his shoulder, she could see him ready to start a fight with Damon that wouldn't end well.

There was a heavy moment of silence and heavy staring that was only interrupted when the girl in Kol's arms gasped coming to life and started coughing.

Kol slowly took his eyes from Damon and focused on his sister, she was coughing hard, water trapped in her throat.

"Bekah… are you ok?" Bonnie asked quickly.  
Rebekah breathed sharply and rested against Kol's chest, she saw Eric's head close to them and pushed her hair back.

She was shaking when she pulled her shirt up, the stabbing wound gone now.  
"That bitch stabbed me" she pressed her lips mad.

"Who?" Kol asked at once.  
"That wolf prick called Hayley" She said touching the smooth skin on her stomach.

She searched for Damon "It worked Damon" she smiled happy.  
"I'll get you something to drink" he smiled and stood up fast.

Kol felt his insides boil and turn and all the nasty things that came from rage, his phone went off again and he reached for it.  
"It's Elijah… again"

"He has been calling, he must be worried about her…" Bonnie told him sweetly.  
He reluctantly stood up answering the call.

"Elijah"  
_"What's the matter, why did you take so long to answer me?"_

"I was busy"  
_"And Rebekah?"_

Kol looked behind him at his sister annoyed about her ruined shirt and her wet hair.  
"She's… managing"

Elijah sighed deeply _"Stop deflecting"_  
"It's what I'm good at" Kol simply said annoyed at Damon that dragged a girl inside "I will call you right back" he ended the call hastily.

"You brought me Kensi?" Rebekah asked Damon amused with his choice.  
He gave her one of his playful smiles "A little treat for you sexy Bex"

She bit her lip and stood up effortlessly, she came to compelled Kensi and took her wrist loving the feeling of her fangs coming out, she never thought she would miss them so much.

She bit into Kensi's wrist to end her transition and slowly looked up at Damon holding the girl by her arm.

She licked the corner of her lip releasing the girl's wrist and then ran her tongue over her fangs seductively.

Damon sent Kensi away but his happy reunion with Rebekah was abruptly ended when Kol flashed to him and snapped his neck.

"KOL" Both girls shouted.

Rebekah pushed him away from Damon mad and checked on her boyfriend "Why did you do that?"  
"I can think of a million reasons and a few of them have to do with him feeding my sister with his blood" Kol spat out between clenched teeth.

"I swear… between you and Nik…" She hissed mad.  
"I get now why he daggered you, maybe I should go home and fetch one to put some sense into your brain"

Rebekah clasped her lips and stood up from where she was, diverting her attention from Damon "Why are you being such an ass now?"

"Because you didn't go for my blood or Bonnie's. You went for his blood, he isn't even worthy of being around you"

Rebekah folded her arms "That's just stupid. He just saved my life Kol"  
"I still felt like snapping his neck and I will keep doing it until I feel better" Kol said and left mad.

Rebekah looked at Bonnie that smiled "I'll… handle Damon you should go after him"  
Rebekah caught up to Kol on the hall "I'm the girl in the family, I'm allowed to be all dramatic… you on the other hand"

He ignored her and pulled his keys out.  
She used her new found speed and showed up in front of him before he stepped outside to the parking lot "Stop pouting"

He gave her a serious expression in return.  
"I'm back… as in one of you and I can't wait to go after that dead walking wolf… can't you be happy for me?" she gave her brother her biggest smile.

"I'm jumping and singing on the inside" he said bitterly.  
Rebekah slumped her shoulders "You rather if they succeeded in their blackmail with Nik?"

Kol looked at the ground, he took a second, then he looked at her "I rather if you stopped making stupid decisions that leave me and Nik with no other choice but to stop trusting your better judgment"

Rebekah twisted her lips sad and stood there without moving as Kol left.  
"Why are being like that?" She asked him feeling already the side effects of being a vampire, simple sadness was turning into devastation fast.

Kol laughed drily "Oh I don't know, why don't you wait for your favorite brother to come back and be all brotherly with you?"

Rebekah gulped her incoming tears "I didn't mean what I said…"  
Kol smile was sad and it hurt her because she could see his pain coming through "Yes you did. I'm not him but I'm all you got right now, so stay here while I go fetch a daylight ring for you"

He left quickly towards his car, racing away from her and leaving her there wishing that she could step outside into the day and stop him.

* * *

Elijah heard the news from Bonnie, he wasn't exactly bouncing happy but at least his baby sister was safe and back to kicking shape.

He put his cell away and grabbed his keys, he opened the front door to surprisingly find two girls there.

"Hi, I'm Dani and that's Filiz. We are hybrids under Klaus' orders and we want to help get the man who hurt our Alpha"

Elijah didn't want to be impolite "I appreciate the offer but I work better alone"  
"There are more like us, we aren't sired to him but we still see him as our Alpha and our loyalty is to him not to this man who wants to kill all vampires" The brunet said.

Elijah was surprised that they knew about Johann.

"They came to us, asking that we chose the true side of our nature but we are actually thankful that we don't get to break every bone in our body every full moon. We own our freedom to Klaus and we will always serve him" Dani said determined.

"I took upon myself to watch over Rebekah at school but when we heard that Klaus was caught we all gathered here in London. I'm sorry I failed you, please allow us to make amends" Filiz said bowing her head slightly.

"Well... I might need someone on the inside..." He said thoughtful.

* * *

Caroline opened the door to the dark apartment in New York, they hadn't said a word since they left London.

He was still always searching for her touch, either by taking her hand or just placing his hand in the small of her back but still she felt him in turmoil and she wasn't ok with that.

Klaus stopped by the threshold "Am I still invited inside?"  
She smiled because he had a small smile gracing his lips "Of course Nik… not that I needed to tell you the words… we both know you were just trying to make me feel all human"

Klaus closed the door behind him "It will always be your choice sweetheart"  
Caroline closed her eyes looking for strength and removed her scarf "Then tell me what happened in that place"

Klaus smiled but she knew this smile by heart, he was shutting her down.  
"Nothing that I couldn't handle" he said and moved to the mantel, starting a fire.

"Nik… what happened with Johann? What did they do to you?" she asked him again quietly.  
"Caroline… sweetheart" he tried cutting her off.

But Caroline moved closer to him "My choice and I want to know"  
Klaus licked his lips watching the first flames dance before his eyes, he nodded not able to deny her.

He stood up and she laced her fingers with his, she touched his wedding band "Tell me"  
Klaus slowly allowed the fresh memories in "You don't have to do this"

Caroline touched his face, stroked his strong features warmly "I know you and that wasn't just some random torture Nik and the further you keep dodging me the more I feel like it has to do with me"  
"They found a way to use the doubts I had about us against me"

"You had doubts?" she tried not to sound too surprised.  
Klaus smiled and took her hand comforting her "Of course I have them Caroline, I have forsaken you into a life of constant danger"

"Is that how you really see it?"  
Klaus faced the mantel again letting her hand go, he rested his over the fireplace and Caroline got even more uneasy.

"Nik…" she urged him to go on.  
At some point she felt as if she was torturing him with her questions but she wasn't a woman to let things just sit there untouched.

"It's not a question of making the right choice because I had no choice when it came to giving into you Caroline but I did sentenced you to be constantly targeted because you are with me"  
Caroline chewed on her lip "Okay... even if that it's true I had a choice as well and I chose you"

Klaus smiled without facing her "And that got you killed"  
"It also gave me a family Nik… I gained four siblings that love me and protect me and I never had that before…"

"What Johann said… about a real family… I will never be able to give you that Caroline" he finally faced her again "I do try to give you that human feel that you love so much but I can't give you that. I can give you the entire world but I will never be able to give you a child"

"And you think that didn't cross my mind as well? That I can't give you children, a family of your own? You think my entire insecurity about keeping you interested for eternity was just that? No Nik, I kept thinking we don't know much about you and maybe there was a way out there and I was just holding you back…" She stopped because she knew her tears would show soon.

Klaus moved and protectively took her into his arms, she clutched his shirt.  
"Maybe we should have talked about this sooner…" She whispered.

Klaus cupped her face "It doesn't make a difference to me Caroline, of course I would love a mini Caroline running around laughing"  
Caroline smiled "I would love a mini Klaus with dimples"

"We already beat all odds Caroline more than once, I am grateful that you stand by my side now but not a day goes by that I don't go back to that night behind that school fair when I had a chance to walk away and I didn't"

"So all your doubts come from this? You think I deserve better? I had my chance to walk away as well Nik but when you sneaked your way into my life and when I was barely admitting that I even found you attractive, Rebekah talked to me and told me about your past and how she was worried that you would never feel again, that you would just go through life like a ghost. I could have walked away but I chose to stay, I chose you and I would do it all over again. I would do it again if that meant that I would be standing here as your wife Niklaus so don't let these doubts destroy everything we built over two years, don't let this man destroy the man I love. I can't even imagine what you went through at the hands of Johann but I feel like you closed up entirely, that I'm looking at a ghost"

Klaus struggled with his words and thoughts "They brought up a lot of questions I had about what happened between us, your death at my mother's hands, the way everything around us keeps me from doing what I promised you…"

"I love you… do you believe in that?" she asked taking his face into her warm hands.  
"Yes" he said with conviction, the only he had so far.

"Then believe in that. Believe that I love you so much that I was ready to take my life when I thought you were dead, believe that there is no right or wrong, fair or unfair when it comes to us. Because we are like gravity always drawn to one another no matter who or what tries to come between us and I want my husband back. I want my Nik back"

Klaus brought her face closer to his, he rested his forehead against hers, the images were still there, vividly in his mind, the words his poison mind came up with but she was right.  
This was denying her as well.

* * *

Bonnie was getting ready for bed when Kol came inside their room, she gave him a judging look that he easily ignored.

She waited five long seconds, when he sat on the bed taking his jacket off she went to him.  
Kol looked at the woman in her Jeans and her laced bra staring at him.

"You need help undressing?" He asked her slowly.  
She didn't smile which was a bad sign.

"Are you that upset about Damon? Don't tell me you have a soft spot for that one as well"  
Bonnie tugged her lower back "Why did you went into Terminator mood?"

"Because Damon pisses me off. Call it a family thing"  
"Klaus has reasons to snap Damon's neck, I don't see yours"

"Nik isn't around so I'm carrying on with the family legacy" Kol said pulling his shirt over his head.  
Bonnie sighed and moved lazily to him, she smiled and he was uneasy for a second.

She straddled him and bent down kissing him.  
Kol kissed her back but he knew she had a reason for this generosity.

Bonnie stroked the back of his neck slowly and smiled smoldering her way into what she wanted.  
"Why were you mean to Bekah?"

Kol rolled his eyes "Totally killed the mood Bonnie"  
She took hold of his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Are we trying something new tonight?" he asked her teasing that silly fragile bra of hers.  
"It was obviously a big deal to you that she had Damon's blood in her system"

Kol caressed her smooth back "I don't like the idea that she's now linked to that Salvatore"  
"Understood but why is it such a big deal?" she asked sweetly and moving her hand outlining his baby features.

"I'm tired of everyone dying around me Bonnie and she died on my watch" he said allowing his shields to go down.  
"Kol… you can't be mad at her for dying" she said with a smile.

"Why not?" he asked serious.  
"Because I shouldn't be the only one allowed in here…" she said tapping his heart.

"I'm not going all emotional and telling her that I was scared of losing her today"  
She shook her head "God forbids if she sees a glimpse of the man I love"

Kol didn't answer her, he looked down because he knew she was reading him like an open book.

* * *

Damon opened the door finding the stunning blonde smiling at him.

"Hello Damon" she tilted her head happy.  
He leaned against the door "Sexy Bex… all good in the vampire world?"

She flashed her daylight ring and smiled.  
Damon folded his arms "You gave us all a scare there"

She shrugged "I have a thing for the dramatic"  
Damon shook his head looking down "Try not to do that again" he said upset and turned around.

"How's the neck?" She asked pulling a face.  
"Good as new. Thanks for asking. How's your dick brother?" he asked facing her.

She shrugged "He basically hates me right now because I pushed him away when I freaked over Nik"  
"Sucks…" he made a sad face that made her smile.

"But… I wanted to thank you for what you did…"  
"Suggestions accepted?" he asked checking the sexy top that showed a lot more than he deserved.

Rebekah smiled hugely and flashed, she pinned Damon against the wall and loved that he took a second to frown at her action.  
Then she kissed him eagerly and Damon answered her passion.

He grabbed the back of her neck and turned them, she was the one being pinned against the wall and his lips came down her neck.

Rebekah pulled his hair and he quickly pulled her leather jacket down her arms, his hands felt her back and then her chest, she moaned when he caressed her through the tight low cleavage top.

Rebekah pulled away from the wall and grabbed him by the shirt, making way to his room, she kissed him passionately on the way.

Her top was gone as soon as they reached his room, she pushed him down on the bed and tore his shirt apart, buttons flying.  
She indulged her hands on his amazing chest and pulled his bottom lip playfully with her teeth.

Damon moved and she crashed on the bed smiling, she closed her eyes when his lips started covering the soft skin of her body, she threw her head back when he came up her belly button with his tongue.

He found her mouth and they shared a long lustful kiss, they were striving on lust for one another.  
She stroked his amazing broad back as he pressed himself down on her, she ran her fingernails through his hair pulling at it.

Damon pulled her bra strap down and kissed her shoulder and smiled happy, loving every little touch and kiss.  
He cupped her face and then everything seemed to slow down, he looked into her eyes and she frowned.

Rebekah caressed his neck and smiled, such a sweet smile that made him gulp down.  
Damon stopped their lust trip right there and she knew the mood had changed into something much more personal and imitate.

It took him a moment to get the words out but he almost lost her and he needed them between them.  
"I love you Rebekah"

She would have loved a beating heart racing now, she smiled like a little girl on Christmas "You had to wait until I was turned into a vampire to tell me that?"  
"I have a thing for the dramatic" he whispered with a smirk.

Rebekah stroked his black hair, melted with his baby blue eyes that were so intense.  
"I love you too Damon" she said giving in to her heart that so many times had left her crying.

He smiled and they kissed slow and sweetly, it became passionate but this time they took their time.  
They had forever now.

* * *

Hayley looked behind her, she made sure she wasn't being followed and went further into the woods.

She pulled the map with that circle over the cabin that belonged to Tyler's family, she knew it was around here.

From what she remembered during that time they spent in the mountains, the cabin was old but still would keep rain out.

She tugged her duffle bag over her shoulder and put the map away, it was becoming night fast and she turned the flashlight on in hopes to see anything.

She flinched and grabbed her chest, her heart became erratic, Elijah Mikaelson was just standing there, like he was waiting for her.

She took a step back ready to run but she bumped into someone else, she hastily took a spin around, two girls were smiling at her.

She looked at Elijah but he was behind her now, she yelped when he pulled her shirt up slowly showing her tattoo in the back.

"I see…" he easily said watching the wolf imprinted there.  
"I'm on Vervain, I take it every day so you can't compel me to kill myself or anything like that. I'm not afraid to die, I did it for my Master" she said bravely.

Elijah smiled "Very loyal of you but two things you should know my dear. Number one…" he cupped her cheek and she shivered in pure fear.

"Vervain doesn't work on me and the second… I'm not here to kill you"  
Hayley frowned.

"That's their job once I'm done with you" he looked at the two hybrids next to her.  
Hayley clutched her flashlight "You are not here for Rebekah"

Elijah shook his head in that calm way "No, I'm here because you are going to lead me to Johann"  
Hayley gulped down, her hours were counted.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Diamonds – _Rhianna_


	24. Deck the halls

Klaus woke up hastily from another nightmare.

He stared at the ceiling realizing he was back in New York, it was just another dream with the evil hallucination of Caroline.

"I hope Elijah makes that man suffer for what he did to you"  
Klaus turned his head and searched for the voice, Caroline was sitting on the bed, her legs bending on the side, she was leaning over to him, watching him.

He smiled "I've been through worst"  
She shook her head "I spent all night watching you so I know this is bad…"

Klaus looked at the ceiling again, he couldn't hide anything from her.

"I kept that sword hidden from everyone. Afraid that they all wanted it to become human again and leave me. It won't work on me so I knew I was going to end up alone and I couldn't have any of that. I spent so long obsessed over breaking my curse that I missed everything around me. What you said last night... how Rebekah saw me, she's right. I was nothing more than an empty corpse walking around and then I began to feel and now I lost touch of that again. I can't stop thinking that I doomed you Caroline, that I did exactly what was worst for you by not being able to walk away and let you go"

"I need to show you that you are wrong, that you were the best that ever happened to me" she said slowly.

Klaus smiled still not facing her "Or maybe you should just do the right thing and do what I foreshadow in my nightmares, leave me"

"Ok, that's it" Caroline said determined and left the bed.  
He chuckled watching her get around the bed and getting dressed in a record time.

"You look like you have a plan" he teased her.  
Even if it wasn't as cheerful as he usually was, it still made her smile.  
"I do…"

She went for his clothes and easily picked a pair of Jeans and a white shirt, she turned to him and smiled "I need you to trust me"

"Trust you? When you are picking up my clothes? I'm having nightmares, I'm not exactly a basket case all of a sudden Caroline" he said resting his weight on his elbows.

She smiled and reached her hands out with his clothes "Please?" she added a sweet smile into the mix.  
Klaus sighed "I've learned by now that I can't fight your determined mood"

She came near the bed and kissed him "You have five minutes" she pressed the clothes to his chest.  
Klaus took them and chuckled "I see sweetheart, it's one of _those _moods"

She flashed a big smile "I love you" she said and tilting her head left the room.  
Klaus sighed, trust her.  
It sounded so easy...

* * *

"What are we doing here Caroline?" he asked her serious.  
She took in a deep breath "Buying a tree"

She looked absolutely innocent which was the only reason he didn't really snap at her.  
"Why are we buying a tree?"

Caroline felt the tamed anger in him but she didn't falter.  
"Do you know what day it is today?"

Klaus exasperated "No"

"The entire time perception goes by entirely oblivious to you, check" she said serious but he found her terribly adorable.  
He held back a smile though.

"I didn't sleep last night and I was thinking about a lot of things and then I remembered. It's the first of December today and I know that there is only one thing that can fix everything. Christmas"

Klaus eyed her serious, he wasn't even breathing and she bit her lip.

"When I was little and my parents were fighting, on Christmas they would make an effort and it was the only time they got along. When I was older and I had fights with Elena or Bonnie, we always made up during Christmas. Whenever something bad happens, everything gets solved during Christmas" she said absolute sure of herself.

"Caroline logic?" he asked her still dead serious.  
She nodded smiling "I'm determined to make this work and I'm making Christmas happen this year and you are helping me" she pointed her finger at him sternly.

Klaus lowered his chin but kept his eyes on her "You want me to help you make Christmas happen?"  
"God Nik, loosen up. You need to keep your mind distracted and I'm giving you the perfect way out" she snapped.

Klaus closed his eyes and touched them trying to find the strength to go through with this.  
Caroline frowned a little "Just trust me…"

Klaus sighed "You are saying that a lot today love"  
She smiled and came to him, she sneaked her hands inside his jacket and warmed his back "Caroline logic is the best"

The comment made him laugh, he didn't mean it but it did.  
She leaned over and kissed his lips quickly, then she pulled away fast and cheerfully grabbed his hand.

Klaus could have turned away but he only felt soothed when she was around and he decided to endure the Christmas early task of choosing a tree.

Only that Caroline was even worse than him and she was a perfectionist.  
Every single tree in this huge place had a defect.

One was too chubby, the other was too ugly.  
"How about that one?" The saleswoman tried to sell her one that Klaus found actually pretty.

"It's… too green" Caroline wrinkled her nose in disapproval.  
The woman gave her a weird look and then pretended to be busy "I have another couple waiting, why don't you look around and call me when you choose the right one?"

Caroline gave her a fake smile that quickly turned into an annoyed face once the woman was gone.  
"Awful at her job" she rolled her eyes at Klaus.

"Truth be told sweetheart, how could she refute the immense fault of the tree that has too much green in it?"  
She chuckled "Obviously you haven't bought too many trees"

"I have never celebrated Christmas Caroline" he said easily.

She became serious and then he saw water fill her eyes instantly "What do you mean… never?"

He was concerned because her voice was coming out hoarse "Sweetheart…" he smiled and laced his arms around her "… We didn't have Christmas back in the Viking age and once they did start celebrating it, I never saw the point to it"

"But… it's Christmas Nik…" she whispered and he saw that fat tear glisten in her eye.  
"Caroline love… it's not the end of the world" he was completely lost to why she was reacting this way.

"You never believed in Santa and waited for stupid gifts that meant the world to you on Christmas morning when you sneaked out to see your presents. Never left milk and cookies for Santa and actually believed he fit the chimney"

"I actually thought it was very creepy that people wanted a fat man in red to sneak into their home during this one night" he said honestly.

Caroline sniffled "You never decorated a house and the tree and the Christmas carols and wrapping the gifts..."

Klaus cupped her chin, this obviously was very important to her so he did what he knew best "I never did any of that because I didn't have a reason for it but I'm married to Santa's little helper now so I suppose I can still learn a few things this year"

She smiled pushing away those silly tears "I can teach you"  
He chuckled looking at the stunning woman in front of him "So that one was too green?"

She nodded with that smile on her perfect lips.  
"Then let's find you the perfect tree"

She clapped happy and he couldn't help to melt at the sight of it.  
They searched a few more trees, until he stopped by one "I like this one"

Caroline tilted her head looking at him "This one won't fit the front door, it's giant Nik"  
"That's why I like it" he said shrugging.

Caroline looked at the monumental tree that was taller than the apartment they had in New York.  
She looked back at him "Everything that you do has to be big"

"I thought we agreed not to talk about our private life in public sweetheart" he said with a naughty smile.  
"Ah you made a joke… see? It's already working" she said excited.

Klaus laughed "Shall we try to find a more appeasing tree to your high standards sweetheart?"  
She smiled and carry on between the huge amount of trees.

She came to a sudden halt, her eyes sparkling, she pointed at one that stood a bit away from them "That one"

Klaus looked at the tree that looked just like all the other ones surrounding them.  
"You fancy that one?"

She looked like someone looking at something covered in holy light "It's perfect. Perfect shape, prefect size, perfect color, it's just… perfect"  
Klaus smiled watching her, he couldn't help himself, she was the only perfect thing in here.

Caroline started shaking her head "No… no… no, no, no" she said in panic and pointed at the tree "Where are they taking my perfect tree?"

Klaus saw a couple with the saleswoman "I think they just bought the tree sweetheart"  
"They can't! That's my tree" She said mad.

Klaus didn't even dare to say there were other trees in here.  
She pointed at them in panic and then looked at him "They are taking my perfect tree away… do something" She snapped.

Klaus squint "Do you want me to kill a couple because of a Christmas tree? Well I suppose I have killed for less" he shrugged.

She punched his chest "You don't have to kill them, just compel them"  
"You can compel them as well" he frowned.

"It would be awfully romantic of you" she said sweetly.  
Klaus laughed and went to get the tree for his wife.

"He's the best husband in the history of all husbands" she whispered with a sigh.

* * *

An hour later they were in a fancy store choosing Christmas decoration, she was very indecisive between red and white theme or something more edgier and go for black and white.

"What do you think?" she asked him holding a black Christmas ball in her right hand and a red in her left one.  
"I love red in you" he said quickly.

"I'm not the tree Nik" she sighed.  
"But I like red" he said with a smile.

"Red it is…" she said turning on her heels swiftly and picking a few boxes that she placed inside their cart.

Klaus fondled with a few glass ornaments, he was particularly interested in one that was a small horse.

"Your fascination with horses is so cute" she said next to him.  
Klaus rolled his eyes, he loathed the word cute, he moved to the Christmas lights department.

Caroline touched the little horse, he just gave her the best idea for a Christmas present.

* * *

Caroline looked at the tree enchanted with it and started braiding her hair into two side braids so that her hair wouldn't get in the way.

She took a deep breath and took a box, she was humming a song when she placed that first snowflake ornament.

Caroline stopped with the second one on the way, she wasn't as cheerful as she was before.  
Klaus left the house as soon as they delivered the tree and he was gone for the last hour, she was starting to worry and get discouraged on the way, she hopped that he would jump in and help her.

She knew she was being naïve but she really wished he had gotten into the entire spirit of Christmas.  
She looked down on the box in her hand and all the stuff around her, ready to give up on the tree.

This was useless and just a waste of time.  
She considered giving up and just going to bed and wait for him when she heard the key on the door.

She forced a smile "Hey"  
Klaus smiled but he didn't go to her, he went around the tree, she frowned trying to see through the green wall in front of her.

A noise echoed through the room and that wonderful happy smile returned to her features.

_**Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Tis the season to be jolly,  
****Fa la la la la, la la la**_

It was the song she had just hummed earlier.  
Klaus smiled walking to her with his hands behind his back "I know how much you love music. We couldn't have Christmas without it"

She shook her head "I hate you so much sometimes…"  
He chuckled and moved his hands, he placed a red Santa hat on her head which made her laugh, he frowned straightening the front of it, he made sure her braids were in place and that little white ball in the end of the hat fell on the right side.

He stepped back serious "Perfect"  
"Ugh stop" she said overwhelmed with feelings that made her chest ache.

He smiled and she saw that glimpse of happiness that she had grown used to find in him.  
Klaus leaned in and kissed her lips, she silently moaned because he was sweet and gentle and because she missed him.

"I love you" he whispered and stroked her cheek "Now teach me how to do decorate a perfect tree"

Caroline took a moment to collect herself, then she smiled "You have to remember that we are not friends of trees with too many things on them. We like simple and classy looking trees"

Klaus nodded serious and she nudged his shoulder with hers "Just get the lights, I'll do the rest"  
Klaus complied but he stole another kiss before going for his task.

Caroline started hanging the ornaments and baubles singing along with the set of songs that took her back to the only moments she had been happy, well before Klaus walked into her life that was.

She held back a loud laughter every time he fought with the light and twirled around confused to where he was supposed to stick the next set of lights.

After a very agitated hour of Klaus stepping in front of her to get his lights where she wanted her baubles and fighting over how far the lights should be from the ornaments, she finally placed the last ornament, a star on top.

She sighed stepping away from the tree happy with the way it looked; she looked at him excited, waiting for him to light it all up.

Klaus connected the Christmas lights to the power but nothing happened.  
Caroline folded her arms upset.

"Hummm…" he let out truly astonished that it didn't work.  
"Are you doing it right?" she asked rushing to his side.

"Yes" he said and cut her way upset "I think I can manage to stick this plug into a power outlet"  
She gave him a smile "If you did, that perfect tree would be shining right now"

"I need a second" he said annoyed and went back to fondle with the plug and the power outlet and something he had no idea what it was.

She sighed fixing her hat "Seriously? The most powerful creature in the entire universe can't manage to give light to a Christmas tree?"

Klaus counted until five to calm himself "I pay people to do things for me, I compel or persuade them with torture and nasty threats to get things done for me…" he mumbled wondering why there was this little switch on the plug.

He closed his eyes letting the harsh truth hit him, he, the mighty Hybrid just had a typical husband mistake that would grant him eternity of mocking from his wife.  
Hopefully she wouldn't catch him, he moved his finger to that switch.

"You forgot to turn the switch on?" She asked over his shoulder with laughter in her voice already.  
Too late, he sighed.

"No… I just fixed the plug thing and I'm just switching it back on" he said quickly.  
"Oh my God, I'm a lousy liar but you are terrible" she said giggling.

Klaus got back up and faced her, she was laughing.  
"Seriously?"

He pressed his lips mad at her for making fun of him.  
"Awww pouty lips" she said mockingly putting her lower lip over her upper one but came near him.

She smiled when she was close enough and kissed his lips, he didn't answer her kiss but she expected it.  
She turned and leaned against his chest looking at the tree.

Klaus gulped down as soon as he saw it, the tree was majestic, beautiful and just perfect.  
Standing there in the corner of the room sharing peace and beauty.

He felt taken aback with the view, he laced his arms around her, he couldn't remember seeing something that warmed his dead heart so much.  
"Thank you Caroline" he whispered marveling upon it all.

She smiled and stroked his hand "It's just perfect. This entire moment right now is perfect. I just ornamented a Christmas tree with my husband, it's everything I ever dreamed off" she said touching his wedding band.

Klaus smiled, God, she was remarkable and he always felt short to her, she was fun and easy-going, flirty but her serious side always overpowered him.

"Will my wife dance with me?" he whispered kissing her cheek.  
Caroline smiled and took his hand, he twirled her around and she landed on that chest that was her entire world.

They danced glued together, she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting him lead them into a dance in front of the tree and the mantel silently burning the wood inside.

She allowed a single tear to fall caught up in the moment.  
Klaus held her hand inside of his against his chest, his left hand stroked her back.

She moved cleaning her face and smiled at him, before he got concerned over her tear, they locked eyes and then everything came naturally.  
Like it did between them every single time.

They kissed at first slow but soon Klaus hand moved to her neck, she tilted her head so that he could kiss her properly and indulged her fingers in his hair.  
Her hat fell to the floor, his jacket followed it and they moved closer to the mantel.

Caroline smiled pulling his shirt up, they shared long kisses without any hurry, slowly lying down as their bodies craved for one another, missing the warm touches of each other.

Klaus removed her shirt slowly running his hands up the sides of her soft body, Caroline arched her back to help him, she kissed his bare shoulder when he came near her, kissing her neck, her chest, he trailed his lips sinfully instigating that fire inside of her.

He claimed her mouth kissing her deeply, Caroline entangled her leg between his and swiftly moved, she ended on top of him, Klaus stroked her flawless face, he smiled undoing her loose braids, marveling upon the way her hair fell entangling with her black necklace.

She closed her eyes feeling his big hand on her face, she had missed him too much and been so worried about him that it made her physically sick.

She opened her eyes to find him vulnerable, looking straight at her, Caroline kissed him but didn't linger on his lips, she moved to his jaw, loving that his stubble was scratching her.

She kissed his neck, feeling his breathing change, moved to his chest and kissed every spot she still remembered seeing with a deep scar.

She covered his chest with small tender kisses wanting to take away all that pain he had endured.  
She moved from his chest and then found his lips again, Klaus swiftly moved them and she was on her back again kissing him thoroughly, stroking his neck, nibbling on his bottom lip teasing him enough to make him groan.

She smiled happy that she managed so but it didn't last, because she felt his fingers knowingly opening her Jeans and then she was literally dizzy, shuddering with desire for this man who claimed her like only he knew how.

Everything was slow and close, his breath became one with hers, she caressed his back, kept him close to her.  
Klaus kissed her, rested his forehead against hers, running his thumb slowly over her lips, she moaned loudly.

"Caroline…" He whispered moving as slow as that wood leisurely burning inside the fireplace.  
"I love you so much Nik…" her fingers lost in his necklaces that hit her so slowly.

She locked her eyes with his until they both were breathless and shaking and his hand searched hers, entwining his fingers strongly with hers.

* * *

Klaus moved in his sleep, he was having another bad dream and it was her name that left his lips.

He was restless but Caroline was watching over his sleep again, he fell asleep where they made love and she pulled the cover closer to them stroking his face with the back of her hand gently.

"I'm right here Nik… I'm right here… I'm not going anywhere, it's my turn to take care of you" she whispered feeling him relax in his sleep.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Deck the halls – _Bing Crosby_

White Christmas – _Michael Bubl__é_


	25. We will always have New York

Caroline was just finishing when she heard him move, he was waking up and it was her warm smile that he first saw when he opened his eyes.

Klaus smiled watching the blonde wearing a white shirt that belonged to him and red socks.  
"Good morning" she said sweetly.

Klaus sighed, the nightmares had been much easier on him this time and she was just a soothing sight.  
He got up from this spot next to the mantel and wrapped the quilt loosely around his waist.

Caroline watched him with big loving eyes, she hadn't slept much but at least she managed to calm him down and she got to watch him instead.  
Klaus traced her face with his finger.

"Good morning my little Elf, what do you have reserved for us today?"  
Caroline gave him a mischievous smile and pointed above their heads.

Klaus slowly looked up finding the mistletoe that she had been busy putting up.  
He smiled and looked back at her cupping her cheek "I see… it's snowing outside and the kiss under the mistletoe is mandatory"

She nodded and got on her toes, she rested her hands on his naked chest and kissed his lips.  
Klaus replied to her kiss sweetly and stroked her cheek, she smiled happy with her perfect little moment.

She restrained from squealing like a little girl because she had another mission to perform.  
Caroline took his hand and Klaus followed her a bit suspicious, she sat him on the couch and then flashed away from his sight.

Klaus frowned; Michael Bublé's voice filled the room.  
Caroline closed the curtains leaving the room only covered in the Christmas lights that came from the tree.

_**Birds flying high  
you know how I feel**_

The voice seductively set the mood, Caroline was behind Klaus touching his hair slowly, she moved to his shoulders, her touch making him shiver.

Caroline moved so she could stand in front of him, she smiled not so innocently and moved her body slowly to the sexy song.  
Klaus didn't dare to ask what was happening.

Caroline toyed with the first button of his shirt, teasing him with her finger on it before she opened it, she smiled going for that second button.

Klaus smiled and shook his head.  
Caroline giggled when she realized he picked up on her intentions.

She easily opened the last buttons revealing the perfect red lingerie over her beautiful milk skin.  
Klaus was serious, Caroline was just breathtaking.

She held both sides of the shirt in her hands and moved her body in a taunting way, she turned her back on Klaus and allowed the shirt to fall a little showing her shoulders.

The song picked up rhythm and Caroline really got into it, she dropped the shirt to her feet and moved her hands to her flawless hair moving her hips in such evil ways.

Klaus cleared his throat and straightened up in the couch, obviously his Christmas was very different this year.

She moved a strap of her bra down and looked back at him, Klaus eyes were fixed on her, she loved the power she had over him now.

She turned to him and pushed the strap back up, she smiled and moved her hand to the back unclasping her red sexy item.

Klaus breath picked up as she came near him, she touched his face, ran her perfect red fingernail over his stubble and smiled when he touched her shoulders moving the straps down.

She pulled away at once and her smile was big, victorious because he was upset.  
Caroline covered her chest and took the bra, she twirled it in her finger before dropping it on the floor next to her feet.

She came near him again, placed her foot on the couch in front of him and Klaus returned the evil smirk as he pulled the sock down.

Caroline bit her lip with his strong hands on her leg, she moved to the other foot when he was done.  
Klaus took the sock but kept his hand on her leg, keeping her in place, she was playing him but Klaus wasn't a man to just sit and watch without having his way.

And she knew it, in fact, she expected it.  
She kept her big eyes on him as he ran his hand up her leg, he locked his intense blue eyes with hers and took his time feeling the satin skin under his palm.

Caroline didn't know who was playing who now, Klaus moved and knelt, his hands swiftly came up, he enjoyed that she was the one that was breathing harshly now and moved those big hands to her back pulling her closer to him.

Caroline gulped down as his lips rested against her flat stomach, she closed her eyes and moaned as he trailed her body slowly.

Such a sin that he was so good at this and Caroline quickly lost her fingers in his hair feeling his hands caressing her entire body.  
They stopped at her tiny red boxers and he looked up at her, evil smirk included.

He slowly began to pull her boxers down but Caroline wasn't giving up this fight that easily.  
She pulled his hair which made him look at her, his smirk only got bigger when he saw that power in her that aroused him so much.

Caroline moved away from him, she backed away from him and she wasn't covering herself anymore, she was standing there in all that perfection.

Klaus' turn to gulp down as his eyes went from her red toes to her golden hair shining in the dim light, falling in cascades down to her chest.

She could feel his lust from where she stood and nothing was more intense than the minute it took him to admire his wife and then stand up, flashing to her.

His lips crashed against hers, eager to taste her, his hands busy feeling her body.  
Caroline battled his tongue and pulled his hair during that one intense kiss but then pushed him away yet again.

Klaus squint surprised and she licked her lips, she wasn't backing down on this, not yet.  
She flashed and pushed him to the couch, he could have fought her if he really wanted but he allowed her to be in charge, willing to see how far she would go.

His back crashed hard against the couch as she pinned him down and straddled him, she took his mouth into a rough kiss, she wasn't gentle at all and her fingernails scratched his neck, his chest in a surge of passion that was incredible to him.

It pushed Klaus to that edge of desire that was hard to tame, she moved her full lips to his neck, down to his chest and Klaus let out a loud grunt because he felt her fangs scratching him without tasting blood.

Klaus threw his head back as she claimed her winning status in their little battle.

Her hands caressed the burning flesh that was red from her liberties and she moaned adding only to his torture taking the quilt that was around him.  
Her wonderful hair tickled his chest and then she smiled facing him.

Klaus quickly moved them and she was the one under him now breathing hard.  
He touched the wrinkled skin under her eyes and watched in awe her vampire side.

He kissed Caroline running his tongue over her fangs, Caroline slowly scratched his back and gasped when he pulled away to look at her again.

He was showing his yellow eyes and his fangs, Caroline touched them slowly "So beautiful Niklaus…" she whispered in awe as well.

His hand caressed her body, graced her waist and easily tore the red fabric between them.  
Caroline clutched his necklaces bringing him closer to her as their little game finally came to an end, both sweetly giving into one another.

* * *

Damon wasn't too happy with the arrangement; he was waiting in the Sheriff's office with Elijah.  
He looked at the older brother that stood there in silence "What do you want exactly with Liz?"

Elijah moved from the window and looked at Damon "My sister is an Original and you provided her with your… common blood"

Damon pulled one of his faces "I'm pretty sure that's not what I asked you"  
Elijah tried his best to give him a smile "Your blood is in my sister's system… I couldn't be more upset at you Damon but I have another priority"

"Klaus? Why isn't he breathing on my neck as well?"

Elijah moved closer to the desk, he touched the items there slowly and then shoved a pencil into Damon's leg that flinched "As I said Damon we currently have another priority but rest assure that we will all have a nice reunion with you to properly thank you for linking yourself to our family"

Damon took the pencil out mad at Elijah that smiled at Liz when she came inside the office.  
Liz gave Damon a strange look but handed Elijah the file he asked.

* * *

Klaus stepped out of the bathroom into their bedroom running his hand over his wet hair, he gave Caroline a look as she sat on the bed neatly ready to go out.

He smiled expecting a trip to the Rockefeller Center to see the Christmas tree but as he walked further inside he saw the bags on the side of the bed.

Caroline picked up the phone on the bed and handed it to him "You need to call Elijah"  
Klaus took his time to reach for it "What's going on Caroline?"

"My husband does not stay behind in New York while his brother is out there hunting the man who hurt him. As much as I loved our… second honeymoon with snow" she smiled and stood up "I know you and soldier Nik is dying to come out and play"

"I'm struggling to not take this into a naughty field" he said with a smile but turned his cell on.

Caroline touched his chest "I will never leave you. I know that's something you not used to because distrust has always been part of your life but I'm here now and I love you and I think it's pretty clear there is enough passion between us for at least two eternities but there's also understanding and respect. Women would kill to have what I have with you Nik so there's no way in hell I'm giving you up. I know the nightmares won't just leave, Elijah told me that the ones you had with Mikael took centuries to disappear but I'm here and I'll take care of you for a change"

Klaus closed his hand around the cell "The fear of losing you is my weakness and that's hard to handle Caroline"

"That's exactly why I want you to go after Johann and rip his heart out for good" she said picking his jacket, she helped him get dressed and then fixed the lapel smoothly smiling at him "Now go be all badass and do what you do best"

Klaus cupped her face "And if I return home covered in blood will you still look at me the same way?"  
Caroline flashed that amazing smile "We have always been good at working our differences in the shower Niklaus"

Klaus laughed and then kissed her, a long kiss before going to war.

* * *

Rebekah dragged the huge tree to that corner in the bottom of the stairs, she was determined to have the tree up today.

Everything kept changing and people were constantly away but it didn't matter, she was doing this alone.

The loud laughter made her look up to the staircase, Bonnie and Kol.  
She sort of hid in the huge tree that was up now, she wasn't in the best terms with her brother and in no mood to start a fight when she was trying to jump into Christmas mood.

"I need to have something done today Kol…" Bonnie shook her head "I can't stay all day locked inside our room again"

"But we are getting so good at controlling the entire energy… witch thing" he said with a smile.  
She melted like always at his sweet smile "You just want sex"

"So blunt and straight to the point. How can I not love you Bonnie Bennett?"  
She laughed again and tried to get away from him but he caught her hand and she was gently pinned between him and the rail.

She stroked his neck "Using the big guns huh?"  
"What? The killer look or saying that I love you?" he pressed on happy that she was so close to give in.

Bonnie kept her stroking of his neck "I was hoping that you would take the opportunity that I was away to make amends with Bekah…"  
"Why would I do that?" he asked her serious.

Bonnie tilted her head "Do you want me to wear that cute school uniform again?"  
"Are you… using sex to extort me darling?" he asked absolutely appalled.

Bonnie smiled "Now that we found a way not to hurt you and that things are getting… you know" she looked down a bit "Easier… it wouldn't be fair so no I'm not but I want you to talk to Bekah"

Kol was annoyed and pulled away but Bonnie teased him "Think of school uniforms"  
"You just said that you were not going to use that on me Bonnie"

She laughed and followed him downstairs, she laced her arms around his neck easily "But I might use it tonight if you talk to her"  
Kol laughed "I'm an Original darling, it's going to take a little more than that to break me"

"Really?" she asked in his ear nibbling on it "Is that a theory you want to test Kol?" she whispered.  
"Like now?" he stopped before the bottom stair.

She shrugged when he turned around to face her and smiled when his hand on her face brought her closer to him, they kissed slowly.

Kol's hands on her back pressed her closer to him making it all the more intimate and a bit awkward for Rebekah to watch.

Bonnie was moaning and Kol seemed to be really into it and ready to flash to the room or worst… have sex with Bonnie on the staircase.

She quietly turned around leaving the two of them but the tree was set on fire.  
"BONNIE" Rebekah threw her hands in the air upset.

The couple stopped kissing and looked at her.  
Bonnie covered her mouth "Sorry"

"Sorry? You set fire to my tree" Rebekah was beyond mad.  
Kol smirked like he was actually proud of their feat, Bonnie judged him immediately.

Then she focused and the fire went out but not enough to savage the beautiful tree.  
Rebekah pressed her lips sad now, this was definitely a sign she should give up.

Bonnie looked at Kol and pulled her eyebrows together, he didn't budge.  
She kept looking at him but he just wouldn't move.

"Will any of you help me find a new tree?" Rebekah asked staring at the black and green tree.  
"Not a chance in all Christmas hell" Kol said with a smile.  
Bonnie sighed "I will"

Rebekah looked at her brother, hoping he would come forward "This is getting a bit ludicrous Kol"

"My exact thoughts when I think that Damon had the ability to sire you if he wanted, imagine that? My own sister sired to do anything that prick wanted"

Bonnie looked at Rebekah that looked away.  
"You just hurt because of what I said…"

"Hurt? Me? Darling, I don't get hurt, I snap necks"  
Rebekah chuckled bitterly "Then you not that different from Nik are you?"

"Oh but apparently I am"  
Rebekah looked at her brother "I was scared for Nik" she snapped.

Kol clenched his jaw "So you decided to gamble your life and get turned by _Damon Salvatore_?" he said the words with despite "I know you don't really pick who you go around giving yourself to but I expected after the Matt fiasco that you would think before you drank his pitiful blood"

Rebekah decided on the spot that she would not cry "I'm going to take a branch of this tree and drive it straight through your heart, so help me God Kol"

He laughed scorning her words "It's not white, it won't do the proper job, why don't you go ask Damon if he has a spare White Oak tree lying around?"

Bonnie touched his arm, this fight was getting out of control.  
Rebekah fought those tears "I never do the right thing… to you and Nik I'm always the weak link and the one that makes all the wrong choices"

"Your words love" Kol bitterly said.  
She finally had enough and left, she stormed out of the house, stopping at the threshold.

Caroline smiled and went inside the house leaving the two siblings alone.  
"You look like someone ready to go destroy the entire town"

"I would appreciate the company" Rebekah smiled, emotions high.  
"I already have plans sweetheart but I can always manage a little mass murder to brighten up the day of my baby sister"

Rebekah closed her eyes taking in a deep breath as Klaus quietly took her into his arms.  
"I would appreciate if you stopped dying on me love" he told her allowing his emotions to come forward as well.

Rebekah smiled against his chest "You know what I would love Nik? That you finally realized that you are not alone" she looked at him serious "That I can't do this without you, so stop leaving us"

Klaus smiled "I may be willing to compromise on all the above but don't stop pleading for Damon's life just yet. I have a pending conversation with him that might end with his heart in my hand"

"I asked him to turn me"  
"I gave him a warning a long time ago Rebekah"

"It's my life Nik, I get to choose what I want to do with it"  
"You are my sister Rebekah, you have no choice when it comes to your safety"

She laughed "Amazing how some things never change"  
Klaus smiled openly teasing her "Yes, soothing isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes "Bonnie was turned with Kol's blood in her system and she didn't turn into an original"  
"No, she became the first vampire and witch" he proved his point raising his eyebrows.

"That has to do with that energy thing that they both have together, you don't know how it would work on me"

"I rather take the chance that you become a witch than owing Damon Salvatore your life" Klaus ended the talk upset and went inside the house.

Rebekah huffed, so far only Elijah seemed on her side, the rest of her brothers wanted Damon dead and she was in love with him.  
Her life was never short from eventful.

* * *

"I'm so happy to have you back" Bonnie hugged her friend tight.  
Caroline returned the hug "I missed you Bon"

"Are you ok?" Bonnie asked worried.  
Caroline smiled "I am… London was really rough but I got him back"

Bonnie stroked Caroline's arm gently, ready to help her in anything she needed.  
"What happened to the tree?" Caroline asked looking behind Bonnie.

"Bonnie and Kol kissed" Rebekah said joining the girls.  
"_Spells_?" Caroline teased Bonnie.

"No, we kissed and I slipped for a second…" she said embarrassed that she hadn't been able to keep their energy controlled.

Caroline smiled "Well we need a new tree and some ornaments, this house needs some Christmas spirit, some lights and uh can we get some really big red bows to put down the staircase? And we need a list of presents, I already know what I'm getting Nik for Christmas but Elijah is giving me a headache… I need ideas" she finished totally on Christmas mood.

"I'm so emotional I feel tears coming" Rebekah said slowly.  
Caroline pointed her finger at her "Keep those newborn vampire feelings tamed, we are going Christmas shopping"

"I missed you C" Rebekah said happy to have her bubbly friend back.

* * *

Elijah handed Kol the file, the younger Mikaelson frowned "Are you sure about this?"  
"I am… Niklaus found out they have been moving secrets to use as leverage so that no one would step in for that Mayor position, until now"

Kol closed the brown file hastily "He has to be working with Johann… Bonnie will not take this one lightly"  
"Do you wish for me to speak to her?" Elijah volunteered.

Kol looked at him forcing a smile "My girl, her father, I will tell her"  
"As you wish brother" Elijah easily smiled.

"Do I still detect a little triangle tension in the air?" Klaus joined the two siblings staring at each other.  
"Well you would be the one with experience wouldn't you?" Kol asked with malice.

"You should ask the other half of the original triangle. He has twice the experience" Klaus stopped next to Elijah sitting on the desk.  
"There's nothing between Bonnie and me" Elijah quietly said.

"And between you and Bonnie?" Klaus asked amused with the way Kol was about to combust.

"I am here to help her" Elijah said determined even if it made Kol throw the file to the table.  
Klaus held back a smile and looked at Kol waiting for his comeback.

"Make sure you help her with at least 50 feet between you and her" Kol snapped.  
Klaus looked at Elijah that gave his brother a sigh "Is this amusing you Niklaus?"

"I'm very easy to entertain" Klaus said smiling and showing his dimples, he picked the file and saw the name of the new Mayor "Well that's rather interesting…"

There was a soft knock on the door and a girl came inside the library, she smiled a bit nervous as she stood inside a room with three dashing Originals but mostly because of him.  
Klaus kept his eyes on the file Liz gathered for them not paying attention to the girl visibly in awe.

Elijah came near her with a smile.  
Dani placed her long hair behind her ear "Filiz just called, Hayley is gathering werewolves in behalf of Johann. Should we bring them here?"

Elijah looked at his brother.  
Klaus kept his eyes on the paper "Yes, I need to send a message" he looked up sizing the girl.

Dani gulped down watching Klaus put the file away and look straight at her with his blue piercing eyes.

"What will you do with them?" she asked him trying to contain the excitement she felt.  
"Kill them…" he spoke and she felt like she was the only girl in the world.

"Can I help?" she asked eager to show her loyalty.  
Klaus laughed with his siblings, Dani blushed with the way they were looking at her but she smiled happy with the easiness inside the room.

"You really know how to choose your hybrids" Kol said going for the Scotch.  
"A good General knows his soldiers" Klaus said slowly.

Dani shyly met his eyes "You changed my life that day. I am thankful that I don't have to turn every full moon now. You have my gratitude forever…" she said lost in the man with the dark blue cotton shirt, the few buttons trailing his chest up to his necklaces, the perfect stubble.

Kol laughed into his glass because the girl was practically drooling now.

"And that is all he will be having from you" Caroline said crossing her arms across her chest watching the new competition in town.

Dani knew who she was and looked down from the forbidden man.  
Caroline wasn't threatened but she still had her say in this and she smoldered her way to Klaus.

He smiled absolutely smitten with her ways.  
"I'm going shopping with the girls… I will be out for a while" she said and trailed his chin with her finger.  
Klaus looked at her with his head low "Have fun" he answered smiling.

Caroline moved her hand lacing it around his neck and kissed him deeply, demanding and making sure the hybrid girl knew who the King's woman was.

Elijah focused on the books, Kol looked at the couple like he was watching a movie and Dani wished she was the lucky blonde kissing Klaus like they were alone.

Finally Caroline broke the kiss, she was happy with it and kissed his lips softly "I'll buy something red" she whispered.

Klaus licked his lips watching her walk away, his eyes wandered to the tight jeans she was wearing.  
Caroline smiled at Dani that hardly returned it.

Elijah scolded Klaus, he really wished his brothers would keep some things in the bedroom and left with Dani.  
Kol rested his glass on the table "Shall we go pay Damon a visit while the girls are away?"

Klaus smiled and picked Kol's bat handing it to the owner "I'm itching to talk to him"  
Kol smirked swinging the bat in his hand.

* * *

**Soundtrack:  
**

Feeling Good – _Michael Bublé_


	26. By the Christmas tree

Jeremy clutched his stake, circled around Connor slowly, sizing him and when the other hunter smiled, he prepared for the fight.

Connor wasn't kind or easy on him, they had been training for weeks now.  
Jeremy was getting good at this and wasn't much of a surprise that he easily grabbed Connor's arm and tossed him over his shoulder, using his knee on his throat to pin him down to the ground and pushing the stake to his heart.

Connor laughed "You are a natural hunter, kid"  
Jeremy pulled back and offered his hand to Connor "Get me a vampire so I can properly test your theory"

"I'm as strong as a vampire Jeremy" he took his hand "I'm the best you've got now"  
"Can't we go find a few vampires to slay? These aren't normal vampires Connor, they are originals"

Connor gave him a serious look "You need to tame that rage kid"  
"They killed my sister, everyone that I knew and they go on with their lives like nothing happened"

Jeremy tossed the stake mad to the side.  
"Rage will only get in the way" Connor picked it up and handed it back to him "Let's do it again"

Jeremy wasn't too happy but took the stake.  
"You can't let feelings like rage and revenge get in the way" Connor said softly.

Jeremy pressed his teeth hard "It's all I can think about. Killing all of them"  
"It won't be easy but trust me, they will pay for what they did to you"

A small smile showed on Jeremy's lips and he barely had time to fight Connor that without warning launched himself at him.  
Jeremy fought him but ended on the ground this time.

Connor smiled resting the blade of a very sharp knife to Jeremy's neck "Never let your guard down"  
Jeremy nodded tapping Connor's shoulder that hid a werewolf tatoo covered by the sleeve.

* * *

Caroline took a step back from the tree, she sighed in wonder.  
It looked perfect and majestic; she was happy with it and looked at the other girls.

Rebekah was holding a huge Snowman in her arms and looked about to sniffle while Bonnie gave the last touches to the red and green ornaments that were hanging in the staircase.

"I think we are all done" she said happy from the top of the stairs.  
Caroline smiled and clapped her hands "Christmas is officially here"

"If we had snow, we could go outside and make snow angels" Bonnie said getting into the spirit of it all.  
"Ummm... I'm sure I can find a way to make snow" Caroline tapped her chin planing it already.

"Can you work some of that Santa magic on Kol?" Rebekah said holding the big Snowman closer to her.  
Caroline frowned "Is he still being mean love?"

Rebekah had a long deep breath "Kol is being as ass" she looked at Bonnie.  
The girl raised her hands in the air "I'm not getting in the middle of you and Kol"

"He's ruining Christmas for me. It's the first time we are all together without a dagger as an ornament and he's just set on hating me" Rebekah said pouting like a five-year old.

Bonnie shook her head in determination "I just got back on track with him. He was really mad at me because I tried to help you do magic and I have tried to talk to him about you but Kol doesn't budge an inch unless he wants to"

Rebekah pressed her lips like she was about to start crying "He doesn't even look at me…"  
"It's not the first time that you have been at odds with one of them… we can pop a bottle of wine and talk if you want" Caroline tried to help her friend.

But Rebekah handed her the Snowman "I'm going to Damon's. I need his silly jokes to get my mind off this. We have our first official Christmas as a family and my brother decided to ruin it for me. You just got to love family... though I'm really loving that you talk like Nik now" She teased Caroline leaving the house.

Caroline straightened the hat on the big ornament and looked up at Bonnie.  
"Why is he being like this with her?"

Bonnie looked guilty "I know that I should be doing something but Kol is hurt with Rebekah, she pushed him away when Klaus was in London and he feels like he isn't that important to any of them. I can only do so much Care… I love him and I try to be there for him but I screwed up as well when I left and now I don't want to start a fight with him because of Rebekah"

Caroline nodded, she placed the ornament perfectly on the bottom of the stairs "I know Bon, I'll try to talk to him… want to come down for a glass of wine?" she smiled trying to allure Bonnie.

"I'd love to but I have to put away all the stuff I bought today" she said with a smile that didn't trick Caroline, she knew what she was up to.

Caroline was alone but decided to open that bottle of wine anyway, she went through the large collection that Klaus had, she took her time choosing, tapping the bottles and going through the shelves, she focused on the ones on the left.

"The real good stuff" she giggled picking one.  
On the way to get a glass a loud noise caught her attention.

Caroline couldn't help the suspicion as the two brothers came inside the house.  
She knew mischievousness when she saw it and her raised eyebrow was a sign that she was on to the double K's walking in laughing loudly.

The younger Mikaelson smirked at Klaus before going up the stairs and Klaus returned the complicity.  
"Hello love" he greeted Caroline with a kiss, one of his _I'm going to kiss you sweetly on the lips so I can distract you with my romantic ways _Kiss.

Caroline traced her lips with her tongue when he pulled away from her "Scotch" she frowned.  
"Kol had most of the bottle" he said in that sweet bastard way of his.

She ignored the smile printed on his face, he was obviously happy with the bonding time with Kol.  
"What have you two been up?" she asked Klaus that took the bottle from her hand.

"Fantastic choice sweetheart, it was a great vintage" he said inspecting the wine.  
Caroline clasped her lips, she knew when she was being mislead and watched him.

Klaus took two large wine glasses and handed them to her, Caroline took them in silence.  
He easily opened the bottle and poured the beverage knowingly with a smile.

Caroline sighed "You and Kol went to beat the crap out of Damon…"  
Klaus shrugged naturally "We went to the town's pub and he was having a bit of a car problem, he kept being slammed against it… quite strange"

Caroline scolded Klaus "Bekah will be upset"  
"I can deal with my sister's tantrums however dealing with the hassle that Damon constantly represents in my life is becoming strenuous"

"I moved on from what he did to me Nik… I'm happy now" she tried.  
"Am I such a bad brother for wanting my sister to be happy as well?"

Caroline clutched her wine glass watching him as he left to the couch, she followed him taking her shoes off and snuggling on the couch comfortably.  
"She is happy with him" Caroline said slowly tasting her wine.

Klaus moved the wine inside his glass "Every choice my sister makes with her heart ends with someone trying to tear it out of her chest"

Caroline had her drink quietly now, she was in Christmas mood but she wasn't about to start defending Damon.  
She shook her wonderful wavy hair and decided to end the topic, in fact she wanted to change it.

Caroline smiled and reached her hand to touch his face, stroked his perfect stubble and it was Klaus' turn to raise his eyebrow "Is there anything you want to ask me sweetheart?"

Caroline shrugged sipping on the amazing wine "We need to make a few Christmas' lists"

Klaus reached for the bottle refilling his glass while Caroline jumped from the couch to grab paper and a pen.  
He smiled shaking his head, he could kill any creature on the planet but he couldn't say no to his wife.

* * *

Kol came inside his bedroom taking his jacket off, he was wondering if Bonnie was awake because he needed to talk to her.

He stopped his movements, his breathing, everything froze when he saw Bonnie sitting on the bed waiting for him.

Well, everything stopped except what obviously became very alive upon seeing his girlfriend wearing a sexy black laced halter babydoll.

"Where have you been?" she asked him sweetly in a low voice.  
He struggled with his jacket, it was half way down his arms and he had no idea what to do with it.

His clothes became insignificant to the steamy item Bonnie was wearing.  
"I'm not sure I recall my own name right now, everything else is foggy as well darling"

Bonnie smiled with the way the words struggled out of his mouth and moved her feet, sliding slowly to the floor, she stood up and walked to Kol.

He gulped down noticing the tiny matching panties under the really short babydoll that barely covered her and he suddenly remembered how to remove his jacket.

Bonnie sauntered her flawless curves to him and loved that he couldn't get his eyes away from her.  
"Do you like? Caroline was buying all this steamy red stuff and I know how much you like to see me in black…" she said innocently, her hands behind her back.

Kol laughed almost nervously "Like? I'm praying there's a candle somewhere we haven't used because I'm about to set this house on fire"

Bonnie smiled and showed what she was hiding behind her back, a white candle.  
Kol gave her a relived look and moved to kiss her.

The kiss was long and filled with passion, the lights in the room flicker and Kol pulled his shirt above his head fast.  
"Candle Bonnie" he mumbled before kissing her again.

She pulled his hair happily moaning in passion "Right" she said between kisses.  
But his lips were evil on her skin and she had to focus, Bonnie pulled him to the bed making him sit down.

She moved away from him giving flame to that candle and left it on the floor, then she decided to be evil and give him a little show.  
Kol could barely contain his happy smile with the way she moved just for him, just to tease him.

She came near him and teased his lips with hers, pressed her hand on his chest making him lay down and straddled him.

Bonnie kissed his neck, slowly made her way to his chest, kissing what belonged to her and then searched for his lips, giving in to a full kiss this time.

Her hands made their way to his pants opening them, she looked at him after another long kiss.  
Kol slowly kissed her and stroked her cheek, he smiled and moved to sit, holding her close to him.

She closed her eyes when he tilted her head kissing her neck, his hands caressing her legs, moving inside the laced item and removing it slowly.

She scratched his back when he dipped her back enough to kiss and caress all the soft skin he found.  
He moved them fast and she was under him vulnerable to his mean ways of pleasuring her.

Bonnie felt her fangs pierce through and moaned his name lost in a lust that was new to her.

* * *

Caroline was stroking Klaus hair absent-mindedly and writing down the gifts list.  
All the lights in the living room flicker in danger of going out.

She sighed "Candles, we need to get those two a lot of candles" she said and wrote it in front of their names on her list.  
Klaus chuckled from her lap.

She smiled and picked her wine drinking a little more, Klaus was lying on the couch, his head on her lap and he was busy sketching the Christmas tree in front of them.

"What should we get Elijah?"  
Klaus smiled "A girl"

She rolled her eyes "This is serious Nik"  
"He needs a girl Caroline" Klaus said amused.

"Fine, we'll get him a girl… any suggestions?"  
"Someone from the Victorian era, he liked the women, the big cleavage and the language" he said and gave the last touches to the tree.

Caroline rolled her eyes again, Klaus was of no help.  
She already had most of the list anyway and kept on stroking his hair.

"Do you want to add the star?" he asked looking at her.  
Caroline frowned looking down on her lap "Are you sure?"

He handed the pad to her "I'm curious"  
She dropped her pad and took his, she took her time before letting the pen touch the paper.

Klaus kept his smile tamed watching her, the frown on her face, the perfect golden waves falling across her face that she stubbornly tugged behind her ear, the tip of her tongue on the corner of her mouth as she tried obviously very hard to do the best she could.

She pushed the paper away from her so she could see the result and smiled happy with the outcome.  
"Here" she handed the pad back to him.

Klaus smiled terribly amused with the pointy thing standing on top of his perfect tree.  
"Adorable" he said.

"No one likes a smug artist Klaus" she complained.  
He tried to look serious "It's a special star"

"Yes it is. It's a... shooting star on top of the Mikaelson Christmas tree" she said defending her work.  
"Sweetheart you should have said it was a self-portrait"

"Seriously?" she asked serious but quickly crumbling into a smile.  
Klaus moved his hand catching her neck, he pulled her into a kiss.

Caroline stroked his stubble while they kissed.

* * *

"What are you getting me for Christmas?" Katherine asked sitting next to Stefan.  
He smiled not taking his eyes from his journal "Your own house?"

"I was thinking about a honeymoon, to an exotic country or island where we don't need any clothes"  
She made little circles over his tight dark blue shirt.

Stefan changed paragraph in his flawless handwriting "We skip the marriage and go straight to a honeymoon?"

"There has been enough drama between us to endure a wedding on top of it all, so lets skip to the fun part..." she said nibbling on his ear.

"I'm not a fun guy Katherine..." he said trying to sound indifferent to her but creeping out a smile.  
She smiled taunting him with her eyes and her fingers that trailed his hard chest "Shakespeare knew how to have fun as well"

Stefan laughed and closed his journal "He wrote tragic love stories"  
"All the epic ones are tragic Stefan" she said caressing his neck.

Stefan cupped her cheek and kissed her, a kiss that easily became intense but was rudely interrupted by Rebekah.  
"Do you know where Damon is?"

Katherine sighed facing the original "You are the one drinking his blood"  
Rebekah eyed the brunet with a nagging urge to fight with her.

The front door opened and Damon came inside with his shirt all teared up and full of blood, he had a nasty cut on his eyebrow still healing and he was too mad to stop and talk to the three vampires looking at him.

"Damon?" Rebekah followed him to the bedroom.  
He ripped the rest of his shirt "Not now Rebekah"

"Full name basis... it means you are mad at me"  
"Include your family in that" he snapped tossing the shirt aside.

Rebekah lowered her head averting her eyes from him "Kol..."  
"I get that he is on baby sister protection but I'm getting tired of it Rebekah"

She didn't say anything afraid to make things worst.

* * *

"How about Christmas day? I was thinking we could give a small dinner party, just for the family but invite my mom and have Christmas music and champagne and exchange the gifts at night" Caroline said doodling a heart on the page.

"Are we inviting the Salvatore's? I might need to child protect the house from Kol and Damon" Klaus snigger half way through capturing the staircase behind the tree.

She ran her fingers through his hair slowly "I really want this Nik… We've earned our first Christmas together as a family. As husband and wife..." she smiled and wrote her name followed by his strong surname.

She really loved how her name sounded with that Mikaelson on the end.  
Klaus rested his pad against his chest "And we shall have it. I'll compel everyone to behave if I have to"

"You can't compel your siblings…"  
He gave her a sweet smile "They will do anything to see that striking smile of yours sweetheart"

Caroline felt her cheeks heat up "Go back to your stair Nik" she mumbled.  
Klaus showed his dimples with a happy smile and returned to his work, her hand moved to his chest and she started playing with one of his necklaces while moving on to the list of things she would need to organize the party.

She didn't take long, her experience in this was large and it was easy to do it.  
Caroline sneaked a look at Klaus making sure he was busy before changing the page.

She looked at the blank page in front of her.  
For the last nights when she was awake watching him, she had been thinking about something special she wanted to give Klaus and the lines had been dancing around in her mind.

With a smile she started making the first draft.  
At first they were only loose lines spread across the page without any connection, then it slowly started taking shape and she began to work on one of her Christmas gifts.

A love letter for Klaus.

* * *

Liz gave the man a double look as he stepped inside the office.  
"You look as beautiful as I remembered Liz" he said affectionately.

Liz laughed without meaning it "I'm busy… what do you want?"  
"Your support. I'm taking the Mayor's place"

She didn't take her eyes from her files "You don't need my support, you have very important people behind you"

"This is a small town and everyone looks up to the Sheriff, we both know I won't be welcomed here"  
"That didn't stop you from taking the lead in a one man campagne" she looked at him.

The tall man seemed distressed, he was clasping his lips and paced around the small office in the Sheriff's department.

"I would reconsider your position Liz. You don't want an enemy now, the town council is a joke and I'll be eradicating them as soon as I take that chair"

"Why the sudden love and concern for this town? You left to New Orleans and never looked back, why are you returning? Why now?"

He wasn't too comfortable with all the questions "I have an interest now…"  
"What did they use against you?" Liz stood up so she could face him better.

"There's a cure Liz, a cure for vampires" he said in a low voice, afraid unwanted ears would catch his words.  
Liz narrowed her eyebrows "Are you telling me the truth?"

The man nodded serious "There is a sword… a cure for my daughter and for yours"  
Liz sat down slowly.

"There is a way to make our girls human again" he said sitting down on the chair in front of the small desk knowing he had her full attention now.

* * *

Kol bounced down the stairs, he saw Caroline by the table in the lobby busy with the flowers.  
"Good morning" he said and picked a holly leaf.

"Good morning" she said with a smile "How was your night?"  
Kol smirk spoke all the words she had no desire to listen to.

"I see… well since you are in such a good mood… maybe you could take the spirit of Christmas and be nice to Rebekah"  
"I sense a Caroline speech coming…"

She smiled sweetly at him and took the leaf from his hand "Stop being a dick to Bekah. Speech over"  
Kol was serious, he pressed his lips in a sad way "Care… I have something to tell you…"

She stopped her flower arrangements and looked at him worried "What is it?"  
"I don't really know how to tell you this…" his face expression was serious.

"You are scaring me Kol… just say it"  
Kol straightened himself and nodded "Care… Santa isn't real"

She pulled her eyebrows together mad and waved her finger in front of him "Not funny Kol"  
He laughed easily "Someone had to tell you"

She resumed her housewife duties "And you have to grow up"  
"I don't want to" he said appalled.

She pouted "He likes being the baby in the family…"  
"What are you giving me for Christmas?"

Caroline smiled "I know what _you _can give me. It starts with diamonds and ends in earrings"  
There was aghast in his voice "I'm not your husband that goes all insane over a gift"

"No… but I am your favorite sibling" she said sweetly.  
"Not really" he mumbled trying to sound certain.

But Caroline picked the last leaf and finished her work of art "I know that I am so you don't have to go around pretending I'm not"

Kol tried to come across unaffected but she caught his small smile.  
There was a knock on the door and she looked at it.

"Are you expecting someone?" she asked Kol.  
He shook his head.

"Sweetheart can you get the door for me?" Klaus said coming down the stairs.  
"You are too tired to go get it yourself?" she asked him not too happy.

"I'll be right there" he said busy with his cell.  
Caroline folded her arms "Don't get used to it" she huffed upset that there was a second knock.

Klaus pretended to ignore her and she opened the door mad.

_**Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum**  
**A new born King to see, pa rum pum pum pum**  
**Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum**  
**To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum,**  
**rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,**  
_

Caroline gasped and covered her mouth, a group of at least 30 people stood in her front door singing a Christmas carol all dressed in golden gowns.

The image was perfect and their voices even more.

She felt Klaus behind her lacing his arms around her, he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "My small way of thanking you for what you've done for me love"

She shook her head "You and your big surprises Nik"  
"Merry Christmas sweetheart"

Caroline bit her lip loving every second of this, she rested against his chest and enjoyed the rest of the carols.

Kol stayed a little behind them, he felt as if he was intruding the private moment between Mr and Mrs Mikaelson.

He heard Rebekah coming down the stairs and looked at her, she didn't say a word but he could tell how mad she was.  
She turned headed to the kitchen and he followed her.

"You are missing the Christmas Carols" he told her naturally.  
Rebekah looked at him astounded as he sat by the kitchen table speaking to her like nothing happened.

She shook her head and poured coffee into a mug.  
"How's Damon?" He asked her easily.

Rebekah held the mug looking into the black beverage unaware if she wanted to throw the mug at him or not.  
She quietly left the mug on the table and decided to leave.

"It's the holidays and all, maybe I could pretend to apologize and you could pretend to forgive me. Christmas means a lot to Caroline" he said before she vanished from his sight.

Rebekah came back into the kitchen raging "Are you really going to bluntly use Caroline to try to apologize to me Kol?"

"I'm not looking for forgiveness here darling, be thankful that I haven't removed Damon's heart so far"

His reply left her shaking with rage, he smiled at her.  
A smirk so usual in him since he was a little boy.

"Has it ever crossed your mind that I felt the same way about Bonnie? That I wanted to end her little life when she left and tore you apart? I wanted to kill her but I didn't act on it because I know how important she is to you"

"She didn't try to kill us like Matt or Damon"  
Rebekah smiled now that he was serious.

"Bonnie couldn't decide between you and Elijah at first, then she kept using you as her private energy supply and you both kept it hidden from all of us that every time you had sex she drained you to the point that if you were just some vampire, you would be dead"

"But I'm not some random vampire am I?" he asked upset that she was bringing this up.

"My point Kol is that you are in a screwed up relationship as much as I am with Damon. But at least I'm not a hypocrite about it. I know that Damon tried to kill us all more than once but I know where I stand. While you have a black magic witch on your bed that can easily kill you now that she is a powerful witch with a vampire side, yet we all go around ignoring it because you love her"

"Why did you ask Damon to turn you?" Kol asked her slowly coming full circle with her recent choices.  
Rebekah smiled in a dark way that resembled Klaus so much "I know why you are mad at me but I was worried about Nik and you can't hold that against me because there's nothing I wouldn't do to keep all of my family safe"

Kol squint suspicious but he wasn't connecting all dots just yet.  
Rebekah placed her hand over the coffee mug "Specially the brother that lives in the background" she said removing her hand from above the mug.

Kol looked there and then back at her.  
"I couldn't allow Bonnie to be the only one playing in this league" she confessed her secret.

Kol's eyes drifted to the mug, the coffee now burning in a high flame.

* * *

Filiz checked her cell with the message; she looked back at the pack going around the small tasks of keeping the camp site clean and functional.

She quietly went into the woods finding Dani easily "Hayley bailed, she came up with a silly excuse that she was needed in San Francisco"

"I expected it and we are not supposed to hurt anyone until Klaus says the word"  
Filiz' face lightened up "How was being in the same room than him?"

Dani's eyes sparkled in wonder "It was everything we always talked about. He is powerful and strict. Hot as well…" she giggled like a teenager infatuated.

"I don't remember much from when he turned my pack, he didn't stay long after we changed but I remember how compelled I was by him"

"He is amazing, every word he says comes out with meaning and strength" Dani kept her detailed report on the brief encounter "But so is his mate. Caroline is powerful and beautiful… she is very possessive of him which I understand completely"

Filiz smiled "I can't wait to meet him properly"  
Dani nodded "For now we need to make a spell"

"A spell?" the hybrid was confused.  
Dani handed Filiz one of the salt cans that she took from her bag "We need to make a circle around camp"

Filiz took the salt without making questions and did what was expected of her.

* * *

Bonnie was focused on her magic and performed the spell easily.

She opened her eyes to find Elijah smiling at her "It's done. They are all trapped inside that circle, none of them can get out"

"Thank you Bonnie, Nik will be addressing them soon and none will be making it out alive"  
Elijah was polite and removed his hands from her touch, she didn't need his energy anymore and it was hard for him to remain unaffected by her soft skin.

Bonnie smiled touching her hair "Will you go with him?"  
Elijah moved away from her, her sweet scent was intoxicating "If he wants me there with him"

Bonnie cleaned the table with the things she used for the spell but didn't miss the way he looked at her.  
She wished he would just move on and stop looking at her like she was made of gold or something.

It made everything harder since she needed him to perform big spells.  
"Has Kol spoken to you about the guest arriving soon to town?" he asked focusing on his suit.

She watched as he stoically closed his jacket, there was just something about Elijah and as a vampire her feelings were enhanced, fascination being one of them.

"I already knew it… I had a vision about it" Bonnie quietly explained closing the bag with the supplies.  
"Has he informed you that your father will be the next Mayor of Mystic Falls?"

"We were a little too busy last ni…" she stopped herself before saying the words that would hurt him without a purpose.

Elijah nodded and left the library with a sad smile, he was very aware that she was with Kol and that he had no right to hope to more than friendship with the beautiful young vampire but it still hurt like a sharp blade every time he thought of them together.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Let's get it on – _Marvin Gaye_

The Little drummer boy_ - The Harry Simeone Chorale _


	27. On Christmas Eve

_**Hello sweethearts,  
I just wanted to wish everyone reading and still following my stories a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.  
I wish all the best for all of you and may all your dreams come true.  
May your holidays be filled with joy, love and peace.  
Thank you for still sticking with me and with Gravity and all the other fics.  
I love you all, enjoy the holidays and my small Xmas gift to you all:  
Original Christmas, Addrianna Style :D**_

_**Cheers, Ad**_

* * *

Caroline rushed through her room, she was running late.

The beautiful red dress fitted her like a glove and she made sure the cleavage was in the right place inside the strapless number.

The short jacket lay on the bed, she took it and looked in the mirror, it looked perfect being so short and only reaching half her back.

She turned on her high heels and loved that the dress tugged her so perfectly, it would leave Klaus drooling and she loved it.

But she was really running late and she had to hurry, the guests would all be waiting for her, all she needed was to pick her hair on the side and pinned it up, she stroked her cheeks making them a little red along with the blush and made sure the eyelashes were flawless just like the eyeliner.

She left the room with a big smile, the soft Christmas music was playing and the house was full of joy.  
Caroline stopped on top of the stairs watching the party underneath her feet.

Along with the family, she could see her mother and the girl Elijah invited.  
She could also see Bonnie's father and the Salvatore's with Katherine.

Bonnie waved at her from the floor in her sexy short dark blue dress, she smiled and went downstairs.

She could feel eyes starting to follow her movements as she came down but she wasn't uncomfortable, she liked the attention and she loved the man waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

Klaus looked dapper in his black suit and red shirt matching her dress, just like her jacket matched his suit.

He held his hand for her and she took it showing the sparkling diamond bracelet that he once gave her and she rejected.

Klaus didn't miss the touch and smiled happy that she had kept it.

"Mrs Mikaelson" he said as she took his hand.  
She returned the sly smile "Mr Mikaelson"

Klaus moved across the room with the dashing woman by his arm feeling proud and lucky that she was his.

He took her to the arranged dance floor so that the owners of the house could open with a dance and officially start the festivities.

She rested her hand over his shoulder and he took her waist gently, they moved effortlessly like always and all eyes were set on them.

Kol smiled at Bonnie asking her hand, she took it and they too moved to the dance floor joining the couple that was lost in exchanging happy looks and smiles.  
Elijah and his date followed and then a few other couples.

"You look ravishing as usual sweetheart"  
Caroline caressed his shoulder "You look hot"

Klaus laughed softly and twirled her around; she was giving him that overpowering smile when she returned to his chest.

"Do I get a kiss from the dashing woman in red?" he asked hopeful to feel her warmth.  
She tipped her head to the side adorably "I have guests to attend to"

"I see… it will be one of those nights then…" he sighed so dramatically that she laughed.  
The song ended and the room erupted into a loud assemble of clapping.

Klaus addressed the family and guests as a small army of elegant waiters came inside with champagne.

He retrieved two glasses, handing Caroline one of them.  
Klaus rose his glass in the air "My beautiful wife and I wish you all a Merry Christmas. Enjoy the party"

There was a cheers that echoed through the house and he made a toast with her.  
Caroline was having a hard time taming all her happiness as she sipped from her pink champagne.

* * *

Liz looked at him remembering their talk from earlier, she was nervously touching her dress and went outside to the garden, she could use the cold night to gather her troubled thoughts.

The man didn't follow her, he had his drink slowly and kept his cautious posture as the man in the dark suit approached him.

"Elijah Mikaelson if I'm not mistaken" He said with a hint of a smile.  
Elijah bowed his head "I've always been curious about Bonnie's father"

"You've been in New Orleans a few times, you could have searched for me"  
Elijah had his drink measuring the man, he smiled "There was no purpose at the time"

"I think we are both on the same level of curiosity now. You want to know why I chose to come back now and I want to know why I got the older brother testing me instead of the one sleeping with my daughter"

Elijah pressed his jaw in discontent, he didn't like that the man was referring to Bonnie in such vulgar ways "Bonnie is very dear to me"  
"I bet… she did bring you back from the dead"

A smiled escaped Elijah's hard features "For someone who chose to be away from her, you seem very well-informed about your daughter's life"

"Circumstances kept me away from Bonnie but change is in the air" he said and bowed leaving Elijah without an answer.  
Elijah finished his drink slowly deciding that he didn't like the man at all.

* * *

Caroline smiled as she reached her mother sitting outside by the little fountain in the garden, she sat crossing her leg "You look all classy tonight"

Liz looked at the almost empty glass in her hand "I had to dig up the only dress I own, it was a dinner party at the Mikaelson's after all"

Caroline played with her bracelet "I might have gotten carried away a tiny bit"  
Liz looked at the house in front of them all decorated with lights and the torches in the garden, the Christmas music, the waiters making sure everything went smoothly.

"If this is only for a small family gathering on Christmas Eve, I wonder how New Year's eve will be"  
Caroline touched her leg with a blushing face "Klaus needs to learn how to say no to me, he indulges me in everything"

"This was always your dream Caroline, the marriage, the big house and throwing parties…"  
"All I wanted mom was to be happy" she quickly said.

Liz finished her drink and placed the glass next to her on the fountain "Are you happy Caroline?" she asked facing her daughter.

Caroline smiled and took her mother's hand "Yes"

It was an answer filled with all the conviction she felt and Liz stroked her hair like she had so many times as a child.

"I know that I wasn't the most present mother Caroline, that I constantly neglected you because of my work. I wasn't the mother you deserved but that didn't stop you from becoming a confident, strong and beautiful woman. I'm proud of you Caroline, no matter what you think of me, I am"

"You are going to ruin my makeup mom…" she said touching the corner of her eyes to trap the tears that would fall.

Liz stroked her cheek "We had our fights and I didn't always understand the choices you made or accepted you…" she looked down on her lap "… it was hard for me when you became a vampire but I should have seen that it was harder for you. All the things that you had to give up…"

"You need to stop that, you are all emotional and making me cry when I have a party going on"  
"I'm sorry Carebear..."

Caroline hugged her mother "I didn't give up on anything mom, I have everything I could wish for and more… I love my husband and he loves me. I have a family now and we protect each other and laugh, fight and cry together"

Liz closed her eyes hugging her in return "All I ever wanted was to see you happy. I wasn't happy with your father and I always worried that you would have the same fate"  
"I would never be this happy if Klaus hadn't walked inside my room that night and saved me"

Liz held her close to her, she understood now.

* * *

Bonnie took a deep breath as the man approached her slowly.  
"You look very beautiful tonight hunnie"

"Thanks" she dryly replied.  
"It's Christmas… could we try to at least be nice to each other?"

Bonnie smiled with all her sarcasm "Merry Christmas dad, thanks for spending the first Christmas ever with me"  
"I see it wasn't you that sent that invitation…"

Bonnie shook her head smiling "Actually it was, because I wanted to make sure you knew that I don't want you here"  
"I am now Bonnie. I'm here now" he said sternly.

"All of a sudden you remember you have another daughter..."  
He sighed "Bonnie… Sheila wasn't an easy woman… after your mother fled she protected you from everything and everyone. She kept me away"

"Don't you dare to pin this on Gran" she hissed mad at him.  
He clasped his lips upset "She didn't make my life easy; I wanted to take you away with me. I didn't want to leave you here"

"You left" she said with all her kept pain coming out in her wounded words.  
"Bonnie…" he tried to touch her but she backed away.

"No, you lost that right as a father a long time ago, you and Abby left me here like I was nothing and Gran took care of me, she loved me when both of you moved on and found new families. Well now I have my own family so leave me alone" she said and left knowing a few people were watching the scene.

He dropped his glass on a table and quickly followed her but not making it far as Kol stepped in front of him "The party is over, it's time for you to leave mate"

"Kol?" he asked eyeing him with despite.  
It made Kol laugh and he came closer to the man "I'm not as polite as Elijah, unlike him I do fancy a good spectacle so I have no problem in adding your heart to the Christmas ornaments"

"Not the best way to win your girlfriend's father"  
"Rudy isn't it?" Kol asked with a smug and a squint.

"That's Mayor Hopkins" he said offended.  
Kol smiled provoking him "I've never been good with parental figures and I really don't want to upset  
Caroline on her special night so I recommend that you turn on your back and leave. It's a somewhat specialty of yours so it shouldn't be that hard for you"

The man kept his angry stare on Kol for a moment, then he did what was best for tonight and left.

"Hopkins" Someone called and he stopped before getting inside his car.  
Liz came to him clutching her handbag "About our talk in my office…"

"Yes?" he asked with a raised eyebrow to her intentions.  
She gripped the small black bag in her hand tighter "I'm not helping you"

He slammed his door mad "I count on your support in this Liz, our daughters deserve better than facing eternity as monsters, leaving in a house full of them"

She closed her eyes steadying her breath "I can't do this to Caroline, I love her and I don't care what she is"  
"I need you. Only Caroline knows the location to that sword" he snapped at Liz.

She faced him firmly "Stay away from my daughter Hopkins or I will tell Klaus what you are planing"  
"There are bigger forces here Liz and there is a larger plan behind the picture, I bargained Bonnie's cure and I can't back away now"

"Can't or won't? She made her choice Rudy"  
"No she didn't or Caroline. They were turned against their will and I have the ability to change that back" he tried to plea with her.

Liz stepped closer to him "I'm telling Klaus if you don't drop this" she said determined and left.  
Rudy punched the roof of his car mad with the turn of events.

* * *

"Who is Elijah's date?" Caroline asked Rebekah.  
"I think she's the town's doctor or something"

Caroline looked at her "Everyone has behaved with Damon"  
Rebekah smiled bitterly "They haven't talked to him but that's better than staking him"

"It's the holidays but don't expect miracles B… they are all really protective of you and that will never change"  
"Just that I don't need protection, I'm capable of protecting them and everyone in this family now"

Caroline looked at her serious "Wait… I know you… what happened?"  
Rebekah licked her red lips and looked around the room.

Elijah was having a warm talk with Meredith, the two Salvatore's and Katherine, she gently pulled Caroline outside to the balcony taking chance that everyone seemed busy.

Caroline frowned and shook her perfect hair "What is it?"  
"I asked Damon to turn me with a second reason behind it all"

"This is getting scary… not to mention annoying that all of you keep doing stuff with ulterior motives" she sighed.

"I was worried about Kol, he didn't tell anyone that he was linked to Bonnie the first time and then he hid that she drained his energy every time they were together. He always does this, he takes advantage that we are all busy fighting each other and he hides in the back sorting out his own problems, alone. Like none of us cares enough about him to know what's really happening in his life and he's right" Rebekah said sadly.

"What did you do Rebekah?" Caroline asked concerned.  
"I used Damon to turn me so that I could be like Bonnie"

"How is that even… possible?" Caroline mumbled astonished.  
But Rebekah didn't answer her, she caught his back as he left and rushed after the blue-eyed vampire that left the house in a hurry after overhearing her talk with Caroline.

"Damon? Damon please wait" she flashed to cut his way to the car.  
"I'm sorry Rebekah…" he said with a smile "… is there anything else I can help you with, anything else you can use me for?" he finished angry now.

"I know that it sounds bad" she tried to appeal to him.  
"You used me" he spat out the words mad and grabbed her arms "I expected a lot from you Rebekah, I didn't expect that. You played me along all this time"

"Damon… I didn't... I just needed your blood but the rest was real" she gathered tears in her eyes.  
"Why me?" He hissed.

"The day you saved me from Matt outside the Grill… I realized I was a witch Damon after you gave me your blood to heal… I think there's something in your blood so it had to be yours if I wanted to succeed"

He looked confused.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth"

Damon pushed her away angry.

"Damon…" she called slowly but he left without looking back.

* * *

Kol found Bonnie in the library.

"Is he gone?"  
Kol came near her and whipped the tears she had cried "Yes"

She nodded slowly and found comfort in his strong arms.  
"I wish he hadn't come back… I got used to not have him in my life Kol"

He stroked her back slowly "You don't have to accept him just because he wants you to"

"I don't want him in my life…" she said against his chest.  
Kol held her close to him "I'll make sure he stays away"

She smiled and faced him.  
He cupped her face and smiled "I hate seeing you like this darling"

She caressed his chest through the suit "I'm already feeling better"  
He went serious in his expression "That's good because I have… something to ask you Bonnie"

She tilted her head puzzled.  
"And it would be an awful experience if you were crying and upset…"

"Kol…"  
He gave her a weak smile "Caroline thinks that I need to grow up and she's right. I think that it's time"

"What…" she bit her lip nervous watching him pull away from her and going down on one knee.  
She gulped down "Kol please… don't… play games with me"

"I'm very serious darling" he reached inside his suit pocket and retrieved a small red box.  
She bit her bottom lip hard.

"Bonnie Bennett, you are the most amazing, beautiful, sexy, fun, a bit crazy…" he frowned.

She smiled through her first tears that would fall soon.

"…woman that I have ever met. You… _know _me… and when I lost you, I lost a part of me. Not just my humanity Bonnie but a real part of me that I never allowed anyone to see before I taught you how to hit a baseball. You sneaked your way inside my long dead heart with your smile and that fire that leaves me hostage to your ways. Those eyes that were my doom from the minute I dared to look further are the ones I want to look at until the day I cease to exist. I love you Bonnie and I want to marry you. Will you marry me?" he opened the box exposing a beautiful and expensive engagement ring.

Bonnie covered her face with a jittery smile, she began laughing because her nerves took the best of her and her reaction worried him.  
"Yes…" she whispered nodding.

"Scared me there for a second darling…" he mumbled and took her hand, placing the ring on her finger.

She kept on laughing and trying to stop her tears as he stood up and cupped her face.  
"Yes, I will marry you, I love you Kol" she said with her green eyes sparkling.

"Of course we don't have to get married right away, we can take our time. 50 years or a century from now sounds reasonable"

She laughed grabbing his face sternly "You are mine now Kol"  
"I have always been Clyde" he said kissing her.

Bonnie answered his kiss intensely, stroking his neck with the hand that had a sparkling new ring on her finger.

* * *

Klaus found Caroline sitting outside on a bench "Tired of the party already sweetheart?"  
She gave him a sweet smile but wrinkled her nose "I just need a little break"

Klaus handed her a glass and popped a bottle of champagne.  
She tasted her drink slowly.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?"  
She sighed "Rebekah…"

Klaus laced his hand around her waist and she leaned over to him, resting on his side "Something I should know?"  
Caroline chewed on her lip "Don't be mad but… she's a witch as well"

Klaus took a pause before drinking "My sister never fails to impress me"  
"I don't understand how this is even possible…" Caroline said finishing her drink.

"Bonnie was turned with Kol's blood, the blood of an Original and she comes from the Original Witches"

"Damon was turned by Katherine… she's a doppelganger and Rebekah an Original…" she held her glass for a refill "Great… Damon's blood is special, he's going to have a blast with that one"

Klaus wasn't too happy either but he had another brother on his mind.  
"Kol is going to love that as well" he said filling Caroline's glass.

"I haven't seen him or Bonnie for a while… I bet they ditched the party and went to their room to burn some candles"

Klaus smiled and faced his wife "He had a very vital question for Bonnie tonight"  
"Question?" Caroline looked at Klaus wary.

"Not just some random question love… but _the_ question"  
Caroline covered her mouth "Oh my God Nik… seriously?"

Klaus chuckled "I suspect she will say yes…"  
"Of course she will… we will no longer be the only ones married" she was sad as she spoke the words.

"So you haven't regretted getting married then"  
"Not yet…" she smiled at him.

"Ummm it doesn't make sense though…" he nodded taking a paper from inside his pocket and dropping his glass and the bottle.  
"What doesn't?" she tried to guess what was in the paper.

"That you still love being married because you made a list of things you hate in me"  
Caroline tried to grab the paper but he was faster to her horror.

He cleared his throat reading it loud "_I hate your hair, I hate your eyes, I hate that you have dimples_ _when you smile_…" He gave her a look "I quite fancy my dimples" he said pouting.

"Give me that" Caroline tried to fight with him to take hold of the paper but Klaus was stronger and stopped her with his hand.

"_I hate the way you kiss me_" he lowered his eyes serious to her.  
"Don't read the rest…" she begged him still trying to grab the paper.

"_I hate the way you hold me after we make love and I hate that you are always able to make me smile even when all I want to do is cry. I hate that I love you so much that everything loses meaning when you aren't around me_" he finished serious.

Caroline looked down on the ground "I stole it from a silly movie and I was working on a love letter as a present for you…"  
Klaus folded the paper "If you wanted to keep it a secret, you shouldn't leave it lying around like that"

"I gave up on it, it was just a bunch of nonsense, silly things that didn't make any sense. I wanted you to have a love letter from me but I'm not good at this…" she was really sad about this unfinished task of hers.

Klaus smiled and outlined her face with his finger slowly "I hate your hair Caroline and your eyes and the way you click your teeth when you are upset and call me Klaus"

He touched a lock of her hair slowly "I hate the way you sleep on my chest after we make love and that I miss it the most when we are apart"

Caroline's eyes glistened with fresh tears.  
"I hate your accent" she said in a low voice.

Klaus smiled and took her waist "I hate that you look so good in red"  
She finally smiled "I hate your necklaces and your lips"

"I hate that you are so beautiful that it makes my chest ache"  
"I hate that it took you so long to find me Nik…" she whispered serious and with tears dancing in her eyes.

Klaus was serious as well and licked his lips slowly "I hate that I had to endure all those centuries alone without you"  
She moved resting her forehead against his.

"I hate that I love you so much Caroline" he said closing his eyes.  
She smiled but couldn't hold a tear that streamed down her cheek "So I've decided to get you a horse for Christmas instead"

Klaus laughed and cupped her cheek, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her.  
Caroline stroked his neck, moved her fingers to his hair and kissed him back as passionate as he was towards her.

He was the love of her life.

* * *

Liz was searching for her keys inside her bag when she stepped outside the car, it was dark and the light in her street was out, probably a black out which was always nice.

She finally found her keys and made way to her front door when a loud noise startled her.

A racing car showed up from nowhere and came straight at her, she had no time to react as the black SUV hit her hard, she barely had time to know what happened, the keys flew out of her hand, her left shoe and she ended facing the concrete bleeding and unconscious.

The car made sure she wasn't moving and when her bruised and covered in blood fingers stopped twitching from the shock, it slowly drove away into the quiet and peaceful night of Christmas Eve.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Christmas Canon_ - __Trans-Siberian Orchestra_

Christmas Lights_ - __Coldplay _


	28. Your blood is my blood

Turn her emotions and feelings off, that was so easy for a vampire.

She kept telling herself this and no matter how many times she tried it, it still felt like everything was being torn apart inside of her.

She felt Stefan's arm around her, faintly because she was too devastated to feel anything properly.

She came closer to the grave and unfolded the messy paper she tried writing for hours and that was blurred with her tears on it.

Caroline took a deep painful breath that hurt her chest and fixed her black dress.  
She wanted to say a few words to properly say goodbye to her mother, thankfully she had avoided the council members and the entire Mystic Falls police force and had a private service, only her family was here.

Her only family left.

She looked down on the paper filled with words she wrote about her mother, none of it made much sense because it was impossible to put down on paper what she really felt about the last person alive from her human life.

Caroline cleared her throat and prepared to start her small yet emotional speech when a windy sound cut through air and she felt a sharp pain in her heart.

Caroline fell on her back and before she blinked, she felt Stefan next to her calling her name, she tried to speak but the effort made her chest ache.

She tried to touch her throbbing pain but Bonnie caught her hand "Don't move Care… it's too close to your heart"

She looked at Stefan that gently stroked her cheek and she gave him a weak smile.  
"Hold your breath Caroline…" he urged her to stand still as he yanked the stake out.

"Stef…" Bonnie said wary.  
He didn't look at her, he pressed his teeth "I am about to pull a stake out of Caroline's heart, don't make a sound"

"Sorry…" she apologized for the distraction but she was worried.

Stefan nodded at Caroline and then pulled that stake as swiftly as he could, she gasped feeling the pain sharper than before and everything went black.

* * *

**24 hours earlier**

Caroline rushed through the hospital hall in her perfect red dress, the fast heels broke the silence until they slowly halted by the room.

She was shaking as she touched the cold and white body lying on the morgue.

"She was still fighting when I got here but she had massive internal bleeding and… there was nothing I could do for her" Meredith spoke quietly and slowly.

Caroline didn't talk, she shook her head and touched her mother's cold face, stroking the bruised side of it, she was crying when she bent down kissing her cheek.

"You need to be strong now Caroline" Elijah's strong voice came soothing behind her.

She broke down clutching the sheet over Liz but Elijah caught her, Caroline cried gripping his suit instead.

* * *

Damon slammed his front door mad, he went straight for a drink and sensed her coming in, he was half surprised that she followed him home.

"Turn around and leave Rebekah"  
She spoke with serenity "You would never understand if I told you the truth"

"It was up to me to decide if I wanted to take part in your crazy plan to become Salem Queen"  
Rebekah gave him a sweet smile "I did this to protect everyone, you included Damon"

"I don't need protection and we already have witch protection, it's called Bonnie" he said bitterly having his drink.

Rebekah was solemn "Bonnie did too many spells for my family, she brought Caroline back, she severed the blood lines and our family link before that… she should be dead from all the power she used, she literally went insane when I cut her direct link to Kol and now that she was turned into a vampire, she became a black witch and she needs good energy to keep her balanced, that's Elijah. I couldn't watch and do nothing Damon…"

"So you used my so called feelings for you to turn into a good witch just to spare the drain of an Original that for someone like Elijah is almost like she's tickling him?" Damon snapped.

Which made Rebekah react bad as well "Of course he can take it just like Kol did for two years without telling us but watching Bonnie use Elijah for energy would break Kol and get between them eventually. Kol loves Bonnie and I don't want to see him hurt"

"Did you do this for Elijah or Kol?"  
Rebekah looked down "I have a very complicated relation with my brothers"

"I can tell" Damon acidly added.

"Look Damon, I had my reasons to do this, my family will always come first but you became part of that family and even if it was your blood that turned me into a witch, that's all I need from you. Unlike Bonnie, I don't need your energy, I'm an Original"

"I fed Abby my blood and turned her, why didn't she become all witchyvamp on our ass?"  
Rebekah was happy that he was making jokes already and inched closer to him "She didn't have anyone to draw her energy from"

"I hate witches" Damon said determined to stop any easiness between them.  
"I think you fell in love with me long ago Damon… even before I was with Matt" she teased him.

Damon gave her an unenthusiastic smile "Me and epical unreturned loves"  
"I'm sorry that you felt used but I was only deceiving about the reason I wanted you to turn me"

He tried to stay indifferent to her but finally gave in with her sweet smile, the hair neatly caught up leaving only some loose locks of hair down, only now he appreciated that she was still wearing her sexy dress from tonight, leaving very little to his already working imagination.

"Forgive me?" she asked in a sweet soft whisper touching his flawless suit.  
"I miss your freckles…" he still tried to stay on top reclaiming the only fault he could find in her.

She touched his neck already on to him.  
He waved his empty glass slowly "But I love the dress… is it… passion resistant like the other?" He teased her.

Rebekah answered with a sexy look "That was one hot night…"  
Damon barely kissed her back as she touched his lips and she pouted at him.

"Are you going to make me work hard for it?"  
His smirk was evil but playful "It's one way to go…"

She warmed his body with hers and searched for his lips but she didn't kiss him, she gasped and he frowned as she clutched his neck.  
He caught her in his arms as her legs gave in on her.

"Bekah?" He called worried and his hand touched a dart sticking in her back, he looked at the open door and the man standing there.

"Witch poison… should knock her out for a few hours" Jeremy said switching weapons and grabbing a crossbow "And a good old stake for you should do the trick"

Damon clasped his lips and had to move fast, he flashed behind the couch while the Gilbert kid shot stake after stake.  
"Have you lost your idiotic mind?" Damon snarled mad.

Jeremy stopped over Rebekah's body "One death for another" he darkly said and prepared to drive a stake right into her heart.  
But Rebekah opened her eyes and grabbed the crossbow "Not tonight…"

She fought with him and he ended close to Damon that had one of the lost stakes ready to use it on him.

He pinned Jeremy to the ground and pulled that stake up in the air with determination, Jeremy waited for it but Damon threw the stake away mad and punched him instead.  
Jeremy spit the blood on his floor and looked at him while he moved away.

"Why didn't you do it?" He asked Damon that sat across him against the back of the couch.  
"She would never forgive me for it…"

Jeremy sat straight looking at him stunned "She's dead… what difference does it make?"  
"She loved you more than anything, she would have killed and died for you and I owe her that"  
Damon said honestly.

Jeremy looked at Rebekah.  
"I love her" Damon said making Jeremy mad again.

"But I loved Elena as well, I loved her until the day she died and I will never forget her Jer… it's impossible to forget all that Elena was but the best way to remember her is by honoring the compassion and big heart she had. She would be sad to know you carry all this hate inside of you"

Jeremy cleaned quickly two tears that rolled down his eyes "Everyone forgot about her and moved on like she never existed"

Rebekah came near them and knelt close to Jeremy "Then make sure they remember her. When I lost my brother Elijah I felt empty and alone but it's harder for you because you are actually alone…"  
Jeremy looked away trying to be strong.

"This town needs someone to defend them, by the looks of it you are already a Batman on the makings… use that to help people, she would have liked that. Help them against others like us so that another dick doesn't take advantage of another Caroline or kill another Vicky… use that anger for something good and keep this town safe from dicks like me"

"You sound like Stefan" he said not able to resist the tears.  
"He is a terrible influence on me" Damon smiled.

"Elena liked helping others… she would be happy if I did the same…" He said finally finding some peace and then gasped.

"What is it?" Damon asked looking behind him.  
Jeremy's tears were fat now "She's happy that you finally happy"

"She's here?" Damon asked looking to that spot wanting to see her again.  
Rebekah fell sad and silent.

Damon stood up angry that he couldn't see anything, he looked at Jeremy "Tell her that I'm sorry Jer… that I couldn't save her or protect her enough"

"She knows Damon and she just wants you and Stefan to be happy" Jeremy said looking at his sister that looked so beautiful smiling and doing that typical move of hers, placing her long straight hair behind her ear "She's at peace" he said smiling.

Damon sighed finding some peace of his own.

* * *

"We should go to the hospital…" Bonnie said on the verge of tears.  
Kol stroked her cheek "She's already on her way back with Elijah"

"Who would do this? Johann?" She asked him afraid of his answer.  
"He didn't have a reason to go after her mother" Klaus quietly said from across the room.

"He would if it meant that it got your attention" Katherine said from her corner, from where she hadn't move along with Stefan.  
Everyone sort of looked at her but she kept her eyes on the hybrid.

"Believe me doppelganger, he has my full attention, for a while now" Klaus said between angry teeth.  
She looked at Stefan "Can we go home?"

He nodded frowning but they didn't go far, Kol and Klaus cut their way.  
Katherine looked at the two brothers defying them with answers she refused to give.

"What exactly do you know?" Kol asked her ready to snap her neck.  
She quickly became aware of it "I just did the thinking… you should try it, it's fun"

Her dry ways were no amusement to Klaus that gripped her neck hard, Stefan tried to help her but Kol pinned him hard against the wall, his hand on his throat.  
"Stay" He snarled at him.

"I've searched for you for over 500 years Petrova, there is not a single expression I don't know from you. Tell me what you know" Klaus said darkly.

"I already told your brother all I know. They went to save you because of what I told him" she pushed Klaus' hand away.

But the hybrid wasn't taking any of this and swiftly grabbed her by the hair and locked her throat between his strong hand "How generous of you, now end your games Katherine or I'll compel you to kill Stefan"

She laughed coldly at him "Your best friend?"  
Klaus smiled amused "I gave him that honor a long time ago, he passed on it so I'm not feeling that nostalgic tonight besides my wife is mourning her mother so tell me what you know or I will put an end to both your lives and the epic love story ends as sad as it started"

"What's going on in here?" Rebekah asked arriving with a very edgy Damon behind her.  
"Apparently Katherine has been holding back on all of us…" Klaus gripped his hand around her making her fight his hold harder but in vain.

Damon had a silent battle with Kol and only relaxed when Caroline arrived, knowing that she would calm Klaus and save his brother.

But the gloomy blonde ignored everyone in the room and vanished upstairs into one of the many bedrooms.

"I'm waiting Katherine… with bated breath" Klaus taunted her.  
She looked at Stefan and then returned to Klaus "What do you want to know?"

"You should always start a tale from the beginning" Kol said with a hand on Stefan and his eyes on Damon.

Rebekah and Bonnie remained quiet knowing they didn't stand a chance against the men in the family.  
Elijah waited for his turn to speak.

"They came looking for me because they knew about our… history together and they knew I would turn on you without blinking"  
"How very predictable of you Katherine" he said softening his hold on her.

"All he wants is a son… he is demented, he spent centuries looking for you. When you were hiding from Mikael he was searching and turning every rock to find you but you got so good at hiding that he never found you. But he heard of you, like we all did…" She said with hate.

He tilted his head, he had never realized how much she truly hated him.  
"He started gathering help to find you, using his Alpha calling to collect loyal help… sounds familiar?" She spat at him with a vile smile.

Klaus hesitated and in that flicker of second she smiled happy, she was telling a story but she was going to enjoy it as much as she could and she pushed his hold away, half surprised that he didn't fight her this time, she carried on in her characteristic way.

Sexy and dangerously snarky "When you settled in Mystic Falls, he got news of where his beloved long-lost son was and he forged the right time to introduce himself"

"But this wasn't the first time he tried to get Niklaus attention…" Elijah finally spoke and Klaus looked at him puzzled.

Katherine smiled "No it wasn't… he was the one pulling all the strings behind Matt's crazy plan"

The shock was felt by everyone, even Caroline that now returned to the room with something wrapped in a sheet.

Katherine clasped her hands slowly "You didn't all think that good old reliable puppy Matt was smart enough to come up with such a plan… did you?"

"He said it was Esther behind it all" Rebekah said slower than she intended, Matt was like an open wound that she never seemed to be able to close properly.

Katherine sighed "Johann pointed Matt to Esther, he came to her with the crazy plan. The easy way to get to Klaus was always through the family" she looked at Rebekah "The weak Original with the urge to have a normal human life was the perfect way to get inside the house, where he could see and listen to everything"

"And you reported all to Johann" Elijah said almost admiring the vampire for such risky ways.  
"When Klaus came looking for me to keep an eye on Elena… it was almost too good to be true" she shrugged easily.

"And my mom?" Bonnie asked looking for answers that would probably hurt.

Katherine looked at her without a smile "That was Esther, she turned her human because she needed access to the Bennett line. So was Tyler, the rest of the plan was made up by Esther, Matt only came up with the idea and Esther did promise him to bring Vicky back from the dead permanently"

"And Tatia?" Caroline asked in a low sad voice.  
"That was Johann. He heard about this woman who caught Klaus' attention and that lived with him. A vampire that he was protecting above everything and everyone. I might have suggested that Klaus could use a visit from the past to shake things up…"

"You killed Elena?" Stefan asked what was in everyone's mind.  
Kol released him, he wasn't going to be of any threat now.

"I didn't know that they were going to kill her, I thought it was only a body snatching like Finn did with you but bringing someone from the past has consequences and Elena was one" she defended herself to Stefan that couldn't look at her right now.

"At first I agreed to spy on everyone and be part of the plan for revenge for my family that he slaughtered" She said mad, then she shook her head "But then things started to change, Klaus started changing…"

She looked at the hybrid "You all found each other as a family, you and Caroline just exploded and everyone around you was affected by it. All our lives changed because of it like a huge domino affect and I couldn't be blind to it, how everything became better because you were happy and I finally had Stefan back, that's all _I_ wanted" her voice was straining.

"At Prom… the vampires that came for Bekah?" Kol asked remembering how Klaus said at the time that they said this was only the beginning.

"You all thought it was Tyler that turned vampires but when I told Eric that I was out they moved to plan B. They wanted to take Rebekah and use her to pull Klaus away from Mystic Falls before Abby and the others got to him, you were never supposed to die. He expected Matt to kill everyone surrounding you and when you were all alone again, he would sweep in as the father that you needed but the one thing that Johann didn't see coming was the family growing closer with each attack from the outside and Bonnie" she looked at the witch.

"I think you were the wild card that no one saw and the only thing that Johann is afraid of is magic. It's what gave him life…"

"It's the only thing that can kill him" Bonnie finished looking at Kol, there was a smile that came with the knowledge that she knew how to end all of this.

"So we know how to kill him, where is he?" Rebekah asked eager to end it as well.  
"I don't know, I haven't heard from him… and with Eric dead, I really don't know"

"He went from wanting to impress me, to play twisted games with me into torturing me. He thinks this is what will break me into doing what he wants, from all he learned about me…" Klaus looked at Elijah.

His brother smiled following his thought "So all you have to do is take the place he has for you. He has an army scattered around the world waiting for you to lead them"

"I just don't have to lead them into a civil war between werewolves and vampires. A war I'm not interested in"

Elijah nodded in support for his brother "Send him a message so that he knows you are accepting the role he has envisioned for you. What you do with this army is ultimately up to you brother, I trust your judgment"

Klaus gave him signal with his head, he nodded once accepting the challenge but he looked at Caroline, his Queen waiting for her support as well.

She came to him and handed him the item she had been holding for the last minutes.  
"Whatever you decide, I will follow"

Klaus unwrapped the sword covered in the sheet and sized it in his hand, the power it held was almost too overwhelming, he looked around the room filled with vampires.

"I can grant humanity to anyone inside this room if that is what you wish for, all you have to do is ask" he said the words that drove him to hide the sword so long ago, afraid his family would choose human death and leave him to roam this Earth alone forever.

"I could never leave you Niklaus… death itself wasn't enough to keep me away from you my brother" Elijah said taking Klaus face into his hands like a father so often does with his child "I'm not going to quit on you now"

Klaus held his wrist tightly smiling "Thank you brother"  
Elijah moved and looked at Caroline, he stroked her cheek with an encouraging smile for her pain.

She took his hand squeezing it, he placed a soft kiss on it which made her smile.

Klaus looked at his rebel sister, the one that once turned human for the love of a boy.  
"Forever and always…" Rebekah simply said and smiled at her favorite brother.

He turned to Kol expecting him to say yes for some reason.

"Are you even asking? I was human once, Lord help me if I want to go back to that" it appeared as if he was even shivering as he spoke but for the next instant he was serious and looked at Bonnie "But it's your choice darling. I'll respect it"

She laughed and came to him lacing her arms around his neck "It's so you Kol Mikaelson to propose to me in one night and suggest I turn human just to avoid going down that aisle"

"You know me too well" he said kissing her.  
"I will take that as a no…" Klaus said looking at the woman next to him.

Stefan couldn't even think, he was too shaken by how deep Katherine was in all this conspiracy.

"Thanks for ignoring us…" Damon mumbled.  
Rebekah searched his eyes sad.

"Not that I wanted it Bex…" Damon smiled at her which was enough to ease her concern.  
"If we used the sword on you, Caroline and my sister would die as a result of ending your vampire line" Kol snarled at Damon upset that he held so much power.

Caroline took Klaus' hand ignoring everything else happening around them "My vows said forever"  
He cupped her cheek kissing her "Forever it is then"

* * *

Klaus arrived to the woods where Filiz and Dani waited outside the circle.  
"They are all on edge having realized they are trapped" Dani said still mesmerized by Klaus.

He didn't notice it which she expected but she smiled watching the way Filiz was gazing at his flawless features.

"I'll soon release them from their doomed fate" Klaus said stepping inside the circle "Stay here" he ordered his two hybrids.

"What do you think he is going to do?" Dani asked Filiz closer to her.  
"Huh?" Filiz asked leisurely looking at his ass.

Dani slapped her arm hard "Focus Filiz!"  
The girl chuckled nervously "He is hot, like sizzling"

"He is also married to a top model, so snap out of it girl"

Filiz sighed "You were talking about the doomed pack? He's killing them for sure, to make a point across. _Do not mess with me_. God, he is hot"

Filiz tried to see anything of what was happening ahead, she felt herself flush red when he appeared with blood stains in his face and shirt.

He handed Dani an axe covered in blood "Send the word, those who want to follow my orders are safe, the rest will be hunted down and killed without any mercy"

Dani nodded with a smile "I think I know the answer of most and those who dare to say no will be killed by me on the spot"

Klaus smiled, he liked the spunk and bravery in this hybrid "I like you Dani and I have another special assignment for you and your pretty friend"

"Anything for you Alpha" she said smiling hugely.  
Filiz smiled as well but only because he just called her pretty.

* * *

Rudy showed the empty chair in front of him to Elijah, both men opening their suits as they sat down facing each other.

"What do I owe the pleasure? Another warning?" Rudy asked Elijah suspecting his intentions.  
Elijah proved him wrong though "I know where the sword is"

Rudy tensed in his chair "What sword?"  
"Spare me the poor theatrical aptitudes _Mayor Hopkins_"

"Very well, where is it?"  
Elijah smiled running his finger through the dusty chair "I want the same as you, I never wanted any of this for Bonnie. She deserves better than what destiny handed her"

Rudy leaned ahead, rested his arms over the table "You may be older than me but I know a deal when I see one"

"Very well, I want you to take Bonnie away from here once we turned her human and never bring her back"  
Rudy seemed hesitant to believe Elijah "How do I know that you are speaking the truth?"

"My brother Niklaus just went to kill a pack of werewolves that didn't support him as the new leader of the Luna. He's planning on taking that place and there's nothing any of us can do to change his mind"

"Bloody times ahead I suppose…" Rudy said leaning back on the chair and tapping his chin cautiously "So I take Bonnie away and what will you do?"

"Try to destroy the sword, there has to be a way to destroy that kind of power"  
Rudy opened his hands slowly "I might know a way…"

Elijah's turn to be suspicious "How do I know that I can trust you?"  
"I can put in a good word for you… you seem to like my daughter and your brother doesn't seem fit for her, she needs someone who can see the right path when everything is foggy around us"

"There are many shades to black" Elijah smiled knowing they had reached an understanding.  
"Bring me the sword and I'll turn Bonnie human and then make the sword disappear for good"

Elijah knew a liar when he saw one and he fought not to fly across the table and kill the man who only wanted the sword for his own profit.

* * *

Hayley paced around the room, she checked her cell every two seconds but it was of no use, he wasn't calling her, she knew she couldn't trust that Rudy guy or Connor.

Finally the front door opened to let Connor in.  
"Where have you been?" She asked him mad.

"Introducing myself and doing business with the family" he said with a smug smile.  
"Stupid, you were supposed to wait for orders, what did that Mayor want from you?"

Connor mocked her words openly "Wake up to the world Hayley, Eric is dead and half the werewolves have lost their faith in the all mighty Johann that is missing. I spoke to a few of my friends in the North and they want to show loyalty to the winning side"

"What?" she asked perplexed.  
"You didn't kill Rebekah, they killed Eric and chances are that Klaus already killed the old man, times are changing and everyone is picking a side, I'd hurry if I were you"

"I will never pick Klaus' side and neither should you" she said truly upset.  
Connor laughed and pulled the sword from his black bag, Hayley stumbled back as he came at her, she was no match to him.

"The Mayor made a deal, I'm taking the sword and selling it to the biggest buyer I can find but I'm keeping the money to myself.." he said removing the sword from her heart.  
Hayley fell to her knees feeling her life leaving her.

Connor then pulled the gun strapped to his belt in his back and emptied it on her chest "I'm picking my side and having fun with it. You should have stayed in whatever country you fled to… you shouldn't have come back…" he stroked her hair away from her face.

"Why?" She managed to ask between the sharp pain that consumed her to certain death.  
"I was only part of the Luna for the money, I trained the kid good so he will put up a fair fight before they kill him but turns out the Mikaelsons paid me well to kill you. It was a very busy day..."

Hayley gave one last breath as her death came by the hands of hired help.

Connor stood up and took the precious weapon and packed his gun again, he stroked the insanely huge amount of green bills that filled his bag and left with a smile.

Mexico sounded such a cliché but such a nice one, he stopped by the door finding Kol waiting for him.  
His head ended on the other side of the porch and his body fell to the side.

Kol took back the bag with the money and the sword and quietly left.

* * *

Rebekah watched Stefan and Katherine trying to talk, at least she was trying and he was ignoring her.

Stefan got inside the car and drove away leaving her stranded there, she looked at Rebekah and then started to walk home.

Rebekah decided to have a walk through the garden herself, she looked up to the windows, Caroline's room was buried in the dark but she wanted to be alone.  
She heard a car, Damon and Elijah arriving.

Elijah went inside the house while Damon came to her.  
"How did it go?" She asked Damon.

"Kol insisted on making sure everything went as planned" Damon said easily.  
She smiled and sat by the bench in the garden.

Damon took his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, she chuckled softly.  
"What?" he asked her almost sweetly.

She wasn't oblivious to his soft side showing "I just remembered that crazy road trip we took when I was first turned human… I was in such a dark place over losing Matt and you were trying to figure out why Elena was different…"

"Bex…"  
"I know that I'm not her, that I'm not all good and boring but I can be good for you Damon. Because I love you and it's not just your blood that is special to me Damon, you are. You have been here in my darkest moments and in my happiest and you never walked away"

"I did earlier tonight"  
She smiled "So did Stefan just now with Katherine but I can tell they are meant to be and they will end up snuggling close tonight"

"Any chance of that happening to us tonight? Or should I say early morning?" He asked with a smile.  
She stood up and held her hand to him "I would love to share my bed with you this dawn Damon"

He took her hand and smiled, he laced his arm around her keeping her close to him, he turned out pretty lucky in the end.

* * *

Bonnie smiled at the couple walking in so closely, Rebekah had her head against his chest like her hand and he was just holding her close, like he was shielding her from everything that was bad.

It was just insane to think that Damon was the best for Rebekah, she turned towards the library hoping to find Elijah, she slowly came inside realizing he wasn't here.

"Bonnie" he said in his sweet calm voice walking in that precise moment she was about to leave.  
She laughed at the silly moment "I was looking for you"

"I was just in a meeting with your father"  
"So the plan is on the move" she smiled.

"Yes" he nodded and moved to the table there.  
She nervously played with her new ring "Elijah… we need to talk"

"I see my brother finally did the honorable thing" He said without facing her.  
"Elijah please look at me" she asked him sweetly.

He didn't, he kept his eyes on the table that he touched with his finger building the courage to face another hard challenge in his life.

"Please…" she asked in that enchanting way of hers.  
"I love you Bonnie" He said finally turning around.

She closed her eyes shaking her head wanting to erase the words she just heard.

"I have loved you for a very long time now and watched you with my brother. Happy with him. They all say I'm the honorable one but there is nothing honorable about wanting your baby brother to do something wrong so that you would trade him for me"

She trapped her lips between her hands, she didn't know what to tell him.

"But Kol keeps surprising everyone and today he did the most selfless thing by granting you free will to choose your own faith, that shows tremendous growth from my brother, I suppose he is ready to properly court you now" he said with a smile.

"I love him Elijah, I tried to fight what I felt when I first came to this house but he just… burns inside of me, I can't explain it but I can't be without him, even if I have feelings for you. Which I have"

"I know you do Bonnie but this is how it's supposed to be, I will always love you, I will always be here for you if and when you need me but your heart is with my brother and I accept that"

"Why are you so perfect? It ruins men for every girl" she said sniffling.  
He smiled and cupped her chin "You are an extraordinary woman with a great gift Bonnie and my brother is very lucky. I'm happy for you both, congratulations on the engagement"

Her green eyes were glistening and his thumb caressed the soft inviting skin he found, he missed listening to her heart though that seemed to set his alive and beating along with hers, but Bonnie would always be that woman he could never have and that he loved with all his heart.

He smiled and broke away from her before he kissed her and left the library quickly.  
Kol didn't move from where he was, resting against the wall covered in darkness listening to the talk inside the room.

* * *

Klaus arrived quietly to the room, Caroline was lying in bed over the covers facing the wall.

She turned to him when she heard him arrive "Filiz and Dani called, she transitioned already and Meredith is with her"  
"I know sweetheart" he said pacing fast to the bathroom.

Caroline flashed and stopped by the door, he gave her a look that she knew too well.  
She tapped the wall looking for the light switch in the bathroom wondering what he was trying to hide from her.

Caroline looked at him covered in blood and astonished him as she melted against him, lacing her arms around him tightly and allowing him to cover her in blood as well as he wrapped his own arms around her.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Just breathe – _Pearl Jam_

Until the Sun Comes - _Rival Sons_


	29. Epilogue

Klaus stoop inside the crypt in front of the coffin, he stood there silently and serious.

He lowered his eyes to the side as the footsteps echoed through the large crypt.  
"I was wondering if it would take you much longer" Klaus said without any emotion.

"I heard about your loss Niklaus and I had to be here for you in this time of great pain… I know she was important to you" Johann said stopping next to Klaus.

His son turned to face him and the cold expression in him broke him a little.  
"I'm sure it has nothing to do with me taking my rightful place in your organization" Klaus said with a hint of a smile.

"You have been very busy this past week" Johann said taking a slow walk around.  
"I'm doing what you wanted, isn't that what you planned all along?"

"I had hopped you would include me as your father in that project"  
Klaus pressed his jaw upset, he moved his hands from behind his back and placed them over the coffin "You used… her against me"

Johann opened his arms slowly "She was very beautiful Niklaus but she means nothing in the great scheme of things and I wanted you to realize she was keeping you from achieving your true purpose in life. You were handed the werewolf gene as a gift, embrace it my son and lead the others in this war"

"I am leading them but not into a fight that would destroy both the vampires and the werewolves. I am leading them to unite both worlds" Klaus said moving his hands slowly over the coffin.

Johann was appalled and visibly upset "You have lost your mind Niklaus…"  
"I assure you that I have never been this lucid about my destiny"

Johann was suspicious "For someone who just lost the great love of his life, you seem… too calm and lucid actually"

Klaus smiled and looked at him with his chin low "I always thought that my big destiny was to be a werewolf but Caroline made me love the vampire side. She brings out the wolf in me but I can never be one without the other, I'm a hybrid and I love that she's a vampire, it's who she is and who I love"

"I take it that I was fooled then…" Johann slowly realized his deception and grew worried as the other three siblings came inside the crypt.

Klaus pushed the coffin open revealing an empty casket "It has your name on it but I just wanted to thank you before you leave my life"

Elijah and Kol stopped on each side of Johann that gulped down "For what?"

"For reminding me exactly why I spent centuries protecting my family against strangers and fathers that didn't deserve that name because in the end, it's always family above it all"

"And the girl?" he couldn't help to ask about the one person he didn't expect to ruin his perfect plan.

Klaus smiled by the door and placed his hands inside his dapper suit "I needed you to show your face old man and all it took was doing what I do best, push the right buttons" he said and walked away.

Rebekah closed the door behind Klaus and smiled at Johann "We have a few scores to settle"  
"I can't be killed…" he said smugly "I will only die of natural death"

"Or by the hands of magic" Kol said narrowing the space between them.  
Johann laughed drily "You can bring all the witches you want, they can't undo what was done so long ago. There has been several attempts"

Elijah smiled "Not by magic… by the _hands_ of magic"  
Rebekah taunted him showing her fangs "Elijah here was brought back by magic, he can undo what was done because it was the same spell"

Johann snarled at them showing his old fangs but Rebekah slid over the coffin hitting him on the chest with her high heels "Easy old dirty man… we will take our time settling what was done to Nik"

"Shall we start with the induced dreams using his darkest fears or plain torture?" Kol asked eager to hit him.  
"Torture" Elijah said and grabbed Johann.

* * *

"This isn't a very good start if I have to look away from what's happening inside that crypt Damon"

Jeremy closed his eyes trying to ignore the excruciating screams that came from inside filling the empty cemetery.  
"Do your best… Sheriff Gilbert" Stefan polished his shiny badge.

"You really took this protecting talk serious…" Damon pulled a strange face.  
"Well I don't really get along with Hopkins but he agreed to stay away from my job and I stay away from his, the council is the only time we meet and clash"

"Ignore him, he's just pissed that he works for Klaus now" Stefan said smiling, funny how things changed in a matter of months.

"Where is Klaus?" Jeremy asked surprised, it was strange that Klaus wouldn't be here to make sure the man was really killed.

* * *

"Let me help you with that" Angelus said taking the big box with groceries "Are we having some American special tonight?"

Liz laughed and touched her spiky hair "I'm making _Liz Surprise_"  
"You are making dinner Liz?" Meredith asked from behind them.

"Surprise" she said with her hands in the air.

The other two started laughing so loud it caught the attention of Dani and Filiz, the two personal bodyguards by the door keeping watch and happy to see the man now crossing the gates.

"I see you don't miss the uniform that much Liz" Klaus said with a soft smile.  
Liz turned to face him and clasped her hands with a sigh, she pulled him into a hug that was awkward for him, he was still not that at ease with Caroline's mother.

"Thank you" she said pulling away from him "For turning me into a vampire to save me and then turning me back human using the sword… all of that confusing stuff. Thank you"

Klaus smiled still feeling awkward "You should thank Meredith that didn't freak out when she found Elijah feeding you blood and then watched you rise from the dead"  
"I still have nightmares" she mumbled.

Liz stroked her arm gently and smiled "I'm very thankful for this second chance that I'm taking with both hands. Let them all think I'm dead, I need to spend the few years I have left with the daughter I neglected all my life"

Klaus smile was easy now, this he truly appreciated, he knew how important this was to Caroline and he was happy that Liz decided to do this for her.  
He looked around Angelus' house for her.

"She's around back" Angelus informed him taking a long draw from his cigar.  
The girls coughed bothered by it but he didn't mind.

Klaus rushed to the private beach finding his Goddess staring at the Ocean, barefoot and wearing a wavy Summer dress and with her loose locks waving with the soft wind.  
She was perfect and he missed holding her.

She smiled and turned to face him, he would be by her side with only a few more steps but she didn't wait, she threw herself in his arms.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her keeping her close to him, she closed her eyes taking in his strong scent that she missed.

"Crazy plan that you and Elijah forged" he didn't have to be all strong now and allowed his guards down.  
She smiled touching his chest "Brilliant plan and he perfectly missed my heart by inches"

"I would have lost it if I saw you with a stake coming out of your chest sweetheart"  
"That's why it had to be Stefan there, not you" she stroked his neck.

"This Caroline logic nonsense is getting out of hand" he rolled his eyes.  
She laughed and kissed his lips "I'm here Nik and we got Johann, you took your place in the Luna which means we can actually breathe for a little bit"

"It's hot in Brazil, it's hard to breathe" he teased her.  
She stroked his perfect stubble "I like it here, can we live here for a few years?"

"Anything you wish my Queen" he said with a happy smile.

She gave him a sexy look, she didn't mind at all her new status and how all these silly vampires and werewolves treated her, bowing heads and all if she was in their presence.

"Maybe we could discuss this further in our chambers My Lord" she waved her eyebrows.  
Klaus faltered "Your mother is… there… somewhere… why are you calling me that?" He narrowed his eyebrows in apparent fear.

She giggled "My Lord Niklaus Mikaelson? I like it… it's caliente"  
"Caroline love... every time we are away from Mystic Falls you change…"

She played with her bottom lip and gave him an innocent look "I think I have one corset in my bag…"  
Klaus gulped down so loud that it made her laugh "…into this sexy and powerful woman, even more than you usually are… and it's…"

She gave him a cute smile because he was struggling with the right word "Caliente?"  
Klaus laughed because she was being silly but yes, she was right.

"Well excuse me Mr Mikaelson but who pinned me against an elevator wall and stripped me naked while having hot sex avec moi?"

He dipped his head smiling "Who decided to be all naughty hands while we were in the Club?"

She laughed, she was busted "Ok, I admit that I love seeing the world and it really turns me on in ways that are very new to me and I love you and the sex is amazing"

Klaus sighed and pulled her closer "This said by the woman who tried to murder me with a shampoo bottle the second time I was in her room"

Caroline smiled enchanted by the sweet memory "It seems so long ago, like a century ago… it's so strange…"

Klaus outlined her face slowly "My sweet Caroline, our life together has barely began. Time means nothing"  
She liked the sound of that very much and became one with him as they kissed passionately.

* * *

**Six years later**

"You have to choose a date" Caroline laughed and pointed at Kol.  
"Five… years from now" he said nervously.

Bonnie rolled her eyes "I'm going to desiccate and still wear this" she teased him by flashing her ring and then standing up to start cleaning the table.  
"It's only been a few years…" He defended himself.

Caroline laughed clapping her hands "It's been six years already Kol, my mother had two boyfriends already and you are still avoiding to choose a date"  
"Liz Forbes, you big vixen" he told Liz serious.

She had her wine laughing "Stop deflecting Kol"  
He huffed and poured more wine for himself "Where's my sister? I need Bekah to defend me"

Rebekah laughed from the kitchen "I can hear you and we only started talking again last year when Katherine had that strange wedding with Stefan. I still think it was a spell"  
"Too many weddings" Kol mumbled.

Caroline had her wine and touched her short dress "Speaking of which how is Elijah and Meredith? I'm so sad they didn't make it to dinner"

"She had a big surgery scheduled and God knows how much that woman loves her job… plus I think Elijah still avoids being in the same room than me and Bonnie when Meredith isn't around…"

Caroline took Kol's hand sweetly smiling "The three of you will always be connected somehow but she loves you"  
"I know" he smiled like a little kid.

"Exactly why you should marry her" Liz whispered standing from the table.  
Kol sighed and finished his wine.

Rebekah and Bonnie returned from the kitchen with the dessert.  
"Damon and Nik are missing dinner big time" Bonnie said sitting next to Kol.

"They had a big meeting, it was going to take all day" Caroline said checking her cell "But they should be home soon"

The front door to the apartment that belonged to Klaus and Caroline in Tokyo opened as the two dashing men stepped inside.

Each going for their girls to kiss them, Damon stole Rebekah's dessert and teased Kol "Have you chosen the church yet?"  
"I'm going to get more wine" he left the table under a joined laughter.

"How was your day?" Caroline asked her husband that sat right behind her.  
Klaus caressed her cheek smiling "Long and boring… if it wasn't for Damon being the comic relief I would have killed everyone on sight… and that would have been my highlight of the day"

She kissed him "Well mine was awesome, I went shopping with mom and the girls"  
Klaus looked around the table, they were busy now with Damon teasing Liz about her new boyfriend that was a cop, of course.

He took advantage that they had a little moment just for them and caressed her arm while she played with one of his necklaces.

"I deserve a little cheer up" Klaus said sad and giving her puppy eyes.  
She smiled and cupped his cheek, she rested her lips against his ear "I found the cutest outfit today…" she nibbled on his earlobe.

Klaus took her wine "Like… Tokyo stile?" He whispered into the glass.  
Caroline stroked his leg dangerously close to places that were becoming awake and giggled "I look so cute with the square glasses and the purple wig and the doll meets school girl look…"

Klaus looked at her serious with the glass half way to his mouth, she laughed and took the glass finishing the wine for him.

She licked her lips "Can I get you anything to eat Master Mikaelson?" she asked him playing with a streak of her hair.

He nodded and she stood up taking him by the hand to the kitchen, they were ignored by the others.  
As soon as they reached the kitchen Klaus took Caroline sitting her on the counter, she giggled all happy and looked at him.

He shook his head "You drive me insane Caroline"  
"I thought that was the entire point Nik" she bit her lip smiling.

Klaus took her neck and pulled her closer into a long deep kiss, Caroline laced her legs around him, ran her fingers slowly through his hair and his neck.

She met his tongue slowly into a sweet dance that was so known to them by now and still as irresistible as the first time they kissed.

After a few heated kisses that messed Klaus hair completely and pulled one or two loud moans from Caroline when he touched her in all the right ways, they finally returned to the table.

This time everyone teased them by smiling and looking at them as they sat down.  
"What?" Caroline asked entwining her fingers with his.

"Shame on you to go make out in the kitchen with guests on the table" Kol said serious.  
"I'm allowed to kiss my wife when I want and where I want. I married her" Klaus shot at his brother smiling.

Kol drily laughed.  
"It's the perks of being married, you should try it Kol" Caroline teased him as well, stealing another kiss from Klaus.

"Oh for the love of God, Bonnie Bennett will you marry me?" Kol asked her sternly.  
"Yes" she answered trying to keep a straight face.

"WHEN?" Everyone asked at the same time.  
"Soon" he answered with determination.

It was a roar that followed as they all started laughing loudly.  
"Ladies and gentleman, I give you my future husband, isn't he perfect?" Bonnie asked tilting her head watching him.

"Indeed I am" he replied with that smirk of his.  
She shook her head but leaned over to kiss him under a heavy Aw from the melting crowd.

Klaus glanced over the table, the laughing people who were his family, the amazing woman resting against his chest laughing with that natural joy of hers.

He locked eyes with Rebekah that knew him and knew what was on his mind, she raised her glass in the air and he did the same toasting with her.

They were home.

* * *

**The end**

* * *

**Hello sweethearts,  
This is the final chapter of Gravity 2 and with it ends a long journey that started in March last year with the first one.  
It has been such a pleasure exploring this side of Klaus and his family that I might be tearing up now as I finish the last lines to Gravity, because I have so many good memories from writing this long story.  
I will forever keep the emotional reviews and messages left and all the support and love I got through this fic.  
It was my first fiction and each and every one of you pushed me to carry on and that is something I will never forget.  
Thank you for all the reviews, reads, messages, comments on forums and Tumblr, Twitter, everywhere actually.  
Thank you for the patience after having to wait so long sometimes between updates.  
Thank you for nominating and choosing Gravity as the Best Romance Fiction in the Klaroline Awards 2012, you bears seriously rock ****;)  
I love you all and thank you for reading my stories.**

**Thank you for an incredible journey.  
Until the next time sweethearts,  
**

**Cheers, Ad  
**

* * *

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

Gravity – Sara Bareilles


	30. Soundtrack

Say - _The Damnwells_

Unwanted - _The Strange Familiar_

Smooth - _Carlos Santana feat. Rob Thomas_

Buttons - _The Pussycat Dolls feat. Snoop Dogg_

Light up the Sky - _Christina Aguilera_

A luz de Tieta - _Caetano Veloso_

Feitiço da vila - _Martinho da Vila_

Suddenly I see - _KT Tunstall_

Beat the Devil's Tattoo - _Black Rebel Motorcycle Club_

Loving days - _Kylie Minogue_

Something Good - _D_A_D_

Take it all – _Adele_

Run – _Snow Patrol_

Permanent - _David Cook_

Rolling in the deep - _Linkin Park (live version)_

In A Gadda Da Vida - _Iron Butterfly_

Bad company – _Bad Company_

Just be – _Paloma Faith_

Charlie Brown – _Coldplay_

One and only – _Adele_

Simple man – _Shinedown_

Is it any wonder - _Kean_

New York - _Alicia Keys_

By your side – _Sade_

Love left to lose – _Sons of Sylvia_

Perdóname – _Pablo Alboran Feat Carminho_

I never told you – _Colbie Caillat_

Wild ones - _Flo Rida feat Sia  
_  
Heavy cross – _Gossip_

These boots are made for walking _– Legendary Tiger man_

Sky Fall – _Adele_

Put your hands up – _Matchbox Twenty  
_**  
**Running up that Hill – _Placebo_

Safe and sound – _Sheryl Crow_

Samson – _Regina Spektor_

Diamonds – _Rhianna_

Deck the halls – _Bing Crosby_

White Christmas – _Michael Bublé_

Feeling Good – _Michael Bublé_

Let's get it on – _Marvin Gaye_

The Little drummer boy_ - The Harry Simeone Chorale _

Christmas Canon_ - Trans-Siberian Orchestra_

Christmas Lights_ - Coldplay _

Just breathe – _Pearl Jam_

Until the Sun Comes - _Rival Sons_


End file.
